Pas moi
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Ils se font face. Se fixant silencieusement. L'un vise l'autre de son arme. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là? Pourquoi? Pourquoi "Lui"? Aujourd'hui:... Dernier Bonus: Tony avec McGee, Abby et Ziva!
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Un tout petit prologue pour une fic' qui devrait faire 10 à 15 chapitres environ. Fiction centrée sur mes deux personnages préférés...Tony et Gibbs... Mais aussi sur un troisième personnage, dont je vous tairais le nom pour ne pas trop faire de spoiler. Le reste du NCIS sera présent aussi, évidemment ^^  
><em>

_Pas de Tiva dans cette fic', je vous le dis tout de suite ^^ Juste une très grande amitié entre nos agents!_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, un avis est toujours le bienvenue!_

_OoO_

_Ce prologue est court, très court. Et bizarre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Tout sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>L'endroit est vaste. Lumineux. Un immense hall d'hôpital où sont rassemblées des dizaines de patients, vaquant ici et là au milieu de la foule ambiante. L'espace est empli de monde, bruyant. Beaucoup marchent, à la rencontre de leurs amis, familles, conjoints. Certains rient, d'autres pleurent. Un espace où se croisent des dizaines de personnes, qui ne font pas attention à ceux qui les entourent, occupées à s'occuper de ce qui les préoccupent, elles.<p>

Eux sont là, debout, au milieu de cet endroit. Ils sont immobiles. Ils se font face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils sont muets. Ils se fixent. En silence. Ils s'observent, se détaillent. Chacun cherche à définir les pensées de l'autre.

L'un tient son poignet blessé dans sa main gauche. L'autre l'observe, de son regard d'acier. Ses traits sont indéfinissables, alors que le plus jeune semble bouleversé. Le plus vieux serre son arme dans sa main droite, son bras tendu contre son flanc. Ses jointures ont blanchies autour de l'objet, tant il resserre son étreinte autour de celui-ci.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Jamais il n'avait pensé vivre cette scène. Et pourtant… Il est ici. Là, dans cet hôpital, à devoir faire quelque chose qui le repousse au plus haut point.

L'homme aux cheveux gris fait un pas en avant. Le second reste immobile, à le fixer.

L'ancien sniper hésite. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Pas quoi dire. Il se contente de l'observer. Lui, son agent. Il jette un petit coup d'œil sur la gauche, observe ceux qui l'entourent. Il doit le faire. Il lui en voudra. Mais il doit le faire.

Il lève son arme. Visant celui qui, il y a encore quelques jours, buvait une bière avec lui en discutant devant un vieux film en noir et blanc.

Un seul murmure s'échappe des lèvres de l'italien.

-Patron…

Son supérieur, face à lui reste silencieux. L'italien hésite. Sa main tremble, alors qu'il lâche son poignet blessé, pour lever son bras vers son mentor.

-Patron, tu ne peux pas faire ça…

Gibbs l'observe à nouveau en silence. Il hésite. Se décide. L'italien face à lui le contemple en silence, ses traits crispés détaillant chaque partie du visage de l'ancien. Tous les reproches possibles se lisent sur son visage.

-Tony...

Son doigt est crispé sur la détente. L'italien ferme les yeux, alors que la détonation résonne dans l'espace, couvrant le bruit ambiant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	2. Visite inattendue

_Bonjour!_

_Contente que vous ayez aimé ce prologue!_

_Voici la suite...Enfin suite est un bien grand mot... Puisque je repars sept jours en avant...! Et oui, il vous faudra patienter pour comprendre comment nos agents en sont arrivés là._

_J'appellerais le jour où se déroule le prologue le jour J. Nous sommes donc à J-7!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Visite inattendue<strong>

OoO

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur lui, laissant apparaître le vaste espace orange, meublé de nombreux bureaux de bois, surmontés de ces outils informatiques dont il avait horreur. Ah.. L'informatique. Quelle malédiction.

Il avança vers son espace, ses deux gobelets de caféine dans chaque main, sa veste posée sur son bras. L'espace était vide et silencieux, comme chaque lundi matin, quand il arrivait aussi tôt. Il est vrai que venir travailler à six heures était légèrement tôt, mais, il aimait retrouver cette aura apaisant l'entourant quand l'open space était vide, notamment le lundi matin, où personne ne débarquait avant huit heures.

Il posa les verres de taille géante sur son bureau, avant de faire le tour de celui-ci. Et de s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil. Gibbs attrapa le premier dossier qui lui tombait sous la main, tout en sirotant une première gorgée de liquide brûlant.

Dans deux heures, l'espace serait une fourmilière, autant en profiter. Lire dans le silence, le calme. Prendre connaissance des dossiers importants. Avant qu'un informaticien ne vienne le retrouver et le déconcentrer en tapant à vitesse supersonique sur son clavier, qu'une israélienne lança ses inepties de langage quotidiennes, et surtout que son agent senior ne sorte ses milles réparties de film à la minute.

Son équipe, ses agents. L'espace est silencieux sans eux. Trop silencieux.

OoO

Sept heures cinquante cinq. La première arrivante entra d'un pas vif, pour se positionner sur le bureau à côté du sien. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête, avant d'allumer son ordinateur, et de se placer sur son fauteuil. Elle se tourna vers lui, avant de l'interpeller avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, Gibbs.

-Ziva.

-Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez travaillé sur votre bateau ?

-HumHum.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de discuter ?

-Non.

-D'accord.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, entrecoupé par les quelques clics de l'italienne sur sa souris informatique. Jusqu'à ce que l'informaticien ne rentre à son tour.

-Bonjour ! Lança t-il d'un ton enjoué, en posant son sac sur son bureau, avant de regarder son ordinateur avec un petit sourire.

-McGee.

-Salut, Tim ! Ton ordinateur t'a manqué ? Lança l'israélienne en voyant le visage joyeux de son collègue alors qu'il passait et repassait sur son écran.

-Quoi ? Oh…Non. Mais, je pensais à cette petite merveille que je viens de m'acheter…Un vrai Atlon XM…

-McGee ?

-Oui, Patron ?

-Taisez-vous.

-Oui, Patron.

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

OoO

Les minutes défilèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge atteigne la demi-heure. Comme d'habitude, l'agent senior était en retard. Ce qui n'étonna guère ses collègues, habitués à le voir arriver une trentaine de minute en retard, après leur avoir sorti une excuse du type « J'ai du sauver un chat d'un arbre en feu » ou « La voisine de la mère de mon cousin m'a appelé pour que je vienne l'aider à réparer sa voiture ». Oui, typique du DiNozzo.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau sur son ding habituel. Ils levèrent tous trois la tête, prêts à saluer leur collègue.

Mais pas prêts à saluer les deux nouveaux arrivants. La surprise les cloua sur place, alors que les deux hommes avançaient vers eux. CIA et FBI. Trent Kort et Tobias Fornell.

OoO

Gibbs se leva de son fauteuil, pour faire face aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à les voir débarquer dans les locaux ce matin. En général, leur venue sur ce lieu de travail annonçait souvent une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin surtout la venue de Kort.

A sa droite, Tim et Ziva les regardèrent avancer d'un œil interrogatif pour l'un, d'un œil noir pour l'autre. Il est vrai que l'un de ces deux hommes était détesté par l'équipe. Le second ne les connaissait pas vraiment, mais avait plus de feeling avec eux tout de même.

Il tendit la main vers son ami, dédaignant soigneusement le chauve qui était à son côté.

-Fornell.

-Gibbs.

-Qu'es ce qui vous amènent ?

-Le boulot.

-Rien de grave ?

-Si.

Il y eut un léger silence, où l'ancien sniper vit son ami jeter un léger, très léger, regard vers le bureau vide de l'italien, avant de repositionner son regard dans le sien. Trent, lui, passait obstensiblement son regard sur chacun des trois visages qui l'entouraient, un demi-sourire sarcastique au visage.

-J'écoute, Fornell. Que se passe t-il ?

-Un meurtre. Une femme d'affaire millionnaire, à la tête d'une grande société d'import-export, Lehna Durkins, assassinée de cinq coups de couteau cette nuit.

-Mariée à un marine ?

-Non.

-Quelque chose qui concerne le NCIS.

-En quelques sortes.

-Fornell… En quoi cette histoire nous concerne t-elle ?

-Elle ne te concerne pas vraiment, Gibbs.

-Que faites-vous ici, alors ? Aboya Gibbs, en dardant son regard sur l'agent de la CIA, qui affichait maintenant un sourire plus que satisfait.

-Cette affaire ne te concerne pas toi, mais quelqu'un de ton équipe.

Il tressaillit, sous l'effet de la nouvelle. Avant de passer son regard sur l'israélienne, qui s'était levée sous l'annonce, et attendait la suite, en jouant nerveusement avec le stylo qu'elle tenait dans la main, puis à l'informaticien, qui le fixait avec un regard plus qu'interrogatif, attendant une phrase, un mot de sa part. Il termina par le bureau toujours vide de l'italien. Bureau qui lui sembla sordidement silencieux d'un coup.

-Qui ?

Fornell désigna d'un coup sec le bureau vide. Il fronça les sourcils, même si la révélation ne le surprit pas plus que ça. Qui d'autre que Tony DiNozzo pour se mettre dans les ennuis ?

-Détails, grogna t-il, avant de boire une gorgée de café froid, dans un geste nerveux.

-Sur la scène de crime… On a retrouvé des empreintes. Des cheveux. De l'ADN. Le tout appartenant à Anthony DiNozzo. Ton agent, Gibbs. C'est ton agent le suspect. Et nous sommes ici pour l'arrêter.

-La CIA et le FBI ici pour arrêter mon agent ? Fornell…

-Gibbs. Cette femme était très importante pour l'état. Son entreprise nous aidait dans beaucoup de missions, en nous permettant de mettre en place des actions d'infiltrations à l'étranger. Elle avait beaucoup à voir avec la CIA et le FBI. Et ils veulent à tout pris retrouver l'homme qui l'a assassinée.

-Cet homme n'est pas mon agent.

-Ah oui. Alors pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là ? Ironisa Trent, en avançant vers le bureau de l'italien, avant d'attraper son agrafeuse d'un coup sec. Il observa celle-ci, sous le regard noir des trois agents du NCIS, avant de la lancer d'un coup sec et dédaigneux sur le bureau, avec un sourire amusé au visage. Gibbs dut se retenir pour ne pas aller coller la tête de cet homme dans la fenêtre, histoire de voir si son corps allait résister à la gravité en dégringolant les trois étages. En lieu et place de ceci, il se contenta de serrer son gobelet –heureusement vide- d'un coup sec. Le crissement du plastique froissé contre sa paume le soulagea légèrement, alors que l'envie d'envoyer voler cet homme, trop content d'arrêter DiNozzo, le démangeait.

Au moment où Gibbs avançait d'un pas vers l'agent de la CIA, d'un air menaçant, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Sur un Tony DiNozzo, tête baissée vers le sol, en jean foncée et chemise blanche, yeux voilés par une paire de solaire, main dans les poches, écouteurs dans les oreilles.

L'agent leva son regard vers eux, au moment où l'agent de la CIA attrapait son arme d'un coup sec, un grand sourire au visage, visant l'italien.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis, un commentaire, une petite review, un cadeau pour une auteur droquée aux com'?<em>


	3. Mauvaise journée

_Bonsoir!_

_Nouveau chapitre, peu après le précédent! ^^_

_Un chapitre qui suit entièrement Tony (là, je sais que je vais faire plaisir à certaines ^^)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mauvaise journée<strong>

OoO**  
><strong>

La sonnerie stridente de l'appareil le tira du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé, le faisant se tourner d'un bond sur le côté du lit, pour abattre sa main sur le réveil d'un coup sec.

Il passa ensuite une main lasse sur son visage, les yeux toujours fermés, avant de pousser un grognement d'énervement.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester au lit aujourd'hui. Surtout avec ce mal de crâne, qu'il avait ressenti dès la première sonnerie de son réveil. La journée s'annonçait longue, s'il la commençait en étant déjà mal en point.

Il passa deux mains sur ses yeux, frottant doucement ceux-ci, avant de les ouvrir…

…Et resta un instant à contempler l'état de sa chambre. Le lit était défait, et il n'avait qu'un drap sur lui, le reste étant à terre. Sa commode était ouverte, laissant apparaître ses pantalons soigneusement pliés. Ici traînait une bouteille de whisky bientôt vide… Là, jeté sur le haut de la lampe qui lui faisait face… Un sous vêtement qui ne lui appartenait pas, à moins qu'il ne se soit lancé dans la dentelle et la soie. Non. Très peu pour lui. Il préférait admirer que porter.

Hum. Il avait du passer une soirée intéressante. Dommage, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur la bouteille de whisky, et leva un sourcil étonné. Ceci expliquant cela, il devait probablement avoir la gueule de bois. Ce qui expliquait le mal de crâne.

Bon, mais où était la personne avec qui il avait visiblement passé la nuit ? Et à qui appartenait ce délicieux soutien-gorge ?

Bonne question. Visiblement, à une personne qui s'était éclipsée avant qu'il ne se réveille. Une DiNozzo au féminin. Pas de petit déjeuner à préparer. Bien.

Il posa ses jambes au sol, s'apprêtant à se lever. Mais s'arrêta, quand le tournis l'envahit, alors qu'il allait se mettre debout. Maudite gueule de bois. Il resta un instant assis, avant de se décider. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement rester assis ici, à regarder le mur, en attendant que son mal de crâne passe.

Une seule solution, pour contrer ceci. La méthode Gibbs.

OoO

Il avança maladroitement jusqu'à la cuisine. L'espace était vide, hormis une coupe de champagne posée dans l'évier. Il attrapa le premier verre qui lui tombait sous la main, vola une dosette de café au passage, insérant celle-ci dans l'appareil ultra technologique que lui avait offert Abby pour son anniversaire (il avait mis trois mois à comprendre comment utiliser ce machin pour faire du café), avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de la cafetière/théière/machin qui chauffe de l'eau. La délicieuse odeur du breuvage le fit sourire.

Etrange, il adorait l'odeur, il détestait le goût. Sauf en mettant dix sucres dedans. Oui, mais dix sucres, ça fait du sucre au café, et pas du café au sucre.

Il laissa le breuvage passer, patientant, appuyé contre le bar de la cuisine. Quand enfin celui-ci fut prêt, il attrapa la tasse, avant de porter le liquide brûlant à sa bouche, et de boire le contenu de la tasse d'un trait.

Il grimaça, sous le goût atroce du café. Mais comment faisait Gibbs pour boire un truc pareil ? Immonde, c'était immonde.

C'était bien pour faire passer la gueule de bois. Sinon, il ne l'aurait jamais bu.

Prochaine étape : La douche.

Il regarda l'heure avant de passer dans la salle de bain : Huit heures deux. En retard. Mince. Il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle excuse. Sa mustang sera malencontreusement tombée en panne. Ca fera l'affaire.

oOo

Lavé, rasé, il sortit de la salle de bain, pour passer dans la chambre, aussi vite que son mal de crâne – réduit grâce au café, mais toujours présent- le permettait. Il hésita, devant son armoire. Costume ? Non. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à prendre du temps pour s'habiller. Il enfila aussi rapidement que possible un jean foncé, une chemise blanche, attrapa son portable et ses clés, avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Par bonheur, le bon temps d'août lui permettait de sortir sans veste.

Il dégringola les escaliers à toute vitesse, avant d'arriver sur le trottoir. Le soleil lui fit cligner des yeux, et il enfila ses solaires, tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il s'installa au volant, attrapa son mp3, lança une chanson d'ACDC, avant de démarrer sa voiture, en route pour le NCIS.

OoO

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Et baissa la tête, le temps que les portes se referment sur lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Avec qui avait-il bien pu passer la nuit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de souvenirs de la soirée ? Il avait du beaucoup boire, mais il devrait se rappeler d'un détail, quand même, non ? Ou alors… La bouteille de whisky dans sa chambre n'était qu'une miette par rapport à ce qu'il avait vraiment bu.

Oui, mais boire beaucoup, ce n'était pas son genre.

Le problème l'intriguait. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, dans cette soirée d'ivrogne qui sort avec une fille et qui ne se souvient même pas de son visage.

Oh, bon sang, qui sait, elle avait peut-être les cheveux gras ? Et de gros sourcils ? Et des dents jaunes ? Pire, des dents noires ?

Eurk.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les portes s'ouvrir immédiatement devant lui.

Quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua l'homme qui lui faisait face, positionné devant son bureau. Cet homme, ce chauve qu'il détestait tant. Et qui le menaçait d'une arme.

oOo

Il resta un instant à le regarder, avant de lever une main vers ses lunettes de soleil, retirant celle-ci d'un petit coup sec, levant un sourcil inquisiteur vers le chauve. Il tourna son regard sur le reste de l'équipe. Equipe qui était figé sur la droite des bureaux, à le regarder. Gibbs était entre son bureau et celui de McGee, face à Fornell. Ziva et l'informaticien s'était mis côte à côté, derrière Gibbs. Tous les quatre le fixait, et il cru voir une lueur dans leur regard. Une lueur qui l'interpella. Autant que le fait que cet homme le menaçait.

Il soupira, avant de faire un pas en avant. Trent en profita pour avancer davantage vers lui, le visant toujours de son arme. Il entendit, avant de voir, son équipe sortir leurs pistolet, pour contrer le chauve. Il risqua un demi-sourire, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant l'ascenseur, fixant l'agent de la CIA.

-Hé ! Kojak _(*)_ ! Que me vaut ce…Plaisir ?

Il grimaça en prononcant le dernier mot, tout en jetant un regard mauvais à l'homme face à lui. Homme qui le visait ostensiblement. Homme qui était toujours visé par les autres agents du NCIS, sur le qui-vive.

-Je viens vous arrêter, DiNozzo.

Le sourire de Kort cachait mal sa jubilation à prononcer cette phrase.

L'italien soupira, avant de glisser son regard vers son supérieur. Il passa une main lasse sur son autre bras, avant de froncer le nez. Puis, il lâcha, d'une voix mi amusée, mi lasse :

-Mince. Patron. Tu aurais pu me le dire que Abby avait un nouvel assistant…

Le regard que lui rendit Gibbs lui donna envie de boire une deuxième tasse de l'odieux café noir, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Visiblement, le moment n'était pas au comique. Visiblement, il était encore mal en point, le fait que l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde le vise le prouvait. Et ce foutu mal de crâne n'allait pas l'aider à s'arranger.

Saleté de journée.

* * *

><p><em>Kojak est un personnage d'une vielle série télé...Chauve! ^^<em>

* * *

><p><em>La suite, comme annoncé dans DiNato... Pour dans 20 jours, environ! Vacances!<em>

_Je reviens en force pour finir DiNato, et me lancer à 100% dans celle-ci!_

_A bientôt, et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, review ^^_


	4. Interrogatoire

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à vous pour vos précédentes reviews! Elles m'ont vraiment fait très très plaisir! Si vous saviez comme c'est jubilatoire d'avoir des avis sur ce que l'on écrit ^^_

_Petite suite... D'une histoire qui s'annonce peut-être plus longue que prévue, étant donné le résumé que j'en ai fais récemment. Peut-être bien de la même taille que DiNato!^^_

_Vous me suivez toujours quand même?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogatoire<strong>

OoO

Une petite salle, aux murs grisés. Face à lui, une table, deux chaises, un immense miroir. Deux agents de la FBI et du CIA, qui le fixaient durement. Surtout pour l'un d'entre eux.

D'habitude, il était de l'autre côté de la table. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était interrogé, dans cette petite salle. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui le suspect.

Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir rester dans les locaux du NCIS, pour l'interrogatoire. Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment laissé de choix à Fornell et Kort, même si le second avait fait tout son possible pour ramener l'italien dans les locaux de la CIA. Le ton sec de Gibbs avait réussi à vaincre l'hypocrisie de Kort, et l'agent senior était resté parmi les siens. Interrogés comme un vulgaire suspect, mais dans un local qu'il connaissait. Sous la surveillance, il le savait, de son supérieur, installé derrière le miroir.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en levant un sourcil vers les deux hommes qui lui faisait face.

-Alors, on commence par quoi ? Vous allez me demander ce que je faisais hier peut-être ? Demanda t-il, en avançant légèrement vers eux.

-Où alors, vous commencez par nous dire pourquoi vos empreintes, vos cheveux, votre ADN étaient sur les lieux du crime de Lehna Durkins ?

-Et faire votre boulot ? A vous de trouver messieurs ! Répondit l'agent en passant ses mains derrière sa tête, avant de lever son visage vers le plafond.

-Donc, vous ne voulez pas nous dire ce qu'il en est, DiNozzo ?

-Vous êtes en train de déformer mes propos, Kort, répondit Tony, son regard toujours fixé au plafond.

-Je vous écoute, alors.

-Comment dire … ? « Aucune idée » doit être une bonne réponse. Ou « Allez vous faire cuire un œuf sur votre crâne chauve », c'est pas mal aussi.

-DiNozzo. Dites nous ce que vous savez, l'interpella Fornell, son regard fixé sur le visage de l'agent, agent qui fixait toujours le plafond, avachie sur sa chaise. Vous savez ce qu'il en sera si il s'avère que votre nom est lié à l'affaire. Vous passerez le reste de vos jours en prison, et nous savons tous les deux que vous ne voulez pas aller en prison.

L'italien abaissa son regard, pour le placer sur l'agent du FBI. Son œil pétilla, alors qu'il observait celui-ci.

-Fornell.

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes en train de jouer le bon flic, non ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous…Vous jouez le bon flic, et Kort joue le méchant. Enfin jouer… C'est son naturel, me diriez-vous.

Il se pencha sur le côté, afin de ne plus avoir les deux agents du FBI et de la CIA face à lui et de faire face au miroir.

-Hey, Patron ! T'as vu ça ! Ils me la jouent au gentil/Méchant ! Ils sont drôles, non ?

-Nous ne jouons rien, DiNozzo, nous faisons notre travail, maugréa Trent Kort, en abattant son poing sur la table.

-Là, ça fait gros dur ! S'écria l'italien, en pointant le poing de l'agent de la CIA du menton. Refaites le, mais en montrant les dents, et vous seriez prêts à jouer un gros méchant dans James Bond.

-DiNozzo !

-C'est mon nom.

-Ne jouez pas avec votre carrière. Ne jouez pas avec votre liberté, souffla Fornell, en se penchant vers lui. Dites-nous ce que vous faisiez hier.

L'italien hésita. Que leur répondre ? La dernière chose dont il se rappelait la veille, c'est qu'il était allé boire un verre après le travail, en face de son appartement. Puis le trou noir. Black out, comme dirait certains de ces scénaristes préférés.

-Télévision et dodo. Et grignotage de chocolat, je ne sais pas si ça peut paraître suspect… ?

-Vous n'avez donc pas quitté votre appartement ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Alors pourquoi avons-nous une vidéo vous montrant devant chez Madame Dunkins à 22 heures ?

-Je dois avoir un sosie à Washington. C'est une grande ville, vous savez.

-DiNozzo, arrêtez de jouer avec nous.

L'agent se pencha vers eux, avant de plisser les yeux. Fini de rire, la situation avait tendance à prouver qu'il était dans une sacrée affaire, et il devait s'en dépêtrer.

-Je ne joue pas avec vous. Si je jouais avec vous, je vous dirais que vous ressemblez à Crétinus et Débilus, les mauvais flics des mauvais soaps des mauvaises chaînes, et que vous me faites plus pitié qu'autre chose. Que vous ne savez pas du tout interroger les gens, et que vous devriez revoir vos manuels d'interrogatoire, parce que là, vous ne feriez même pas avouer à un enfant qu'il a volé du chocolat. Si je jouais avec vous, je vous dirais que vous interrogez la mauvaise personne, et que je ne suis pas votre coupable idéal. Si je m'amusais avec vous, je vous dirais que pendant que vous jubilez à saouler un membre de l'équipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, au plus grand plaisir de l'un d'entre vous, votre coupable court dans la rue. Oh et si je me jouais de vous, Fornell, je vous dirais de vous raser, parce que la barbe, ça ne vous va vraiment pas. Et vous Kort, je vous dirais de changer de cravate, parce que le jaune, sur un costume gris, ça ne fait pas chic, mais clown.

Il s'arrêta, devant la mine stupéfaite des deux agents face à lui, avant de reculer sur son siège avec un petit sourire, et de croiser de nouveau ses mains derrière sa tête, dans un signe de détente.

-Mais je ne me joue pas de vous, pas vrai ?

Les deux agents ne répondirent pas. Il reprit, au bout de quelques secondes :

-En toute honnêteté, je pense qu'un nouveau Jumbo ou autre stupide assassin du même genre cherche à se venger de moi, où à me mettre en prison, ça ne serait pas la première fois, n'est ce pas ?

Son regard avait perdu toute trace d'humour, alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes face à lui :

-Je ne connais pas de Lehna Dukins. Je n'ai tué personne. Et vous pouvez m'interroger autant que vous le voulez, c'est la seule chose que je vous dirais.

Il se releva, se positionnant debout face aux deux hommes. Son regard se posa sur le miroir face à lui. Il savait que son supérieur était derrière.

-Je n'ai rien fais. Ce n'est pas moi, Patron. Je te le promets.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Kort. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Oh, et au fait, Kort.

-Quoi ?

-Votre cravate… Elle est horrible.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre, la même scène, vue par Gibbs, ça vous tente?<em>

_Un avis?_


	5. Ironie, café et cravate jaune

_Bonjour à vous!_

_Merci pour vos reviews! Contente que cette histoire vous plaise :)_

_Love FMA: Alors, comment va réagir Gibbs? Réponse ici!^^_

_Gwenetsi: Que de questions!:) Je ne pourrais pas y répondre, pour l'essentiel. Il faudra patienter! Gniak gniak! :)  
><em>

_WJ: Dieu? Oh! Si je suis Dieu, je t'ordonne de mettre la suite de tes fics'! MOUAHAHA!_

_Sirius: Alors, Gibbs va t-il être fier ou en colère? Et pourquoi pas les deux? :)_

_Lady A: Contente que tu aimes :)_

_Firesey: Quelle review :) J'aime les longues reviews! Et non, je ne fais pas un DiNato 2. Le "Black Out" aura beaucoup moins d'importance ici :D_

_MC: Mais bien sûr que je te pardonne! Et je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, je me demande toujours si je réussi bien à me mettre en mode "DiNozzo" ^^_

_Sur ce...Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ironie, café et cravate jaune<strong>

OoO**  
><strong>

L'obscurité l'entourait.

Face à lui, une grande vitre où il pouvait visualiser ce qui se passait dans la seconde salle. Autour de lui, l'obscurité et un silence de plomb. Dans sa main, un café fûmant qui suivait les quinze premiers qu'il avait bu depuis ce matin. Il était seul, si on ne comptait pas le technicien silencieux qui se terrait dans un coin de la pièce, un casque sur les oreilles, aussi silencieux qu'une statue, (bien lui en fasse, car il n'aurait peut-être pas été très agréable dans une conversation pour le moment). Les autres agents étaient en train de faire des recherches sur l'affaire, pour tenter de trouver au plus vite ce qu'il en était, et sortir Tony de cette impasse. Lui était descendu, pour voir comment son agent allait s'en sortir face aux interrogations de Fornell et Kort. D'où il était, il voyait parfaitement son agent, ainsi que les profils des deux interrogateurs.

Deux heures qu'il était dans la pièce…Deux heures que Tony sifflotait inexorablement la même chanson, pieds posés sur la table, seuls deux pieds de la chaise à terre, regard posé sur un coin de la pièce. En attendant que les deux autres hommes ne se décident à lui poser quelques questions. Quand enfin ils étaient rentrés dans la salle, il y a dix minutes, son agent n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, malgré les « DiNozzo » rageur d'un Kort perdant petit à petit patience. Fornell, lui s'était contenté de rester assis à regarder l'agent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il reconnaissait là la méthode de déstabilisation de DiNozzo, « vous me faites patienter, je vous rends la pareille ». Et visiblement, ça marchait parfaitement sur Kort.

Il se décidait maintenant à reposer les pieds de la chaise, passant une main dans ses cheveux, en lançant un regard qu'il qualifia de narquois et moqueur aux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

« Alors, on commence par quoi ? Vous allez me demander ce que je faisais hier peut-être ? ».

Belle entrée en matière. Et oui, que faisait-il hier ? Il espérait vraiment que Tony avait un bon alibi, car il le savait, le FBI et surtout la CIA ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux.

Mais dans tous les cas, il prouverait corps et âme que l'agent était innocent.

« Où alors, tu commences par nous dire pourquoi tes empreintes, tes cheveux, ton ADN était sur les lieux du crime de Lehna Durkins ? ».

Remarque très intelligente, Kort...Si l'italien le savait, il lui aurait dit depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que Tony lui chante « je suis coupable » en se jetant à ses pieds, non plus ?

« Et faire votre boulot ? A vous de trouver messieurs ! ».

Bien répondu. A vous de trouver, messieurs.

« Donc, vous ne voulez pas nous dire ce qu'il en est, DiNozzo ? ».

Non, il ne voulait juste pas vous dire qu'il était coupable alors qu'il ne l'était pas (évidemment), et vous faire ce plaisir malsain Kort.

« Vous êtes en train de déformer mes propos, Kort ».

Totalement.

« Je vous écoute, alors ».

Lui aussi, il l'écoutait. Alors, Tony… ? Cette soirée, cet alibi, ça arrivait ?

« Comment dire … ? « Aucune idée » doit être une bonne réponse. Ou « Allez vous faire cuire un œuf sur votre crâne chauve », c'est pas mal aussi. ».

Il se mordit les lèvres, partagé entre l'envie de rire et la colère. Du DiNozzo tout craché. Eluder les questions en étant ironique et agressif. Mais, il devait l'avouer, il était fier de cette belle répartie.

Fornell sortit de son silence, en se penchant vers Tony. Son ton serein et confiant se répercuta jusqu'à lui :

« DiNozzo. Dites nous ce que vous savez. Vous savez ce qu'il en sera s'il s'avère que votre nom est lié à l'affaire. Vous passerez le reste de vos jours en prison, et nous savons tous les deux que vous ne voulez pas aller en prison. ».

Allez, Tony, il était temps de le sortir cet alibi. Film, cinéma, achat d'un énième costume, fille ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'agent soupire, pour enfin placer l'alibi qu'il attendait tant, celui-ci baissa un regard pétillant vers Fornell, un sourire ironique au visage. Il interpella Fornell, qui, il le vit, se demanda ce qui était la cause de cet étrange regard.

« Vous êtes en train de jouer le bon flic, non ? »

Son ami recula dans un « pardon » étonné, alors que le sourire de l'italien s'élargissait.

« Vous…Vous jouez le bon flic, et Kort joue le méchant. Enfin jouer… C'est son naturel, me diriez-vous ».

Alors là, il allait falloir que Tony lui explique pourquoi il éludait cette question avec son ironie mordante. Pas que Kort ne le mérite pas, mais, il était en train de s'enfoncer dans l'image du suspect, à ne pas vouloir leur répondre.

L'agent se baissa sur le côté, son regard fixé sur le miroir. Sur lui. A l'endroit exact où il avait l'habitude de se positionner. Et Tony le savait.

« Hey, Patron ! T'as vu ça ! Ils me la jouent au gentil/Méchant ! Ils sont drôles, non ? ».

Il fallait bien l'avouer, voir DiNozzo se moquer éperdument des agents étaient assez comique, surtout au visu de l'expression de Kort. Fornell, lui, restait assez stoïque. Même s'il ne devait pas en penser moins.

Il y eut un nouvel échange « aimable » entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Fornell ne pose de nouveau la question fatidique « Dites-nous ce que vous faisiez hier ».

oOo

Et il eut à cet instant, en fixant le regard de l'italien, la nette sensation que celui-ci n'allait pas dire la vérité. Tout autre que lui ne pouvait pas voir cette minuscule hésitation qu'avait eu l'agent. Mais il le connaissait. Ce léger tressaillement. Ce pli au niveau du front. Cet air plus que supérieur.

« -Télévision et dodo. Et grignotage de chocolat, je ne sais pas si ça peut paraître suspect… ?

-Vous n'avez donc pas quitté votre appartement ?

-Pas que je sache ».

Il se crispa devant le miroir. Il le savait. Il en était maintenant sûr.

Tony mentait.

Il vit l'italien passer du rire au sérieux quand la mention d'une vidéo fut faite. Vidéo, où, selon Kort et Fornell, était visible Tony devant l'habitation de la victime. Tout ça ne sentait décidément pas bon. Et DiNozzo lui cachait quelque chose.

Un sourire éclaira son visage alors que Tony remettait correctement en place les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, dans une longue tirade moqueuse. Fierté et colère se partageaient en lui. Du pur DiNozzo. Et il est vrai que la cravate de Kort était vraiment horrible, il fallait le dire.

« En toute honnêteté, je pense qu'un nouveau Jumbo ou autre stupide assassin du même genre cherche à se venger de moi, où à me mettre en prison, ça ne serait pas la première fois, n'est ce pas ? ».

Si Jumbo ou autre se jouait d'eux, il allait leur apprendre ce que le mot « souffrance » signifiait.

« -Je ne connais pas de Lehna Dukins. Je n'ai tué personne. Et vous pouvez m'interroger autant que vous le voulez, c'est la seule chose que je vous dirais ».

Autant il était certain que Tony avait menti sur son alibi…

Autant il sût immédiatement qu'il disait ici la vérité, même s'il n'en avait jamais eu le moindre doute. Il était innocent. Restait à le prouver, et à régler cette histoire d'alibi.

L'agent se leva, et lui fit face. Il perçu un appel à l'aide dans le regard que lui jeta l'italien. Et il allait y répondre.

« Je n'ai rien fais. Ce n'est pas moi, Patron ».

Il le savait. Il allait le prouver.

Mais en attendant…

Il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec son agent.

OoO

Il recula de la vitre, près à se lancer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Au moment où la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrait. Il se stoppa immédiatement, toisant le nouvel entrant. Un des hommes de Kort.

-Nous avons du nouveau.

-Quoi ? Tonna Kort, visiblement perturbé par la précédente remarque de Tony sur sa « magnifique » cravate.

-Nous avons fait fouiller l'appartement de DiNozzo.

Ils s'étaient permis de…Ah…Les salauds.

L'homme tendit son bras. Dans sa main, un sachet transparent. A l'intérieur, un sous-vêtement de couleur noir. Au moment où l'homme tendit l'objet, il vit le visage de son agent blanchir.

-Nous avons trouvé ceci.

-Vous vous mettez à la dentelle, DiNozzo ? Se moqua Kort.

L'italien ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, son regard fixé sur l'objet. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, alors que l'homme de Kort poursuivait :

-Ce n'est pas à DiNozzo, Monsieur. C'est à Lehna Durkins. Nous avons la preuve qu'elle était avec Anthony DiNozzo hier.

Il se figea, alors que le sourire de Kort revenait. Un sourire féroce, malsain. Il vissa son regard sur un DiNozzo qui était toujours fixé sur le tissu.

-Vous n'avez rien fait, DiNozzo ? J'ai bien du mal à y croire. Je crois que vous allez passer votre nuit en prison, mon cher. Et vous verrez…Le orange, c'est bien pire qu'une cravate jaune.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Un avis? Un commentaire? Une review?<em>

_**Définition de la review:** La review est un petit message laissé à l'auteur, après lecture du chapitre. Petit message qui vaudra à l'auteur un bonheur absolu, et l'envie de vous mettre une suite au plus vite, bien sûr.^^_


	6. Promets moi

_¡Hola!_

_En premier, merci à vous pour vos reviews WJ, Gwenetsi, Love FMA, Sirius, MarieCeline, Lady A et Choka! Elles me font vraiment très plaisir, un vrai bonheur à chaque fois que je reçois un email avec noté "review" ^^_

_Contente que vous ayez aimé le point de vue de Gibbs ^^_

_Un nouveau chapitre...Très très important pour l'intrigue!_

_Évitez la crise d'AIPM à la fin de l'histoire s'il vous plait :D Mais vous pouvez commenter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Promets moi<strong>

OoO

Ce sous-vêtement, ce soutien –gorge, plus précisément… Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il pendait à la lampe de sa chambre, ce matin même, quand il s'était réveillé. Et maintenant, il était consigné dans un sachet de preuve. Preuve qui l'accablait fortement, puisque il appartenait à une personne assassinée cette nuit.

Il se força à inspirer longuement, et à détacher ses yeux de l'objet, avant de revenir à Fornell et Kort.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré Lehna Durkins.

-vous le direz au juge, railla Kort, en se levant.

-DiNozzo…

Il tourna son visage vers Fornell, qui était resté assis, mains posées sur la table devant lui, une moue soucieuse au visage.

-Les preuves paraissent accablantes.

-Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas la première fois, Fornell.

-Justement, DiNozzo. Quel juge va croire qu'on veuille vous faire passer pour le coupable idéal deux fois ? Ca paraît beaucoup.

L'agent resta un instant à fixer Fornell, le regard vide, avant de se lever d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Gibbs.

-Vous êtes en salle d'interrogatoire, DiNozzo, pas au café du coin, grogna Kort.

-La ferme, Kort. Fornell, j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin de parler à Gibbs.

L'agent du FBI se retourna vers la miroir, hocha légèrement de la tête, avant d'attraper Kort par la manche.

-J'ai besoin d'un café, Trent, pas vous ?

-On ne va pas le laisser seul, Fornell ! Ragea Kort, en se figeant sur place.

-Et vous voulez qu'il fasse quoi ? Qu'il s'évade ? On est au NCIS, Trent. L'alcatraz de Washington, rétorqua Fornell, en avançant vers la porte, suivi d'un Kort bougon.

Il se retourna vers Tony, avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

-Vous avez cinq minutes, DiNozzo. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins.

L'agent hocha silencieusement de la tête.

-Merci.

OoO

La porte de la petite salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur son supérieur. Il vit immédiatement dans son regard que celui-ci le croyait, mais qu'il se posait des questions, aussi légitimes soit-elles. Il lui devait des explications.

Ils se posèrent dans un coin de la pièce, de façon à ce que leur discussion ne soit pas enregistrée par un membre extérieur les visualisant depuis la pièce d'a côté.

-Tu as menti.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fais hier ?

L'agent passa une main sur son front, tout en grimaçant.

-Bonne question. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-…

-Je ne sais pas, Patron ! Je ne sais pas du tout, c'est le black out, le trou noir ! Je me suis réveillé ce matin, sans aucun souvenir de ma soirée ! Je suis sûre que c'est un coup monté, Gibbs. J'ai dû être drogué.

-Et pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dis ?

-Tu voulais que je leur dise quoi ? La vérité ? Elle est complètement louche. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que faisaient les habits de cette femme chez moi. Ils pourraient très bien dire que j'ai un black out parce que j'ai bu. Et si j'ai trop bu, je peux très bien ne pas me souvenir avoir…

Il se coupa dans sa lancée, son visage virant au blanc. La main de Gibbs se posta immédiatement sur son épaule.

-Tu sais très bien que non.

Il leva un visage pâle sur Gibbs, avant de secouer sa tête, reprenant quelques légères couleurs.

-Non. Je sais. Je n'ai rien fais.

-On va le prouver, Tony.

-Et en attendant, je vais croupir en prison, avec 90% de chance d'y rester, cette fois.

Tony croisa les bras, restant muet un instant, diverses émotions passant devant son visage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il était le coupable idéal, et allait aller en prison, pendant que son équipe serait en train de chercher des preuves pour l'innocenter. Si la chance lui souriait tant mieux. Sinon, il allait finir en prison, alors qu'il se savait innocent. Son avenir tenait une nouvelle fois sur les épaules des autres. Oui, mais cette fois-ci, il savait, il sentait que ce serait différent. Pas de Jumbo dans le laboratoire d'Abby, personne en vue qu'il puisse imaginer lui en vouloir autant pour le faire passer pour le coupable idéal.

Il voulait résoudre cette histoire. Il voulait leur prouver qu'il était innocent. Mais il ne voulait pas que l'affaire retombe sur les membres de l'équipe, en les mettant dans une situation périlleuse. Il ne voulait pas rester les bras ballant dans son adorable costume orange, pendant que les autres se fatigueront à l'innocenter. C'était son problème, son affaire. Il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire.

Il ne lui restait pas trente-six solutions. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, avant de lever un visage grave vers son supérieur.

-Il nous reste une minute. Patron, écoute, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre, DiNozzo.

-Fais moi confiance, Gibbs, et laisse moi faire ce que je vais faire, dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

-Non, je n'aime pas ça, DiNozzo.

-Patron, promets moi. S'il te plait.

-Ne fais rien d'illogique, Tony. On est là pour toi. On va te sortir de là.

-C'est à moi de prouver que je suis innocent, patron. Je vais leur prouver, je vais te le prouver.

-Je ne douterais jamais de toi, DiNozzo.

Un léger sourire transperça le visage de l'italien.

-J'espère bien ! Promets-moi, Patron.

Gibbs croisa les bras, alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière eux, laissant place à Fornell et Kort. Un silence de quelques secondes se fit, pendant lequel ils échangèrent un lourd regard. Il souffla enfin un « Promis », avant de lui tourner le dos, disparaissant dans le couloir.

OoO

Il resta seul dans la petite salle, face à un Trent Kort toujours aussi joyeux, et un Fornell au visage déconfit. Le premier passa une main sur sa ceinture, prêt à sortir les menottes à passer au présumé coupable. L'agent leva aussitôt une main devant lui, un grand sourire au visage.

-Ola, doucement, Crâne d'œuf, pas de ça ici. Pas tant qu'on est dans les locaux du NCIS.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ?

-Si tu ne veux pas de mon coup de pied là où je pense, oui. Si je suis considéré comme coupable, je peux me comporter comme coupable !

L'agent de la CIA s'avança vers lui, crispant ses dents, le poing levé. La poigne de Fornell l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je vais te…

-Doucement, Kort. Il a raison, on peut attendre d'être en bas pour le traiter comme un coupable.

-Mais oui, doucement Kort. Arrête de faire ton fier, et remballe ton sourire colgate pour encore quelques minutes, le chauve.

Le dit Chauve jeta un regard noir à l'agent du NCIS, avant de pousser la porte du couloir, sortant devant l'agent senior, Fornell à l'arrière de l'italien. Ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, avant que l'agent du NCIS ne s'arrête brusquement, face à une petite porte orange vif.

-Une minute !

-Quoi, encore, DiNozzo ?

-Une pause pipi s'impose avant que je ne rende visite à mes potes de la prison du coin.

-Tu auras tout le temps de faire une « pause pipi », comme tu dis, quand on sera là-bas.

-Avec des tordus en costume orange autour de moi ? Brrrr, non merci. N'ai pas peur, Boule de billard, il n'y a pas de fenêtres dans les toilettes.

L'agent de la CIA ouvrit la porte, vérifia les dires de l'agent du NCIS, avant de hocher la tête, le laissant passer dans le local.

-Vous avez deux minutes.

-Trop d'honneur, j'aurais presque le temps de me laver les mains !

OoO

Les deux agents poireautaient depuis une bonne minute devant la porte, quand Gibbs arriva devant eux, un gobelet de café à la main (pour changer). Il désigna la porte du menton, interrogeant silencieusement les deux hommes.

-On attend DiNozzo.

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard passant des hommes à la porte. Avant de se rappeler les paroles de son agent _« Fais moi confiance, Gibbs, et laisse moi faire ce que je vais faire, dans les cinq prochaines minutes »_. Oui, il s'en doutait, DiNozzo venait de lui arracher une promesse qu'il allait amèrement regretter.

Il baissa un regard vers sa montre. Il avait fait la promesse à son agent depuis quatre minutes trente. Il patienta donc encore quelques secondes, silencieusement, devant la porte, sirotant son café aux côté des deux autres hommes. Jusqu'à ce que les cinq minutes soient passées. Quand ce fut le cas, il tourna son regard vers Trent Kort.

-Kort, s'il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que DiNozzo est le meilleur agent que j'ai pu avoir.

-Un peu plus et j'en verserais une larme.

-…S'il est mon meilleur agent, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des actions dans la société de café la plus proche, Trent.

Le sourcil de Fornell se leva, alors que le visage de Kort devenait interrogatif, face à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Gibbs poursuivit :

-Non, c'est parce qu'il a un potentiel énorme, et qu'il est l'agent le plus malin que je connaisse. Malin et débrouillard.

-Et…

-Et donc, vous vous amusez à garder une pièce vide depuis deux minutes…

Il tourna le dos aux deux hommes, avec un léger sourire, alors que ceux-ci ouvraient la porte de la petite pièce d'un coup sec.

Vide, à l'exception d'une grille d'aération posée au sol et auparavant située au plafond, laissant sur celui-ci un large espace par lequel s'était glissé un agent très spécial.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Alors? Alors? Crise d'AIPM ou Zen attitude?<em>


	7. Un jeu d'enfant

_Hello!_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews :) Voici la suite... ;)_

_WJ: Oui, une promesse est une promesse pour Gibbs. Mais il va probablement vite la regretter :D_

_Coco: Contente que tu ai aimé cette évasion :)_

_Sirius: J'aimerais TOUJOURS le Tibbs :D Et je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic'! Et de bien réussir les caractères de Tony et Gibbs!_

_Gwenetsi: Incessamment sous peu...Heeeeu. Hum... * Sifflote en partant trèèèèèèès loin*_

_MC: Ah, j'aiiiime tes théories :D Kort: Gentil ou méchant? Haha!_

_Love FMA : Tony en prison? Mais... Le orange, ça ne va vraiment pas avec son teint, tu sais...^^_

_**Encore merci à vous, et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Un jeu d'enfant<strong>

oOo

Intelligent ou pas, il venait de se lancer dans une sacré affaire. Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à enfiler l'horrible tenue de prisonnier… Ni à revoir Kort de sitôt.

Il poussa une dernière fois sur ses jambes, appuyant sur ses avant bras pour sortir de l'espace étroit dans lequel il se trouvait –décidément, les gens qui construisaient des conduits d'aération devraient penser aux fugitifs plus souvent. Il se retrouva rapidement accroupi, dans le vaste espace obscur. Le garage du NCIS, plus exactement. Il avait avancé rapidement, se fiant sur son sens de l'orientation pour se diriger, dans les conduits d'aération du NCIS. Il était arrivé dans l'endroit assez facilement. Ne lui restait plus qu'a en sortir.

Il se releva prestement, frottant ses mains pleines de poussières sur son pantalon, avant de passer son bras sur son front, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait opté pour la bonne ou la mauvaise solution. Fuir. Gibbs devait probablement être en rage contre lui à l'heure qu'il était. En train de se demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait opté pour cette solution. Il n'aurait su le dire exactement. Il pressentait juste que…S'il était entré en prison, il aurait été difficile d'en sortir, cette fois. Il allait donc prouver lui-même, par ses propres moyens, qu'il était innocent.

Gibbs allait probablement chercher à le contacter. Il passa une main dans sa poche, cherchant son portable pour l'éteindre, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui, puisque Kort le lui avait légèrement… « Emprunté ».

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de regarder autour de lui. Bien. Ne lui restait plus qu'a sortir d'ici, silencieusement, et rapidement. Un jeu d'enfant…

OoO

-McGee, David, dans mon bureau !

L'ordre lancé par un Gibbs tendu alerta immédiatement les deux agents, qui levèrent la tête de leur ordinateur. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, avant de se lever, pour courir à la suite de l'ancien sniper, dans son « bureau » de métal.

-Un problème ? Risqua Tim, les portes de l'ascenseur à peine refermées derrière lui.

Le regard azur de son patron s'arrêta sur lui, avant qu'il n'hausse un sourcil.

-Non, McGee, je suis là pour vous raconter une histoire !

Il y eu un instant de flottement pendant lequel Gibbs fixa McGee, et pendant lequel l'informaticien resta figé, seul ses lèvres bougeant légèrement pour tenter de dire quelque chose. La voix sèche et tendue de Gibbs le coupa alors qu'il allait tenter de prononcer un mot mettant fin à la situation.

-DiNozzo a des ennuis.

-Quoi comme ennuis ?

Il se tourna vers l'israélienne, qui s'était légèrement avancée vers lui, sourcils froncés, pour lui poser la question d'une voix où il avait pût percevoir une pointe d'appréhension.

-Il s'est enfui.

-Enfui ?

-Oui, enfui, McGee. Il a faussé compagnie à Fornell et Kort.

-Comment ?

-Avec une méthode à la DiNozzo.

-Laquelle ?

-Conduite d'aération.

-Waouw, souffla l'informaticien en risquant un demi-sourire.

Gibbs regarda alternativement ses deux agents, partagé entre une certaine fierté, et une inquiétude grandissante, avant de lancer, d'un ton sans appel :

-McGee…

-…Je recherche DiNozzo par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, et tout ceci discrètement, bien sûr, l'interrompit l'agent.

Il hocha la tête, avant de passer silencieusement à Ziva.

-Je cherche tout ce qu'on a sur Lehna Dunkins, et ses liens possibles avec Tony, mais aussi avec toutes les personnes qui pourraient vouloir faire inculper DiNozzo.

Il répondit par le silence, avant de faire redémarrer l'ascenseur. Une dernière phrase quitta ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne sorte dans l'open space :

-S'ils retrouvent DiNozzo avant nous…Dans le meilleur des cas, il ira en prison…Dans le pire des cas, Kort n'hésitera pas à le tuer. On doit le retrouver. Avant eux.

oOo

Le premier réflexe de Timothy McGee fut de faire une recherche sur les caméras de surveillance de l'agence. Recherche qui s'avéra vaine, puisqu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune trace de l'italien dans les locaux depuis son coup d'éclat, il y a quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas put faire de recherche sur son portable, celui-ci étant dans un sachet de preuve, entre les mains de la CIA ou du FBI.

L'informaticien recula en grimaçant, avant de jeter un regard à l'homme face à lui.

-Rien sur les caméras.

-Il n'est pas invisible, McGee. Il a bien dû être filmé quelque part.

-Ou alors, il a emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter…Car je ne le vois nulle part.

L'israélienne leva son visage de son bureau, regardant avec incrédulité le geek.

-Tu regardes Harry Potter, Tim ?

L'agent se mit à rougir, avant de balbutier :

-Non…Non…Enfin si…Avec ma petite sœur, quand elle était petite. Enfin elle est encore petite, mais moins. Quand elle ét…

-Ca va, McGee. On a compris, le coupa Gibbs en retournant sur ses dossiers. Quoi d'autre ?

-Pas de localisation de son portable. Sa voiture est toujours sur le parking. Le FBI et la CIA ont fouillé tous les recoins de l'agence et les alentours…Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Il s'est envolé, Patron.

Gibbs soupira légèrement, avant de passer à Ziva. Elle se leva, attrapant la petite télécommande qui trônait sur son bureau, avant d'appuyer sur le petit bouton gris localisé en son milieu, faisant apparaître sur l'écran plasma la photo d'une femme, brune, la trentaine, jolie dans sa robe de grand couturier bleu azur, souriant à la personne qui la prenait en photo.

-Lehna Dunkins, commença Ziva, alors que les deux autres agents se levaient pour mieux voir l'écran, femme d'affaire à la tête d'une puissante société d'import-export, et qui permettait, via son entreprise, de mettre en place des plans d'infiltrations pour la CIA et le FBI à l'étranger. Pas mariée, pas d'enfants. Pas de fiancé connu par nos services. Désignée comme travailleuse acharnée par ses collaborateurs.

-Quelque chose qui peut nous éclairer, Ziva.

-J'y viens, Gibbs. La nuit où elle a été tuée, elle devait se rendre dans un gala annuel pour son entreprise, mais a préféré annuler au dernier moment, sans explication, à vingt et une heures.

-Avant que Tony ne soit filmé devant chez elle, remarqua McGee.

-Il nous faut donc savoir pourquoi elle a annulé, et pourquoi Tony s'est rendu chez elle. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, tonna Gibbs, en repartant à son bureau.

Ils hochèrent affirmativement de la tête, avant de retourner à leur bureau, pour plonger de nouveau dans les dossiers.

oOo

La journée se finissait, la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment, alors que les agents étaient tous les trois seuls au milieu des bureaux vides. Tony n'avait pas été retrouvé, Kort était reparti en rage, Fornell avait haussé les épaules avant de repartir chez lui, Ziva et Gibbs étaient plongés dans leur recherche. Quant à l'informaticien, il essayait de garder ses yeux ouverts, tout en retenant bâillement sur bâillement, sa page de recherche ouverte devant lui, le tout en buvant café sur café pour se tenir éveillé.

La voix de Gibbs le tira soudain de l'état de demi-ensommeillement dans lequel il était, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers le point où se situait son supérieur.

-Tim, Ziva.

-Oui? Répondirent-ils en chœur, d'une voix ensommeillée pour l'un, posée pour la seconde.

-Rentrez chez vous.

Ils hésitèrent, se regardant, avant de revenir sur Gibbs. Leur chef désigna l'ascenseur du menton, avant de répéter son ordre. Ils attrapèrent donc leur sac, avant de se lever.

-Demain sept heures.

Ils confirmèrent, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent en silence, jusqu'au rez de chaussée. McGee attrapa ses clefs, avant de se diriger vers le parking intérieur, où il avait garé sa voiture au matin.

-A demain.

-A demain, Tim, souffla l'israélienne.

Elle baissa la tête, et il aperçut pour la première fois depuis que Gibbs les avait convoqués dans l'ascenseur toute l'angoisse qui la tiraillait. La même que la sienne. La même que Gibbs. Celle de perdre un ami, leur ami. Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, la forçant à le regarder.

-On va le retrouver, Ziva. Le retrouver, et l'innocenter.

Elle hésita, partagée entre la volonté de se laisser aller, et son masque habituel. Avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

-Oui. On le retrouvera.

Ils se firent un petit signe de tête, avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Il se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvrit sa portière, s'installa à la place du conducteur, avant de poser ses deux mains sur le volant, épaules crispées en arrière. Il se força à prendre une longue inspiration, les yeux fermés, avant de mettre le contact…

…Et de sursauter brusquement, quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna dans ses oreilles :

-Alors le Bleu, on a eu une journée stressante?

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous avez deviné qui est notre troisième personnage important dans cette fic'?<em>


	8. Omega 32

_Hey! _

_Un retour pour cette fic' après un long délai d'attente, désolée. Je suis complétement dans DiNato en ce moment, cette fic' se rapprochant de la fin! Mais voici la suite de ce chapitre, avec toutes mes excuses pour le délai d'attente! ^^_

_**Coco**: Et oui, futé, le Tony ^^ Ce n'est pas mon agent préféré pour rien :D_

_**MC**: Non, tu n'auras pas ta réponse sur Kort tout de suite...!^^ Pour ta deuxième question, réponse ici! (Et j'adore ta banderole ^^)_

_**Love FMA**: Oui, McGee va être important dans cette histoire ^^ Personnage que j'aime beaucoup, de plus en plus au fil des épisodes. Pour Kort, il fera son retour aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas :D_

_**Sirius**: Effectivement, je ne répondrais pas à ta question ^^ Patience!:D (Alors, poulpes ou pas poulpes dans ta prochaine review?^^)_

_WJ: Tony, faire des commentaires sur l'appart' de McGee? Mais...Ca serait si...Si...Si Tony! YEAH!_

_**Gwenetsi**: Je sais que tu veux des réponses ^^ Oui, mais, je suis une auteur sadique, rappelles-toi! Et ce que j'aime, j'adore, je raffole...C'est faire durer le suspense!_

_Haerys: Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles et de savoir que tu me suis toujours :)  
><em>

_**Une petite question: Ai-je d'autres lecteurs? Je suppose que oui, au visu du nombre de personnes qui vont sur cette fic' à chaque MAJ!^^ Si c'est le cas, une petite trace de vie à travers une review me ferait extrêmement plaisir, vous savez?:D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Omega-32<strong>

OoO

Il tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Un italien aux yeux vert le regardait avec malice, un bras posté sur chaque appui-tête de la voiture, son visage entre les deux sièges, son sourire extra-large au visage. L'informaticien recula vers la fenêtre, pour mieux voir son collègue. Il hésita, bégayant légèrement :

-To…Tony ?

-Non, son clone, Omega-32.

Le plus jeune hésita entre hurler de colère contre le ton léger de l'italien ou pousser un sifflement d'admiration devant sa décontraction alors qu'il était actuellement avidement recherché par de nombreuses personnes.

-Mais…Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je bronze, ça ne se voit pas ?

L'informaticien tourna son visage sur l'intérieur sombre du parking avec une lueur d'affolement, avant de revenir sur l'agent senior.

-Tony !

-McBlafard.

Timothy leva les ciels au ciel, alors que Tony attendait, sourcils levés.

-Tout le monde te recherche !

L'italien haussa les épaules, en faisant une petite grimace.

-Ils veulent tous un autographe du grand Anthony DiNozzo ! C'est ça la célébrité, le Bleu !

-Tony ! Arrête tes conneries ! Si on te trouve, tu files direct en prison !

L'agent poussa sur ses bras, pour se propulser sur le siège avant. Il posa sur ses cheveux le chapeau qui traînait dans la voiture de l'écrivain sur le siège arrière auparavant, un grand béret noir, avant d'envelopper le bas de son visage d'une écharpe de laine noire. Il tourna son regard vers l'informaticien, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle tu devrais démarrer, Timmy ? Et m'aider à me sortir d'ici ? Avant que les caméras ne repère l'homme qui se planque dans ta voiture depuis des heures.

L'informaticien paru hésiter, sa main crispée autour du volant. Il regarda Tony, regarda l'extérieur, regarda à nouveau l'agent. Avant de tourner la clé de contact, faisant ronronner le moteur. L'agent senior se rétracta sur son siège, de façon à passer inaperçu, alors que le geek enclenchait les vitesses, sortant du parking rapidement.

oOo

Il ouvrit la porte sur son appartement, avant de s'effacer sur la droite, pour laisser l'italien entrer. Celui-ci poussa un petit sifflement « d'admiration », en examinant les lieux, après avoir fait une petite caresse (non sans grimacer) sur la tête du berger allemand qui s'était placé à son côté.

-Waouw, mais dis moi, Roi des Elfes, tu dois te ruiner en déco, tous les ans, non ? Au moins dix ou quinze dollars !

-Tony, ne commence pas avec tes réflexions !

L'informaticien ferma la porte, avant de verrouiller celle-ci, après un dernier regard rapide dans le couloir. Il se tourna ensuite vers son collègue, qui s'étaient planté au centre de la pièce, pour examiner les lieux.

-L'avantage, avec un appartement comme le tien, c'est que t'as vraiment aucune chance de te perdre. Sauf entre tes tonnes de câbles et d'ordinateur.

-Tony !

L'italien émit un léger sourire, alors qu'il observait maintenant l'impressionnante collection de livres de son ami. Il fit soudainement demi-tour, se planta au milieu du coin cuisine, se frotta les mains…Avant d'ouvrir le premier placard qui se trouvait à sa droite, sous l'œil inquiet de son collègue.

-DiNozzo, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

L'italien releva sa tête du placard dans lequel il était plongé, regardant son ami avec son air le plus angélique.

-…Je cherche ce qu'on va manger, McGénie !

-Tu es en cavale après avoir été suspecté d'avoir tué une femme cette nuit, tu as fuis le FBI et la CIA en passant par un conduit d'aération…Et tout ce qui t'inquiètes, c'est de savoir ce qu'on va manger ?

L'agent haussa les épaules, avant de replonger dans l'étude des mets encombrants le placard.

-Ouep. Tu ranges où ta nourriture ?

-Sous tes yeux, DiNozzo !

-Non, mais, je veux dire ta nourriture comestible.

McGee passa une main lasse sur ses yeux, avant de pointer du doigt le haut de son petit frigo-congélateur.

-Il doit rester un ou deux hamburgers congelés, là. Sers-toi, mange, pendant que je vais prendre une douche. Et après, Tony, il faut qu'on parle de cette affaire.

L'italien émit une petite grimace, alors qu'il regardait pour la première fois de la soirée McGee avec une once de sérieux. Il hocha la tête, confirmant les derniers mots puis tourna le dos au plus jeune, direction un repas bienvenu.

OoO

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva son ami attablé devant un verre de bière, un magazine informatique devant lui. L'agent tournait les pages à une vitesse qui lui permettait à peine de voir les images, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. L'informaticien avança vers son frigo, sortant de l'appareil une bouteille de bière fraîche, la décapsula, et s'installa à son tour en face de Tony. Le tout dans un silence religieux, fait étonnant de la part d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Celui-ci coupa enfin le silence, au bout de quelques secondes de répit, en lançant d'une voix fatiguée, dénuée de tout humour, cette fois :

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Les magazines d'informatique ? Tony, ce n'est pas vraiment ton domaine, tu sais…

-Pas ça, McGee. Je… Je m'occupais juste les mains, rétorqua l'italien, en poussant ledit magazine sur le côté. Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'apparais sur cette vidéo, devant notre victime, si je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-On va enquêter, Tony. On découvrira le fin mot de l'histoire.

L'italien bu une gorgée de sa boisson, en évitant le regard de son ami, fixant l'ampoule pendant au plafond d'un œil vide. Il jeta, d'un ton las :

-Et si le fin mot de l'histoire était que je suis coupable… ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

Tony était toujours fixé sur la lampe, d'un regard de plus en plus vide. Il hésita.

-Et si…

-Arrêtes avec tes « si », Tony, tu n'es pas coupable ! Le coupa brusquement l'informaticien, en abattant son poing sur la table, le geste impliquant à l'italien de baisser vivement son regard vers celui-ci, étonné. Il paru, par la même occasion, reprendre contenance, reprendre ses esprits, retrouvant son regard habituel, et effaçant le vide qui s'y était imposé. Un semblant de sourire éclaira ses traits.

-Dis donc, le Bleu, c'est que tu sais élever la voix.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

-Il nous faut un plan d'attaque, Tony. On doit t'innocenter.

-Il _me_ faut un plan d'attaque, Bizut.

L'informaticien hocha négativement du chef.

-_Nous_.

-_Je_.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser agir seul.

-Je ne vais pas vraiment t'en laisser le choix. Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'attarder ici, le Bleu ? Ca va être le premier endroit où l'on va venir me chercher. Je ne fais que passer chez toi. Je suis certain que, demain, huit heures, tu as Fornell, Crâne d'œuf et compagnie sur le dos, dans ton gigantesque appartement. J'espère que t'as prévu du café périmé pour Kort.

-Demain matin, je ne serais pas chez moi.

-Oui, évidemment, Gibbs a dût te demander de venir à sept heures pour me retrouver…

-Je ne serais pas au NCIS non plus.

Le regard de l'agent senior étudia son collègue, alors que celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il reposa soudainement sa bouteille, plissant les yeux, comprenant petit à petit où voulait en venir le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu mettes ton poste en danger pour moi, McGee.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul, DiNozzo ? Seul pour enquêter ? De toute façon, je n'arriverais jamais à retourner travailler et mentir à Gibbs en sachant que je t'ai vu la veille.

-C'est vrai que ce point là est délicat…Souffla l'italien, en voyant l'image d'un Gibbs rugissant s'imposer dans son esprit, devant un McGee tremblant.

L'informaticien reposa sa bière, se penchant en avant, pour mieux faire face à son ami, un franc sourire au visage.

-Tu vas devoir faire avec moi. Je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça !

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, avant de partir dans sa chambre, sous le regard de l'agent senior. Celui-ci se leva à sa suite, le suivant dans la seconde pièce qui faisait office de chambre. L'informaticien avait attrapé un grand sac noir, qu'il remplissait de vêtements.

L'italien hésita, fixant la scène avec un léger étonnement, avant d'afficher un grand sourire, tout en s'accolant contre le bâti de la porte. Il porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres, en examinant les gestes de son ami, qui remplissait le sac petit à petit.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe les prochains jours ensemble, le Bleu ?

-Je dois être un chouia suicidaire sur les bords, Tony, mais…Oui.

Il y eu un léger instant de silence, où Tony étudia les mots de son collègue, pendant que celui-ci remplissait son sac petit à petit. L'informaticien coupa le silence en désignant son armoire.

-Sers-toi en vêtements, Tony.

L'italien grimaça, en avançant vers lui.

-Le monde est décidément cruel. Je vais être obligé de porter des habits appartenant à Timothy McGee, railla l'italien, en avançant vers l'armoire.

Il passa une main dans les habits suspendus au cintre, regardant avec un œil critique les affaires devant lui.

-Quand tout ça sera fini, McMode, il faudra vraiment que je t'explique ce qu'est le code vestimentaire.

L'informaticien répondit par un petit sourire, alors que l'italien sortait un tee-shirt noir du placard, suivi de près par la même pièce en blanc. Deux chemises suivirent de près, ainsi que quelques pantalons et jeans. Quand enfin ils eurent finir de rassembler leurs affaires dans les deux petits sacs noirs, ils se firent de nouveau face, le plus jeune interpellant son collègue d'un mouvement du menton.

-Alors… ? Et maintenant ?

-Alors… Je propose qu'on dorme trois-quatre heures… Et demain, on se trouve un endroit où se poser, et on se met au travail, le Bleu. Nous avons mon innocence à prouver.

* * *

><p><em>En premier lieu, désolée pour le titre du chapitre, je ne trouvais pas quoi mettre, j'ai décidé d'opter pour un petit détail humoristique ^^<em>

_En second, s'il vous plait, dites, une petite review?_


	9. Par quoi commencer?

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres! J'étais à 100% sur DiNato ces derniers temps, pour la fin de cette fic'. Elle est finie, je vais donc pouvoir m'attaquer entièrement à Pas Moi._

_Je poste rapidement, je répondrais donc à vos reviews la fois prochaine! Mais je vous remercie tous infiniment pour vos commentaires, merci beaucoup!_

_Voici une suite que je viens de finir d'écrire, donc désolée s'il y a quelques fautes, je les corrigerais au plus vite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Par quoi commencer?<strong>

.

J-6

Quand Leroy Jethro Gibbs ouvrit enfin les yeux, son premier geste fut de tourner son regard vers le réveil, à sa droite. Réveil qui indiquait une heure plus que matinale, heure à laquelle il devrait être encore en train de dormir profondément, et non être allongé dans son lit à réfléchir depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il fulminait. Encore une fois, son équipe était séparée. Son agent Senior était dans les pires ennuis, et était loin de lui. Il ne savait pas où, il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à s'évader, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'avait fait, et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus le protéger et veiller sur lui, à présent.

Oui, le protéger. Tony DiNozzo avait beau être son agent senior, il ne ressentait pas moins ce besoin vital de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, jamais. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer son équipe sans la présence de l'agent à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait besoin de la présence de l'italien à ses côtés, même si ses remarques cinématographiques, et son caractère à la Casanova avait le don de l'agacer, par moment. Il voyait bien plus loin que ça. Il connaissait le vrai caractère d'Anthony DiNozzo. L'agent gamin et chieur pouvait tout aussi bien se découvrir plus que professionnel, mature, et impressionnant dans son travail quand il le voulait. Il le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

Il passa ses deux bras derrière sa nuque, perdu dans ses pensées.

Par quoi commencer ? Que devait-il faire ?

Le plus important était de retrouver Tony. Avant la CIA et le FBI. Oui, mais ce ne serait pas chose facile. Si l'italien avait décidé de faire cavalier seul, il ne le laisserait pas le retrouver. Il allait devoir ruser pour contrer son agent. Le retrouver contre son gré. Oui, contre son gré, car, il le savait, l'agent ne voulait pas être retrouvé pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Du pur DiNozzo. Trop fier pour demander de l'aide, trop altruiste pour espérer de l'aide.

Oui. Mais lui était trop attaché à ce gamin aux yeux verts qu'il avait connu neuf ans auparavant et adopté depuis pour le laisser se départir dans ses ennuis tout seul. Il allait donc le retrouver, et l'aider.

Ensuite, prouver son innocence. Pour ça, il allait lui falloir enquêter. Pour enquêter, il avait besoin de son équipe. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les laisse s'inquiéter au sujet de Tony. Sans leur collègue, Abby, Ziva et McGee risquaient fortement de perdre pied devant l'inquiétude qu'ils allaient ressentir. Ils devaient être là pour empêcher ça. A base d'autant de slaps et de grondements possibles s'il le fallait, mais il n'allait pas les laisser se morfondre. Son équipe devait être au meilleur de sa forme pour retrouver l'italien.

Et enfin, arrêter le vrai coupable. Oui, car, celui qui avait assassiné Lehna Durkins avait visiblement tout fait pour faire passer son agent comme coupable idéal. Il allait donc rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'homme (ou la femme ?), en l'envoyant direct à la case prison.

C'était un bon plan.

Il se leva, enfilant rapidement le polo qui traînait sur la commode au côté de son lit, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, pour s'offrir un café bien mérité. Il était réveillé, il avait un plan. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a aller le mettre en œuvre.

.

Il arriva au NCIS moins d'une heure plus tard, rasé de près, et habillé à la va-vite, d'un polo noir et d'un pantalon gris. La mode attendrait, il avait d'abord un agent à récupérer. Il sortit de l'ascenseur, son éternel café brûlant à la main, pour s'installer devant ses dossiers. Son dossier, plus exactement. Celui concernant son agent. Toute l'intrigue était là-dedans, et il avait beau l'avoir lu une bonne centaine de fois la veille, il espérait qu'un détail lui avait échappé et qu'il trouverait quelque chose pouvant les sortir de cette situation périlleuse.

Les heures défilèrent, sept heures arrivèrent bientôt. Le silence fut coupé par l'habituel « Ding » de l'ascenseur, alors que Ziva David sortait de celui-ci, avant d'avancer vers son bureau d'un pas rapide. Son visage pâle et ses cernes montrèrent aussitôt à Gibbs qu'elle avait aussi peu dormi que lui-même, repassant sans doute les faits de la veille dans son esprit, comme il l'avait fait.

Il la salua d'un petit signe de tête, avant de tourner son regard vers le bureau de l'informaticien.

-Vous n'avez pas vu McGee sur le parking ?

-Non. Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Gibbs regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils, avant de repartir sur ses dossiers en bougonnant.

-Il a intérêt à arriver dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquiver un minuscule sourire, avant de s'installer à son ordinateur, pour travailler silencieusement sur un dossier très particulier.

.

Vingt minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels ils regardèrent alternativement les minutes défiler, mêlant colère, puis inquiétude, au fur et à mesure où le temps s'écoulait. La main de Gibbs finit par s'abattre sur son téléphone, alors qu'il fronçait une énième fois les sourcils en regardant la petite horloge devant lui.

Il ouvrit le clapet de son appareil d'un geste sec, avant de se rendre dans l'agenda, puis de retourner dans le menu, d'aller dans l'horloge, de retourner à la page centrale, d'aller dans le répertoire, et de se poser sur le nom de l'informaticien. Quand enfin il arriva à sa recherche, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses qui lui donnèrent envie de jeter son portable par la fenêtre, sa tension était montée au plus haut, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : Etriper Timothy McGee s'il n'arrivait pas immédiatement.

Il porta l'appareil à son oreille, pour entendre la voix de son agent l'informer qu'il « était sur son répondeur téléphonique, et qu'on pouvait lui laisser un message, il se ferait un plaisir de vous répondre » !

Le portable effectua un vol plané en travers des locaux du NCIS, alors que Leroy Jethro Gibbs s'asseyait sur son siège en fulminant.

.

Dix nouvelles minutes passèrent, pendant lequel l'israélienne essaya plusieurs fois de joindre Timothy McGee avec inquiétude, alors que Gibbs enrageait petit à petit, à ses côtés. Elle fut finalement coupé dans sa tentative numéro quinze de joindre l'informaticien par un appel entrant sur son portable. Appel d'un numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha avec un étrange pressentiment.

-Ziva David.

-Bonjour Ziva !

Son visage s'éclaira quand elle entendit la voix de son collègue en ligne. L'informaticien semblait en forme, même si quelques trémolos dans sa voix prouvaient qu'il n'avait dût que peu dormir cette nuit.

-Tim !

Le visage de Gibbs se tourna vivement vers elle quand elle prononça le nom de l'agent. Il se leva, pour se placer à son côté, lui faisant signe de mettre le haut parleur. Elle obtempéra, laissant la voix du geek emplir l'open space, vide de tout autre occupant en cette journée de week-end.

-Ziva. Je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni probablement après-demain.

Gibbs ferma les yeux, tentant de garder son calme, alors que l'israélienne haussait un sourcil surpris, devant les mots de son interlocuteur.

-Et pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas travailler, McGee ? L'interpella l'ancien marine d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder calme.

-Oh, bonjour Patron !

-McGee, répondez-moi.

-J'ai encore vingt secondes pour vous répondre, Patron. Alors, je vous dirais juste que je ne viendrais pas parce que je vais aider un certain agent senior à se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il est. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide, et étant donné qu'il ne peut pas revenir au NCIS…

-McGee.

-Patron ?

-DiNozzo est avec vous ?

Il devait garder son calme. Il le devait.

-Yep, Patron, je suis là ! Répondit la voix joviale de l'italien. J'espère que tout va bien au NCIS. Et, s'il te plait, demande à Ziva de ne pas me piquer mon agrafeuse pendant que je serais absent, je sais qu'elle me la jalouse ! Je dois raccrocher, on se revoit dès que Crâne d'œuf ne me poursuivra plus ! Salut Patron !

-TONY !

La tonalité du téléphone lui répondit. Il claqua l'appareil sur le bureau, en blêmissant de colère.

Et d'inquiétude.

Tony et McGee. Ensembles, pour prouver l'innocence du premier. Il aurait tout vu. Visiblement, la complicité des deux agents étaient à son summum quand l'un d'eux était dans les ennuis. Tony n'avait pas fait appel à lui. Il savait, il avait dut pressentir, qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé s'enfuir de nouveau. Il n'avait qu'une angoisse : Qu'il se fasse tuer par l'équipe de Kort ou de Fornell. Il aurait put le mettre derrière les barreaux, le temps de prouver son innocence, pour éviter ça. Et ça, Tony le savait.

Il avait perdu Anthony DiNozzo la veille. Et maintenant son informaticien. Il allait devoir faire sans eux, pour l'un d'eux. Et au plus vite, avant que le FBI et la CIA ne mettent la main sur son agent senior et ne risquent de l'assassiner.

Bon sang, il avait besoin d'un nouveau café.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>


	10. Rony et Simplet

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre où l'on retrouve nos deux complices, Tony et Tim ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gwen<strong>: Ouiii, contente d'avoir bien réussie à cibler les persos! C'est un compliment qui me fait super plaisir, parce que je ne supporte pas que les caractères diffèrent ^^._

_**MC**: Un peu de sadisme pour la suite? Euh...Hum... Euh... Bin...Un peu?...Bon, ok, je me tais._

_**LiliSurnatural**: Merci! Voilà la suite :)_

_**Abva**: Merci pour les encouragements!:) Quand tu rentreras, tu auras probablement pleeeiiiiiiiiiin de chapitres à lire!_

_**Sirius**: Yeah, contente que tu aimes le duo Tony/Tim, car sur cette fiction, tu vas être servie ^^. Et pour répondre à ta question, je te dirais juste que je place pas mal d'indices sur ce "pourquoi" dans la fic'! Reste à les trouver ^^!_

_**WJ**: Je te remercie à 100% pour ce très gentil commentaire :)_

_**Coco**: Merci! Et Gibbs a déjà des cheveux blancs ^^._

_**Haerys**:J'espère que ton gilet n'a pas trop souffert! J'ai pitié pour tes fringues (et je t'aime bien!), donc...Voila la suite!^^_

_**LoveFMA**:Et oui, pauvre Gibbs!(Et pauvre équipe d'avoir une PBG qui leur fait vivre pareils calvaires!)._

_**Fan2Séries**: YEAAAAH! Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur cette fiction :). Et oui, je suis toujours membre du Tony's Bobo Club, et ça devrait se voir ici aussi ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Rony et Simplet<strong>

.

-Debout, le Bleu !

L'informaticien sursauta brusquement, tout en clignant des yeux, alors qu'une voix joviale résonnait au creux de son conduit auditif, le forçant à sortir du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis quelques heures. Il se tourna d'un geste maladroit vers la voix de son collègue, penché au dessus de lui, les mains sur les genoux, un énorme sourire au visage. Il grimaça, avant de se retourner de l'autre côté en grognant, tout en abattant d'un geste son oreiller sur sa tête.

-Gmbmbm.

-Allez, McDormeur, arrête de grogner et lèves toi !

-Gmmmmbmmbm.

-C'est vrai ? Waouw.

Il y eut un instant de silence, où il manqua de se rendormir, sous le confort de sa couette, son oreiller sur la tête, lui cachant la lumière qu'avait allumée un italien bien trop dynamique. Il se sentait repartir dans ses songes, dans le réconfort d'un sommeil bien mérité, quand il sentit quelque chose de très froid, de gelé, de glacial, même, imprégner son cou qui dépassait de la couette. Il sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise, se levant d'un bond devant un agent senior amusé de la scène, avant de passer sa main dans son dos, éparpillant les morceaux de glaçons éparpillés sur celui-ci.

-Bah, tu vois le Bleu, c'était pas difficile !

-Tony !

Le plus jeune essayait de calmer le tremblement de ses mains, après un réveil…D'une telle fraîcheur. L'italien le regardait, amusé, à quelques pas du lit de l'agent, un verre de soda dans la main.

-J'ai jamais aimé le coca avec des glaçons, fit-il remarquer en faisant miroiter le gobelet qu'il tenait dans la main à l'informaticien, son sourire ironique au visage.

Tim resta un instant furibond, son regard détaillant avec colère l'individu qui se trouvait face à lui, avant de se diriger d'un pas qu'il essayait de rendre plus calme vers la cuisine. Il attrapa une poêle, prêt à faire cuire des œufs brouillés accompagnés d'un bon bacon, mais l'italien l'arrêta d'un geste. Son regard se porta sur le jeune homme, puis sur l'horloge de métal qui ornait le mur de l'appartement. Il plissa le nez.

-Pas le temps McGeek. Tu as vraiment bien dormi, mais là… On doit partir dans dix minutes. Je t'ai préparé ça…

Il lui tendit un petit sachet, que Timothy prit avec un petit regard suspicieux, avant de plonger son nez dedans, étudiant ce qu'il y avait.

-Deux œufs durs avec salami, un café et une pomme, récita Tony, en voyant les sourcils de l'agent se soulever en inspectant le contenu du sac avec surprise.

Le plus jeune esquissa un léger sourire, tout en relevant son menton du sachet, pour faire face à son ami.

-Merci.

L'agent senior haussa les épaules en tournant le regard, avant de se diriger vers la télévision, la télécommande à la main. Il jeta par-dessus son épaule :

-Allez Speedy, grouille. Si t'es pas prêt dans dix minutes… Je pars en « vacances » sans toi !

.

L'agent senior tourna le volant sur la droite, alors que son collègue voyait une nouvelle rue inconnue défiler devant lui. Il tourna un regard inquisiteur vers l'homme à sa gauche, curieux de savoir où celui-ci les conduisait. Il eut sa réponse quelques instants plus tard, quand la voiture se stoppa devant une petite boutique aux vitres ternes, et à la devanture non engageante. Le conducteur passa au point mort, ôta les clefs de la voiture, et fit un grand sourire à son collègue, avant d'ouvrir la portière, posant un premier pied à l'extérieur.

-Hey ! Tony ? On est où ?

L'italien passa ses solaires sur son nez, avant de hausser les épaules, et de refermer sa portière d'un petit geste rapide, tout en observant le petit magasin. Il resta un instant à fixer celui-ci, avant de se reposer sur Timothy.

-Bah…Ici, McPerdu, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Où ? Ici, où ?

-Un quartier de Washington que tu n'as pas l'habitude de fréquenter, crois moi. Mais au moins, ici, les différentes organisations qui me recherchent mettront beaucoup plus de temps à me retrouver.

Il avança vers le magasin, avant de pousser la porte de celui-ci, suivi par un McGee curieux de connaître ce que faisait l'agent.

-Et pourquoi aller dans ce magasin, Tony ?

-Tu vas vite le savoir !

Il avança vers la caisse, derrière laquelle se tenait un gros barbu aux multiples tatouages représentant des scènes fantasmagoriques. L'homme regardait un petit écran de télévision terne, placé sur le côté de son comptoir, ne relevant même pas la tête au moment où les deux agents en cavale entrèrent.

L'italien se racla la gorge. L'homme jeta un regard endormi vers eux, regardant en premier abord celui qui était le plus proche de lui, McGee, et lui jetant un regard dédaigneux par la même occasion, avant de passer à l'agent senior. Un sourire de sympathie apparut sur ses traits, à l'instant même où il se rendait compte de la présence de l'italien dans le magasin. Celui-ci le devança dans son exclamation de surprise, en avançant sa main vers lui, avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Max ! Alors, comment ça va depuis le temps ?

-Rony… ! Ah bah ça, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans mon magasin, s'exclama le barbu en montrant ses dents jaunes dans un large sourire.

Les sourcils de McGee se levèrent à l'entente du nom de son collègue légèrement modifié, mais il accusa l'information, se contenta d'hausser le coin de ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire. L'italien ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, occupé à serrer chaleureusement la main de l'homme.

-Comment va ta femme ? Demanda l'agent, alors qu'il posait un coude sur le comptoir, prêt à écouter l'homme.

-Morte.

Le barbu avait dit ça avec le plus de naturel possible, alors qu'il attrapait sa télécommande, pour baisser le son de sa minuscule télévision.

-Ah. Merde. Désolé.

-Pas grave, elle me trompait avec le gros Albert.

-Ah. Et tes enfants ?

-Me parlent plus.

-Ah.

-Et toi, ça va ? Toujours dans le trafic de faux billets ?

-Plus maintenant, je me suis mis à la retraite. Je profite, tu vois.

-Et c'est qui le muet à côté de toi ? Demanda le barbu en désignant d'un doigt crasseux Timothy.

-Oh, c'est mon petit frère. Mais tu peux parler, il ne comprend pas tout. Il est un peu simplet. Hein Timmy ?

Il s'était retourné vers son ami avec un sourire innocent, qui fit légèrement enrager celui-ci. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sans prononcer un mot, fronça son nez, et s'absorba dans la contemplation des bricoles entassées derrière le comptoir, pour tenter de rester poli.

-Ouais, il a vraiment l'air simplet, commenta Max en souriant à l'italien, dans un message qui lui faisait clairement comprendre ô combien il le plaignait. Alors, je peux quelque chose pour toi, Rony ? Demanda t-il en se penchant vers l'agent.

-En fait, oui, j'aurais besoin de deux-trois trucs. Un téléphone prépayé, une enveloppe, papier et crayon, et une seringue.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, mec.

L'homme vaqua dans son magasin, posant petit à petit devant les deux agents les objets demandés. Le dernier étant la seringue. L'italien leva un sourcil en voyant celle-ci, fronçant son nez à l'intention de l'homme derrière le comptoir.

-Non utilisée, Max, la seringue.

-Ah ouais. Fallait le dire !

Il reprit celle-ci, se pencha sous son comptoir, et en sortit un sachet transparent, qu'il déposa devant eux.

-Voila, mec.

-Merci. Je te dois combien.

-Cinquante.

Tony sortit les billets demandés, les déposa devant l'homme, et attrapa les objets achetés. Il fit demi-tour, aussitôt suivi de McGee, s'apprêtant à sortir du magasin, quand la voix curieuse de l'homme l'interpella.

-Et, Rony ?

-Hum ?

-Tu te relances dans les affaires ?

L'italien lui fit un grand sourire, sa main sur la poignée.

-Tu vois comment est habillé Timmy ? Il faut bien que je me fasse un peu de fric' pour lui acheter quelques fringues, non ?

Le vendeur acquiesça, son regard contemplant les vêtements de l'informaticien.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Tu devrais aussi opter pour lui faire quelques tatouages au gamin, ça le ferait.

.

Ils remontèrent dans le véhicule de l'informaticien, Tony au volant. Celui-ci démarra la voiture, avant de tourner son volant sur la gauche, s'extirpant de la petite place de parking. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres, avant que la voix furibonde du plus jeune ne retentisse dans le véhicule.

-Des tatouages ? Rony ? C'était quoi ça, Tony ? C'était qui ce mec ?

-Une ancienne couverture, Simplet.

-Et t'étais obligé de me faire passer pour un imbécile ?

-Je t'ai surtout fait passer pour mon petit frère, Timmy, tu devrais être content !

-Tony ! Tu as dis que j'étais simplet !

-Oh, ça va le Bleu, ne me fais pas de scène de ménage. La prochaine fois, je dirais juste que tu n'es pas réveillé.

Le plus jeune croisa les bras sur son torse, sourcils froncés, à l'attention de son ami, qui, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, conduisait fièrement la voiture sur les routes de la capitale.

-Et c'est quoi, ces objets, qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? Pourquoi t'as pris une seringue ?

L'italien mit son clignotant, pour se positionner sur une nouvelle place de parking, à quelques rues du magasin. Il fit un grand sourire à son ami, avant d'attraper le sac où étaient rassemblées les affaires, pour attraper la petite seringue. Il plaça celle-ci devant le nez d'un McGee de plus en plus désireux de connaître la suite, avant de déchirer l'emballage. L'agent posa la seringue sur ses genoux, puis, toujours sous les yeux étonnés de l'informaticien, retira la cravate qu'il avait passé autour de son col de chemise, pour l'enrouler d'un geste vif autour de son bras. Les yeux de Tim s'écarquillèrent, quand il comprit où voulait en venir l'agent.

-Tony, attends, qu'es ce que tu…

DiNozzo serra la cravate au dessus de son coude, tirant d'une main sur le noeud qu'il avait fait, afin que celui-ci compresse son bras. Une fois l'opération faite, il abaissa vivement la seringue, et…sous les yeux interloqués de l'agent Timothy McGee…

…Planta celle-ci dans son bras.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors?<em>

_La suite est partiellement écrite, elle devrait arriver assez vite si vous la voulez!_


	11. La seringue

_Bonjour!_

_Je vois que vous vous interrogez sur le pourquoi de cette seringue! Je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps... Voici la suite ^^!_

_Si vous voulez me faire plaisir et que vous lisez les deux chapitres d'un coup, et comme je ne laisse qu'un jour entre les deux chapitres, je veux bien une review pour chaque chapitre *Yeux de petite malheureuse*. S'il vous plait ^^._

_Une petite apparition d'un membre de l'équipe pour répondre à vos reviews au prochain chapitre si vous le voulez!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gwenetsi<strong>: Ah, je suis contente que tu ai trouvé ce chapitre "extra" ^^. Que vont-ils faire avec la seringue? HuHum!_

_**WJ**: Non, Tony n'est pas fou. Il a juste des plans tordus. C'est totalement différent. Hein, Tony? *L'agent qui n'est pas partit depuis les derniers chapitres de DiNato opine du chef*_

_**Haerys**: Merci, je suis très heureuse de bien reporter cette amitié par écrit ^^. Et tu vois, j'ai mal au cœur pour ton dressing qui se vide petit à petit, alors, je poste!_

_**LiliSurnatural**:Merci ^^. Ravie que tu aimes les surnoms. Je pense qu'a la fin de la fic', il y aura de quoi écrire un bouquin avec tous les surnoms que je trouve à McGee!:D_

_**Sirius**:Non, Tony n'est pas un drogué!^^. Et non, ce n'est pas possible que Gibbs n'aime plus Tony! :D. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres devrait faire cette fic'. J'en avais prévu 10 ou 15... Je suis déjà à 10... Et j'ai encore pas mal de passages à écrire! ^^_

_**Coco**: Pas de drogue, d'accord!:D. Et voila la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>La seringue<strong>_  
><em>

_.  
><em>

L'informaticien écarquilla davantage le regard, en voyant son ami se planter la seringue dans la veine saillante qui palpitait au creux de son coude. Il tendit un bras vers l'agent senior, prêt à l'arrêter, mais celui-ci le repoussa de sa main libre, avant de repositionner celle-ci sur la seringue, pour finir de récolter les quelques gouttes de sang lui appartenant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Tony ? Mais t'es malade ? S'exclama le plus jeune en contemplant avec horreur son ami remplir la petite seringue transparente.

-Mais non, le Bleu, pas de panique, souffla Tony en souriant, ses yeux posés sur l'aiguille.

Il retira celle-ci d'un coup sec, alors que la seringue était maintenant pleine, avant de repositionner le capuchon sur l'aiguille, suivi du regard par un McGee étonné, intrigué et paniqué.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça, Tony ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser au don du sang, tu sais ?

-Je sais, McStress. Passes-moi le papier et le stylo, tu veux ?

Il tendit la main vers McGee, attendant que celui-ci y dépose les objets demandés. Ce que fit l'agent au bout d'une petite seconde d'hésitation. L'italien jeta le bloc de papiers sur ses genoux, y griffonna quelques mots, avant d'arracher la page où les quelques lignes écrites de sa main se découvraient, pour plier celle-ci, et la déposer dans la petite enveloppe achetée précédemment, ainsi que la seringue. Il posa l'enveloppe entrouverte sur le dessus du volant. Avant de se tourner vers McGee.

-Bon, première partie de faite. A toi, maintenant !

Le visage du plus jeune se décomposa en entendant les mots de l'italien. Il fronça le nez, son regard posé sur l'enveloppe.

-Je ne me planterais pas de seringue dans le bras, Tony.

-McGee, j'ai acheté deux seringues ? Soupira l'agent senior, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh…

Timothy se gratta le nez, en faisant une petite moue dubitative.

-Non.

-Non, le Bleu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne planterais rien sous ta peau délicate !

Il tourna son regard vers le petit sac plastique, où traînait encore le petit portable argenté acheté précédemment.

-Par contre… Tu as un autre boulot. Je crois qu'il est temps de prévenir notre chef que tu ne viendras pas travailler aujourd'hui !

.

-Appeler Gibbs ?

-Ouais !

-Pourquoi ?

-Enfin, McGee ! Il doit être en train de se demander où tu es ! Il faut bien le prévenir que tu ne vas pas venir ! Et fais traîner l'appel. Au dessus des trente secondes. Trente-et-une, plus exactement !

-Pourquoi ? Ils vont savoir où on est si je fais ça.

-T'as fini avec tes « pourquoi ? ». Fais ce que je te dis, mais fais celui qui est pressé quand même.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je ferais celui pressé pour ne pas être découvert alors que je vais quand même lui donner notre localisation ? C'est tordu et complètement stupide !

-Fais ce que je t'ai dis, McGeek !

L'informaticien soupira, alors que l'italien lui tendait le portable avec insistance.

-Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

-Improvise.

-Il va être furieux.

-Pour changer !

-Tony. Il va vraiment être furieux.

-T'inquiètes. Allez McTremblote, appelles.

L'informaticien fronça le nez, avant de baisser son regard sur son portable. Il s'apprêtait à composer le numéro de son supérieur, quand la main de son ami s'abattit sur les touches du petit clavier.

-Attends. Appelles sur celui de Ziva.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, connaissant Gibbs, il a dût essayer de te joindre trente fois, s'est énervé, et son portable a fini ou dans son café, sa corbeille, ou en morceau sous son poing.

-Ah.

Il composa le numéro de l'israélienne, mettant le son sur haut parleur, pour que l'italien puisse entendre. Elle décrocha presque immédiatement.

-Ziva David.

Elle avait une voix fatiguée, lassée. L'informaticien répondit, en essayant de lui communiquer de la bonne humeur :

-Bonjour Ziva !

-Tim !

Sa voix s'était tout de suite réveillée. Visiblement, la jeune femme s'inquiétait avant son appel. Il inspira rapidement, avant de lâcher, d'un ton rapide :

-Ziva. Je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni probablement après-demain.

-Et pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas travailler, McGee ?

La voix de Ziva avait disparu. La voix de Gibbs la remplaçait. Il haussa son regard vers l'agent senior, qui écoutait la conversation avec un petit sourire, bras croisés sur son torse. Lui faisait moins le fier…Il n'aimait pas cette colère contenue qu'il sentait derrière la question de son patron. Même loin de lui, l'homme l'intimidait. Il fit une petite grimace à l'italien, avant de répondre, du ton le plus serein qu'il pouvait :

-Oh, bonjour Patron !

-McGee, répondez-moi.

Il regarda sa montre. Si Gibbs décidait de retracer leur appel, il avait encore vingt secondes pour appeler, avant qu'on ne puisse les retrouver. L'italien lui avait demandé de faire durer l'appel une seconde de plus, afin d'être localisables. Autant il s'interrogeait sur le plan de Tony, autant il savait que celui-ci était logique, même s'il était tordu. Il rétorqua donc au plus vite, comblant les vingt-et-une secondes restantes et oubliant son angoisse sourde, à l'idée de contrarier son supérieur :

-J'ai encore vingt secondes pour vous répondre, Patron. Alors, je vous dirais juste que je ne viendrais pas parce que je vais aider un certain agent senior à se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il est. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide, et étant donné qu'il ne peut pas revenir au NCIS…

-McGee.

-Patron ?

-DiNozzo est avec vous ?

L'italien lui vola le portable des mains, alors qu'il allait balbutier un « Euh, Oui, mais non, mais… ». Tony plaça le portable à côté de son oreille, vissant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il fixait McGee, tout en déclarant d'un ton jovial :

-Yep, Patron, je suis là ! J'espère que tout va bien au NCIS. Et, s'il te plait, demande à Ziva de ne pas me piquer mon agrafeuse pendant que je serais absent, je sais qu'elle me la jalouse ! Je dois raccrocher, on se revoit dès que Crâne d'œuf ne me poursuivra plus ! Salut Patron !

Il raccrocha, alors qu'un « TONY » colérique se faisait entendre au bout du fil, attrapa l'enveloppe qui traînait à son côté, y glissa le portable, ouvrit sa portière, et descendit de la voiture, sous le regard intrigué de son ami. Il contourna le véhicule, ouvrit la première poubelle qui se trouvait à son côté, et y déposa l'enveloppe, avant de repartir en sifflotant vers son véhicule. La question de McGee fusa, alors qu'il se rasseyait dans son fauteuil.

-Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ?

-T'as pas encore deviné, McGénie ?

Il ralluma la voiture, quittant l'emplacement de parking, se lançant à nouveau dans les rues de Washington.

-Non. Je t'écoute, Tony. Pourquoi ton sang, pourquoi le portable ?

-Suite à ton appel, Gibbs va demander à Abby de localiser notre appel. Elle va être folle de joie en découvrant que tu as traîné une seconde de trop, et va directement donner la localisation du portable à Gibbs. Le Patron et la Ninja du Mossad vont se déplacer jusqu'à la poubelle, trouver le portable et donc mon sang. Ce qui donnera la possibilité à Abby de l'examiner, et de prouver que j'ai probablement été drogué pour ne pas me souvenir de ma soirée de la veille. Je pourrais ainsi faire taire le Kojak du FBI qui me poursuit en lui montrant bien que je suis innocent, et lui claquer mon poing dans la gueule par la même occasion. Tu vois le Bleu, c'est simple comme plan, non ?

-Et pourquoi avoir fait croire à Gibbs que tu ne voulais pas être retrouvé ?

-Parce que je suis sûr que la CIA et le FBI ont mis les lignes du bureau sur écoute, McGee. Voila pourquoi il ne fallait pas dépasser les trente et une secondes. Quand ils se rendront compte que nous sommes localisables, McGee et Ziva seront déjà sur place.

-Bien trouvé.

-Normal, McGénie. C'est du DiNozzo.

-Et si Abby ne trouve rien dans ton sang ?

Le visage de l'agent senior se ferma à l'entente de la question.

-Je n'aurais plus qu'à aller m'exiler au Brésil ou en Uruguay. J'ai toujours voulu visiter l'Uruguay. Pas toi, McGee ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Un avis? Un commentaire? Une review?^^<em>


	12. Trente et une secondes

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Un grand MERCI pour vos commentaires !:)_

_Alors, y a t-il quelque chose dans la seringue? Que va trouver Abby? Héhé. Vous voudriez bien le savoir hein? Je vous laisse le découvrir!_

_Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius<strong>__ : Une longue review ! YEAAAAAH ! Merci ! Et oui, Tony est brillant ! Par contre, je confirme, ce n'est pas une partie de paintball dans le prologue !:D_

_**Fan2Series**__ : L'action arrive ! Bientôt. Mon équation devrait être vérifiée prochainement également ! ^^ (J'ai fais passer le message à Tony, il m'a demandé de te demander de demander à la filleule de Gibbs si elle voulait aller voir un petit film avec lui pour faire connaissance ?^^)._

_**LiliSurnatural**__ : Yeah, Tony a toujours une solution de secours !:) Abby va-t-elle trouver quelque chose ? HuHum !_

_**Haerys**__ :Tes Abby ^^. *Applaudit*. Bon dans ta vision de la suite, je te confirme. Tony va prochainement faire un graaaand sourire dans cette fic (comme toujours !) ! Pour le reste, euuuuuh…._

_**Gwen**__ : Je vais corriger l'ignominie du début de chapitre ^^. Plus brillant que débile (enfin normalement !). Pour McGee, je pense qu'il lui faudra quelques doses de calmant, mais il devrait survivre au DiNozzo !_

_**WJ**__ : AAAAH, ça serait beau !_

_**Coco**__ : Bon tant mieux, si tu es rassurée, ça va ! _

_**Lulu**__ : Merci pour la review, contente de découvrir un nouveau lecteur ! Pour le dialogue, c'est normal, c'était le même que dans le chapitre précédent, mais avec les réactions de Tony etTim. En espérant te retrouver pour les chapitres suivants ! )_

_**Ayahne**__ : Ah ? Pas l'Uruguay ? Le Venezuela peut être ?^^_

_**Love FMA**__ : Merci pour le compliment ^^. Oui, il doit y avoir eu quelque chose. Mais quoi ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Trente et une secondes<strong>

.

Gibbs s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, vers l'ascenseur, à la recherche de sa précieuse boisson, quand la voix de Ziva l'arrêta dans son geste, un « Gibbs ! » alertant, l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle d'un coup sec. Ses yeux d'acier transpercèrent la jeune femme, alors qu'un « Quoi ? » grognon dépassait ses lèvres.

-La durée de l'appel, Gibbs.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, alors que son doigt s'activait sur les touches du petit portable.

-Quoi la durée de l'appel ? Expliquez-vous, Ziva !

Elle avait les yeux baissés sur l'écran de portable, contemplant celui-ci, sourcils froncés. Sa main s'était arrêtée sur le clavier, et elle observait l'écran, songeuse.

-McGee vous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas parler plus de trente secondes, pour ne pas qu'on le localise.

Il hocha de la tête, alors que la jeune femme levait son visage vers lui.

-Oui.

Elle lui tendit le portable, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et l'appel a duré trente et une secondes, Gibbs.

Il esquissa à son tour un sourire, avant d'attraper le portable. Et de se diriger d'un pas vif vers le laboratoire d'une jeune gothique ultra dynamique.

.

Quand il poussa la porte du laboratoire, il fut étonné de découvrir non pas l'habituel vacarme assourdissant qui définissait Abby Sciuto, mais un silence religieux, juste entrecoupé par quelques bips sonores provenant des outils informatiques de la jeune femme. Sa main resta figée sur la poignée, alors qu'il cherchait du regard la gothique, dans cet endroit habituellement si bruyant. Jeune femme qu'il ne trouve pas dans l'espace, ce qui l'intrigua et le transperça d'une pointe d'appréhension.

-Abby ?

Il avança de quelques pas dans le laboratoire, son regard d'acier passa sur tous les recoins du laboratoire, à la recherche d'une jeune laborantine qui devrait normalement s'y trouver. Ses pas le portèrent entre le bureau où étaient stockés les ordinateurs et la table de travail. Il baissa les yeux sous le bureau, quand une ombre furtive attira son regard. Il se baissa vers celle-ci, observant avec inquiétude ce qui s'y trouvait. Où plutôt celle qui s'y trouvait.

-Abby…Souffla l'ancien marine, en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sous son bureau, ses bras autour de ses jambes, son front posé contre ses genoux. Son corps était enveloppé dans une grande veste noire, bien trop grande pour elle, d'où on voyait difficilement dépasser une jupette noir, et un tee-shirt blanc surmontée de signes tribaux/gothiques dont il n'avait pas la connaissance. Il reconnu la veste comme celle de son agent senior, veste qu'il avait oublié dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme avant de partir en week-end. Il réprima un sourire, alors qu'il tendait la main vers la jeune femme, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui, en soulevant délicatement son menton. Son regard ourlé de khôl et humidifié par des larmes retenues se leva vers lui. Regard où transparaissait toute l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, quand au sort de son ami. Sa bouche trembla, alors qu'elle posait sa main dans celle de Gibbs, et qu'il l'aidait à se relever délicatement.

-Je te promets que je n'ai pas embauché de nouvel assistant, murmura la jeune femme, en s'asseyant sur le siège à roulettes que Gibbs lui tendit.

-Je sais.

Elle crispa sa main dans celle de l'homme, alors qu'elle plissait les lèvres, regardant ailleurs, cherchant du regard un italien qui ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Elle semblait perdue. Totalement perdue.

-Jumbo est toujours en prison.

-Je sais.

Ses yeux revinrent s'accrocher au regard de l'ancien sniper.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça. Ce n'est pas Tony.

-Je sais, Abby.

-Il s'est enfui par le conduit d'aération. Gibbs, il s'est enfui par le conduit d'aération !

-Oui.

Son teint blanchissait au fur et à mesure où elle parlait, alors que Gibbs la scrutait de son regard azur.

-Et…Et s'il avait été mordu par un rat alors qu'il s'enfuyait ? Gibbs ! Il a pût être mordu par un rat ! Et attraper la peste, de nouveau ! Oh mon dieu, Gibbs ! Tony a attrapé la peste, de nouveau !

-Non, il n'a pas la peste, Abby.

-Comment tu sais, Gibbs ? Il a peut-être la peste, et il est peut-être en train de…

-Abby, la coupa l'ancien marine, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tout en posant son regard où perlaient quelques larmes dans celui de l'homme.

-Il va bien.

Il lui tendit le portable de Ziva, toujours ouvert sur l'écran des derniers appels.

-Il a appelé il y a deux minutes sur le portable de Ziva. Et l'appel a duré trente-et-une secondes.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira, alors qu'elle attrapait l'appareil et sautait sur ses pieds pour se remettre debout. Un énorme sourire barra son visage, quand elle se positionna devant son écran.

-Là, tu vois, Gibbs, tu me remontes le moral. Tony a appelé, c'est génial ! Tony n'a pas la peste, c'est parfait ! Maintenant, il faut qu'on prouve que Tony est innocent ! Et pour ça, il faut retrouver notre DiNozzo. Je te dis de suite d'où provient l'appel. Laisses moi trente secondes. Non, tu veux moins, tu vas me dire quinze, je vais te répondre que je ne peux pas faire mieux que vingt. Hors, vois-tu, je suis déjà en train de lancer ma recherche, donc, je vais finalement pouvoir te dire que j'ai…Trouvé la localisation de leur appel, le tout en moins de …Treize secondes.

Elle se tourna d'un bond vers lui, alors que derrière elle, sur l'écran, clignotait un petit point vert indiquant la localisation actuelle du portable.

-TADAM ! C'est qui la meilleure ?

-J'allais te laisser les trente secondes, souffla t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il se leva, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, alors qu'elle lui répondait par un petit sourire teintée de confiance et d'espoir, et s'avança vers les portes de l'ascenseur, suivie du regard par la jeune femme.

-Je te le mets sur le GPS !

Dos tourné à elle, il acquiesça, tout en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel. Elle rajouta, tout en croisant et recroisant les mains, son regard vissé sur le dos de l'homme.

-Trouve le, Gibbs.

Il ne se retourna pas, se contentant d'acquiescer, avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

.

La voiture de couleur noire se stoppa dans un crissement de pneus dans la petite rue. En descendirent aussitôt un homme dont le regard ferait trembler Hulk lui-même, et une jeune israélienne visiblement pressée de découvrir où était ce qu'elle recherchait. Où plutôt celui qu'elle recherchait. Elle tenait un petit appareil dans ses mains, où clignotait l'indicatif du portable. Indicatif qui leur montrait bel et bien que celui-ci n'était qu'a quelques pas d'eux.

-Il ne doit pas être loin, Gibbs.

Celui-ci acquiesça, alors qu'il cherchait du regard un espace où pouvait être localisé le petit portable. Il se doutait que celui-ci n'était plus en possession de son agent, car le point de localisation de l'appareil n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le NCIS. Mais connaissant Tony, celui-ci avait fait exprès de laisser une seconde de plus pour être localisé –sans toutefois alerter les autres agences fédérales-, et il tenait à savoir pourquoi.

Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur le banc, l'arbre et la boîte aux lettres où il passa. Mais s'arrêta sur une petite poubelle noire. Son intuition l'avertit que celle-ci détenait l'objet de ses convoitises. Connaissant DiNozzo, il avait opté pour la poubelle, celle-ci étant un endroit ou peu de personnes iraient se risquer à fouiller à la recherche d'un portable.

Il avança vers la poubelle, souleva le couvercle de celle-ci, et observa les quelques détritus qui s'y trouvaient. Sac plastiques, objets de toutes sortes et aliments avariés s'y entassaient. Mais aussi… Un objet dont il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Il attrapa une petite enveloppe marron, déposée au dessus du reste des détritus. Avant de décacheter celle-ci aussi vite. Et de soulever un sourcil en voyant ce qu'elle contenait.

.

Le silence flottait dans le petit laboratoire, entre les trois membres du NCIS. « Silence » étant un bien grand mot, car la gothique avait rallumé sa musique assourdissante, motivée par la trouvaille qu'avait fait son supérieur et son amie. La veste de l'italien toujours drapée sur ses épaules, mains croisés et jointes devant elle, elle observait les petits objets posés sur la table face à elle, tout comme Gibbs et Ziva à ses côtés.

-C'est bien du Tony, ça, souffla la laborantine, en coupant le silence qui s'était instauré dans la pièce.

-Oui, confirma l'israélienne, son regard bloquant sur la petite seringue emplie de sang.

Gibbs resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer la lettre qui s'étalait devant lui. Quelques mots, quelques phrases. Qui leur étaient adressées.

.

_Gibbs, Ziva, Abb'_

_Je suis en mission commando avec le Bleu, afin de prouver mon innocence. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais j'en ai besoin autant pour moi que pour vous._

_On se retrouve dans quelques jours si tout va bien._

_En attendant, je vous offre le summum du summum, quelques gouttes de mon sang. Abb', aurais-tu l'amabilité de prouver à tous que j'ai été drogué il y a deux jours, ce qui avancerait grandement dans l'établissement de mon innocence… ?_

_Ciao, à bientôt_

_Tony, le Bleu et Jethro (pas le tien, Abby, celui avec des poils et une langue qui pend tout le temps !)._

_._

Il se tourna vers Abby, s'obligeant à quitter la lettre des yeux.

-Abb… ?

-Je m'y mets tout de suite, Gibbs. Résultats dans quinze minutes. Va te chercher un café et ramène moi des « munitions », si tu veux bien. Ziva, va te reposer un peu, tu ferais peur à un mort.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en entendant la remarque d'Abby, mais obtempéra, attrapant l'hippopotame péteur de son amie qui ferait l'affaire en guise d'oreiller, avant d'aller s'installer dans le fond du laboratoire, pour fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Gibbs partir vers la porte, s'arrêta, attrapa quelque chose caché derrière un des appareils d'Abby, revint vers elle, le Saint Graal dans les mains, et fit un petit sourire devant le regard impressionné de la jeune femme.

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur des meilleurs, Gibbs.

-Je t'ai ramené le caf-pow…

-Tu veux tes résultats, acheva t-elle, en attrapant la délicieuse boisson avec un sourire d'extase. Quinze minutes, Gibbs. Et je te prouverais que Tony est innocent.

_._

Quinze minutes, et pas une seconde de plus à la suite, l'homme réapparaissait devant la laborantine, après avoir enchaîné quatre café d'affilés, son regard perdu sur son écran noir, ses pensées dérivant vers son agent senior, passant et repassant les dernières informations dans sa tête. L'israélienne le retrouva aussi vite, toujours aussi blanche, visiblement toujours aussi inquiète pour son ami. Ils demandèrent simultanément :

-Alors ?

Abby était fixée sur l'ordinateur, son regard lisant et relisant les quelques lignes qui lui faisaient face. Son visage dévia vers Gibbs, puis Ziva, faisant virevolter les deux petites couettes présentes au sommet de son crâne, alors qu'un pli soucieux barrait son front.

-Rien. Il n'y a rien dans son sang.

Le poing de Gibbs s'abattit sur la table, alors que le teint de l'israélienne virait davantage au blanc, passant au maladif. Ils le savaient, sans preuve d'avoir été drogué, Tony n'avait plus aucune excuse pour être allé devant chez la victime le soir de sa mort. Il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas être coupable.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ?<em>


	13. Analyses

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter car en ce moment je n'écris pas beaucoup...!_

_Un grand **merci** à tous pour avoir commenté le précédent chapitre. Je répondrais individuellement au prochain chapitre, car je n'ai vraiment pas de temps ce soir, désolée!_

_Je vois que vous avez tous tremblé pour Tony, et j'en suis assez contente (HAHAHA!). Voici la suite des résultats d'Abby..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Analyses<strong>

.

La main d'Abby alla se poser sur le bras de l'ancien marine, alors qu'il lui lançait un regard où elle pouvait lire combien il était en colère, désemparé et perdu. Chose inhabituelle chez Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Inhabituelle, sauf quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de son agent senior. Elle appuya sur son bras, l'obligeant à se calmer, en soufflant d'une voix douce.

-Attends, Gibbs. Je ne t'ai pas tout dis.

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard azur passant sur les traits de la jeune femme, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi celle-ci paraissait si sereine. A son côté, Ziva était droite, tendue, le menton relevé, mais son teint blanc montrant autant que la colère froide de Gibbs toute son inquiétude.

Gibbs plissa les lèvres, cherchant à se dégager de la main de la laborantine. Sa voix sèche trahit son inquiétude, alors qu'il soufflait :

-Tu m'as dis qu'on avait rien. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre à ajouter, Abby. Pas de drogue, rien qui excuse DiNozzo pour avoir été devant chez Durkins.

Elle secoua négativement de la tête, ses deux couettes voletant autour de son visage dans le geste. Son doigt se leva, au moment où elle répondait avec un grand sourire :

-Il y a quelque chose à ajouter Gibbs. Ce rien n'est pas rien.

Les sourcils de Gibbs se froncèrent davantage, alors que Ziva plissait les yeux en observant la laborantine, cherchant à comprendre où celle-ci voulait en venir.

-Je ne comprends pas, Abby, l'interpella l'israélienne.

-Moi non plus, poursuivit Gibbs en jetant un regard à la jeune femme, avant de revenir sur la laborantine.

-Mais c'est simple ! Je vous ai dis qu'on avait rien sur Tony, ce qui est l'exacte vérité. Nous n'avons rien. Mais ce rien est quelque chose. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je m'explique ! J'ai effectué des tests sur le sang de Tony, recherche de drogue, toxine, alcool, cigarette, tout ce qui pouvait être un peu spécial. Et je n'ai rien trouvé, absolument rien. C'est comme si le sang de Tony avait été filtré par quelque chose ! Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Filtré !

Elle tapa des deux mains sur le bureau, alors que les deux autres la regardaient, en commençant à comprendre où la gothique voulait en venir. Elle reprit, d'une voix qui montait vers les aigus.

-Il est impensable que Tony n'ai eu aucune toxine dans son corps à la prise de sang, qu'il soit aussi « sain ». Il est sûr et certain que quelqu'un lui a injecté un produit qui a annihilé un autre produit. On a dû le droguer, et lui injecter quelque chose pour effacer toute trace du produit, Gibbs !

-Donc…

-Donc on a quelque chose. Un rien qui nous prouve beaucoup. Et qui nous confirme dans notre théorie pour laquelle Tony est innocent.

Un sourire de dessina sur les lèvres de Gibbs, alors que l'israélienne regardait Abby avec une pointe de soulagement, et de reconnaissance. L'homme s'avança vers la brune, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, et murmura un « Bon travail Abby » qui fit apparaître un immense sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de la laborantine.

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière lui, alors qu'il avançait vers son bureau. Il s'arrêta subitement, en voyant l'homme qui se tenait droit, positionné juste à côté de son espace de travail, lorgnant sur les dossiers qui gisaient sur les quatre bureaux d'un œil noir. Gibbs plissa les yeux, en passant à côté de Kort, jetant un regard noir à celui-ci, avant de s'assoir. Il posa son arme en évidence devant lui, canon pointé sur l'homme, croisa les bras sur son torse, et toisa le chauve qui lui faisait face.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez, encore, Kort ?

L'homme releva son visage du bureau qu'il examinait, celui de l'italien, pour faire face à Gibbs. Il esquissa un sourire plus que faux.

-Gibbs. Bien dormi ? Demanda l'homme sur un ton d'une pure ironie.

Un regard menaçant de l'ancien marine répondit à l'homme, l'obligeant à répondre à sa précédente question. Kort passa une main sur son crâne luisant, tout en avançant vers Gibbs.

-Je viens aux nouvelles concernant notre fugitif.

-Il n'est pas fugitif, le coupa aussitôt Gibbs.

-Parce que vous considérez que s'enfuir par les conduits d'aération ne vous rend pas fugitifs, peut-être, Gibbs ? Rétorqua l'homme en tapotant de ses doigts sur le bord du meuble.

Gibbs esquissa un léger sourire, avant de répondre :

-Vous ne lui aviez pas encore lu ses droits. Par conséquent, il n'était pas encore désigné coupable. Par conséquent, il n'est pas fugitif, Kort.

Les doigts de Kort s'arrêtèrent de tapoter sur le bord du meuble, tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil devant la réponse donnée.

-Vous jouez sur les mots, Gibbs. Un juge sera du même avis que moi.

-Cette affaire n'ira pas devant le juge…

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Trent Kort, alors qu'il posait ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre, en toisant Gibbs. Il laissa passer une seconde, avant de lancer d'un ton narquois :

-Effectivement. Pas si j'abats votre agent avant.

Le fauteuil de Gibbs fut propulsé en arrière, alors que celui-ci se levait furieux, pour faire face à Kort et sa joyeuse ironie. Il se retint de justesse pour ne pas l'attraper par le col, se contentant de lui faire face de toute sa hauteur, le toisant avec mépris.

-Vous ne ferez rien à mon agent.

-Alors, dites lui de rentrer, Gibbs, où je m'en verrais obligé.

-Je ne lui dirais rien du tout. Il n'est pas coupable. On a de nouveau cherché à lui nuire. Rangez votre flingue, et foutez-lui la paix. Nous _savons_ que Tony a été drogué.

Le visage de Kort vira brusquement à la surprise, alors qu'il soulevait le menton, sous les paroles de Gibbs.

-Drogué ? Montrez-moi vos résultats.

Il tendit la main vers Gibbs attendant que celui-ci optère. Celui-ci laissa couler quelques secondes, regard fixé sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, laissant le silence pesant s'installer entre eux. Avant d'attraper la feuille qu'il avait posé quelques instants plus tôt sur son clavier, et d'expliquer en quelques mots, brefs, rapides et efficaces, les résultats d'Abby. Les sourcils de Kort se froncèrent en un pli intéressé en lisant les résultats, avant qu'il ne fasse une petite moue. Il balança la feuille sur le bureau de Gibbs en soufflant exagérément.

-Ca ne prouve rien du tout. Vous vous lancez de faux espoirs, Gibbs.

-Ca prouve que quelqu'un a voulu effacer la preuve qu'il a été drogué, Kort, gronda Gibbs, en jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'agent de la CIA.

Kort haussa les épaules, en faisant une grimace mesquine à Gibbs. Il tapota la feuille d'un doigt, tout en levant un regard froid vers l'ancien sniper.

-Ou que votre agent s'est lui-même planté une aiguille sous la peau d'une drogue pure faisant disparaître toute trace de toxine… pour faire choir les analyses de sang qui auraient put le rendre coupable, tout simplement.

-Vous parlez de mon agent, Kort, aboya Gibbs, en approchant dangereusement de celui-ci. DiNozzo ne ferait pas ça !

-Je parle de mon suspect principal, qui s'est fait la malle hier soir, Gibbs, répondit l'homme sur le même ton.

Il s'approcha de Gibbs, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres de celui-ci, plongeant son regard dans celui furieux de l'ancien marine. Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres.

-Il vaut mieux qu'il se rende avant que je ne le retrouve. Car croyez-moi, analyse de sang vierge ou non, je n'hésiterais pas à lui coller une balle dans le crâne, et avec grand plaisir. A vous à lui faire part du message, Gibbs…

Il fit demi-tour vers l'ascenseur, jetant par-dessus son épaule, avant de rentrer dans celui-ci :

-Ses chances de survie varieront en fonction du premier qui le trouvera, Gibbs.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, soulagés? <em>

_Tony et McGee au prochain chapitre!_


	14. Le repos du guerrier

_Bonjour!_

_Contente que vous ayez aimé la petite confrontation Kort/Gibbs. Un chapitre sur le duo Tony/McGee cette fois!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WJ<strong>: Merci! Ce chapitre saura t-il être l'égal du précédent?^^_

_**Coco**: Oui, j'aiiiiime le suspense!_

_**Haerys**: AH, tu cherches PinkBlueGreen?...Je crois qu'elle est en Alaska. Ou au Pérou. Ou en Inde. Mais pas ici, hein. Pas ici._

_**MarieCéline**: Merci pour ces reviews! Comment je fais ça? Bah... Je laisse parler mon imgaination (tordue!)._

_**Fan2Series**: Bon voyage, et à bientôt :) Tu auras le plaisir d'avoir plusieurs chapitres à ton retour!_

_**LiliSurnatural**: Rassurée avec le précédent chapitre?_

_**Love FMA**: Même question?^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Le repos du guerrier<strong>

.

Il poussa la porte de la petite pièce, avant de jeter un regard circulaire sur l'endroit. Deux lits qui se faisaient face, une petite table entre les deux, sur le côté un canapé et une télévision, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain sur la gauche de la pièce. Une petite chambre d'hôtel qui allait les accueillir durant leur cavale. L'endroit n'était pas luxueux, mais relativement confortable tout de même, étant donné qu'ils devaient se contenter de leur monnaie pour payer la chambre. Heureusement, l'italien avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander au bleu de tirer une belle somme avant de prendre son véhicule ce matin. De quoi leur assurer quelques jours sans carte bancaire.

Tony lança son sac sur le lit de gauche, avant de se lancer dessus, rebondissant sur le matelas avec un petit froncement de sourcil. Il hésita, tapota une ou deux fois le matelas, hocha de la tête, se leva, et fit le même cinéma sur le lit opposé. Le tout sur le regard d'un Timothy McGee qui se retenait de justesse pour ne pas lui hurler dessus.

-Je prends celui-là ! Plus confortable ! Lança l'italien, allongé sur le second lit, les bras derrière la tête, son regard fixé sur le plafond.

-Comme tu veux, répondit l'informaticien, en avançant vers le premier lit, avant d'y poser sa valise.

Il s'assit sur le lit, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains croisées devant lui, son regard figé sur la porte de l'appartement. Perdu dans ses pensées.

Le silence se fit quelques minutes, avant que la voix de Timothy ne coupe le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux amis.

-Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait Tony ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse immédiatement. Quand il se tourna vers l'agent senior, il remarqua que celui-ci fixait l'ordinateur de McGee, un pli soucieux au visage.

-Tony ?

-Je t'ai entendu le Bleu ! Je réfléchis.

-Et à quoi tu réfléchis ?

-A comment je vais te faire taire McBavard ! Tu vas me laisser me concentrer deux minutes, oui ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, avant de faire une petite moue à l'intention de son ami. Le visage de l'italien était on ne peut plus sérieux, alors qu'il fixait, visiblement sans le voir, l'ordinateur portable de Tim. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, visiblement en train de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et à comment la résoudre. L'informaticien le laissa à ses réflexions, se contentant de soulever ses jambes, pour le poser sur le lit, avant de s'allonger sur celui-ci avec un petit soupir. Il avait peu dormi cette nuit, et se poser quelques instants lui faisait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Le repos du guerrier, en somme.

Il émit un léger soupir de satisfaction, un second, en posant sa tête sur l'édredon moelleux. Le confort de lit lui donnait envie de sombrer quelques instants dans le sommeil. Rien que quelques instants. Il se tourna vers le réveil. Celui-ci indiquait 14h00. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à se chercher un hôtel assez à l'écart de la ville, et assez inconnu pour qu'on ne vienne pas les y chercher. Dans l'attente, ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé, il mourrait de faim, et il était plus que fatigué. Il pouvait bien se reposer quelques secondes, non ? Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aspirer par cette douce sensation de torpeur… Quelques secondes…

.

-McGee !

Il sursauta en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup sec, sous l'appel de son collègue. Il tourna son visage vers celui-ci. L'italien s'était assis à table et avait attrapé l'ordinateur de McGee, tapotant à une vitesse beaucoup moins rapide que la sienne, sur l'ordinateur, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Tony releva les yeux vers son ami, haussant un sourcil à l'intention de celui-ci.

-Je t'ai réveillé, McDormeur ?

-Non.

-Alors, tu as juste fermé les yeux deux heures, Ronflette.

Tim fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder le réveil. Il retint un sursaut de stupeur en voyant le chiffre « seize » s'afficher sur le petit appareil. Oui, il avait dormi bien plus que quelques secondes. Deux heures. Il émit un léger rictus, avant de poser une main devant sa bouche, étouffant un bâillement, alors qu'il se forçait à se lever, pour se diriger vers la petite table.

-Oui, ok, j'ai dormi. Et toi, tu as fais quoi ?

-Oh pas grand-chose, répondit l'agent senior en haussant les épaules. Juste quelques recherches sur Lehna Durkins.

L'informaticien se rapprocha de lui, avant de baisser un regard intéressé vers le petit sachet posé à côté de l'italien. Une pizza entamée, une bouteille d'eau et une de soda se partageaient la place, leurs bonnes odeurs l'interpellant.

-Tu es sorti ?

-Ouais.

-T'es dingue ? Je te signale que t'es en cavale.

-T'inquiètes. Je suis allé dans un machin qui ressemble à tout sauf une pizzeria, dans une arrière rue pas loin d'ici. Aucun risque que quelqu'un aille là-bas pour demander si on nous a vu.

Il attrapa le sachet le poussant vers un Timothy affamé.

-T'en veux ?

Ledit McGee hocha de la tête, avant d'attraper la boîte à pizza, pour prendre une part de la pizza chorizo/jambon/champignons, mordant dedans avec délice. Il y eut un léger moment où le silence se fit, l'informaticien se restaurant, avant que celui-ci ne coupe le nouveau silence qui s'était installé :

-Alors tes recherches ?

-Pas grand-chose, je te l'ai dis. Elle n'avait visiblement pas une vie sociale très active, pas de Facebook, Twitter, ou autre. Mais elle mettait tous les jours un message parlant de son entreprise sur le site internet de la boîte. Visiblement, Lehna était une femme qui n'avait pas une grande vie personnelle, passant ses jours au bureau.

Il lâcha l'écran des yeux, pour se tourner à demi vers McGee.

-Tu sais ce que je pense le Bleu ?

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Je pense que si nous voulons des informations sur Lehna Durkins, le meilleur moyen pour les trouver et de se rendre sur son lieu de travail, autrement dit son lieu de résidence principal.

.

McGee le fixa quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir si l'italien était sérieux. Il pencha légèrement la tête, plissant ses yeux, à l'encontre de DiNozzo.

-Tu es sérieux, Tony ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux, le Bleu !

-Tu sais que tu es en cavale, Tony ? Le FBI, la CIA…Et probablement le NCIS te cherchent pour te mettre derrière les barreaux. Tu ne vas quand même pas aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup en allant au bureau de ta victime présumée ?

-Et ben…Si !

-Mais t'es malade ! S'exclama McGee en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure.

-Ça fait deux fois que tu me dis ça aujourd'hui, McStressé ! Non, je ne suis pas malade. Je suis juste réaliste. On a besoin d'informations sur Lehna Durkins pour démêler cette affaire. Et pour ça, on doit aller là-bas.

-Et tu veux y aller comment ? Te ramener à l'accueil, te présenter comme l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, et demander à aller voir le bureau de la femme que tu es soupçonné avoir tué ?

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de l'agent senior, alors qu'il lançait un regard pétillant à McGee.

-Pas vraiment.

-C'est quoi ton « pas vraiment » ? Tony !

-Arrêtes de stresser McPanique, tu vas avoir un ulcère ! J'ai un plan.

-J'aimerais bien le connaître, DiNozzo, ce plan.

-T'inquiètes tu vas le connaître. Parce que tu fais partie intégrante de ce plan… Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents, McGénie !

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain chapitre est presque entièrement écrit! Il sera posté assez vite!<em>

_Un petit com'?_


	15. McInfo et Cie

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires! Je suis super contente de vous avoir comme lecteurs, tous!:)_

_**Diab**': Heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fic'! Tony ne sera pas en femme de ménages... Le plan complétement cinglé...Euh...C'est possible!_

_**MarieCeline**: Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Tout va t-il se passer à merveille? Bonne question! Il faudrait que l'auteur soit sadique pour que ce ne soit pas le cas...*sifflote*_

_**LiliSurnatural**: Voila le début du plan!^^ Pas de Kort dans ce chapitre, relax!_

_**WJ**: Le massacre d'une pepperroni-quatre fromages...! Mais c'est cruuueeeel!_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Merci pour cette review! Contente de se découvrir un nouveau lecteur!:) Tuer Kort? Euuuuh... On verra...!_

_**Haerys**: Une SAS? Yeah. Vais-je détruire tous tes rêves dans ce chapitre? Nooooooon..._

_**Gwen**: Merci pour tes reviews! Le chien? Réponse prochainement!_

_**Choka**: T'es en retard ^^. Mais t'as vu, t'as un com' quand même. Suis gentille, hein?  
><em>

_._

_Et...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>J-5<strong>

**McInfo et cie**

**.**

Katya Smeath leva sa main gauche devant son visage, admirant son œuvre. Cinq doigts, cinq ongles manucurés à la perfection, cinq couleurs de vernis partant du rose clair au rose foncé, le tout dans un dégradé de couleur parfaitement optimisé. Elle reposa le dernier flacon de vernis sur son bureau avec un petit sourire, tout en fixant sa création d'un air rêveur. Elle n'était pas peu fière de son travail. Quinze minutes, une main de faite. Et magnifiquement faite, il fallait bien le dire. Elle aurait vraiment dût être esthéticienne, songea t-elle, avec un petit soupir de regret. Mais non, elle était standardiste, dans cette immense société appartenant à feu Lehna Durkins. La pauvre avait été retrouvée assassinée à son domicile il y a deux nuits, et le coupable courait encore dans les rues. Elle espérait vraiment que les policiers allaient le retrouver sans tarder. Oui, vraiment.

Mais bon, le décès de sa directrice ne devait pas l'empêcher de vaquer à l'essentiel. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment rester avec une seule main de vernie.

Elle haussa les épaules en voyant passer devant elle l'un des responsables financiers de l'entreprise, lui faisant un grand sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré dans l'ascenseur principal. Elle relâcha la tension, posant son dos contre le tissu de cuir de son fauteuil avec un léger soupir. Avant de lever sa deuxième main devant elle. Il était temps de s'attaquer à celle-ci.

.

Elle reposa son flacon de vernis après s'être attaqué à son sixième doigt et haussa le menton, affichant un sourire de présentation, en voyant la porte s'ouvrir devant elle, sur deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tous les deux portaient une veste de tissu noir, où était inscrit « McInfo » en gris, sur un petit badge accroché en bas du col, une casquette grise sur le crâne, et pour l'un d'eux, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Elle fronça le nez en voyant l'homme aux lunettes de soleil, un brun, pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, qui mâchait un chewing-gum plus que bruyamment, s'appuyer sur son comptoir, alors que le deuxième, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, un ordinateur portable dans les mains, les regardaient.

-Je peux vous renseigner ? Demanda t-elle, en jetant un regard consterné à l'homme qui s'était affalé sur son comptoir, et qui faisait claquer son chewing-gum dans un vacarme infernal, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-McInfo et Cie. On vient réparer vos ordinateurs, lança l'homme posé sur le comptoir, avec un horrible accent du sud.

-McInfo ? Nos ordinateurs ? Répéta Katya en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste nerveux.

-Ouais.

-Nous n'avons pas demandé de réparateur !

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Z'êtes pas l'entreprise Durkins ?

-Si, mais…

-Alors, z'avez besoin de réparations sur vos ordinateurs !

-Mais non, nous…

Il pointa un doigt sur son ordinateur, après avoir fait éclater une bulle de chewing-gum.

-Votre ordinateur, là, il marche ?

-Mais oui !

-Vérifiez.

-Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de…

-Vérifiez, je vous dis, Mamzelle !

Elle resta un instant bouche légèrement entrouverte, à regarder cet homme bizarre avec ses lunettes de soleil perchées sur son nez, avant de tourner son fauteuil vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Son bureau informatique avec son chat en fond d'écran s'affichait bien devant elle.

-Il fonctionne !

-Appuyez sur une touche.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Allez y !

Elle obtempéra. L'écran grésilla légèrement, avant de devenir bleu et d'afficher un message d'erreur dans une langue inconnue. Katya recula sur son siège, surprise.

-Mais comment… ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on nous a appelé, Mamzelle ! On vient réparer les ordinateurs. On peut y aller, maintenant ?

-Mais aller où ?

L'homme se tourna vers celui qui était resté silencieux, derrière lui, son ordinateur portable fermé dans les mains.

-T'entends Arthur, elle demande où on va !

Celui-ci fit une petite grimace contrite à l'attention de son collègue, avant de retourner sur son ordinateur. L'homme au chewing-gum se tourna vers elle, et, après avoir fait claquer une nouvelle bulle deux fois plus grosse que la précédente, lança :

-On va dans la salle du serveur, réparer votre réseau ! C'est évident, non ?

Elle regarda l'homme avec un air complètement perdu, ne sachant que dire. Il en profita pour reculer du comptoir, pour se lancer vers les ascenseurs.

-Attendez, vous ne savez pas où… ?

Il avançait vers l'ascenseur, suivi de « Arthur »/McGee, tout en marchant sur une musique imaginaire. Il lança par-dessus son épaule :

-Mais si Mamzelle, c'est bon, j'ai eu votre responsable en ligne. Pas besoin de plan. A t'a l'heure ! Pour un petit café, si ça vous chante ! On s'échangera nos numbers, hein ?

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, sous le regard consterné de la standardiste.

.

-Arthur ? T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux qu'Arthur ? S'exclama l'informaticien à peine les portes de l'ascenseur fermées sur eux.

L'italien émit un léger sourire sarcastique, alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du quinzième.

-C'était ça ou Philibert. Tu préférais Philibert ?

-Non !

-Bon, alors, arrête de râler, et fais ton boulot, Arthur.

Timothy grommela quelque chose, son nez plongé dans son ordinateur de poche, alors que l'agent senior retirait ses lunettes de soleil et levait son regard vers les caméras présentes dans l'ascenseur.

-Tu les a bien bloquées ?

McGee jeta un œil sur ce que lui montrait l'agent, opina du chef, et plongea de nouveau son nez dans son ordinateur. Il releva enfin la tête au bout de quelques secondes, pour plonger son regard dans celui de Tony, qui attendait une suite à ce petit hochement de tête, sourcils froncés, moue soucieuse au visage.

-Oui, image bloquée pendant dix minutes. Tout repartira à la normale après ça, caméras et ordinateurs. Je n'ai pas put faire mieux avec ce que j'avais sous la main, Tony.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, en retirant sa casquette quelques secondes pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

-Ca va, le Bleu. C'est suffisant. Oh, et ne m'appelle pas Tony devant les autres personnes, l'interpella t-il, en faisant une petite moue.

-Alors, comment veux-tu t'appeler ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Jack…John…Cray…Non. James !

Les sourcils de McGee se relevèrent, montrant son étonnement.

-James? Pourquoi James?

Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'italien, alors qu'il s'exclamait :

-Mais enfin le bleu, James! Comme James Bond ! James DiNozzo Bond, pour vous servir !

Il ajouta le petit sourire de circonstance, en susurrant cette phrase à son reflet. La voix de son collègue le ramena à la réalité.

-Ok, James. Et comme nom ? DiNato ?

-Pour me rappeler cette fois où je me suis fais briser les doigts par un dingue ? Tu rigoles ! Je serais James Harrison. Comme Harrisson Ford. James Bond et Indiana Jones réunis. Yeah.

-Ok James Harrisson. Prépares-toi, on est arrivé dans un étage.

-Prêt à te lancer à l'attaque, ArthurGee ?

-HuHum. Même si je soutiens que c'est un plan de dingue, Tony.

-Te fais pas de bile, McStress… Tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Il se tourna vers son collègue, avec un petit sourire confiant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver, hein ?

.

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée des deux informaticiens, et après avoir vernis deux nouveaux ongles, Katya vit les portes de l'entreprise s'ouvrir de nouveau. Sur un homme aux cheveux grisés, habillé d'une veste bleue et d'un polo noir, et une jeune femme en veste de couleur mauve (elle se demandait bien où elle avait eu cette petite merveille), pull et pantalon noir. Tous deux avancèrent vers Katya, avant de lui présenter leurs badges, en affichant un masque sérieux. Et inquiétant.

-Agents Gibbs et David, NCIS. Nous venons ici pour enquêter sur le meurtre de Lehna Durkins.

-Oh. Euh…Vous…Balbutia la standardiste en les regardant les yeux écarquillés.

Elle en aurait des choses à raconter à ses amies ce soir. Après sa première visite, puis un dingue mâcheur de chewing-gum qui l'avait dragué, voila qu'il y avait des flics qui venaient à elle, maintenant. Encore une fois.

-Vous êtes du FBI aussi ?

-Non, NCIS, mademoiselle. Le service d'enquête criminelle de la …Commença Ziva en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé ça ? Termina son supérieur soudainement, en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

Elle haussa les épaules, affichant un sourire de façade.

-Oh, parce qu'il y a déjà des gens du FBI qui se sont présentés il y a cinq minutes. Ensuite, il y a eu ces informaticiens, et puis vous. Joli défilé !

-Quels informaticiens? Grogna Gibbs en s'avançant.

Elle sourcilla devant le regard noir de l'homme, avant de plisser les lèvres. Pour murmurer d'une voie tendue au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables au deux personnes qui lui faisaient face :

-Les deux informaticiens qui viennent réparer les ordinateurs ! La société…Euh…

-Le nom de cette société ! Grogna Gibbs, en se retenant de justesse pour ne pas taper du poing.

-Euh…Mc…McInfo !Oui, c'est ça ! McInfo !

Gibbs et Ziva se jetèrent un court regard.

-Ils sont là, commença Ziva.

-Le FBI aussi, poursuivit Gibbs en maugréant.

Ils se lancèrent vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard éberlués de Katya Smeath, qui se pressa de décrocher son téléphone pour raconter à sa meilleure amie les dernières nouvelles.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	16. Comme sur des roulettes

_Helloooooooooo!_

_Ah! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le précédent chapitre! Je m'étais bien amusée à l'écrire ^^._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre... Le prochain sera pour le début de semaine prochaine, car je pense que ça sera trop juste pour poster ce week-end..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>WJ<strong>: Merci! Pauvres informaticiens? Roh, mais non, vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça! *Sifflote*_

_**MarieCéline**: Voici la suite! Tes scénarios étaient pas mal...Mais... J'ai imaginé autre chose...!:)_

_**LiliSurnatural**: Je sens que tu vas crier. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il y a un certain celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom-comme-dans-Harry-Potter dans ce chapitre...!:)_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Merci ^^! L'agent de la CIA ne va peut-être pas arriver après la fête, mais... Un agent du NCIS est probablement plus intelligent qu'un agent de la CIA, non?_

_**Gwenetsi**: La référence à DiNato était pour le fun...^^. Mais vous pouvez situer cette fic après DiNato ou non, ça ne change rien! Pourquoi Arthur? Parce que c'est le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête :D_

_**Coco**: Les informaticiens vont-ils partir avant que Kort n'arrive? Haha!_

_**Diab**': Pour qu'il y ai du TBC, il faudrait que je sois sadique, non? Hors, je ne suis pas du tout sadique, c'est bien connu! (Patiente un peu, très chère, rien qu'un peu)_

_**Haerys**: PBGDrive, bonjour, nous allons prendre votre commande...PBGDrive, bonjour, nous allons prendre votre comm...PBGDrive Bonjjaldkazljd...Ce service est momentanément indisponible suite à un malencontreux incident avec un de nos lecteurs. Merci de revenir quand nous aurons réussi à calmer une certaine lectrice potentiellement dangereuse._

_Sirius, Love FMA, Abva, Firesey, et tous les autres lecteurs en vacances... (Enfin je suppose)...De un, BONNES VACANCES! De deux, j'ai hâte de vous revoir parmi mes lecteurs!Vous me manquez!:)_

_..._

_Et bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Comme sur des roulettes<strong>

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Tony, qui avait reposé ses solaires sur son nez, et McGee qui regardait anxieusement autour de lui, le visage légèrement baissé vers le sol. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cage d'ascenseur, entrant dans l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Lehna Durkins.

-Ne te mets pas en position de défense, ArthurGee. Relève la tête, et conduis-toi normalement. Tu es un informaticien, pas un condamné, murmura l'italien à son collègue avec un léger sourire crispé, alors qu'il enfonçait légèrement sa casquette sur son crâne.

-S'il nous reconnaisse, on est…

-Mal, termina l'agent senior avec un léger sourire.

Il bifurqua sur la droite, alors qu'un groupe d'homme arrivaient vers eux. Ils entrèrent dans un immense espace ouvert, où se trouvaient des dizaines de bureau, la pièce entourée par quelques portes en vitre opaque, les bureaux de la direction.

-Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait nous reconnaître. Nos visages ne sont pas placardés sur les murs comme au far-west, McGee… Allez déstresse, et sort ton plus beau sourire, une secrétaire arrive vers nous, souffla l'agent entre ses dents.

Tous deux relevèrent la tête pour faire face à une jeune femme en tailleur pantalon noir, un attaché case à la main. Elle les jaugea du regard quelques instants, plissant les yeux devant les badges des deux hommes, avant de revenir à leurs visages.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Messieurs Harrisson et Grey de McInfo et Cie. Nous venons réparer les ordinateurs, débita l'informaticien en haussant le menton.

Elle toisa celui-ci d'un œil mauvais, avant de faire claquer ses lèvres dans un mouvement réprobateur, en se tournant vers Tony.

-Vous ne pourriez pas enlever vos lunettes, Monsieur ? Il est impoli de garder ses solaires dans un espace fermé.

-Je pourrais.

Il plissa sa bouche, son visage tourné vers la jeune femme, dans un geste résolument dramatique.

-Je pourrais… Mais mon médecin me le déconseille fortement. J'ai une conjonctive aggravée extrêmement contagieuse, et le simple fait de mettre mon œil à nu peut contaminer toute personne proche de moins d'un mètre autour de moi. Vous auriez l'œil rouge, du liquide blanchâtre qui coulera en permanence de votre œil, et un léger voile opaque devant votre regard, mais sinon, rien de bien grave. Je peux les enlever si vous voulez ! Vous voulez que je les enlève ?

Il leva sa main vers ses lunettes, alors que la secrétaire reculait vivement, en portant ses mains devant elle, dans un « NON » poussé avec empressement. Elle se reprit presque aussitôt, répétant son objection, un peu moins fort. Avant d'ajouter :

-Gardez vos lunettes.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, en laissant retomber sa main.

-D'accord. Nous pouvons aller travailler ?

-Vous devez réparer quel ordinateur ?

-Tous !

-Vous pouvez commencer par ceux sur la droite. Mais n'allez pas dans ce bureau là. C'est le bureau de notre présidente, et il est malheureusement inaccessible pour le moment.

Ils firent mine d'être étonné, en jetant un regard intrigué devant la femme, fière de pouvoir discuter des derniers potins de l'entreprise.

-Pourquoi est-il inaccessible ? Demande l'agent senior d'un ton innocent.

-Oh… Il est malheureusement arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à notre présidente…

-Oh… !

-…Et la CIA est sur les lieux pour enquêter, poursuivit la femme, sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Tony.

Un silence glacial accueillit la nouvelle, alors que les deux hommes fixaient la jeune femme avec un masque de stupeur. Le plus vieux fut le premier à reprendre contenance, après une seconde où la surprise l'avait cloué sur place. Il tenta un léger rire qui sonna faux, jetant un regard sur la gauche, où se tenait le bureau de Lehna Durkins. Derrière les vitres opaques de celui-ci se dessinaient trois silhouettes. L'une d'elle était probablement Trent Kort. Et ça…Ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans son plan.

.

Ils s'excusèrent auprès de la secrétaire après quelques secondes, prétextant un travail urgent à commencer, avant de se décaler dans un recoin de la pièce, d'où ils étaient invisibles par les collaborateurs présents, mais où ils avaient une vue sur le bureau de la présidente. L'italien tourna son visage vers la petite pièce où se tenait son ennemi, alors que McGee soupirait nerveusement, en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur. Il pencha son visage vers l'italien, afin d'être entendu dans son murmure :

-Notre plan tombe à l'eau, Tony, souffla le plus jeune. On devait aller dans le bureau de Durkins en faisant semblant de travailler sur son ordinateur… Mais là… On n'a plus qu'a déguerpir avant que la CIA ne sorte.

L'italien tourna vivement son visage, posant son regard noir sur son ami.

-Pas question.

Le visage de l'informaticien refléta toute sa surprise, devant le refus catégorique de Tony. Il passa une main devant les yeux de celui-ci, alors que l'agent senior s'était remis à fixer la porte du petit bureau.

-Tony ! Hého ! Tu réalises que l'homme qui te recherche pour te mettre en prison est à vingt mètres de nous ?

-Ouais.

-Tu réalises qu'on doit vite se casser avant qu'il ne nous choppe ?

-Non.

-Tony !

Il porta son regard obstiné sur le plus jeune, fronçant son nez devant les supplications de son collègue.

-Ecoute, McGee… J'ai un plan.

-Encore un !

-Oui. Il faut que j'aille dans le bureau de Durkins.

-Ça serait partir au suicide, Tony.

-Ecoute-moi. Je dois y aller. Je dois trouver des informations sur Durkins. Si je ne le fais pas ici, je perds quasiment toutes mes chances de m'innocenter. Et j'ai besoin que tu me donnes un coup de main.

-Tony…Tu ne peux pas… Sois réaliste…

Le visage de l'italien se durcit, alors que son poing se serrait, blanchissant devant la force qu'y mettait l'agent.

-Bordel, McGee ! Écoute-moi. J'ai un plan.

Il laissa un léger instant passer, avant d'appuyer sur la dernière phrase :

-Et je suis sûr qu'il va marcher comme sur des roulettes. Ok ?

Il fit un petit sourire confiant à son ami. L'informaticien passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, avant de jeter un œil autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Une fois chose faite, il se retourna vers son collègue, qui attendait, le regard plissé.

-Ok. Je t'écoute.

.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta sur les bureaux du quinzième étage, à l'instant même où les portes amenant aux escaliers se refermaient. Gibbs et Ziva sortirent de la petite pièce métallique, jetant un œil sur les couloirs qui les entouraient, avant d'avancer d'un pas vif vers l'endroit où il semblait y avoir le plus de personnes. Ils arrivèrent dans un vaste espace, où de nombreuses personnes étaient occupées à travailler, le nez plongé dans leurs dossiers, alors que des bribes de voix leur parvenaient d'un bureau fermé.

Une secrétaire se porta rapidement à leur rencontre, croisant les mains par-dessus son tailleur noir, en les regardant avec un demi-sourire.

-Bonjour. Je peux vous renseigner, peut-être ?

Gibbs montra sa plaque, son regard d'acier scrutant les lieux du regard, avant de se reposer sur la femme.

-NCIS. Agent Gibbs, et voici l'agent David. Nous recherchons le bureau de Lehna Durkins.

-Vous le trouverez sur votre droite.

Elle tendit son bras dans la direction citée, leur indiquant une petite porte teintée d'une demi-vitre opaque, d'où provenaient les bruits de discussion. Il fut soulagé en constatant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de son agent. Il n'était donc pas dans le bureau de cette femme. Il poussa la porte, tombant comme il s'y attendait sur Trent Kort et deux de ses collègues, occupés à discuter, des dossiers de la société dans les mains.

Le chauve se tourna vers eux, un sourcil levé. Avant de faire une petite grimace. Sa voix rocailleuse résonna dans la petite pièce devenue soudainement silencieuse à leur entrée.

-Gibbs… Tiens, comme c'est étonnant. Vous ici.

-J'enquête, tout comme vous, Kort. J'ai un agent à innocenter, grogna Gibbs en guise de réponse.

L'israélienne referma la porte derrière eux, tout en jetant un regard noir à l'homme. Qui le lui retourna immédiatement.

-Mademoiselle David, moi aussi je suis enchanté de vous voir, ironisa Trent, en lui faisant un petit geste de tête.

-J'aimerais en répondre « De même », mais on m'a appris à ne jamais mentir, rétorqua t-elle, en susurrant faussement.

Ils s'affrontèrent de regard quelques secondes, avant que l'israélienne ne s'avance vers le bureau de la victime, pour attraper l'un des dossiers, à la suite de Gibbs. Ils plongèrent leur nez dans les documents quelques instants…

Avant d'être coupé par deux petits bips retentissants dans la pièce. L'un provenant du portable de Trent Kort, le second de celui de Ziva David. Ils attrapèrent leurs appareils en même temps, le portant devant leur visage.

La réaction de Kort ne se fit pas attendre. Il jura, sortit son arme, et interpella ses hommes, avant de courir à l'extérieur en leur hurlant qu'il allait « les avoir ces petits merdeux ». L'israélienne se tourna vers Gibbs, qui attendait un retour, suite à ce petit manège.

-Timothy a allumé son portable. Ils sont bien ici, Gibbs. Localisés au treizième étage. Ils descendent les escaliers. Et ils l'ont fait savoir à Kort.

-Suivez l'indicatif de l'appel, Ziva. Vous devez retrouver leur trace avant que Kort ne le fasse. Allez-y !

-Et vous, Gibbs ?

-Allez-y, Ziva, répéta l'ancien marine en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle obtempéra, hochant légèrement de la tête, avant de courir en direction du signal du portable. Gibbs resta quelques instants debout au milieu du bureau devenu vide, fixant la porte les lèvres plissées. Il se doutait, il savait que le portable n'avait pas été allumé pour rien Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le fauteuil appartenant à Lehna Durkins, s'y assit, et croisa les bras. Attendant.

Quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit avis pour une auteur en manque de review?<em>

_Lecteurs anonymes, faites moi plaisir, s'il vous plait ^^. Une petite review fait plaisir, prends quelques secondes..._

_Et fait plaisir, je l'ai déjà dis?:)_


	17. Pour toi

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! Je suis vraiment très très heureuse de savoir que vous me suivez, et de recevoir un petit commentaire de votre part quand je poste! Il n'y a rien de plus encourageant, vraiment! Alors, je vous le dis encore une fois, merci beaucoup, beaucoup BEAUCOUP!_

_Un chapitre qui devait être beaucoup plus long, mais que j'ai coupé pour pouvoir le poster plus rapidement. La suite sera donc là sous peu!  
><em>

_Et n'hésitez pas à commenter (ça me ferait ultra méga super plaisir, je ne vous le cache pas!), surtout ce chapitre qui est super important ^^. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>LiliSurnatural<strong>: La confrontation Gibbs/DiNozzo? C'est pour maintenant!En espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur!:)_

_**MarieCéline**: Tu vas être déçue...Très déçue...Il n'y a malheuresement pas de Kiva dans ce chapitre! Ca va, pas trop triste?_

_**Coco**: Mais non, Tony n'est pas dingue. L'auteur si!:D_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Et oui, Tony est la définition même du culot :D. Il n'a pas eu le numéro de Kort, c'est Kort qui avait placé une alerte pour être bippé dès que le portable de McGee était allumé ^^ (oui, c'est un détail, mais c'est important quand même!^^).  
><em>

_**WJ**: Je suppose que ce "J'" signifie que FF a coupé ton mot parce qu'il y avait trop de O ou de A?^^ Ou alors, c'était un très beau "J'", très artistique!_

_**Haerys**: Oui, Gibbs et Tony n'ont pas besoin de mots pour parler ^^. Mais moi, j'en ai besoin pour vous le démontrer :D._

_**Charlie888**: Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Encore une fois, j'ai fais un bond de joie en découvrant un nouveau lecteur, pour cette fic' et les autres!:) Le duo Tony/McGee est important dans cette histoire, mais... Mais...Vous verrez bien!_

_**Fan2Series**: Yeaaaah! T'es de retour! Je suis super contente de te retrouver (et j'espère que tu ne t'es pas ruinée pour lire cette histoire quand même? Sinon, il faut faire une note de frais au nom de Vance, il sera ravi!). ^^_

_**Diane04**: Merci beaucoup! En espérant que cette suite te plaira!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pour toi<strong>

.

L'informaticien sortit son portable de sa poche, tout en jetant un petit regard derrière lui. Tony était parti depuis une bonne minute, il pouvait donc allumer son appareil.

Il composa son code confidentiel, et porta son regard sur l'écran, attendant que celui-ci s'allume. Une fois chose faite, il rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, et dévala les marches qui étaient devant lui. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de descendre, car Kort et ses hommes étaient probablement déjà en route pour le retrouver, s'ils avaient mis un signal sur son téléphone, comme il s'en doutait.

Il était arrivé au douzième étage, quand il entendit des voix masculines grogner derrière lui. Un « Ils ne sont pas loin ! » retentit, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte donnant sur l'étage. Il courut aussi vite que possible dans le couloir qui lui faisait face, avant de braquer au premier croisement, donnant sur de nombreux bureaux fermés. Un nouvel ascenseur se dessinait au fond du couloir. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, avant de détaler aussi vite que possible vers celui-ci. Derrière lui, les pas résonnaient, signe que ses poursuivants n'étaient plus loin.

Son portable lui semblait lourd dans sa poche, cet appareil qui renseignait ses poursuivants sur sa destination. Qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de les semer.

Mais il se devait de le garder encore quelques instants. Juste quelques instants. Pour Tony.

.

Caché dans un recoin du couloir, accroupi, à l'abri derrière une plante verte, il regarda les hommes de la CIA passer en courant vers les escaliers, Kort tenant son portable allumé dans sa main.

Son plan avait fonctionné, ils avaient quitté le bureau. Il avait quelques minutes de répit pour aller faire son transfert de données, récupérer ce qui se trouvait sur le disque dur de Lehna Durkins et filer d'ici avec McGee. Le tout discrètement et rapidement.

Il quitta sa cachette à pas de loup, filant vers la porte de sa victime présumée. Il posa une main sur la poignée, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait. Une fois chose faite, il posa une main sur le mur, une main tournant la poignée, entrant aussi discrètement dans la pièce, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

Il referma aussi délicatement que possible la porte, se retourna… Et sursauta. Son regard passant sur l'homme assis dans le fauteuil de cuir lui faisant face. Un homme qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver ici.

.

Gibbs vit son agent entrer dans la pièce, son regard tourné vers l'extérieur, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu entrer. Tony se retourna ensuite lentement, son front plissé par la concentration. Il émit un léger sourire à l'instant où son agent croisait son regard, sursautant légèrement en le voyant assis face à lui.

Effet de surprise garanti.

Il croisa les mains, alors que face à lui, l'italien plissait les yeux, tout en émettant une petite grimace.

-Salut Patron.

-DiNozzo.

L'agent senior avança de quelques pas, pour se retrouver face à son patron, seul le bureau les séparant. Il resserra ses gants transparents autour de son poignet, avant d'attraper le portable de la femme, sous le regard aiguisé de Gibbs. Il plongea son regard sur l'appareil, non sans avoir préalablement jeté un léger coup d'œil vers l'homme qui le fixait sans dire un mot, esquissant un léger sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Gibbs posa ses coudes sur le bureau, se penchant vers son agent. Il scruta l'homme en train de pianoter sur le clavier, sourcils froncés. Sa voix grave lui répondit au bout de quelques instants :

-Je te retourne la question.

L'italien haussa les épaules, son regard toujours posé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Je me promenais, j'ai vu de la lumière, je suis entré.

-La vraie réponse, DiNozzo.

L'agent quitta l'écran des yeux, pour faire face à son supérieur qui attendait un retour, ses doigts frappant sur le bureau à un rythme cadencé. Il émit un nouveau sourire, qui partait davantage vers la grimace.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me crois pas, c'est tellement plausible !

-Réponds-moi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, alors que la CIA est à quelques mètres ?

L'italien brancha une petite clé USB sur le côté de l'ordinateur, lança le transfert, prit le temps d'humecter ses lèvres et de se racler la gorge, évitant de lever les yeux vers son supérieur, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait sur son écran, avant de répondre.

-Je viens récupérer des données pour m'innocenter. Tu as reçu le Saint Graal ?

-Il n'y avait rien dans ton sang.

-Merde.

-Rien du tout, Tony. Quelqu'un s'est visiblement amusé à effacer toute trace de toxine dans ton sang. Nous avons une preuve sans preuve que tu as été drogué. Kort pense que tu t'es toi-même désintoxiqué en te plantant une drogue qui a annihilé toutes les autres dans le bras.

-Super. D'autres bonnes nouvelles ?

-Abby est en train de faire des recherches sur chaque objet qui était dans ton appartement, à la recherche d'un indice. Elle n'a encore rien trouvé.

L'agent senior ferma les yeux, encaissant les nouvelles de Gibbs silencieusement. Avant de couper le léger silence qui s'était instauré de son ton ironique :

-Cool. Je vais pouvoir continuer à jouer au mec en cavale.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Tony.

L'agent croisa les bras, plongeant son regard dans celui de son supérieur. Il plissa les yeux, faisant naître une légère ride entre ses sourcils, signe de son extrême lassitude, associée à une certaine colère.

-Et c'est quoi l'autre solution, hein ? Aller en taule, et attendre que l'on trouve des preuves pour m'innocenter en jouant au scrabble ? Je t'ai déjà dis, Patron, qu'il n'en était pas question. Je ne retournerais pas une semaine, pas une journée, même pas une nuit derrière les barreaux.

-Et moi je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer pour des conneries ! Rétorqua Gibbs, furieusement, en se levant d'un bond.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Gibbs, souffla l'agent d'une voix blanche.

-Tu t'es enfuis comme un voleur, Tony ! J'ai pour ordre de te rattraper et de te mettre derrière les barreaux. Que ça te plaise ou non.

-Tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne suis jamais les ordres, Patron.

-Je le ferais. Pour toi.

-Je te le répète, Gibbs…Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, s'affrontant du regard. Un léger signal provenant de l'ordinateur coupa le silence tendu qui s'était installé, obligeant l'italien à baisser le regard, pour constater que le transfert de données avait bien été effectué. Il arracha la clé USB de l'ordinateur, et se retourna vers la porte, prêt à partir. La main de Gibbs l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il tourna à demi son visage vers l'homme qui était derrière lui, le regardant de biais.

-Je dois y aller.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, Tony.

Il reporta son visage devant lui, se dégageant de la poigne de Gibbs, posant sa main sur la poignée. Le bras de Gibbs se posa sur la porte, empêchant la porte de s'ouvrir, le bloquant dans sa lancée. Il soupira, avant de faire face à son supérieur, qui le regardait, sourcils froncés.

-Je dois aller retrouver McGee.

-Ziva s'en charge.

-Tu crois vraiment que Ziva va l'arrêter, Patron ? Tu crois vraiment que _tu_ vas m'arrêter ?

-Pour ton bien, oui.

- Laisse-moi passer, Gibbs. S'il te plait. Laisse-moi passer avant que Kort ne mette la main sur McGee, ou qu'il ne revienne ici. Car là, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, et celle du Bleu également.

-Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et te rendre, DiNozzo. Il ne te tirera pas dessus si tu vas à lui de toi-même.

-Tu crois vraiment à l'impossible, Patron ! Kort se fera un plaisir de faire une bavure et de me flinguer, même si je suis innocent ! Alors, maintenant, laisse moi passer, s'il te plait !

Gibbs ne répondit pas, son bras toujours posé sur la porte, empêchant son agent de sortir. Ils s'affrontèrent longuement, discutant silencieusement, par un jeu de regard qui leur était propre. Enfin, au bout d'une longue minute pleine de tension, l'ancien sniper prit une légère inspiration, une lueur de colère mais aussi de lassitude passant dans son regard. Il baissa lentement son bras, ne quittant pas l'italien des yeux. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, jetant un dernier regard à son supérieur.

-Merci.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse partir, Tony.

-Je sais.

-La prochaine fois, je serais obligé de t'arrêter.

-Je sais, Patron. Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, n'est ce pas ? Cette histoire sera bientôt réglée.

-J'espère.

L'italien esquissa un sourire. L'un des premiers depuis le début de leur échange.

-Sinon, tu n'auras pas trente-six solutions, Patron. Je ne me rendrai pas tant que cette histoire ne sera pas finie. Si tu veux m'arrêter…Il faudra que tu me tires dessus!

Tony haussa les épaules, fit un grand sourire qui montrait combien cette dernière phrase était absurde, et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers, sous le regard d'acier de son supérieur.

* * *

><p><em>Voila! Un petit avis sur cette confrontation?<em>

_La dernière phrase doit vous faire plaisir, non? Un petit indice sur un certain prologue... Ou un faux indice, d'une auteur qui vous lance sur une fausse piste...? Hahahaha...!  
><em>

_A bientôt!_


	18. Je l'aide

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Pas de commentaires pour ce soir, je poste rapidement, mais PROMIS, je mets un **long** mot à chacun pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Merci de me lire, je vous adore, vous êtes formidables!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Je l'aide<strong>

.

McGee arriva à l'ascenseur, le souffle court, son front moite de sueur. Il entendait derrière lui les hommes de la CIA, prêts à le rejoindre. Il repêcha son portable auparavant placé dans sa poche, ouvrit l'ascenseur, y jeta l'appareil, appuya sur le chiffre du rez-de-chaussée, referma l'ascenseur, et se recula, pour se cacher dans un recoin du couloir, à l'abri derrière une machine à café.

Il vit les hommes de Kort et Kort lui-même passer devant lui en courant, son regard braqué sur son téléphone portable, étudiant l'emplacement du signal téléphonique. Ils se lancèrent dans l'escalier, abandonnant le couloir où Tim se trouvait, le laissant seul dans le silence apaisant qui l'entourait. Il attendit quelques secondes, vérifiant que les hommes ne revenaient pas à lui, avant de faire quelques pas dans le couloir, en direction de l'autre escalier, prêt à redescendre vers son véhicule. Il abaissa davantage sa casquette sur son front, cachant son visage aux gens qui le croisaient, baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'on lui fasse face. Quittant l'étage le plus silencieusement possible.

Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire, quand il fut interrompu par un geste, une main s'accrochant à son bras, l'empêchant de continuer sur sa lancée, le stoppant dans sa fuite.

Il tourna son visage, jetant un regard qu'il voulut assuré mais qui paraissait inquiet vers la personne qui l'avait stoppé dans sa lancée, relevant ainsi le visage. Et recula instinctivement le visage, surpris, en voyant celle qui lui faisait face. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses traits, en voyant deux grands yeux noisettes passer et repasser sur son visage.

-Ziva !

-Tim.

Elle attrapa son bras, l'entraînant sur le côté, ouvrant un bureau se trouvant à sa droite. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, quittant les oreilles indiscrètes traînant dans le couloir pour la sécurité du petit bureau.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Je suis en pleine enquête. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Où est Tony ?

Il hésita, quittant sa casquette pour passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme qui le regardait en penchant légèrement la tête.

-Je… Il est… Partie chercher des preuves de son innocence. Et je l'aide.

-Où est-il? Répéta t-elle, en crispant son poing sur le bras de McGee, inconsciemment.

-Chez Durkins. Dans son bureau.

Elle recula, encaissant la nouvelle, en haussant un petit sourcil.

-Gibbs est aussi chez Durkins.

Ce fut au tour de l'informaticien de hausser un sourcil, en entendant l'information.

-Tu crois qu'il va…

-Je ne sais pas, Tim. Je ne sais pas si Gibbs l'arrêtera. Il va probablement essayer de le raisonner.

-Il est quasiment impossible de raisonner Anthony DiNozzo Junior quand il a une idée en tête, Ziva.

-Je sais ! C'est là le problème.

Ils se turent, chacun plongeant dans ses pensées une dizaine de secondes. Avant que l'informaticien n'hausse de nouveau le menton, pour faire face à sa collègue.

-Gibbs est en colère, non ?

-Tu devines que c'est une question rhétorique, Tim. Tony a fuit le NCIS, au nez et à la moustache de la CIA et du FBI. Il est en cavale, et son collègue informaticien l'aide dans sa démarche. Il y a de quoi être en colère, légèrement en colère.

-A la barbe.

-Quoi ?

-Au nez et à la barbe, Ziva.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sous le demi-sourire du jeune homme.

-McGee…Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-Pardon. Je dois retourner en bas, Zi. Il faut que je récupère la voiture avant que les hommes de Kort ne pensent à fermer le garage.

-Tu as encore un peu de répit, alors, vu leur QI… Et Tony ?

-Il devrait me rejoindre en bas.

-Ok.

Elle laissa filtrer quelques secondes, avant de reprendre en murmurant, d'un ton de conspiratrice :

-Tu sais que je devrais t'arrêter, McGee…

Elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme, ses yeux étudiant les traits du visage de son collègue et ami. Traits qui démontraient toute la confiance qu'il avait envers sa collègue.

-Oui. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

Elle hocha de la tête, confirmant ses propos. Il reprit :

-Tu sais que je dois l'aider, Ziva. Je ne me fais pas passer pour Arthur Grey pour rien. Je ne fais pas pour moi non plus, je le fais pour Tony. Il a besoin de mon aide. Comme nous avons parfois eu besoin du sien. Je dois l'aider.

-Je sais, McGee.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son collègue, le regardant avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es vraiment le plus gentil agent du NCIS que je connaisse, Timothy McGee.

Il lui répondit par un immense sourire, une expression qui traduisait à elle seule toute leur complicité et leur amitié.

.

L'agent senior avait descendu les quinze étages en moins de deux minutes, dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse qui lui permettait à peine de respirer à chacun de ses pas. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée essoufflé, le front et le dos moite de sueur. Il retira sa casquette, essuyant les gouttelettes se formant sur son front, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le hall, entrebâillant la porte qui protégeait les escaliers du vaste espace.

Celui-ci était vide de tout occupant, à l'exception de la secrétaire qui l'avait accueillie quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était occupée à bavarder au téléphone, son regard fixé sur la porte principale de l'entreprise.

Il prit une longue inspiration, s'efforçant de passer un masque serein sur son visage, avant de pousser la porte le plus simplement possible, pour marcher d'un pas résolu dans le hall. Il passa devant le bureau de la secrétaire, et lui jeta un « bonne journée ! » associé d'un clin d'œil, non sans avoir oublié d'y mettre son accent du sud, comme il en avait été en arrivant.

Il était à quelques pas de la porte principale, prêt à retrouver l'air frais de la rue, quand une voix l'interpella. Une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, et qui lui valut un désagréable frisson dans le haut de son dos. Il se tourna à demi pour faire face à l'agent de la CIA qui le regardait, yeux plissés, son arme dans la main pointée sur lui. Il plissa la front, accueillant l'homme par une grimace de dégout.

-Trent.

Trent Kort afficha un sourire satisfait, tout en haussant le menton, jaugeant l'italien du regard.

-DiNozzo. Vous faites fort, très fort. Après nous avoir plantés en vous enfuyant par les conduits d'aération des chiottes, vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup. Je ne comprendrais jamais votre logique.

L'agent senior haussa les épaules, affichant une moue ennuyée.

-Si le loup est le chauve à l'horrible veste couleur crotte qui me fait face, oui, je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Mais je suis beaucoup plus rusé que le loup, vous savez. Je vais aussi m'en tirer ultra facilement devant lui, « les doigts dans le nez ».

-Ah oui…J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Tony pointa du doigt un point derrière l'agent de la CIA, affichant un grand sourire de connivence.

-Et bien, regardez derrière vous.

Les sourcils de l'agent de la CIA se froncèrent.

-Elle est facile, celle là.

-Non, sérieusement, regardez derrière vous !

-Vous croyez vraiment que je v…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, coupé par quelqu'un lui rentrant dedans avec violence, le faisant s'étaler sur le sol. L'italien en profita pour faire demi-tour, se lançant vers la porte.

L'agent de la CIA, essaya de s'extraire de la personne qui lui était tombée dessus, une jeune femme du nom de Ziva David qui se confondait en excuses sonnant faux, et releva les yeux au moment ou les portes automatiques de l'entreprise s'ouvraient sur l'agent, lui permettant de s'échapper. Trent Kort eut juste le temps de lever les mains, et d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Une détonation retentit dans le hall.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior à l'instant où il sortait de l'entreprise.

* * *

><p><em>Un com' pour me faire plaisir? S'il vous ?^^<em>


	19. House, Taub ou McAiguille?

_Hello!_

_Un grand, un immense merci à tous pour vos précédents commentaires! Visiblement, vous vous inquiétez (légèrement...Extremement!) pour Tony!*Sifflote*_

_Alors, à votre avis, est-ce la blessure au poignet du prologue? Ou autre chose? _

_Réponse dans ce chapitre!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: What's the bert? Bah, c'est un hippopotame! ^^<em>

_DrainBow: Merci pour ce commentaire, contente de me découvrir un nouveau lecteur (pour toutes mes fics? Waoouuuh!). Au plaisir de te retrouver sur les prochains chapitres ^^._

_Love FMA: Du Tony's Bobo? OOOOh, mais, je ne suis pas si cruelle!Si? Si!_

_Coco: Oui, Tony est blessé!MOUAHAHA (à lire façon rire sadique de grand méchant)_

_Jaller-Skirata: Merci :). Pour Kort, j'ai transmis ta requête à Gibbs (car tout le monde le sait, Gibbs est Dieu), mais...Il n'a pas voulu me répondre! Flûte!_

_Diab': Même pas peur, moi aussi j'ai des pingouins ninja! *Regarde son pingouin rose en train de jouer à la poupée*. Ou presque. Du TBC? Yeah!_

_Haerys: Poignet? Pas poignet? Je ne lui infligerais quand même pas DEUX blessures? Si?_

_LiliSurnatural: Et oui, Kort est méchant (mais en fait, il est jaloux des cheveux de Tony! Tu le gardes pour toi, oki?). C'est un gros teigneux ce Kort :D._

_MC: "Tout est possible quand PBG écrit"! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cette phrase m'a fait rire :D! Je vais la peindre à côté de mon équation :D!_

_Diane: Merci beaucoup! Commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touché ^^_

_**Et... Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>House, Taub ou McAiguille?<strong>

.

L'italien passa les portes de l'entreprise à l'instant même ou la détonation retentissait derrière lui. Il tenta de se décaler sur la droite pour éviter la balle que Trent Kort n'avait pas manqué de tirer sur lui, mais réagit trop tard, la balle le frappa au niveau de l'épaule, lui causant une vague de douleur l'obligeant à fermer les yeux une seconde, alors qu'un râle s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, posant une main sur son épaule, à l'endroit où la balle l'avait touchée, avant de jeter un œil derrière lui. Kort s'était relevé, Ziva à ses côtés. Il scruta un millième de seconde le regard de l'israélienne, qui avait empêché l'homme de le tuer, la remerciant silencieusement du regard. Avant de s'élancer vers la route, à l'instant même ou la petite voiture noire qu'il avait loué avec l'agent McGee arrivait. Il sauta dans le véhicule, remerciant silencieusement son collègue de lui avoir ouvert la portière. La voiture démarra en quatrième vitesse à peine l'italien posé sur le siège, évitant l'agent de la CIA qui se précipita en dehors de l'entreprise, dans une vaine tentative de les arrêter. Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête à l'instant où une balle retentissait dans le pare-brise arrière, avant que le conducteur ne bifurque abruptement dans une ruelle sur la droite, les cachant de la vue et des tirs de Kort.

.

-Bordel de…

Trent Kort se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait fait tomber, croisant le regard de l'israélienne. Regard où transparaissait une pointe de défi, alors qu'elle se relevait prestement, effaçant des traces de poussières invisibles sur son manteau. Il jura contre l'ex agent du Mossad, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de l'entreprise, défiant la jeune femme du regard.

-Vous avez fait exprès de me faire tomber ! Hurla t-il en avançant à pas rageur vers elle.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai été si maladroite ! Répondit la jeune femme, avec un sourire des plus angéliques, alors qu'elle plissait les yeux à son encontre.

-Vous n'arriverez pas à les protéger éternellement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je ne protégeais personne.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile !

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes ?

Le poing de Kort se ferma, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les traits de l'israélienne. Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, menaçant. Elle resta à le regarder, confiante. Il allait avancer d'un nouveau mètre, quand des pas retentissants derrière l'israélienne, suivis de l'arrivée de Gibbs le coupèrent. Un Gibbs au visage barré d'un pli soucieux, alors qu'il regardait avec une colère froide l'agent de la CIA. Trent Kort haussa le menton, ignorant superbement la jeune femme, pour s'adresser à son supérieur :

-Vos agents se sont cassés.

-Oui.

-Vous saviez qu'ils étaient là.

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez rien fais pour les arrêter, tempêta Kort en fermant son poing, et en jetant un regard haineux à Gibbs.

-Non.

-Vous ne comprenez pas que vous faites d'eux des fugitifs, Gibbs, en les laissant fuir ? Explosa l'agent de la CIA en levant une main devant lui, affrontant le regard froid de Gibbs.

-Non, Kort. C'est vous qui faites d'eux des fugitifs en considérant DiNozzo comme votre suspect principal.

-Gibbs. Vous avez vu la vidéo comme moi. Il était devant chez elle. Les faits ne mentent pas.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos faits. Il y a une explication et je vais la trouver, souffla Gibbs d'une voix blanche en avançant d'un pas, pour se planter à quelques centimètres de l'homme.

L'agent de la CIA serra les poings, jetant un regard noir à Gibbs. Il répondit sur le même ton que celui-ci :

-Et bien bon courage, Gibbs ! Allez prouver que votre agent n'est pas le coupable désigné qu'il est, pendant que je le mettrais en taule !

Il fit demi-tour, en direction de son véhicule, sous le regard des deux agents du NCIS.

.

La voiture filait à toute allure sur les routes de Washington, avec en son intérieur un conducteur concentré, main serrées autour du volant, et un passager qui avait posé sa nuque sur l'appui-tête, yeux fermés, sa main gauche compressant le point où son sang s'écoulait sur son épaule droite.

Le visage de McGee quitta un instant la route, pour se poser sur l'agent, suivant le mouvement de sa main. Il blanchit en voyant les doigts rouges de sang de l'italien.

-Tony ! Tu es blessé !

-Ouais, murmura l'agent, yeux toujours fermés. Mais, j'ai les informations qui étaient sur l'ordinateur de Durkins.

-Il faut qu'on te soigne !

-Ouais.

-Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital !

L'agent senior ouvrit abruptement les yeux, regardant son collègue avec ironie.

-McGee, parfois, je me demande si tu as un peu de cervelle !

-Hey !

-On ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital. Ça signifierait notre arrêt immédiat. « Allez direct en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ, et crevez d'une balle dans la tête par l'agent Trent Kort par la même occasion ».

-On ne peut pas te laisser ainsi, Tony ! Tu perds ton sang !

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'italien, alors que la voiture approchait de l'hôtel abritant les deux hommes.

-Effectivement, on ne peut pas me laisser comme ça ! J'espère que tu sais coudre, McAiguille !

Le visage du plus jeune vira à une couleur défiant le plus pâle des cachets d'aspirine, alors que l'agent senior lui lançait un regard amusé, avant de faire une grimace de douleur en faisant légèrement bouger son épaule pour se repositionner le visage face à la route.

.

Assis sur une chaise, coudes posés sur la petite table de l'hôtel, l'agent senior regardait non sans un certain regret l'informaticien couper son tee-shirt à l'endroit où la balle l'avait touché.

-C'était _ton_, et donc _mon_ plus beau tee-shirt, McCiseau. Je suis condamné à porter des trucs affreusement bas de gamme, maintenant.

-Tony, c'était un tee-shirt noir tout simple.

-Justement, McGénie. Tu ne connais vraiment rien à la mode.

-Tais-toi, DiNozzo, tu veux ?

L'agent senior fit une grimace à son ami, alors que celui-ci retirait les tissus entourant la plaie. McGee observa celle-ci, son visage se décomposant petit à petit en voyant l'état de l'épaule de l'agent senior.

-Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, McGee. La balle ne m'a que frôlé, tu ne vas même pas devoir l'enlever.

-Ton épaule est pleine de sang Tony ! Je déteste le sang, je déteste les plaies, je déteste devoir te recoudre !

-Alors, tu n'aurais jamais dût être infirmier !

-Mais je ne suis pas infirmier !

-Pour les dix prochaines minutes, si. Passe-moi la bouteille de vodka, tu veux ?

Il désigna une bouteille transparente traînant sur le bar derrière eux. L'informaticien haussa un sourcil en regardant celle-ci.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de…

-Passe là moi, House !

-Dixième fois en vingt minutes que tu m'appelles comme ça. Je ne suis pas House !

-Non, effectivement, tu serais plutôt comme Taub. Petit, teigneux et râleur.

-Tony !

-Ca va, McGee, c'est de l'humour ! Bon, tu me la passes cette bouteille ?

Le plus jeune obtempéra, non sans avoir hésité une nouvelle fois, avant de tendre la bouteille à Tony. Celui-ci fit sauter le bouchon, portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

-Ca, c'est pour me donner du courage, lança l'agent après avoir bu une longue gorgée. Et ça, c'est pour soigner la plaie.

Il leva la bouteille au dessus de son épaule blessée, laissant tomber une longue rasade de liquide dessus. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il sursauta violemment, alors que la brulure venait à lui, passant dans toute son épaule, où la chair était meurtrie. Il baissa le menton, laissant la plaie se soigner, essayant d'occulter la douleur. Il sentit à peine McGee lui voler la bouteille des mains, ouvrant les yeux difficilement au bout de quelques secondes, pour voir son ami boire à son tour une longue gorgée de vodka.

-Et…T'as pas… le droit…souffla l'agent, en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

-C'est pour me donner du courage !

-Tu dois… voir où… tu vas… planter l'aiguille, McVodka. Alors, repose… cette bouteille !

-Tais-toi et laisses House travailler, murmura l'informaticien en obéissant cependant.

Un minuscule rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tony. La bouteille retrouva sa place sur la table, l'agent senior laissa son front reposer sur le meuble, la sensation de brûlure sur son épaule ne s'effaçant pas, lui laissant une sensation d'être brûlé sur place. Il entendit à peine l'agent McGee hoqueter alors qu'il plantait l'aiguille dans la peau de son ami. Il ne sentit pas les soins. Il tomba avant dans l'inconscience que lui avait procurée cette méthode radicale de désinfection.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Ça vous plait toujours?<em>


	20. IS 2011, projet JR

_Hello!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!_

_Un petit point: Tony n'a été que frôlé par la balle! Donc pas de blessure grave, rien de trop dangereux, juste une grosse égratignure! Je vous le réexplique par l'intermédiaire de McGee dans l'histoire ^^._

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Et oui, nos enquêteurs forment un super duo (Hetalia? Connais pas!^^).<em>

_Maduce: McGee est un House sans la canne, et l'ironie... Et tout le reste!^^_

_Fan2Séries: Pour les soins, voir au dessus ^^. Et non, je ne suis pas sadique. *Sifflote*. Enfin, si, un peu. Mais pas tout le temps. Jusque 99% du temps!_

_MarieCéline: J'adore écrire des histoires pleines de mystères qui font se poser plein de questions ^^. Et oui, effectivement, tu as rêvé pour l'aiguille MAIS, je répète, il y a quelques indices dispersés dans l'histoire ^^._

_DRainbowX: On ne peut pas tuer Kort. Mais tu peux t'inscrire au club du "Buttons cet Imbécile de Kort", le BIK! Un badge anti-Kort offert aux nouveaux arrivants (je suis sûr qu'il va faire autant d'adhérents que le TBC) :D!_

_LiliSurnatural: Comment vont-ils arriver à l'hôpital?^^. HuHum, bonne question! N'oublions pas que nous ne sommes qu'a J-5! (Je suppose que je t'inscris au BIK aussi?)_

_Jaller-Skirata: Effectivement, les soins sont sommaires! Mais ça ira le temps de quelques (tous?) chapitres (combien? HAHA!).^^_

_Haerys: Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il allait se faire tirer dans le poignet très chère *Maxi Sourire*. Et oui! (Une inscription au BIK aussi?)._

_Coco: Tu retrouveras de l'humour dans ce chapitre aussi (oui oui!). Bonnes vacances!_

_Love FMA: Oui, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de McGee (mais je suis auteur, je fais d'eux ce que je veux MOUAHAHA). La voila la suite ^^._

_Couzi12: Merci pour ton commentaire, et bienvenue parmi les lecteurs ^^. Merci pour les infos sur la blessure, j'avoue que ça ne m'arrange pas si elle est trop invalidante, c'est pourquoi je plussois: Il n'a été que frôlé de moins d'un centimètre!^^_

_Merci encore à vous de me suivre et de me commenter! A chaque post, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, merci!_

* * *

><p><strong>IS 2011, projet JR<strong>

.

Le son d'une femme discutant à voix forte l'interpella, alors qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Il cligna des paupières, constatant que la pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre, seule une petite lueur blanche témoignant d'une activité dans la pièce. L'agent senior s'aida de ses coudes pour se relever à moitié, regardant avec attention l'endroit d'où provenaient la lumière et le bruit. La télévision, tournée vers le lit de son ami. Lit où reposait Timothy McGee, son nez plongé dans son ordinateur, ne jetant aucun regard vers les images qui lui faisaient face.

L'italien se mit en position assise, de façon à rester stable, malgré les milliers d'étoiles qui parsemaient sa vue. Il jeta un œil sur son ami, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il était réveillé.

-McG…

Il s'arrêta, sa voix rauque et sa gorge sèche le faisant souffrir. Son regard se tourna vers son chevet, alors que l'informaticien levait les yeux vers lui. Il repéra immédiatement le grand verre d'eau, ainsi que les deux sachets d'aspirine posés à côté de la petite lampe. Il attrapa aussitôt ceux-ci, les porta à sa bouche, et bu son verre d'un trait. Tout en buvant, il loucha sur le réveil, où quatorze heures s'annonçaient. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'informaticien, reconnaissant.

-Merci pour le verre d'eau.

-De rien.

-Je suis…

-…Tombé dans les pommes, oui. Tu as dormi trois bonnes heures. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. Mais bonne nouvelle, ton épaule est recousue et pansée !

-J'ai encore une épaule? Tu ne me l'as pas laminé? Waouh.

-Une fois nettoyée, la plaie était moins pire que je ne le croyais. La balle ne t'a que frolée de moins d'un centimètre. Une grosse égratignure en gros. J'ai soigné de mon mieux, mais il faudra vraiment que tu ais de vrais soins prochainement.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Je sais, House. Dès que je ne serais plus recherché pour meurtre, j'irais voir de jolies infirmières pour soigner tout ça.

L'italien baissa légèrement son menton, jetant un œil sur son épaule, barrée d'une large bande de gaze blanche. Il tenta de bouger son bras, mais s'arrêta rapidement, chaque mouvement lui coutant une grimace de douleur. Il esquissa une grimace pour son collège, tout en se levant difficilement, prenant son temps pour éviter de subir le tournis que lui procuraient sa plaie et les soins procurés. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Super. Encore une blessure. Ce n'est que la cinquième cette année.

Il grimaça de nouveau, avant de lever un sourcil, et de lever un doigt devant son visage :

-Mais !Une fois j'ai fais mieux, j'ai eu dix blessures en six mois. C'était l'année où…

-Où tu as commencé à travailler avec Gibbs. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà raconté.

L'italien accueillit la dernière phrase de McGee en grimaçant.

-Mince, je me transforme en Ducky.

Il passa une main sur son épaule, constatant qu'elle était parfaitement pansée. Un travail de finition réalisé pendant qu'il était au pays des songes.

-C'est du bon travail, McGee. Encore une fois, m…

L'informaticien l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, avec un grand sourire.

-Tony, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, je le vois !

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu m'as dis « merci » deux fois en moins d'une minute.

L'italien accueillit les paroles de son collègue avec un demi-sourire. Avant d'acquiescer lentement.

-C'est vrai. On va mettre ça sur le compte de la douleur, des cachets et tout le tralala. Bon, le Bleu…Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

.

Il quitta les bords du lit, avançant plus facilement que la minute auparavant, les cachets faisant rapidement effet. Le berger allemand leva la tête au moment où il passait vers lui, le regardant avancer avec difficulté. Avant de se lever, pour se placer au côté de Tony, qui put poser une main sur le dos du chien pour s'aider à avancer jusqu'au lit où était installé son collègue. Il caressa la tête du chien, qui fit un petit jappement, avant de faire demi-tour, pour se rallonger au côté de son maître. Jethro reposa son museau sur ses pattes, après un bref regard vers l'italien et l'informaticien, repartant dans ses songes. L'agent senior, quant à lui, s'installa au côté de son collègue, qui pianotait sur l'ordinateur, scrutant l'écran du regard. McGee haussa le visage vers Tony, ses yeux passant sur le visage cerné de l'italien. Il se racla sa gorge, énonçant avec sérieux:

-Quelques informations sur les activités de l'entreprise et de notre victime. Enfin, le « notre » est bien sûr à prendre au second sens, parce que, techniquement, elle n'est pas « notre » victime, étant donné qu'on…

-Ça va McEmbrouille, j'ai compris, abrèges.

-Hum. Ok. Donc, Leah était une femme d'affaire à la tête d'une société qui lui rapportait des millions, voir des milliards, mais qui lui coutait aussi visiblement des milliers d'heures de travail. J'ai son agenda, et on y voit qu'elle avait des rendez-vous programmés jusqu'à 2015 !

-Quand je pense que je programme les miens en fonction de mon humeur du jour… Et de l'humeur de Gibbs… ! Bon, vas-y continue !

-Il va me falloir du temps, mais je compte bien étudier chaque détail de ses rendez-vous sur son agenda informatique. Voir si quelque chose peut paraître louche.

-T'as une heure.

-Dans tes rêves ! Tu n'es pas Gibbs !

-Dommage. Sauf pour l'addiction au café. Continue.

-J'ai là une liste de toutes les actions entreprises et à entreprendre par Durkins dans l'année. Elle avait des dizaines de projets en cours, dans les trois quarts des pays du globe. Elle passait par des centaines d'intermédiaires, financiers, entreprises…Et agences fédérales !

-Et je suis sûr qu'il y a là anguille sous roche. Tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose de louche là-dessous ?

-Figures-toi que oui !

-Figures-toi que j'en suis bien heureux ! C'est quoi ?

-On a là un transfert financier pour une action mystérieuse, où il n'y a, contrairement à toutes les autres, aucun détail. Tu vois ? L'action s'appelle « Is 2011, projet JR ». Financement de deux millions, par… ?

-Intriguant. Tu peux nous trouver davantage d'infos sur ce dossier ?

-J'allais essayer avant que tu ne te lèves. Je vais lancer une recherche de ces mots-clés dans tous ces documents. On verra si on trouve quelque chose !

-Fais.

L'agent senior se releva, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser vers l'arrière, avant de se diriger lentement vers la salle de bain.

-Je te laisse bosser, McGénie. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, et même si ça te dérange d'ailleurs, je vais aller me laver pour retirer mon sang séché, et l'infecte odeur qui s'en suit, de ma peau.

-Bonne idée !

-J'ai toujours des bonnes idées.

-Sauf celle de t'être mis en cavale.

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

-Non, ça je l'ai fais il y a deux heures.

L'italien haussa les sourcils, croisant son bras libre contre son torse, ramenant difficilement le second par-dessus. Un léger sourire éclaira ses traits, alors qu'il fixait McGee.

-Tu vas finir par me faire croire que tu as de la répartie, le Bleu.

Le geek releva la tête vers son ami, lui décrochant un regard fier, avant de replonger dans l'ordinateur, dans ses recherches, laissant l'italien faire un demi-tour, en direction de la salle de bain.

.

Quand l'agent senior réapparut, quelques minutes plus tard, lavé, séché et habillé confortablement, il remarqua immédiatement que l'informaticien s'était déplacé, étant maintenant en position assise sur le lit, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, un pli d'extrême concentration entre les sourcils. Il tapait avec énergie sur l'ordinateur, semblant avoir totalement occulté la présence de l'italien. Celui-ci se laissa avancer vers son ami, s'installant à côté de lui.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Il me semble.

-Il te semble ou tu es sûr ?

-Il me semble que je sois sûr.

-Super. Alors ?

-Dans les partenaires de Durkins, j'ai trouvé une société basée à Washington dont le nom est « JM-R ». Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement le sigle qu'on recherche, mais ça se rapproche des initiales de notre financier inconnu « IS 2011, projet JR ».

-C'est vrai que ça peut se rapprocher. Tu as trouvé quoi sur ce partenaire ?

-La société est composée de seulement six personnes. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dessus, à part le fait que ce soit une société d'import-export. Par contre…

L'informaticien se retourna vers Tony, les yeux brillants.

-…J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre.

Il laissa passer un léger silence, attendant un mot de l'italien. Celui-ci plissa les yeux, avant de lâcher un ironique :

-Tu veux me le dire maintenant, où tu préfères attendre la fonte des glaces ?

-Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant, un roulement de tambour, un truc comme ça.

-Je n'ai jamais été doué en musique. Allez continue ta belle histoire, je veux savoir s'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

-Je disais donc, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, dans l'agenda de Leah. Elle avait un rendez-vous prévu ce soir…

-Dommage pour elle, elle ne pourra pas y aller…

-…Laisse-moi finir. Elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir, une soirée de gala, où elle a noté devoir rencontrer un certain JR !

-Ah, mais c'est que ça devient intéressant tout ça !

L'italien croisa les mains, son regard tourné vers McGee, son cerveau en ébullition.

-Tu sais quoi, McGénie ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-Effectivement. On ne va pas aller dans l'entreprise de ce mec, au risque de retomber sur Kort. Ou pire, Gibbs. Non, on va directement enfiler nos plus beaux costumes…

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers l'armoire, jetant par-dessus son épaule, à un Timothy qui le suivait du regard :

-…Et on va aller à une petite soirée, toi et moi.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez vous? A votre avis, que signifient ces initiales?^^<em>


	21. Visite

_Bonjour!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires! Personne n'a trouvé pour JR (mais en même temps, si çe avait été le cas, je vous aurais décerné le Gibbs d'or du meilleur enquêteur, parce que vous seriez plus fort que fort!)._

_Je vous poste la suite! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Maduce: Merci :). Et non, ce n'est pas le JR de Dallas ^^!<em>

_Jaller-Skirata: Pour la soirée, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre!:D_

_Fan2Séries: Et non, JR n'est pas un artiste :D. Allez, tu auras la réponse, un jour (quand je ne serais plus une auteur qui adore faire durer le suspense)._

_WJ: Junior? Non, vraiment trop facile!_

_Haerys: Bien sûr, Tony est le meilleur ^^. Mais Super McGee est cool aussi, quand même! Bienvenue au BIK :D_

_Love FMA: Oui, le scénario de l'intrigue (tout ce qui touche l'enquête) est prévu à l'avance. Le reste, c'est à l'inspiration!_

_MC: La voici, la suite :D. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre!^^_

_Drainbowx: Merci ^^. Pour Jethro (le chien), écrire à McGeeChou, à Washington. Pour Jethro (l'accro au café), vaut mieux pas, il est assez grognon en ce moment avec la fuite de son agent._

_Couzi: Merci ^^. Je ne demande jamais aux personne de s'identifier pour commenter, puisque je review moi-même souvent sans être connectée :D_

_LiliSurnatural: Et oui, Tony et les fêtes, une grande histoire d'amour! Le BIK est le "Butons cet Imbécile de Kort's Club" :D_

_Abva: Ton impatience va pouvoir ralentir, voici la suite ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Visite<strong>

.

Un gobelet de café noir dans une main, un immense caf-pow dans l'autre, Gibbs avançait à grands pas vers le bureau de sa laborantine préférée, tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir deux autres mains pour se boucher les oreilles, afin de ne pas être sourd dans vingt ans, après avoir passé quelques minutes de trop dans ce vacarme assourdissant.

Il posa les gobelets sur la première table passant à sa portée, avançant vers la chaîne hifi d'où se déversaient les paroles du groupe de métal, et éteignit celle-ci, laissant place au doux silence ambiant. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter la jeune femme, qui se retourna vers lui d'un bond, quittant son ordinateur pour faire face à son agent du NCIS adoré.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne nouvelle pour moi, Abby, lança t-il à la jeune femme, en penchant légèrement la tête.

Elle fit mine de chercher, faisant aller ses mains de gauche à droite autour d'elle.

-Bonne, c'est encore à voir, mais des nouvelles, oui, j'ai !

-Et bien, annonce moi ces nouvelles, Abby !

-Mais je comptais bien le faire, Gibbs ! Mais d'abord, j'aimerais boire une goutte de mon élixir de vie. Tu sais, cette boisson miraculeuse qui me donne la pêche, et qui fait que je…

-…Dès que tu m'auras donné les suites de l'enquête, Abs, l'interrompit gentiment, mais avec un regard autoritaire, Gibbs.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant avec un air des plus adorables l'homme, lui intimant silencieusement de lui offrir la délicieuse boisson qu'elle vénérait tant. Un regard impassible (et impatient) lui répondit.

-Bon, très bien. Je ferais sans !

Elle fit tourner son fauteuil vers son ordinateur, quittant Gibbs pour faire face à l'écran et ses résultats. Ses mains gantées de la belle couleur verte et des manchettes léopards qu'elle affectait tant se lancèrent sur le clavier, alors qu'un flot de parole dépassait ses lèvres :

-J'ai fais une recherche sur l'ordinateur de Durkins. Tony n'a pas volé les données, mais les a juste empruntées. J'ai donc eu accès à toutes les données de notre victime. Un flot de documents intéressants si tu veux savoir. Elle avait même un petit fichier caché où elle notait tous ses achats, allant de la plus petite paire de chaussettes à la maison avec dix chambres à Malibu.

-Abby….

-Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le plus intéressant ! Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas courant de tenir aussi fortement un journal de ses achats ! Cette femme devait sacrément aimer l'argent.

-L'enquête, Abby !

-J'y viens ! Gibbs, tu sais, si j'avais ma dose de caféine, je serais plus…

Un regard faussement menaçant de l'ancien marine la coupa dans sa lancée, l'obligeant à faire un petit sourire d'excuse à celui-ci.

-J'ai trouvé la trace d'une personne avec qui elle faisait affaire, mais sur laquelle nous avons peu de données, et aucune indication sur cette mystérieuse source de financement. Qu'a-t-elle financé, pourquoi, comment ? Aucune idée. Nous avons juste un nom, qui renvoie vers une société d'import-export.

-Et donc…

-Et donc, je t'ai noté sur ce petit post-it l'adresse de la société de cette personne. Elle est basée à Washington. Il y a aussi une soirée où Durkins devait se rendre ce soir, et où elle devait rencontrer cette personne, mais ce n'est visiblement plus d'actualité.

-Je vais aller lui rendre visite à sa société.

Il avança de quelques pas sous le regard ourlé de noir de la laborantine, avant de faire demi-tour, attrapant un gobelet fortement attendu au passage. La jeune femme ne pu retenir un sourire d'extase quand l'homme déposa le breuvage entre ses mains, avant de lui faire une légère bise sur la joue, après un « Bon travail, Abby » murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille.

.

Ils avançaient vers l'endroit que leur avait indiqué Abby, après s'être difficilement garé dans les rues du centre-ville. Le soleil tapait fortement, les éblouissant dans leur avancée, alors qu'ils cherchaient du regard le numéro du bâtiment où ils devaient se rendre. Les immeubles se succédaient, tous identiques, les numéros des bâtiments se rapprochant petit à petit de celui qu'ils cherchaient, le « 326 ».

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un petit immeuble de trois étages, à la façade de verre et de béton imposante. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur destination, à l'exception de la petite plaque noire où le numéro « 326 » était gravé en lettres d'or. Ils cherchèrent une sonnette des yeux, et devant le fait évident que celle-ci n'existait pas, poussèrent la porte de verre, pour entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Celui-ci était vide de meubles, à l'exception d'un petit bureau où toute trace de vie avait disparu. La jeune femme s'avança vers le meuble, scrutant celui-ci des yeux, alors que Gibbs faisait le tour de la pièce, jetant un œil derrière chaque porte qu'il pouvait ouvrir.

Ziva passa un doigt sur le meuble, relevant un fin grain de poussière sur sa peau. Elle se pencha pour mieux observer le bois clair qui lui faisait face et fronça les sourcils.

-Gibbs. Venez voir.

Il se retourna, se dirigeant vers la jeune femme, pour s'accroupir à son tour. Il hocha légèrement la tête, voyant où celle-ci voulait en venir.

-Il y avait quelqu'un ici récemment.

-Oui, on voit la trace d'un écran, là où il n'y a pas de poussière. Et ici devait se trouver le clavier, souffla la jeune femme en désignant les points du doigt.

Ils se jetèrent un petit regard, avant de se diriger vers la seule porte qui était ouverte, à leur droite. Elle donnait sur un escalier menant au premier étage. Ils se lancèrent à l'assaut des marches, alors qu'autour d'eux, le silence était d'or, les poussant à dissimuler leurs pas alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage.

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir, entouré de quatre bureaux. Ziva ouvrit la porte du premier, scrutant l'intérieur, pour constater que celui-ci était vide. Elle allait faire de même pour le second, quand la main de son supérieur s'abattit sur son bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Il lui indiqua le troisième bureau du doigt, et lui montra son arme. Elle hocha de la tête, avant de se mettre d'un côté de la porte, alors qu'il faisait de même de l'autre côté. Ils se jetèrent un regard confirmant qu'ils étaient prêts, et la jeune femme appuya lentement sur la poignée de la porte. La jambe de Gibbs heurta celle-ci, l'ouvrant en grand, alors qu'ils s'encadraient dans le bâti de la porte, pointant leurs armes devant eux.

Ils ne virent personne, mais constatèrent que la fenêtre était ouverte. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune femme s'élança vers celle-ci, alors que Gibbs faisait demi-tour, en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Ziva se pencha à l'extérieur, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle constata immédiatement qu'un homme était en train de descendre en courant par l'escalier de secours. Elle sauta d'un bond au dessus du battant de la fenêtre, et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver à un mètre derrière lui. Il tenta de pousser une poubelle qui se trouvait à son côté pour la ralentir, elle sauta par-dessus.

Elle tendit son arme vers l'homme, tout en courant.

-NCIS, arrêtez-vous !

Pour résultat, l'homme accéléra davantage, bifurquant au premier croisement…

…Pour faire un vol plané en arrière, alors qu'il faisait la rencontre du poing de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il s'étala au sol, alors que la jeune femme l'obligeait rapidement à se mettre face contre terre, le menottant rapidement. Elle le retourna ensuite sur le dos, l'obligeant à la regarder.

Il la fixa. Elle sursauta. Son poing se crispa sur le col de l'homme, alors qu'elle plongeait dans deux grands yeux noirs, un regard qu'elle n'avait pas croisé depuis presque une décennie. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, ne quittant pas des yeux l'individu, sentant le regard de Gibbs dans son dos. Sa voix légèrement tremblante s'éleva, trahissant toute son émotion du moment.

-Toi.

L'homme laissa apparaître un sourire, tout en cherchant à se remettre en position assise. Le pied de Ziva posé au creux de son ventre l'en empêcha. Il soupira.

-Oui, moi.

Sa voix porteuse d'un léger accent alarma Gibbs, qui se pencha vers l'homme, plissant les yeux pour observer ce visage d'ébène qui lui faisait face. L'israélienne contempla l'individu silencieusement, ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes, à la recherche d'une phrase, d'un mot à prononcer. L'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il fit une petite grimace à la jeune femme, avant de lâcher sur un ton doucereux :

-Et bien, Ziva, c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à ses anciens collègues ?

* * *

><p><em>Je m'excuse pour le titre, je n'avais pas d'inspiration ^^.<em>

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?:)_


	22. Soirée mondaine

_Hola!_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre centré sur notre Tony préféré et ce cher Timmy!_

_Enjoy!;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LillySurnatural<strong>: Qui est l'homme du chapitre précédent? Haha! Vous le saurez prochainement ^^. Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour retrouver Tony et McGee ;)_

_**FandeBones**: Merci!Très commentaires m'ont fait très très plaisir!:) Pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver au prologue... Encore un peu d'attente, nous sommes à J-5!^^_

_**WJ**: Jorge Rivkin? Connais pas :D_

_**Haerys**: Et non, ce n'est pas Michael. Il est bel et bien mort :D (pour info, cette fic' se situe courant saison 7!). Pas besoin de menaces pour avoir la suite, des reviews me suffisent!:D_

_**Fan2Series**: Je ne suis pas assez tordue pour faire revenir Rivkin de chez les morts :D. Vais-je vous étonner pour la suite? Euuuuh...*Sifflote*. Un petit tour à Bethesda...Euuuuuuuuuuuh...*Sifflote davantage*._

_**DrainBowx**: Cet ancien collègue est intriguant n'est ce pas? Hahahahaaha!^^_

_**Lily**: Un Tony n'est jamais coincé. Il est juste... Bloqué._

_**MC**: Héhé, tu auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre (ou pas!). :D_

_**Maduce**: merci. Mossad, Ben Gidon, ou autre...? Haha!_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Réaction de Ziva...Euuuuuuuh. Je suis en train de l'écrire! (Mais alors, ai-je un chapitre en avance...?). Haha!_

_...Ça fait beaucoup de Haha, de sifflotement et de rire sadique de ma part, tout ça...:D Pour résumer, un mot: Patienceeeeeee!^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Soirée mondaine<strong>

.

Le soleil s'était couché sur les rues de Washington. Quelques notes de musique s'égrenaient d'une petite ruelle, où étaient dispersés un nombre important de personnes, toutes habillées de somptueux costumes et robes de soirée, vêtements de luxe qui caractérisaient l'opulence de cette soirée mondaine, associés à de somptueuses parures, rivières de diamants, rubis et autres pierres précieuses brillant aux cou, poignets, oreilles et doigts des invitées.

Anthony DiNozzo n'avait pas de parure (fort heureusement), mais un sourire qui valait tous les diamants du monde, alors qu'il s'avançait, étincelant dans son costume Armani noir rehaussé d'une chemise de soyeux coton blanc, vers le vigile qui contrôlait l'accès à cette petite fiesta. L'agent Timothy McGee marchait à ses côtés, coincé dans un costume Hugo Boss gris et une chemise noire, dans laquelle il semblait quelques peu mal à l'aise.

Tim se revoyait encore mettre leurs derniers dollars dans l'achat de ces vêtements, indispensables pour entrer dans leur soirée mais horriblement chers. Ils avaient intérêt à ne pas les abîmer pour pouvoir les ramener demain à la boutique qui leur avait vendu. Où ils seraient quitte à aller voler des morceaux de pizza dans les restaurants du coin pour se nourrir.

Le plus jeune jeta un petit coup d'œil vers son collègue, qui se plantait assurément devant le vigile, en croisant les bras sur son torse, attendant que Barracuda ne prononce quelque chose.

-Vous avez une invitation ? Demanda l'homme en noir en les dévisageant de haut en bas.

-Pas besoin de ça, s'amusa Tony en penchant légèrement la tête, regardant attentivement l'homme.

Le vigile plissa les yeux, son regard passant alternativement sur chacun des deux hommes. Il jeta un œil sur sa liste, releva la tête, hésita et fini par déclarer d'une voix bourrue « Pas d'invitations, pas d'entrée ».

L'italien se tourna vers McGee, affichant une petite moue boudeuse.

-Tu entends, Thom ? Il oserait ! Il oserait nous refuser l'entrée ! Vous ne savez donc pas qui nous sommes ?

Il fit les gros yeux à McGee, avant de se tourner vers le vigile, portant le doux nom de Nigel, pour faire de même. Il tapota doucement sur le torse de l'homme, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils, retenant de peine un grognement, sur la défensive.

-C'est incroyable ? Diabolique ! Je ne pensais même pas qu'une telle question pouvait encore être posée ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui on est ? Répéta l'italien, ahuri.

-Non. Vos noms ? Vous êtes sur la liste ? Grogna Nigel en serrant la page qu'il tenait dans sa main un peu trop fortement.

-Voyons, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'être sur une liste ! C'est une caméra cachée, hein, vous savez qui nous sommes en vrai, hein? Allez avouez !

-Non. Pas de nom sur la liste, pas d'entrée.

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel, avant de tendre la main vers McGee, d'un geste lasse.

-Le jeune homme que vous voyez, là, à mes côtés, est l'un des dix écrivains les plus vendus en Amérique. Thom . « LE » Thom . Et je suis son manager. Et je ne pense vraiment pas que Thom ai besoin d'un nom sur une liste pour entrer dans cette fête, vous comprenez ?

Le vigile hésita, Tony en profita.

-Enfin, soit, si vous ne voulez pas laisser entrer cet homme, nous nous ferons une joie de contacter vos supérieurs pour leur préciser que nous n'avons pu nous rendre dans votre petite soirée. Après tout, vous n'aurez peut-être pas de remarque. Qui sait, ils seront peut-être de bonne humeur, auront bu un café bien sucré et mangés des chamallows, et donc ne vous en voudront pas d'avoir ruiné la réputation de ce club en empêchant l'un des plus grands auteurs des cinq dernières années à y entrer.

Il avança légèrement la tête, plissa les yeux, et continua d'une voix teintée d'une menace à peine voilée:

-Ou ils se rendront compte que Monsieur Gemcity vous fera la pire publicité qui soit dans les cent prochaines interviews qu'il donnera, et que, de par votre entière responsabilité, vous avez ruiné la vie de leur club et de leurs vies par la même occasion. Ils vous licencieront donc en prenant un malin plaisir à blacklister votre nom sur les entreprises de Washington et de sa banlieue, et, ô drame, vous n'aurez plus qu'à partir dans l'Iowa pour devenir éleveur de canards.

Il s'arrêta, le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

-C'est ça que vous voulez, devenir éleveur de canards ?

Le vigile secoua la tête, regardant avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité Tony. Il haussa les épaules. Et afficha un sourire amusé.

-Vous êtes un drôle de manager, vous savez ?

Tony acquiesça, jetant un petit regard à McGee qui attendait, muet, les bras croisés devant lui.

-Il m'a embauché car je lui amenais des dizaines de jolies filles grâce à mon sourire et ma belle gueule. Mais bon, je fais bien mon travail aussi. La preuve.

-D'une drôle de façon, mais vous avez l'air d'être efficace. Allez, entrez.

Le vigile se déporta sur le côté et leur indiqua l'espace derrière lui d'un geste de la main. Ils ne se firent pas prier et s'y lancèrent sans attendre.

.

Ils entrèrent dans une vaste pièce éclairée par des centaines d'ampoules diffusant une lumière dorée, ajoutant au lieu une atmosphère des plus luxueuses. Des dizaines de tables entouraient une immense piste de danse, où quelques couples valsaient sur l'air donné par un orchestre symphonique coincé dans un des coins de la pièce, sur une immense estrade. Ici et là, des serveurs tournoyaient, des plateaux remplis de coupes de champagne en équilibre dans leurs mains. Des dizaines de personnes tournoyaient, discutaient, riaient, des coupes du champagne millésimé ou des canapés surmontés de caviar à la main.

-Et maintenant ? S'enquit l'informaticien à peine furent-ils entrés dans l'antre de luxure, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil impressionné autour de lui.

-Maintenant, on écoute, on inspecte, on suspecte. Si tu vois la moindre chose qui puisse te paraître bizarre, fais-moi signe. N'oublie pas, on cherche un JR, quelque chose pouvant se rapporter aux initiales « IS »… Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à notre fameux financement.

Timothy acquiesça, ils se lancèrent dans l'arène. Tony piocha deux coupes sur le plateau du serveur qui passa à côté de lui, affichant un immense sourire de façade. Il se tourna vers McGee, haussant un sourcil.

-On part chacun de notre côté, je pose des questions, tu écoutes. Essayes de passer entre toutes les personnes, ne te fais pas voir, mais entends tout. Je vais au bar essayer de récolter des informations.

McGee acquiesça. L'italien se retourna, prêt à agir. La main de l'informaticien l'arrêta, obligeant le jeune homme à légèrement tourner son visage vers son ami. L'informaticien crispa sa main sur le bras de son ami, obligeant celui-ci à se diriger dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Avant de nous séparer…

-Ne prends pas ses yeux là, Timmy, on dirait le chat potté dans Shrek, c'est assez effrayant.

Le jeune homme déglutit, ne lâchant pas sa poigne sur le bras de son ami. Celui-ci le regarda, interloqué. Tim poursuivit, cherchant ses mots.

-Je voulais te prévenir…

-…Ou alors, avec ce regard, on dirait un peu les aliens dans Mars Attack ! Tout aussi effrayant, si tu veux mon avis.

-Tony, soupira Timmy, en passant une main sur sa joue.

L'italien afficha un sourire amusé.

-Apelle moi James. Comme dans le bon vieux temps.

-C'était cet après-midi, notre « infiltration », To…James.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, depuis, Thom. Tu es devenu un grand, regarde, tu portes même un costume !

Il tapota la joue de McGee avec un sourire enfantin, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour. La main de son ami resserra son emprise autour de son bras. Il bascula la tête vers son collègue pour voir l'informaticien s'humecter les lèvres, cherchant ses mots, sous le regard scrutateur de DiNozzo. Celui-ci comprit que le temps n'était plus à la plaisanterie. La voix de Tim arriva à lui, tremblante :

-Tony, promets moi quelque chose.

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et repassa sur McGee, le regardant avec lassitude. Et inquiétude.

-Quoi ?

-Si nous ne trouvons rien ce soir, si tu es trop en danger…

-Oui ?

-Rends-toi.

Le visage de Tony blanchit, alors qu'il regardait fixement l'informaticien, assimilant sa dernière phrase sans y croise. Sa voix résonna au bout d'un long moment, où il contempla Tim silencieusement, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les dernières secondes.

-Je ne peux pas, Tim, répondit enfin l'agent d'un ton glacial.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité en prison que si tu continues à te mettre en cavale ainsi. Tony, on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment comme ça. Le FBI ou la CIA vont finir par te retrouver, et ils n'auront aucun mal à te tuer pour t'arrêter. Promets-moi que si nous repartons bredouille, tu te rendras, Tony.

L'agent senior ne répondit pas. Il préféra tourner son visage vers la droite, évitant le regard de Timothy, préférant se perdre dans un silence des plus froids. La poigne du plus jeune quitta son bras. Il les ramena devant lui, les croisant sur son torse, attendant la réponse de l'italien.

-Tony ! Promets-moi ! Insista Tim plus fortement.

L'italien vira brusquement son visage sur celui de son collègue. Timothy recula en voyant le regard d'émeraude de son ami flamboyer, alors qu'il le fixait durement. Un Tony comme il n'en voyait que très rarement se tenait devant lui. La colère, la déception, la lassitude flamboyait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Je ne me rendrais pas, Timothy. Mais tu repartiras au NCIS ce soir.

Il fit demi-tour, ne laissant pas le temps au plus jeune de répondre, laissant l'agent McGee le regarder s'éloigner vers la recherche de son innocence, le cœur plus que lourd.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis? J'aime vos avis, ils sont très constructifs, et je les attend toujours avec une impatience frôlant celle de Gibbs en manque de café depuis un mois ^^.<em>


	23. Hezel et Joah

_Hello!_

_Souriez, un nouveau chapitre très rapidement, aujourd'hui ^^._

_Le prochain, par contre, arrivera en fin de semaine, normalement!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je vous adore!_

* * *

><p><em>Ayahne: Tu serais atteinte de l'AIPM, alors? AAAAAh! Bienvenue au club (oui, je suis une auteur qui aime faire durer le suspense...Et une lectrice très impatiente!).<em>

_WJ: Et moi je suis émue que tu sois émue :)._

_Haerys: Pas de Kort non plus pour ce chapitre ci! Et un Tony qui agit...! :)_

_MC: J'aime tes suppositions. Mais, est-ce le refus de se rendre qui va amener Tony et Gibbs au prologue? Ou autre chose? Ou...?_

_Jaller-Skirata: Oui, Tony + Missions undercovers = Waaaaaah ^^_

_LilySurnatural: Mais moi aussi je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ^^. Pas de Kort dans ce chapitre!^^ Vive le BIK !_

_Abva: Tony n'est pas seul, je suis là...(...). Ok, je sors._

_Lilly: Et oui, malin le DiNozzo._

_Love FMA: Il ne faut pas dire à Tony qu'il va avoir du mal sans McGee, il va se vexer! (Mais c'est vrai!^^)_

_Coco: Oui, mais Tony a un peu raison, non? Non? Ah._

_Maduce: Et moi j'aime tes reviews ^^._

_FandeBones: Tony va sûrement trouver un truc, mais quoi...? En bien ou en mal? :D Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera cette fic', mais on pourrait arriver à la scène du prologue plus rapidement que vous ne l'imaginez :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Hezel, Joah et autres complications<strong>

.

Une table. Deux chaises. Un miroir bien trop grand. Une faible luminosité.

Il avait soif, il avait faim, il était fatigué. Pourtant, rien ne laissait deviner cela. L'homme avait son regard fixé sur un point invisible placé au centre du grand miroir sans tain, et attendait, ses coudes posées sur la table de fer, ses mains reliées entre elle, les doigts entrelacés.

Il attendait. Depuis trois heures, il attendait. On l'avait laissé ici, dans cette salle, sans eau, sans nourriture, juste en lui donnant une chaise, et en lui intimant d'attendre. Il savait que c'était une méthode pour le faire parler, pour le faire enrager, pour l'obliger à avouer ce qu'on voulait qu'il avoue.

Il savait, puisqu'il avait l'habitude d'user des mêmes stratagèmes.

Il avait été étonné de se trouver face à Ziva David tout à l'heure. Neuf ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle avait changé, d'une certaine façon. Ses cheveux, son visage, sa flagrance. Il l'avait tout de suite senti. Son parfum, auparavant si sauvage, était maintenant différent. Elle sentait la rose, elle sentait le jasmin. Avant, elle était toujours auréolée de ce parfum de cannelle, citron et bergamote, un mélange entêtant, qui correspondait parfaitement à la femme qu'elle était en Israël. Une personne qui ne se souciait que de réaliser son travail d'agent du Mossad, sans réfléchir. Une ninja des temps modernes qui ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments.

Ziva avait bien changé. Elle était devenue si féminine. Et il devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette femme était de plus en plus belle au fur et à mesure où le temps s'avançait.

Mais toujours aussi robuste. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle l'avait envoyé valser dans la voiture, menotté, n'écoutant pas un mot de ses explications. Il avait été traité comme le pire des voleurs. Et il attendait maintenant de comparaître, afin de s'expliquer, de leur expliquer.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il s'attendait à voir apparaître Ziva. Il vit entrer l'autre homme qui l'avait arrêté. Un homme au regard insondable, alors qu'il allait s'installer silencieusement en face de lui. Il tenait deux gobelets de café dans les mains. L'homme s'assit, bu une gorgée de la boisson, les yeux rivés sur le visage du suspect. Avant de lui tendre le second gobelet, coupant enfin le silence dans lequel il était plongé depuis des heures.

-Vous avez soif ?

.

De nombreux visages. Des dizaines de voix qui se mélangeaient les unes aux autres. Des sourires, la plupart sonnant faux. Des diamants, brillant de mille feux pour impressionner, et cacher le mal être qui se trouvait derrière la plupart des gens qui le portait.

Voilà ce à quoi songeait Anthony DiNozzo en traversant la salle où il se trouvait, en direction de l'immense bar de bois doré placé contre le mur du fond de la salle, en son milieu. Perdu au milieu de cette élite, ce regroupement de faux-semblants. Dans la peau du manager d'un écrivain qui était en cavale à cause de lui. A la recherche d'une innocence qu'il savait acquise, mais qu'il devait prouver.

Ce soir, c'était quitte ou double. Ou il trouvait des preuves suffisantes pour l'innocenter, et il arriverait à se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis, et dans lequel il avait plongé avec Timothy. Ou il ne trouverait rien, et devrait poursuivre, seul. Car, il était hors de question de se rendre maintenant. Il savait, il sentait qu'il était près de quelque chose. Se rendre réduirait ses chances de s'innocenter en miettes.

Il s'installa au bar, prenant place sur un des tabourets recouverts de cuir noir bordant le lieu. Un serveur apparut aussitôt devant lui, sans qu'il eu besoin d'un claquement de doigt.

-Vous désirez, Monsieur ?

Il pinça ses lèvres, passant en revue le nombre impressionnant de bouteilles alignées derrière le bar. L'une d'elle attira particulièrement son attention. Il la pointa du doigt.

-Un whisky. Double.

-Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Il lui fallut patienter moins de dix secondes pour voir apparaître la délicieuse boisson ambrée devant lui. Il attrapa le verre, le leva devant son visage, et observer le liquide prendre ses différentes couleurs en fonction de la façon dont il le positionnait à travers l'éclairage de la pièce. Il s'amusa de ce petit jeu quelques secondes. Soupira. Et trinqua avec lui-même.

-A toi, Timmy, murmura l'agent, avant d'avaler son verre d'un trait.

.

De l'énergie. Un regain d'énergie.

Voilà ce que le café lui avait offert, après de longues heures passées dans cette salle d'interrogation. L'homme face à lui l'avait regardé boire, silencieusement, après s'être adossé à son siège et avoir croisé les bras. Et maintenant… Il attendait.

Le brun s'humecta les lèvres, sentant le goût amer du café noir sur celles-ci, avant de poser ses deux coudes sur la table, pour se pencher vers l'agent, sa tête soutenue par l'un de ses poings.

-C'est très humble de votre part.

-Je n'aime pas laisser mourir de soif les personnes que j'interroge.

-Quelle grandeur d'âme, railla l'homme en haussant les épaules, face à cet homme aux cheveux argentés qui lui faisait face.

Il laissa passer un silence, avant de reprendre.

-Je suppose que vous souhaitez savoir qui je suis.

Gibbs quitta le dossier de sa chaise, pour s'avancer vers l'homme, le scrutant de son regard d'acier.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, Hezel Harper.

-Pas de suspense ! C'est Ziva qui vous a renseigné ?

-Peu importe.

-Où est-elle ? Elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Elle avait peur que je lui rappelle des souvenirs éloignés de sa vie d'antan ?

Il se tourna vers le miroir, interpellant la jeune femme qu'il imaginait derrière celui-ci

-Allez, Ziva, approche, viens ! Qu'on parle du bon vieux temps !

-Elle n'est pas là.

Gibbs appuya sur un interrupteur, dévoilant l'autre côté, l'autre pièce. Vide. Hezel recula déçu. Il reporta son attention sur Gibbs, silencieusement troublé par l'absence de la jeune femme.

- Alors maintenant que vous avez constaté que vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde de Ziva David, et que vos chevilles ont désenflées, vous allez me dire, Hezel Harper, ce que vous faites ici !

Il se pencha davantage vers l'israélien, abattant son poing près de la main de celui-ci, dans un geste de colère difficilement contenue.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous étiez dans cette entreprise. Et ce que vous y cherchiez ! Et vite !

.

Les yeux fermés, la main dans la paume, le coude posé sur le bar, l'agent DiNozzo semblait serein. Dans une de ses mains traînait un verre de whisky vide, alors que ses doigts tapotaient avec rythme sur le verre froid. Il semblait se reposer, et pour toute personne le voyant ainsi, être perdu dans ses songes.

Mais la réalité était toute autre, et en faisant semblant de ne rien faire, l'agent écoutait attentivement ce qui l'entourait, guettant la moindre parole, le moindre mot qui pourrait l'aider.

_« J'ai acheté cette parure de diamants pour deux millions de dollars ? Tu entends ? Une si belle occasion ! »_

_« …Vais faire construire ce cours de tennis de… »_

_« Une fusion qui a rapporté une petite fortune à… »_

_« …couteau. La pauvre, elle vivait pour son mét… »._

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour se fixer sur la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue d'une splendide robe fourreau argentée, discutant avec un convive en costume-cravate qui l'écoutait avec attention. Il abandonna sa place sur le tabouret, pour se diriger vers la brunette qui avait attiré son attention.

-Bonjour, attaqua t-il d'un ton amical, en s'approchant du couple avec un grand sourire.

Ils le dévisagèrent un instant, fixant cet inconnu qui venait les aborder.

-Monsieur. Nous nous connaissons, peut-être ? L'interrogea la brune, en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, tout en dévisageant l'italien avec une mine intéressée.

-Du tout. En fait…Veuillez m'excuser si cela peut vous paraître de la goujaterie, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre quelques bribes de votre conversation, confessa l'italien, sans quitter des yeux le visage de la demoiselle.

Elle s'accrocha à son regard, visiblement sous le charme de ce bel inconnu.

-Aucun souci.

-J'ai cru entendre que vous parliez de Mademoiselle Durkins…S'enquit l'agent senior.

-Effectivement. C'est terrible, ce qui lui est arrivé. Terrible.

-Oui. Ce monde est bien des plus tragiques. Vous la connaissiez bien ?

-Très bien. Nous partagions toujours de longues discussions dans des soirées telles que celles-ci. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

Elle baissa la tête, bouleversée. Il s'arrêta, laissant passer un silence respectueux, avant de reprendre, toujours vers la jeune femme, ignorant complètement son voisin.

- Dites-moi…

-Oui ?

-Je travaillais en collaboration avec Lehna. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle devait rencontrer une personne ici ce soir. Je voudrais lui parler, afin de reprendre le dossier. Sauriez-vous me renseigner?

Elle acquiesça immédiatement, éclairant son visage par un léger sourire.

-Oui ! Bien sûr. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Joah.

-Joah ?

-Oui, Joah. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je sais qu'il travaillait depuis quelques temps avec Lehna. Elle espérait qu'il allait l'inviter au restaurant prochainement, confessa la brune, en se rapprochant de l'italien.

-Oh. Et sauriez-vous me décrire ce Joah ?

-Je peux faire mieux. Je peux vous le montrer ! Il est dans cette salle !

Elle se retourna, désignant du doigt le fond de la salle. Il suivit son geste, passant sur la foule placée devant lui pour se positionner vers le point que lui montrait la jeune femme. Et croisa deux pupilles noires. Un regard d'ébène qui semblait figé sur le visage de l'italien.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>


	24. Deuxième fois

_Hello!_

_Comme promis sur le sujet Drabble, voici la suite! Une suite qui devrait amener ...Quelques questions...Et un semblant de réponse!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WJ<strong>: Moi, te torturer? Et dis, qui c'est qui me fais patienter à chaque fois 3000 ans pour avoir la suite de Mini-Tony? Hein?^^_

_**FandeBones**: J'espère que tu n'as pas trop la migraine ^^! Hezel et Joah sont deux prénoms qui sortent de mon imaginaire :D (ainsi qu'un autre prénom dans ce chapitre)! Le coupable... Hum! Bientôt!(Même si le bientôt peut être très relatif !)_

_**LiliSurnatural**: Rah, z'aime les mots qui finissent par "Isimes" ^^. Merci pour cet géniallissime review!:D (Bon, par contre, et là, je me fais toute petite, c'est ma dernière longue histoire sur NCIS...*Sifflote*)_

_**Diab**': Et oui, Tony et les costumes, c'est tout une histoire (comme Gibbs avec le café!). Ça mériterait un roman rien que pour ça :D_

_**Maduce**: Qui est Joah...?Qui est Hezel...? Qui est...Hum? Un jour, je répondrais à ces questions ^^!_

_**Haerys**: Je pourrais te dire tout ça. Je pourrais. Mais je ne le ferais pas, tralalère! *Ricane et part très loin*_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Oui, c'est vrai que ça devait pas être la joah pour lui. *Pouah, j'ai osé!*_

_**Abva**: Peut-être que je vais répondre à une de tes questions dans ce chapitre. Ou peut-être pas. ^^_

_**DrainBow**:Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour commenter un ancien chapitre!(Grand sourire). Séquestrer Jethro? Seulement si tu lui achètes des croquettes au carambar! Il adore!_

_**Fan2Séries**:(Euuuuh, b'jour Gibbs). Comme je ne veux pas de ta mort, puisque j'adore tes reviews, je poste la suite! Tu vois, je suis gentille! (Ps: Si tu veux un avis ou un coup de main pour ton histoire, n'hésite pas!^^)_

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième fois<strong>

.

Quelques minutes défilèrent. Un long silence glacial s'était abattu dans la petite pièce. Hezel semblait hésiter à partager ses informations avec une agence d'un pays étranger, Gibbs enrageait que l'israélien ne lui ai pas encore tout avoué. En apparence, Hezel semblait serein, confiant, son regard inquisiteur fixé sur le visage de Gibbs. En apparence. A l'intérieur, il se livrait un combat contre lui-même, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, les révélations à faire. Que devait-il révéler ? Que devait-il _cacher_ ?

Enfin, l'israélien coupa le long silence, raclant sa gorge fortement, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, tout en ne quittant pas l'agent du NCIS du regard. Il débuta d'un ton morne :

-Je travaille pour le Mossad…

-Ça, je le sais déjà, l'interrompit Gibbs en serrant les poings sur sa tasse de café. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est…

-…Pourquoi j'étais dans cette entreprise, termina l'agent du Mossad en haussant le menton, défiant Gibbs du regard. Je sais. Laissez-moi terminer mes phrases, voulez-vous ?

Gibbs lui lança un regard noir, l'homme lâcha un petit sourire.

-Faites, grogna l'agent du NCIS, plissant son regard, tendant ses muscles, à l'écoute de cet individu qui avait une nette tendance à le pousser au meurtre.

-Bien. Merci pour votre immense bonté, agent Gibbs, lança perfidement l'israélien, en jetant un sourire de façade à l'homme qui le regardait.

-N'en faites pas trop, Hezel.

Hezel se cala sur le dossier de la chaise, passa une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de gagner quelques secondes de réflexion, et commença :

-Il y a trois mois, nous avons remarqué que des armes disparaissaient mystérieusement de nos services. D'abord en petites quantités, puis, au fil du temps, du plus en plus d'armes, de plus en plus souvent. Le MOSSAD a dépêché une équipe pour enquêter sur ces disparitions, et nous avons soupçonné une taupe au sein de nos services, les salles contenant nos armes n'étant aucunement forcées, rien ne laissant deviner que quelqu'un entrait par effraction dans nos bâtiments pour y voler nos armes.

Il laissa ses doigts tapoter lentement sur la table de fer, le visage légèrement levé vers le plafond, perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses révélations. Gibbs l'écoutait, attentif, debout face à lui.

-Nous avons donc passé en revue tous les personnages travaillant au sein du MOSSAD, et susceptibles d'avoir accès à notre salle. Quelques semaines nous ont suffis pour comprendre que notre coupable était Jahey Razel, un de nos récents agents. Nous avons suivis, surveillés, guetté chaque mouvement de Jahey, chacun de ses gestes. Nous avons fini par découvrir que Jahey envoyait ses armes à Washington, par l'intermédiaire de la société JR2011, société fictive qu'il avait créée, et la société de Lehna Durkins.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil et grogna légèrement en entendant le nom de la défunte, l'homme poursuivit, impassible :

-Nous avons finalement arrêté Jahey, alors qu'il allait envoyer un nombre important d'armes à Washington. Puis, nous avons voulu suivre la trace des armes déjà envoyés, en nous rendant dans votre ville, afin de les récupérer. C'est là que nous avons appris qu'un troisième homme jouait avec Jahey et Durkins, en les aidants à réceptionner les armes à Washington, participant au commerce illégal. L'homme que nous soupçonnons d'avoir tué Durkins, pour récupérer la totalité de l'argent du commerce, les deux millions mis en jeu.

-Et cet homme que vous soupçonnez, grogna Gibbs, en passant une main tendue dans son cou, sachant déjà pertinemment ce qu'allait prononcer l'israélien.

-Cet homme se nomme Anthony DiNozzo Junior, et j'ai pour mission de l'arrêter…

Il planta son regard sur Gibbs, faisant briller ses deux sombres pupilles noires. Un large sourire apparut sur ses traits, alors que son air de gendre idéal s'effaçait pour laisser place à une expression des plus sauvages.

-…Ou de le tuer.

.

Le regard fixé sur l'homme aux yeux noirs, Tony avança d'un pas. L'homme en profita pour faire de même en reculant, avec de se diriger sur la droite de la pièce, disparaissant derrière les corps des nombreuses personnes se mouvant dans la pièce. L'agent senior jura, avant d'avancer rapidement vers l'endroit où se tenait Joah, jouant des coudes et lâchant des « Pardon », « Désolé » ou des « Grnbl » à chaque fois qu'un « Aïe » retentissait quand il tapait malencontreusement quelqu'un en tentant d'avancer.

Il croisa le regard de McGee, et se dirigea rapidement vers lui, faisant un court écart sur sa trajectoire pour glisser quelques mots à son collègue.

-Tu vas être content, Timmy, je crois avoir quelque chose, un homme, notre homme, ce « JR », murmura l'agent en indiquant à son ami de le suivre, pour se mettre à l'écart.

Ils se glissèrent derrière un petit poteau, dans un des rares coins sombres de la salle. McGee ouvrit la bouche pour parler, l'italien lui coupa toute parole, murmurant rapidement à son ami :

-Écoute Tim, tu avais raison tout à l'heure. La cavale ne peut pas continuer. Mais je ne peux pas non plus me laisser enfermer. Il faut donc que je trouve quelque chose ce soir.

Les yeux de l'agent senior s'étrécissaient, alors qu'il parlait en regardant autour de lui, à l'affut. Il poursuivit :

-McBond, tu continues d'écouter, de surveiller et… Tu te casses si je ne suis pas revenu dans dix minutes. Tu rejoins Gibbs. Tu lui expliques, tout. Et tu expliques que tu n'es pas venu avec moi de ton plein gré, mais que je t'y ai forcé à cet imbécile de crâne d'œuf. Moi, je vais fouiller un peu du côté de notre JR.

L'informaticien hoqueta, regardant son ami en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Je ne raconterais pas ça sur toi. Et si tu vas quelque part, je viens avec toi.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme ça, si on se fait chopper, on sera morts tous les deux. Idée de génie, McLumière, railla DiNozzo en jetant un regard vers l'endroit où l'homme avait disparu, avant de revenir à McGee. Fais ce que je te dis. Si, dans le pire des cas, il arrive quelque chose, tu pourras réagir.

Il lança un regard borné à l'informaticien, qui fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la tournure que prenait les dernières minutes. Celui-ci acquiesça cependant, conscient que, si l'agent senior se mettait en danger, il serait plus utile en n'étant pas en danger lui-même, et en pouvant intervenir de l'extérieur. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, regardant Tony avec nervosité.

-Fais attention à toi, pas de conneries, DiNozzo.

-J'ai une tête à faire des conneries ? S'amusa l'italien en s'éloignant, n'écoutant pas la réponse de l'autre agent, qui le regarda partir, avec une appréhension montant en lui à chacun des pas que faisait l'agent senior en s'éloignant de lui.

.

Tony repartit vers l'endroit où Joah se tenait auparavant, scrutant les alentours, à la recherche de ces pupilles noires qui l'avaient fixé tout à l'heure. Il arriva, au bout de longues bousculades au point où il souhaitait se rendre, scrutant les alentours, cherchant où ce Joah avait pu disparaître.

Une montée de chaleur grimpa en lui alors qu'il faisait un tour sur lui-même, à la recherche de l'homme, l'obligeant à tirer sur le col de sa chemise d'un doigt, afin de desserrer légèrement son nœud de cravate. Il plaça cette vague de chaleur qui lui amena quelques gouttes de sueur le long de son dos sur le compte de la nervosité, ignorant le fait que son cœur s'emballait par la même occasion.

Il remarqua un long couloir, vers l'endroit où s'était éloigné l'homme, amenant aux parties privées de l'immense salle. Son instinct lui souffla que ce Joah était parti par là, instinct qui ne valait pas celui de Gibbs, mais auquel il décida d'accorder sa confiance ce soir. Il se glissa donc dans le couloir, couloir qui était éclairé par de nombreuses ampoules donnant une lumière dorée et tamisée à l'ensemble. Une lumière qui ne le cachait que vaguement, alors qu'il avançait, frôlant le long des murs pour tenter de rester invisible. Il était en alerte, guettant le moindre bruit, la moindre voix, la moindre image pouvant l'alerter que ce Joah était dans les parages. La moindre chose qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête de l'innocence et de la vérité.

Il s'arrêta, plissant les yeux, en voyant une porte entrouverte, d'où s'échappaient quelques voix, dont une avec un fort accent. Un accent qui lui rappelait une jeune femme qui travaillait avec lui. Un accent, qui, remarqua t-il, venait visiblement tout droit d'Israël. Israël, Joah. Prénom qui venait probablement tout droit du pays originaire de Ziva.

Il avança le plus doucement possible vers la porte, plaquant ses mains contre le mur, penchant légèrement la tête, afin de passer un œil entre le mur et la porte, pour visualiser ce qui se trouvait derrière, le tout en restant le plus discret possible.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que le fait de pencher la tête lui amènerait un lourd vertige, qui le fit légèrement basculer en avant, lui arrachant un léger hoquet de surprise. Il se redressa aussi vite, espérant ne pas avoir été entendu. Peine perdue, les voix à l'intérieur de la pièce s'étaient stoppées. Il grimaça, se préparant à faire demi-tour, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose clochait et qu'il ne serait pas d'attaque à se défendre s'il était attrapé, les gouttes de sueur qu'il sentait dans son dos, le tournis qui arrivait à lui, et la sensation de fer qui venait d'apparaître au creux de son palais en étant la preuve.

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même…

…Et se cogna au plus grand et massif homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Un molosse de plus de deux mètres de hauteur, presque autant de largeur (presque), qui le regardait en souriant, ses mains placées l'une sur l'autre, en deux poings serrés, un sourire déformant son visage, alors qu'il regardait avec une joie mal contenue l'agent du NCIS.

L'italien recula d'un pas, surpris de s'être fait avoir. Ses sens semblaient l'avoir quitté, il n'avait pas du tout entendu l'homme arriver. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, tournant la tête un peu trop vivement, à la recherche d'un échappatoire. Le geste lui impliqua de tituber en arrière, il se cogna contre le mur, alors que devant lui, le sol semblait se mouvoir par vagues.

L'homme ricana, l'italien déglutit, sentant que quelque chose arrivait, que ses forces l'avaient quitté, qu'il n'était pas du tout dans son état normal.

-Qu'est ce que…Essaya t-il de prononcer, avant de s'arrêter aussi vite, sentant que chaque mot prononcé lui arrachait une partie du souffle qui commençait à lui manquer.

Sa gorge le brûla, ses yeux le piquèrent, ses mains devinrent moites. Le sol devant lui était une mer en furie, les murs prenaient une couleur orangée déstabilisante.

La porte face à lui s'ouvrit, l'homme aux yeux noirs sortit de la pièce, se positionnant devant lui

-DiNozzo. C'est la deuxième fois que je vous le dis.

Les jambes de l'italien se dérobèrent sous lui, il glissa le long du mur, tremblant. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté, son cœur était en tachycardie, il se sentait partir.

-Ne jamais boire dans un verre quand vous ne savez pas de qui il vient, murmura Joah, en s'accroupissant à côté de l'italien.

Le barman. Le barman l'avait drogué. L'italien avait envie de se frapper l'arrière du crâne en comprenant. Mais ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir.

-Il est temps pour vous d'être arrêté pour ce meurtre, Tony. Il est temps de payer pour ce que vous avez fait, énonça l'homme d'une voix blanche, alors que l'italien fermait les yeux, n'entendant pas le reste de la phrase de l'homme, sombrant avant dans l'inconscience.

Quelques mots qui avaient toutes leur signification :

«Il est temps pour vous de payer pour le meurtre de Michael ».

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Alors? Alors?<em>

_Normalement, ce chapitre a dû vous embrouiller au début... Et répondre à une grande question à la fin!_

_Promis, vous comprendrez tout très bientôt!_

_Si vous le souhaitez, j'intègre un "résumé" de l'intrigue dans le prochain chapitre ^^._


	25. Que faire?

_Bonjour à vous!_

_J'avais un chapitre d'avance, j'ai donc décidé de vous l'offrir! Une petite suite, mais qui vous aidera peut-être à mieux comprendre l'intrigue, puisqu'elle la résume un peu! _

_J'essaye de vous poster la suite dimanche soir! Encore merci à vous de me suivre et de me commenter, vous faites mon bonheur à chacune de vos reviews!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FandeBones<strong>: Petit résumé de toutes les données que nous avons dans ce chapitre ^^! Ainsi que la réaction de McGeeChou!_

_**LiliSurnatural**: Ne te tape pas la tête contre les murs, voici la suite :D! En espérant qu'elle atténuera ton malaise ^^!_

_**WJ**: Y'a des gens comme ça qui sont nés pour embêter le monde!:D_

_**Maduce**:La famille de Michael? Peut-être! Peut-être pas (comment ça je ne t'aide pas beaucoup?:D)_

_**MC**: Cette review! Mais quelle review! Bon, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à garder le suspense ^^! Et pour tes théories... Intéressantes, mais...MAIS...! Je ne dirais rien! (Bonjour à ton petit Tiva)_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Et oui, Gibbs est le meilleur! Le Superman du NCIS, le superhéros de tous les temps, le...Bon, j'arrête, je m'emballe. Et puis c'est Tony mon préféré, ne l'oublions pas!^^ Bon, après, Gibbs va t-il arrêter Joah...? Je ne sais pas!:D_

_**Haerys**: Mais j'ai tous les droits! C'est l'un des avantages d'être auteur!(Et je n'arrête pas totalement, je resterais avec vous pour les drabbles!)_

_**DrainBowx**: Le soucis, c'est que mon histoire est déjà toute tracée dans ma tête et que donc, rien ne peut l'influencer, et que donc, je ne peux pas te promettre ce que tu m'as demandé...*Sifflote*_

* * *

><p><strong>Que faire?<strong>

.

Dix minutes.

Voilà dix minutes que l'agent McGee tournait et retournait dans cette salle de bal, cette endroit où le luxe pleuvait, où les rires fusaient, où les faux-semblants brillaient autant que les dizaines de parures de diamants présentes dans la salle. Cet endroit, où il ne voyait aucunement son collègue revenir, la disparition de celui-ci le rendant plus que nerveux.

« Rejoins Gibbs », lui avait dit Tony. Oui, mais s'il rejoignait Gibbs, il abandonnait Tony. Et s'il abandonnait Tony, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et Gibbs non plus, ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

Que faire ?

McGee serra nerveusement sa coupe de champagne dans sa main. Coupe dans laquelle il n'avait pas du tout envie de boire, la boisson, l'endroit, l'instant ne lui donnant aucune envie d'y tremper les lèvres. Il passa un coup œil circulaire sur la salle, vérifiant une nouvelle fois si son collègue revenait, si son sourire ironique allait apparaître et s'il allait lui lancer un « Et alors, McStress, t'es tout pâle ! », ou une phrase de ce type là.

A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre une phrase de ce type là.

Tim hésita, restant planté au milieu de la salle, scrutant chacune des personnes qui passaient devant lui, soupçonnant chaque individu qui le frôlait de lui cacher quelque chose. Le désespoir commentait à monter en lui, alors qu'il voyait les minutes défiler, son collègue toujours disparu, et aucune information ne pouvant l'aider à retrouver celui-ci.

Que faire ? Se répéta l'agent, en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, et ses mains devenir moites, alors qu'il avançait vers l'un des côtés de la pièce, évitant de rester immobile plus longtemps, évitant de se remarquer.

Il n'avait aucune arme, entrer avec un pistolet dans la salle de bal aurait été impossible. Tony n'avait pas de téléphone, il n'avait pas non plus le sien. A l'exception de quelques billets placés dans le fond de ses poches, il n'avait rien sur lui, rien ne pouvait l'aider.

L'agent déglutit. La situation lui échappait, il sentait les minutes défiler entre ses doigts, l'éloignant de plus en plus de l'italien, mettant de plus en plus celui-ci en danger.

Que faire ? Se demanda une troisième fois McGee, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, jetant un nouveau regard nerveux sur la salle.

Il pouvait très bien aller dans l'aile privée de la salle, mais c'était sûrement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Sans armes, seul, il courrait au suicide, et à celui de son ami. Il voulait bien être vaillant, mais pas stupide, l'un ne remplaçait pas l'autre. Pour sauver Tony, le sortir de là, il avait besoin d'être en vie. Evidence même.

Que faire ? Qu'aurait fait Gibbs ?

Bonne question. _Qu'aurait fait Gibbs ? _QFG, comme dirait Tony !

Il les aurait probablement appelés. Tony. McGee. Ziva. Son équipe, ses enquêteurs. Car ensembles, ils ne formaient qu'un. Ils étaient là pour aider chaque membre du groupe. Dusse t-il mettre l'un d'eux sous les barreaux pour le protéger et l'innocenter.

McGee se sentit pâlir, alors qu'il voyait les derniers jours sous un nouvel éclairage. S'il n'avait pas poussé Tony en l'aidant, s'il n'avait pas incité Tony à se mettre en cavale, s'il avait appelé Gibbs plus tôt, s'il avait réagi comme celui-ci… Tony serait probablement sous les barreaux à l'heure actuelle, mais Gibbs, Ziva, Abby et lui-même seraient en train de l'innocenter. Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait. S'il n'avait pas poussé Tony à se mettre en fuite en l'aidant, Tony ne serait pas porté disparu à l'heure actuelle.

Si seulement il avait pensé ainsi plus tôt.

Si seulement il avait appelé Gibbs.

Il sentit les remords l'assaillir, il les repoussa d'un geste de la main, effaçant ce qui était déjà réalisé d'un petit geste. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour tout.

Il se dirigea vers Nigel, le vigile de l'entrée. Celui-ci patientait, mains croisées devant lui, son regard fixé sur l'immeuble qui lui faisait face. Essayant de repousser le sentiment d'intimidation qu'avait tendance à faire naître chez lui Nigel, Tim tapota l'épaule du vigile, s'attirant un regard étonné de celui-ci, alors qu'il tournait son visage vers l'informaticien. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de McGee, alors qu'il regardait l'homme, avant de lui demander le plus simplement du monde :

-Dites, Nigel, si je vous offre une dizaine de livres dédicacés de Deep Six, vous me prêtez votre téléphone portable quelques minutes ?

.

Le bateau lui faisait face. Gibbs l'observait, assis sur le bord de son établi, depuis une bonne heure, une bouteille de bière de moins en moins fraîche dans la main. Si aujourd'hui avait été un jour normal, il aurait pris sa cale à poncer, et aurait été là-bas, où le bois était si rugueux, histoire de faire de ce morceau de bois un morceau de soie au toucher. Oui, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal. Comme depuis trois jours. Son équipe était dispersée, son agent senior était en cavale, son informaticien aidait celui-ci à fuir et se cacher. Ziva David tentait de cacher son inquiétude, mais il voyait bien qu'elle ne mangeait plus rien depuis la disparition de son collègue. Abby quadrillait sans relâche toutes les zones de Washington à la recherche de Tony, oubliant de dormir. Et Ducky et Palmer tentaient tant bien que mal de faire sourire l'équipe, en racontant des histoires pour l'un, en essayant de sortir des petits jeux de mots pour le second.

Rien de plus loin que la normalité, donc.

Gibbs but une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson, devenue tiédasse, avant de sauter sur ses deux pieds joints, direction son téléphone. Comme chaque heure, il vérifiait que celui-ci était bien allumé, qu'il n'avait pas eu de messages sur son répondeur, ni se … messages écrits. Les « SMS ».

Le portable n'annonçait rien de cela. Il le reposa sur l'établi en soufflant. Il attrapa ensuite un crayon de bois grossièrement taillé, une feuille, s'installa sur le petit tabouret de cuir qui faisait face à l'établi, et commença à rassembler ses données. Le stylo dérapa sur la feuille, inscrivant toutes les données de l'enquête qui lui revenaient :

.

_+ Une femme assassinée il y a trois jours de plusieurs coups de couteau_

_+ L'ADN, les cheveux de Tony, de nombreuses preuves qui ont tendance à faire penser qu'il était chez la femme au soir de son meurtre sont retrouvées chez elle_

_+ Tony qui ne se souvient de rien, « comme par hasard »._

_+ Rien dans le sang de DiNozzo, absolument rien. Il a été comme « lavé »._

_+ Une entreprise JR 2011, qui semble avoir effectué un financement de deux millions de dollars à Lehna Durkins. _

_+Ce financement aurait été réalisé, selon Hezel Harper, par Jahey Razel, un membre récent du MOSSAD, pour faire passer des armes à Washington par l'intermédiaire de JR2011, société fictive, et de la société de Durkins._

_+ Jahey Razel a été arrêté et envoyé en prison._

_+Toujours selon Hezel, Tony, à présent seul à gérer ceci avec Durkins, aurait participé au trafic, puis aurait assassiné Durkins pour pouvoir récupérer les deux millions de dollars du commerce, gardant tout pour sa poche…_

_+ Crétin d'Hezel_

_+ Mais qui est-il d'ailleurs, cet Hezel ?_

_+ Et pourquoi Tony est-il associé à toute cette magouille ?_

_+ Et OU est Tony ?_

_._

Il arrêta le stylo, relisant ses notes. Tout ça ne clochait pas. Trop de coïncidence, trop de questions, pas assez de réponses. Il avala une lampée de sa boisson, avant de passer la bouteille sur son front, dans un geste qui avait l'espoir de lui amener un peu de fraîcheur, un vent frais sur ses idées. Malheureusement, la bouteille était maintenant à température ambiante, et le geste n'apaisa en rien la colère, ni les pensées de l'homme. Il reposa celle-ci d'un geste rageur sur son établi, repoussa son tabouret en arrière, et se leva vivement, pour se diriger vers les escaliers, gravissant ceux-ci lentement, en direction d'un bol de céréales, son repas pour ce soir.

Tout en montant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, dans l'espoir silencieux qu'il sonne. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de la rampe, traînant des pieds pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Derrière lui, l'espace était silencieux, trop silencieux.

Il était arrivé à la porte de la cave, quand l'hymne américain résonna derrière lui. Ses pupilles s'éclairèrent, il se tourna d'un geste rapide, fixant son regard sur le petit téléphone gris qui l'appelait, en bas de la pièce. Il y fut en moins de cinq secondes, attrapant tout aussi vite le téléphone dans sa main, pour vérifier qui était le destinataire.

Un numéro inconnu.

Il bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration, alors qu'il décrochait.

Avant de lancer tout aussi vite :

-Gibbs.

Dans l'écouteur, un fond musical. En ligne, une respiration saccadée.

-Patron. C'est…C'est moi, Patron. McGee.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit avis?<em>


	26. Duo Solo

_Hello!_

_Visiblement, le résumé vous a aidé!^^ Merci à vous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent! Merci beaucoup!:) _

_Un nouveau chapitre, écrit cette nuit entre minuit et 1h du mat' pour vous le poster au plus vite :D_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FandeBones<strong>: Le rapport? Il faudra attendre un peu pour le connaître!:) Confrontation Gibbs/McGee dans ce chapitre! Voici les nouvelles aventures de notre Team (moi j'aime bien quand tu t'emballes :D)!_

_**Abva**: Merciiiii :)!Rivkin ne reviendra pas, il est bel bien mort!^^ Mais...Mais...! Oui, Ziva va revenir! Mes amitiés à Marcel le pingouin!_

_**Washington-Jones**: Promis, j'inclus une Mlle Jones prochainement dans l'histoire (sacré défi que tu me lances là, parce que ce n'était pas prévu ^^)_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: SuperGibbs sauve tout le monde? Hummmm...C'est facile, non?^^_

_**LiliSurnatural**: Assis toi bien, prends un verre de soda et inspire profondément. Je crois que ton stress risque d'aller en progressant! *Gné*_

_**Lilly Decosta**: Moi aussi je le connais, moi aussi! (Mais les slaps, c'est que pour Tony!)_

_**Maduce**: Les points sur les i ou les barres sur les T!^^ Gibbs arrive! Mais... _

_**MarieCéline**: On continue en retrouvant nos deux compères dans ce chapitre!^^( Ca va, ta crise d'AIPM ne t'a pas terrassé?)_

_**DrainBowx**: Moi cruelle? Héhé, oui, j'avoue (et encore, je trouve que je suis gentille dans cette fic')! Non ni les flatteries ni les gros billets (de toute façon j'ai vu qu'il y avait marqué Monopoly dessus!) ne marcheront! ...Les reviews...Si!^^_

_**Gwendoline**: Contente de te retrouver ici! Et voici la suite!:)_

**Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Duo Solo<strong>

.

Le téléphone en main, Timothy McGee hésitait à composer le numéro de son supérieur. Il redoutait les paroles qu'allaient prononcer l'homme en décrochant. Il redoutait les reproches qu'il sentait arriver. Il redoutait le fait qu'on lui demande pourquoi il avait été en cavale avec DiNozzo. Et surtout…

Il redoutait la réaction de Gibbs quand il saurait qu'il avait perdu Tony depuis quinze minutes, et qu'il ne savait pas comment le sortir de là.

Car il le savait, Gibbs tenait énormément à DiNozzo. Plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne. Il y avait un lien entre ces deux là, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais eu avec aucun autre agent. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, Tony étant l'agent le plus ancien de Gibbs à l'heure actuelle. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup, et n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Un coup d'œil, un simple froncement de sourcil ou une paupière qui se baissait un peu trop, et ils s'épargnaient dix minutes de discours, les mots n'étant pas une obligation entre eux pour discuter. Malgré le caractère plus qu'enfantin de Tony dans beaucoup de situations, malgré les grognements et froncements de sourcils de Gibbs, Tony et Gibbs formaient une équipe, un duo qui se complétait à merveille.

Et Gibbs sans son compagnon de route, sans la seconde partie de son duo… Ce n'était pas Gibbs. C'était juste un homme grognon qui voulait son agent, au mépris de toutes les autres choses.

Ça, McGee le savait parfaitement.

Il hésita, ses doigts sur les touches. Sa main trembla quelque peu quand il appuya le téléphone contre son oreille, écoutant la sonnerie au bout du fil. Cinq secondes lui suffirent pour obtenir une réponse.

-Gibbs.

Il se boucha l'oreille d'une main pour ne plus entendre le fond musical provenant de la soirée. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, alors qu'il essayait de trouver des mots, brusquement envahie par l'émotion de contacter son patron après ces jours de cavale :

-Patron. C'est…C'est moi, Patron. McGee.

.

Gibbs serra sa main autour du téléphone, alors qu'il passait l'autre sur son front, écoutant le flux de paroles de McGee. Il apprit comment les deux jeunes hommes étaient entrés dans la soirée huppée en profitant du nom d'écrivain de McGee, comment son collègue avait pensé obtenir une information sur ce JR qu'ils recherchaient et comment, depuis, Tony n'avait plus donné de nouvelles.

Le nom de JR alerta autant Gibbs que la disparition de son agent senior. Il posa sa bouteille sur son établi, calla son portable entre son épaule et son oreille, et attrapa la feuille de papier qu'il avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt, jetant un œil sur celle-ci. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il relisait ses notes.

-McGee, Tony vous a dit qu'il y avait ce fameux JR à la soirée ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, Patron.

-C'est impossible, gronda Gibbs.

Tout en parlant, il griffonna «_ JR = Jahey Razel JR 2 = ?_ »

-Ah…Ah bon ? Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

-McGee. Ce « JR », de son nom Jahey Razel, a été arrêté par des agents du MOSSAD. Il y a donc…

-Il y a deux JR dans la ville, résuma McGee.

Gibbs raccrocha, grimpa les escaliers, attrapa sa veste au vol et s'élança vers sa voiture, en direction d'une rue de Washington où se tenait une soirée des plus mondaines.

.

Les pneus de la Chevrolet crissèrent sur le parking, alors que le conducteur braquait vivement son volant, avant de stopper l'engin d'un coup de frein à main, et de couper tout aussi vite le moteur. Gibbs claqua la portière de sa voiture, avança de sa démarche rapide vers l'homme qui gardait la soirée, le dénommé Nigel. A ses côtés, un agent du NCIS qui l'attendait vainement, son regard fatigué et son visage anxieux démontrant la tension qui émanait de lui.

McGee jeta quelques mots à Nigel, celui-ci s'écarta pour laisser Gibbs passer, ne manquant pas de souffler par la même occasion, son regard braqué sur l'homme : « Alors c'est vous L.J Tibbs ! ». Gibbs acquiesça légèrement, avant d'entrer dans la salle, suivi par McGee.

-Pa…Patron, euh…Commença McGee en suivant son supérieur.

-Plus tard, McGee, le coupa Gibbs.

Il sortit une photo de l'agent senior de sa poche, et la tendit à McGee.

-Les explications ne sont pas pour maintenant. On doit d'abord retrouver DiNozzo. Interrogez toutes les personnes que vous croisez, en leur montrant la photo de Tony. Demandez-leur si elles ont connaissance d'une p…

-D'une personne qui aurait eu connaissance d'un rendez-vous entre Lehna Durkins et un certain JR ce soir. J'y vais, Patron !

Tim fit demi-tour vers le bar, Gibbs fit de même en sens inverse, pour de longues heures d'enquête.

.

**J-4**

Le matin arrivait. Gibbs et McGee étaient rentrés bredouilles de la soirée, après avoir interrogés toute les personnes sur place. Personne ne semblait avoir vu Tony, personne ne semblait connaître ce JR, personne ne savait rien. Ils avaient fouillé tous les recoins, y compris les parties privées de la salle. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien.

Tony avait bel et bien disparu. Et aucune trace de lui n'était visible nulle part. Les caméras de surveillance n'avaient rien filmé, les nombreuses personnes présentes semblaient toutes aveugles. Ou toutes grassement payées pour se taire.

Gibbs avait accueillis un McGee silencieux chez lui, après que le jeune homme soit allé récupérer son chien et ses affaires dans l'hôtel où il avait logé pendant deux jours. L'informaticien s'était endormi sur le canapé à peine rentré, lui avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, ressassant toute ses données, se posant et se reposant sans arrêt la même question : Mais où était donc DiNozzo ?

Il tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, jetant un petit coup d'œil sur son réveil, ou le chiffre six lui sauta aux yeux. Il sauta sur ses pieds, passa rapidement à la salle de bain, avant de descendre aussi vite à la cuisine, direction la machine à café. L'informaticien apparut derrière lui, ses cheveux en bataille, ses paupières encore gonflées de sommeil, au moment où Gibbs savourait sa première gorgée de caféine.

-Bonjour, Patron.

-McGee.

Gibbs lui tendit une tasse, l'informaticien acquiesça silencieusement. Ils burent quelques gorgées dans le plus grand silence, le regard d'acier de Gibbs fixé sur son agent qui ne baissa pas les yeux, conscient de la question silencieuse que l'homme lui posait.

-Je devais le faire, Patron, commença McGee, en reposant sa tasse sur la petite table. Je devais l'aider.

-Vous auriez dû m'appeler.

McGee encaissa silencieusement le reproche. Il se cala contre la table, sa tasse entre les mains.

-Je sais… Mais vous connaissez Tony…

Gibbs reposa sa tasse brusquement, sondant l'informaticien du regard. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, seulement coupées par les respirations des deux hommes, avant d'exploser :

-Justement, McGee ! J'aurais pu l'empêcher de se mettre dans les emmerdes si vous m'aviez fait confiance ! Explosa Gibbs. Si il m'avait fait confiance ! Poursuivit l'homme un ton plus bas.

-Il vous fait confiance, Patron ! Mais il vous connait aussi.

Timothy passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

- Il sait très bien que vous auriez agit pour son bien, et donc que vous l'auriez laissé derrière les barreaux pendant que nous serions allé enquêter. Et Tony ne voulait pas qu'on enquête pour lui. Pas cette fois. Il voulait résoudre cette affaire à lui tout seul, sans nous impliquer. Sans nous mettre en danger potentiel.

-Parfois je me demande si Tony n'est pas un pur crétin.

-Seulement parfois ? Risqua McGee avec un demi-sourire.

La question détendit l'atmosphère, laissant les deux hommes partager un sourire complice. Gibbs attrapa une barre de céréales, McGee piocha un morceau de pain, ils déjeunèrent en silence.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda McGee. On doit retrouver Tony, je dois expliquer ces trois jours à Vance. Par quoi on commence ?

Le regard d'acier de Gibbs lui répondit, avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour vers le salon. Un regard qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. McGee donna le reste de son déjeuner à son chien, avant d'emboîter le pas à Gibbs.

- Ok, on retrouve DiNozzo. Vance attendra. On pourrait essayer d'amener les caméras de vidéosurveillance de la soirée à Abby, quelque chose nous a peut-être échappé hier en les regardant.

Gibbs s'arrêta, se tourna vers McGee, interrompant celui-ci alors que le jeune homme continuait à la suivre. L'ancien marine leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant de revenir à son agent.

-Oui. On pourrait. Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour le faire, McGee ?

-Mais…Euh…Patron, je suis censé être en cavale…

-Et bien vous ne l'êtes plus ! Allez, au boulot !

L'informaticien hocha de la tête, attrapa sa veste, précédé par Gibbs. Les deux hommes sortirent, s'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée, le temps que Gibbs ferme la porte à clef. Son portable vibra dans sa poche au moment où il verrouillait la porte. Il décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie.

-Gibbs.

-Agent Gibbs, bonjour.

Les sourcils de l'ancien marine se froncèrent, alors que la voix mélodieuse de son correspondant arrivait à lui. Une voix teintée d'un léger accent.

-Qui est à l'appareil ? Gronda Gibbs.

-Peu importe qui je suis, agent Gibbs. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est la justice. Pensez-vous qu'il y ait une justice en Amérique, agent Gibbs ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'ancien marine de répondre, enchaînant aussi vite :

-Je vous laisse la possibilité de condamner une personne qui se doit de l'être, agent Gibbs. Il a tué, il doit être puni. Je vous laisse la chance de l'envoyer en prison. A vous de saisir cette possibilité. Sinon, je me ferais justice moi-même. Et dans mon pays, la justice, c'est la peine de mort.

-Qu'est ce…

-Ne me coupez pas, agent Gibbs. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, voulez-vous ? Nous allons faire un petit jeu. Je vous laisse une heure pour retrouver Anthony DiNozzo et l'envoyer en prison, pour le meurtre dont il est coupable. Si dans une heure vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé, je me chargerais de son cas avec ma propre justice. Une heure.

Le poing de Gibbs se serra autour du portable manquant de briser celui-ci en miette, alors que l'homme marchait de long en large devant chez lui, sous le regard inquiet de Timothy.

-Un indice, monsieur Gibbs ? Allez donc lire votre courrier…!

L'homme s'esclaffa en raccrochant, alors que Gibbs avançait déjà vers sa voiture, ses mains fermés en un poing serré.

Direction le NCIS. A la recherche de DiNozzo.

* * *

><p><em>*Rire sadique*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ps: Je lance des interviews d'auteurs et lecteurs de la section NCIS! Je m'adresse à vous, oui vous là, derrière votre écran... Si vous êtes intéressés pour répondre à quelques questions, faites moi signe! Je vous enverrais ça par MP!<br>_


	27. Top chrono partie 1

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews!:)_

_Vos commentaires m'ont ravis, je suis très contente que vous ayez appréciés ce petit moment de Tim/Gibbs. Et visiblement, la fin vous a légèrement stressée ^^._

_Voici la première partie d'un très long chapitre, que j'ai coupé en deux pour pouvoir poster plus rapidement! La suite en début de semaine prochaine, en même temps que le retour des Drabbles (Fan2Séries, merci pour le sujet, je relève le défi ;) )et des Interviews (merci beaucoup pour votre participation ^^).  
><em>

_Pas de réponse détaillée à chacun aujourd'hui par manque de temps, désolée. Je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre, promis! Juste un **immense** merci à FandeBones, LiliSurnatural, Jaller-Skirata, Ayahne, WJ, MC, Haerys, Maduce, Myoky, LoveFMA (ouah, tout ça de reviews d'un coup ^^!) et Fan2Séries!_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Top chrono, partie 1<strong>_  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Cinquante-six minutes_

Une serviette drapée autour de la taille, le sèche-cheveux entre les mains, Ziva finissait de se préparer, afin de se rendre au travail au plus tôt. Il était sept heures quatre, elle comptait y être pour huit heures au plus tard. Toujours le même but depuis trois jours : Retrouver DiNozzo et McGee, et prouver leur innocence.

Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire… !

Une fois ses cheveux secs, elle enfila rapidement un chemisier ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et fila dans la cuisine, afin de prendre quelques fruits et un jus d'orange. Son téléphone sonna au moment où elle piochait une pêche dans son frigo.

-Ziva David.

-Ziva ! C'est McGee !

Elle recula légèrement son visage du téléphone, inspecta l'écran, et haussa les sourcils, surprise, avant de repositionner l'appareil sur son oreille.

-McGee ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de Gibbs ?

-Je suis avec Gibbs.

-Oh ! Et Tony ?

-On le recherche. Ziva, DiNozzo a disparu, nous avons une heure pour le retrouver. Rejoins-nous au NCIS, on t'expliquera.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

Elle resta une seconde interdite, son téléphone en main. Avant de reposer la pêche sur la table, pour de diriger vers la porte de l'appartement, attrapant sa veste et ses clés au passage. Direction le NCIS.

.

_Cinquante-six minutes_

Trent Kort pianotait sur le volant de sa voiture, en attendant que le feu passe au rouge. Il décomptait les secondes, qui s'écoulaient, lentement, trop lentement, dans l'attente de pouvoir enfin appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Sur le poste de radio de son Audi, une chanson de Barry White. Il détestait Barry White. Il éteignit donc la radio en pestant, et recommença à tambouriner du bout des doigts sur son volant.

Son portable vibra. Un message.

Il quitta le volant des mains, attrapa son téléphone, jetant un œil sur le feu toujours vert avant de revenir à l'écran. Un numéro inconnu. Quelques mots.

_Si vous souhaitez retrouver votre coupable – Anthony DiNozzo -, rendez vous dans les locaux au NCIS._

Kort resta bloqué sur l'écran de son téléphone à lire et relire ce message, envoyé par un destinataire inconnu, avant de relever brusquement la tête, quand un concert de klaxon résonna derrière lui. Le feu était vert. Il passa la première, avant de tourner son volant d'un coup sec. Faisant faire un demi-tour à sa voiture. Direction le NCIS.

.

_Cinquante-six minutes_

Tobias Fornell était arrivé tôt dans les locaux du FBI ce matin. Il avait du travail à finir, une enquête à résoudre, de la paperasse à faire. De quoi l'occuper jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Voila pourquoi il avait dans ses mains un immense gobelet de café, ainsi qu'un sachet de viennoiseries qui ferait de sa matinée un moment plus agréable que ce que promettaient ses nombreuses recherches.

Il déposa son sac à dos sur son bureau, contourna celui-ci et s'installa dans son fauteuil d'un bon, laissant tomber son gobelet et ses croissants sur le meuble pour s'installer avec un soupir d'aise. Il alluma son ordinateur, et attrapa son premier dossier, afin de commencer le dur labeur qui l'attendait.

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable alors qu'il commençait à lire la première page. Il regarda l'écran. Un numéro inconnu. Une phrase.

_Si vous souhaitez retrouver votre coupable – Anthony DiNozzo -, rendez vous dans les locaux au NCIS._

Il hésita, partagé. Peut-être était-ce un canular ?

Ou peut-être pas ?

Dans tous les cas, retrouver l'agent de Gibbs était dans ses priorités. Une piste étant une piste…

Il attrapa sa veste de costume, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. La paperasse attendrait. Direction le NCIS.

.

_Cinquante-six minutes_

Un clignement d'œil. Deux. Un réveil difficile. Une tête douloureuse. Une vague de nausée. Deux mains liées dans le dos, pas un cordon de plastique qui lui sciait la peau. Un bâillon qui l'étouffait. Un espace réduit. Le noir.

Le premier réflexe de Tony fut de regarder tout autour de lui. Pas grand-chose à voir à l'exception qu'il était allongé, enfermé dans un tout petit espace, noir, où l'oxygène se faisait rare. Il devina immédiatement où il était. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être surdiplômé pour deviner qu'il était enfermé dans un coffre !

Le second réflexe de l'agent fut de sortir de là. Pas commode quand vous n'avez pas vos mains pour vous libérer. Il prit appui sur ses paumes en haussant les jambes, de façon à pousser le haillon du coffre. Peine perdue. Celui-ci était verrouillé, il ne faisait qu'user ses forces…Et son oxygène. Il s'arrêta donc au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, conscient qu'il ne faisait que diminuer les probabilités de survivre en usant son oxygène à se démener ainsi.

Son dernier réflexe fut de fermer les yeux et d'attendre, tendant l'oreille, aux aguets. Réceptif au moindre bruit, à la moindre chose qui pourrait le sortir de là.

.

_Trente-huit minutes_

La Chevrolet s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus, une nouvelle fois. Le conducteur en sortit rapidement, son passager ne tarda pas. Le plus vieux indiqua à son agent de le suivre, marchant à pas plus que rapides vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta cependant après avoir franchi les portes du hall, stoppant devant les deux hommes qui attendaient des laissez-passer pour entrer dans les locaux. Trent Kort et Tobias Fornell.

L'israélienne entra dans le hall au moment où le regard de Trent Kort s'arrêtait sur Timothy McGee. L'agent de la CIA sortit son arme à l'instant où elle agrippait le couteau coincé dans sa ceinture. Elle n'eu cependant pas à s'en servir, car l'homme fut aussi vite arrêté par le poing de Gibbs s'abattant sur le col de sa chemise, poussant sans ménagement l'individu contre le mur le plus proche, le plaquant d'un coup sec contre la paroi.

-Lâchez ça ! Tonna Gibbs en désignant l'arme coincée dans le poing fermé de Kort.

Kort fusilla Gibbs du regard, celui-ci accentua sa pression sur le chauve, le maintenant fermement contre le mur.

-Cet agent est en cavale, rétorqua Kort d'une voix blanche en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Tim.

Gibbs secoua la tête négativement, plantant son regard d'acier sur Kort.

-Plus maintenant. Lâchez votre arme, Kort, ou je vous tire moi-même dessus.

Kort serra les dents et plissa les yeux, toute sa colère passant dans le regard qu'il jeta à Gibbs. Il ouvrit son poing, l'arme qu'il tenait s'échappa de sa main pour se retrouver au sol. Ziva la ramassa, affichant un petit sourire amusé à l'homme, avant de se tourner vers McGee et Fornell, qui regardaient la scène, amusé pour l'un, embarrassé pour le second. Gibbs desserra sa poigne, libérant l'agent de la CIA. Celui-ci inspira légèrement, resserra sa cravate, et redressa les épaules, sous le regard noir de Gibbs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Et où est votre autre agent ? Gronda Kort.

-Bonne question, répondit Gibbs dans un souffle, avant de faire demi-tour vers l'ascenseur, indiquant à Ziva et McGee de le suivre.

-Expliquez-moi ! S'énerva Kort en courant après l'homme.

Gibbs s'arrêta, jeta un regard assassin à Kort. Plissa les yeux. Et repartit aussi vite. L'agent de la CIA gronda… Et se décida à lui emboiter le pas. Si Gibbs ne voulait pas lui répondre, il aurait la réponse de lui-même.

.

_Trente-deux minutes_

Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Un homme qui se pose devant elle, la dévisageant de son regard glacé, accompagné d'une jeune femme et de trois hommes types dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Mademoiselle Jones leva son regard des plis qu'elle était en train de trier, pour se poser sur l'agent Gibbs, dont la réputation au NCIS n'était plus à faire.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Mon courrier.

-Pardon ?

-Je voudrais mon courrier.

-Bien sûr.

Elle sourcilla à peine devant le ton de l'homme, qui était connu pour être des plus autoritaires, mais aussi des plus performants et vaillants des agents du NCIS. Paraît-il même qu'il avait été chercher l'un de ses agents en Somalie quelques mois auparavant. Une histoire de dingue.

Elle aussi, elle voulait qu'on aille la chercher. Mais pas en Somalie. Non, plutôt en Australie. C'est super beau, l'Australie.

Elle fit un sourire éclatant à l'homme, avant de lui tendre les quelques plis. Il la remercia du menton, avant de passer en revue les quelques lettres. Et de froncer les sourcils en voyant la dernière. Une simple feuille pliée en deux, et scotchée sur sa longueur. Il retira le scotch nerveusement. Et fit aussi tôt demi-tour, sous le regard surpris de tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Mademoiselle Jones la première.

Il se mit à courir direction le labo d'Abby, suivi de ses deux autres agents, ainsi que de Kort et Fornell. Il lui restait moins de trente minutes. Chaque instant comptait. Chaque minute gagnée était une chance de plus de sauver son agent.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	28. Top chrono partie 2

_Hola!  
><em>

_J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle..._

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que finalement, je vous poste un chapitre avant le week-end. Et oui ^^!_

_La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que la maladie "AIPM" se propage de plus en plus, et je crains que ce chapitre ne soit un bon remède! A vous de juger!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maduce<strong>: J'ai (un peu) dépassé les tente minutes...De deux jours. Oups.^^_

_**FandeBones**: A l'origine, le précédent chapitre ne devait faire qu'un avec celui-ci, et donc, le début était pour situer les personnes ^^. Bon, j'espère que tu vas davantage aimer celui-là!:D_

_**WJ**: Bon, Mlle Jones va monter en grade. En fait, c'est une agent de la CIA infiltrée au service courrier...(Tu me crois, là?Suis crédible?:D )_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Réponse pour la lettre ici! Et Tony...Mais où peut-il bien encore être?^^_

_**Haerys**: Mais s'il n'arrivait rien à notre Tony adoré, ça ne serait pas drôle, non?:)_

_**LiliSurnatural**: Pas de poisson d'avril, nous sommes en août :D! Allez, on inspire, et on exppire, on garde la Zen attitude pour ce chapitre!_

_**Abva**: Yep, pour les couleurs, je vais corriger ;). L'action continue!_

_**MC**: Mais... La question existentielle est... Kort est-il vraiment un méchant?MOUAHAHA!_

_**DrainBowx**: Je ne suis pas cruelle, je suis...Euh... Enfin, euh... Bon, très bien, je suis cruelle!^^_

_**Love FMA**: J'ai reçu ta review à l'instant où je postais :D! Contente que la présentation te plaise! On la retrouve ici ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Top chrono, partie 2<strong>

.

_Vingt-sept minutes_

Abby tournait en rond dans son laboratoire. Elle avait devant elle les objets ou l'ADN de Tony et de Lehna Durkins avait été retrouvé. Objets retrouvés chez la jeune femme et chez l'agent. Ils avaient donc été dans les deux endroits. Ou..On avait disposé ces objets dans les deux endroits. Si, comme elle le pensait, Tony avait été drogué, il était fort possible qu'on ait éparpillé son ADN, ses cheveux, ses empreintes dans les deux lieux pour pouvoir l'accabler.

Elle le savait, elle s'en doutait. C'est ce qui était arrivé. Et elle allait le prouver. Même si elle devait ne pas dormir pendant une semaine pour ça. De toute façon, elle avait le caf-pow pour tenir.

Pour appuyer ses pensées, elle sirota une immense gorgée de la boisson caféinée, avant de retrousser ses manches, directions le premier objet : Deux coupes de champagne retrouvées dans l'évier de l'agent et où avaient été découvertes les traces de doigt des deux personnes.

Elle enfila ses gants, inspira légèrement, attrapa ses outils, et se pencha vers l'objet…

…A l'instant même où la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrait. Son grand manitou apparut, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant en se redressant. L'israélienne entra à sa suite, aussi blanche que le pull en cashmere qu'elle portait, puis suivirent les agents de la CIA et du FBI, elle s'autorisa un froncement de sourcil à l'adresse du premier, un signe de tête au second. Termina la marche…Un homme qu'elle ne s'attendait aucunement à voir entrer dans la pièce, libre, l'air fatigué, mais bien réel, là, devant elle. Timothy McGee.

Elle resta tout d'abord figée de stupeur en voyant apparaître le dernier, alors que celui-ci s'arrêtait également, lui faisant un demi-sourire maladroit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, chercha à prononcer un mot, renonça, et se jeta dans les bras de son ami, le serrant à l'étouffer, crispant ses mains sur sa chemise, appuyant son visage contre la joue du jeune homme, sentant avec délice sa chaleur, son odeur. Il était là. Timmy était revenu. Et si Timmy était revenu…

-Où est Tony ? Demanda-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle, ne lâchant pas sa poigne autour de l'écrivain.

Tim lui jeta un petit regard gêné avant de se tourner vers Gibbs. Elle fit de même, desserrant légèrement sa prise sur la chemise du jeune homme. Les sourcils froncés de Gibbs la firent frémit, alors qu'elle réalisait que si l'italien avait vraiment été là, elle aurait déjà entendu une citation de film ou une blague stupide depuis bien longtemps. Elle recula, cherchant un réconfort dans le regard de l'israélienne, mais celle-ci secoua négativement de la tête, la confirmant dans ses soupçons.

-Il n'est pas là, c'est ça ?

Elle lâcha Tim, avant de le pousser du doigt au niveau de l'épaule. Gibbs s'avança, elle recula, plissant les yeux.

-Abby…Murmura Tim en la voyant ouvrir et fermer ses poings, visiblement à la recherche d'une solution pour retrouver son calme.

-Il n'est pas là ! Tu l'as abandonné !

Elle le fixait, attendant son retour. Il secoua négativement de la tête.

-Non. Abby, je le cherche aussi.

-Abs, intervint Gibbs d'une vois grave mais apaisante, après s'être interposé entre McGee et la jeune femme. Aide-moi à décrypter ça, on retrouvera DiNozzo.

Il lui tendit une feuille pliée en deux, elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif, avant d'ouvrir la page en grand, faisant face aux quelques mots affichés sur le papier. Quatre liens internet.

Elle se rendit à son bureau en deux enjambées, plaçant la feuille à côté du clavier, la première adresse étant presque entièrement écrite ses doigts à peine posés sur le clavier. L'informaticien se glissa silencieusement à côté d'elle, inscrivant le second lien sur le deuxième écran. Elle lui jeta un petit regard tout en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier, il lui répondit par un petit sourire encourageant, elle lui adressa un minuscule signe du menton, ils repartirent sur leurs écrans. Apaisés par un échange des plus silencieux, mais aussi apaisants qu'un discours de plus de dix minutes.

.

_Vingt-quatre minutes_

Quatre fenêtres ouvertes sur deux écrans d'ordinateur. Quatre images. Cinq agents et une laborantine qui font face aux écrans, se demandant ce que signifie cette étrange mise en scène.

La première image montre un flot de voitures dans la circulation de Washington.

La seconde montre l'entrée d'un cimetière.

La troisième montre un cube en bois, un jouet d'enfant.

La dernière est une photo de la Ford Mustang de l'italien.

Gibbs croisa les bras sur son torse, son regard passant sur chaque image, sa colère augmentant de plus en plus au fil du temps qui s'écoulait et qui l'éloignait de son agent, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas de réponse possible. Qu'est ce que ces images pouvaient bien signifier ? Quel était encore cette mise en scène tordue qu'un individu s'amusait à réaliser, mettant en jeu la vie de l'italien comme si celui-ci n'était qu'un vulgaire pion ?

-Braistorming !

Il tourna la tête vers Abby qui s'était levé d'un bond, quittant son écran pour faire face aux cinq paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient.

-Brainstorming ! Répéta la laborantine. On a des voitures, un cimetière, un jouet et la voiture de Tony. On a donc les voitures mises en avant…

-Ainsi que la mort, ajouta Ziva d'une voix neutre qui, cependant, cachait mal sa nervosité.

-Et ce jouet ? Que peut bien signifier ce jouet ? Martela Abby en pointant le cube de bois du doigt.

-Voitures, cimetière, cube, analysa Gibbs en plissant les yeux. Un cimetière…Cimetière de voitures. Le cube. La mustang. Tony.

Il s'arrêta, les mots s'assemblant pour n'en former qu'un dans son esprit. Tony. Tony était plus qu'en danger. Pas une minute à perdre. Son poing se serra, il plissa les yeux. Il désigna l'ordinateur de la main.

-Les casses, Abby.

Les yeux de la laborantine s'agrandirent, alors qu'elle comprenait. Derrière elle, les autres assimilaient l'information, assemblant petit à petit les images avec ce mot. Gibbs gronda, sa main serrée en un poing blanchi, sa fureur atteignant un niveau des plus hauts alors qu'il voyait les minutes défiler. Il ne lui restait que vingt-cinq minutes pour trouver l'endroit où était son agent, y aller, le sortir de là. S'il voulait lui éviter une mort des plus horribles.

-Les casses. Trouve-moi toutes les casses de voiture de Washington. Vite.

.

_Vingt et une minutes_

Ils avaient trois adresses. La première casse automobile à cinq minutes, la seconde à quinze et la dernière à trente minutes de voiture. Ils se répartirent les équipes, chacune ayant pour rôle de se rendre dans un endroit. Kort dans la première, McGee et Fornell dans la seconde, Ziva et Gibbs dans la dernière. Impliquer les deux agents du FBI et de la CIA ne plaisait pas à Gibbs, mais c'était nécessaire pour retrouver au plus vite son agent.

Ils se lancèrent vers leurs véhicules respectifs.

.

_Dix-huit minutes_

La voiture était lancée à toute allure sur les routes de Washington. Gibbs conduisait, la main droite sur le volant, l'autre farfouillant dans le vide-poches. Il en ressortit un téléphone portable qu'il jeta sur les genoux de la passagère, sans quitter la route des yeux. Elle l'interrogea du regard, il répondit, tout en braquant son volant d'un coup sec :

-Abby.

Elle acquiesça, composant le numéro de la jeune femme, avant de mettre le petite appareil en main libres.

-Oui, Gibbs, ne t'inquiètes pas! Résonna aussitôt la voix de la gothique, dans l'espace restreint de la voiture.

Il sourit, sous le regard intrigué de l'israélienne.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, Abby, je me demande juste où tu l'as envoyé.

-Dans un concessionnaire automobile. C'est presque pareil, non ?

Un nouveau sourire éclaira les lèvres de Gibbs, alors qu'il raccrochait. L'israélienne se pencha légèrement vers lui, sourcils froncés.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-La première casse automobile, où se rend Kort, commença Gibbs.

-Oui… ?

-Elle n'existe pas.

Elle sourit à son tour, avant de se replonger dans son siège. L'agent de la CIA était hors du jeu pour le moment. Ils pouvaient retrouver Tony en paix.

.

_Sept minutes_

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il était là. Mais au final, peut-être que seulement une minutes était passée ? Ou deux ? Ou dix ? Ou cent ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps, plongé dans le noir le plus complet.

Il se demanda ce qu'avait fait Timmy en ne le voyant pas revenir. Avait-il appelé Gibbs ? Etait-il retourné au NCIS ? Ou McGee avait-il essayé de le retrouver ? Si c'était le cas, peut-être que son collègue était lui aussi enfermé quelque part, à cause de ses conneries ?

Il espérait que non.

Tony gigota légèrement, mouvant ses poignets endoloris du mieux qu'il pouvait, tournant ses pieds de droite à gauche, levant chacune de ses jambes par à-coups, des picotements se faisant sentir le long de celles-ci. Voilà qu'en plus d'être immobilisé dans un coffre qui perdait peu à peu son oxygène ambiant, il allait être ankylosé en plus ! A la bonne heure !

Il s'arrêta en entendant un bruit. Le silence ambiant qui régnait depuis son réveil était enfin coupé. Près de lui, à quelques mètres…Un son étrange. Quelque chose que l'on écrasait. Du fer ? Du verre ? Du métal… ?

Fer…Verre…Métal… Et il était enfermé dans le coffre d'une voiture. _Soixante secondes chrono._ Il comprit que, comme Kip Raines dans le film, il était enfermé dans le coffre d'une voiture…Coincé sous une presse. Et lui, il n'avait pas de Nicolas Cage pour le sortir de là.

Il déglutit, comprenant la sordide réalité. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait finir en bouillie dans le coffre de cette voiture.

Il releva ses jambes au niveau de son torse, et poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, cherchant à soulever le toit. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur le haillon, réduisant l'air restant dans l'habitacle, mais il s'en fichait. Au diable l'oxygène qu'il usait. S'il avait raison, dans quelques minutes, l'air ne serait plus un problème, puisqu'il sera mort.

.

_Quatre minutes_

La Chevrolet s'arrêta sur le parking de la casse dans un crissement de freins. Gibbs avaient fait hurler le moteur et dépassé (de très loin) toutes les limitations de vitesse, mais ils étaient arrivés bien plus vite que ce que prévoyaient l'ordinateur d'Abby. Ils descendirent de la voiture, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le petit centre d'accueil, où un homme gérait les entrées dans le parc des carcasses automobiles.

Ils montrèrent leurs badges, l'homme haussa un sourcil.

-NCIS, agence fédérale. L'un de nos hommes est suspecté d'être retenu ici, annonça Gibbs en guise de bonjour.

L'homme, un certain Georges, reste un instant muet, regardant à tour de rôle les deux agents du NCIS. Il se gratta le front, ahuri.

-Retenu où ?

-A vous de me le dire. Montrez-moi toutes les voitures que vous devez réduire en bouillie ce matin, répondit Gibbs, tout en avançant vers l'ordinateur de l'homme où était visibles les caméras de surveillance.

Georges ne se le fit pas répéter. Il s'approcha du clavier, tapota quelques secondes, pour faire apparaître trois caméras. Trois voitures sous la presse, dans l'attente de se faire réduire en un minuscule cube de métal. Les machines étaient à quelques secondes de se mettre en action.

Une Cadillac qui n'avait plus de pare-choc, et dont la compression était entamée visiblement depuis trois bonnes minutes, réduisant celle-ci de moitié.

Une Mercedes dont les portières étaient manquantes.

Une Ford Mustang, identique à celle de l'agent Anthony DiNozzo. Tony.

Le sang de Gibbs ne fit qu'un tour, car à l'instant même où son regard se porta sur la dernière caméra, la presse commençait à se baisser, se rapprochant dangereusement du toit de l'auto. Ziva hoqueta, Gibbs pointa la dernière voiture du doigt, se retenant de justesse pour ne pas écraser son poing sur l'écran.

-Arrêtez cette presse ! Tout de suite ! Tonna l'agent, faisant frémir le malheureux Georges.

L'homme déglutit, avant d'attraper son talkie-walkie, pour donner l'ordre à son collègue de stopper la machine. Il appuya sur le petit bouton de l'appareil, rapprochant sa bouche du micro, déclamant d'une voix blanche :

-Ed ! Hey, Ed ! Tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ed! Stoppes la machine numéro trois !

Pas de réponse. Gibbs et Ziva échangèrent un regard tendu alors que l'homme retournait son talkie-walkie, vérifiant que les piles n'étaient pas tombées de la machine. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

-ED ! S'égosilla l'homme dans l'appareil.

Pas de réponse. Georges se tourna vers les deux agents, pâle comme la mort.

-Pas de réponse. Je… Je ne comprends pas. Il ne répond pas. Et…C'est…C'est lui qui a les commandes de la machine. C'est lui qui peut les arrêter. Il est là-bas.

Il montra du doigt une petite cabale en tôle. Placée à l'autre bout du parc. Loin, bien trop loin d'eux.

* * *

><p><em>Et oui... Il y aura un Top Chrono, partie 3, puisque les trois dernières minutes méritent un chapitre à elles seules!^^<em>

_Un petit commentaire?_


	29. Top chrono partie 3

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Ahahahaha! Visiblement, le chapitre précédent vous a causé une "légère" crise d'AIPM! Je me demande bien pourquoi...! *Sifflote*._

_Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FandeBones<strong>: Oui, je suis membre du TBC, oui, il y a une règle qui dit qu'on ne peut tuer Tony. Oui, mais..."Règle n°13: Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes!"^^_

_**Washington-Jones**: J'espère que tu as encore tes doigts, j'ai fais aussi vite que possible! Dis-moi que tu es encore en vie, et je t'offre un crayola couleur Bonheur!_

_**Pokilo**: Bien vu ^^. Mais je n'ai jamais précisé dans quel état était Tony dans le prologue ;)_

_**Ayahne**: Un verre d'eau pour faire passer ce "Argh"?_

_**DrainBowx**: En tant que responsable adjointe du TBC (tant que la présidente, Arlequine, est portée disparue), je te donne un badge de membre officielle! Bienvenue parmi nous!_

_**Maduce**: Ne pas écrabouiller Tony... Je l'ai noté. Oui, je l'ai noté, sur mon carnet en forme de pingouin. Mais j'ai perdu mon carnet. Quel dommage!^^_

_**Love FMA**: Oui, mais Tony, pour sortir tout seul, il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit Superman. Hors Tony n'est pas Superman (ou Superman, mais avec de la kryptonite!)._

_**Lady A**: Si tu as allumé une petite bougie, il a encore plus de chances de survivre!:D_

_**MarieCéline**: Je ne veux pas que ton coeur lâche. Je publie donc la suite. Après, pour ta demande de ne pas écrabouiller DiNozzo...Hum! Je vais y réfléchir!_

_**LiliSurnatural**: Ton auteur préférée? Ah! *Saute de joie*. Merci! Et comme je ne veux pas que ton coeur lâche, je publie! Oui, oui, je sais, je suis d'une grande bonté!^^_

_**Haerys**: Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de dépression. Mais publier dimanche était vraiment trop juste ^^! Bon, avec un chouia de retard, voici la suite ;)_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Non non, il y a une autre pensée cinéphile dans ce chapitre! Mouahahaha!_

_**Lilly**: Mais voici la suite, chère Lilly ^^!_

_**Gwenetsi**: Tu le sais, hein? Tu le sais que je suis ravie de ton retour! *Pleure de joie*. Et en plus, tu m'offres plein de reviews...! Merci!_

* * *

><p><strong>Top chrono, partie 3<strong>_  
><em>

_._

_Quatre minutes_

Les secondes défilaient et le bruit de compression assourdissant résonnait de plus en plus aux oreilles de l'italien. Il avait beau pousser de toutes ses forces sur le haillon du coffre, de ses deux pieds joints, celui-ci ne cédait pas d'un pouce, à son grand désarroi.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, reprenant son souffle, une sueur froide se faisant sentir le long de son dos, alors qu'il se voyait complètement immobilisé, à deux doigts de mourir d'une fin atroce. Heureusement pour lui, pour le moment, la voiture où il était ne semblait pas touchée, la compression se faisant entendre sur un véhicule plus loin. Il avait visiblement un léger répit pour sortir de là. De combien de temps ? Il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Mieux valait sortir d'ici avant.

Il poussa de nouveau sur ses pieds, crispant sa mâchoire, concentré sur sa tache… A l'instant même où un froissement de tôle se faisait entendre, cette fois-ci bien plus près de lui.

Il déglutit lentement, comprenant que son répit n'avait été que de courte durée. Sa voiture était sous la presse. Presse qui s'était mise en marche. Il ne lui restait plus que très peu de temps pour sortir d'ici, avant d'être écrasé par la machine.

Tony comprit que pousser sur le coffre de ses pieds ne servirait à rien à part l'épuiser davantage. D'autant plus si la machine venait à compresser la tôle sur laquelle il s'acharnait. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, appeler à l'aide.

Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du morceau de scotch qui lui barrait les lèvres. Il roula donc sur le côté, de façon à coller le côté de son visage au tissu tapissant le fond du coffre, faisant se mouvoir son visage de haut en bas, dans l'espoir d'arriver à retirer cette bande de collant qui l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide… Et donc de potentiellement sauver sa vie, par la même occasion…

.

_Trois minutes_

La cabane en tôle où se trouvaient les commandes de maniement de la presse étaient à l'autre bout de l'immense parc, formant un petit point à l'horizon. Un petit point résolument inatteignable en trois minutes.

Hors, leur temps était compté s'ils voulaient sauver l'agent très spécial. Ziva et Gibbs échangèrent un regard tendu, s'interrogeant du regard une fraction de seconde, dans le but que l'un trouverait la solution à leur délicate énigme. Echange silencieux qui fût presque aussitôt coupé par l'israélienne qui s'élança vers la voiture, alors que Gibbs se tournait d'un mouvement brusque vers l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, Georges. Il serra les poings, jetant un regard noir à celui-ci.

-Arrêtez cette machine !

-Mais…Je ne peux pas ! C'est Ed qui a la commande ! Et Ed ne répond pas ! Geignit l'homme en haussant les mains dans un site de désespoir.

-Démerdez-vous, mais arrêtez moi ce foutu bordel ! Tonna Gibbs en pointant du doigt la presse qui continuait d'aplatir le toit de la mustang, se rapprochant petit à petit du coffre.

Georges grimaça de frayeur en regardant la voiture, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, visiblement complètement dépassé par les événements. Gibbs grogna, en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. L'homme recula d'un pas devant la fureur mal contenue de l'ancien sniper.

-Il doit bien y avoir une autre façon que votre foutue télécommande pour arrêter cette machine !

-Je…Je ne…

L'homme s'arrêta dans sa phrase, terrorisé par Gibbs qui le toisait furieusement, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. L'ancien marine retint non sans mal un coup de poing rageur dans le mur qui lui faisait face, se contentant de jeter un regard autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant l'aider. Il s'arrêta sur un objet traînant au sol, qui attira son attention, faisant briller son regard d'une petite lueur d'espoir. Il désigna l'objet du doigt, revenant se placer face au pauvre homme qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à côté de lui à cet instant. L'objet ? Une multiprise, toute simple. Une multiprise qui venait de lui amener une idée qui allait peut-être sauver la vie de son agent.

-L'alimentation électrique ! Tempêta Gibbs, en plissant les yeux. Où est-elle ?

Georges écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où voulait en venir Gibbs. Il jeta un regard effaré autour de lui, à la recherche d'un petit objet, une petite clé, plus précisément, qu'il attrapa d'un geste vif, avant de sortir précipitamment du petit local pour courir au milieu des voitures abandonnées, suivi de Gibbs.

Il apostropha l'agent par-dessus son épaule, se mettant à courir.

-Suivez-moi ! Nous y serons dans quelques secondes !

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, la machine continuait à descendre, le toit de la voiture était pratiquement disparu. Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps.

.

_Deux minutes_

Sa joue était râpée par le tissu recouvrant le fond du coffre, mais il était enfin pratiquement parvenu à ce qu'il voulait : Un bout du scotch qui le rendait muet s'était décollé, lui permettant en premier lieu de prendre une longue inspiration bienvenue, avant de faire en sorte que le scotch s'accroche au fond du coffre, pour tirer du côté opposé, de façon à le retirer complètement.

Une épilation de sa barbe naissante plus tard, l'italien reprenait une nouvelle longue inspiration, retrouvant avec délice la possibilité de respirer par la bouche.

Il ne s'attarda cependant par sur ce fait, préférant faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire alors que le bruit de tôle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui… Appeler les secours.

.

_Deux minutes_

Ziva était arrivée au côté de la presse. Face à elle, la Ford mustang qui était presque identique à celle de Tony. Le toit était presque entièrement disparu, la presse avançant lentement sur son chemin. Si ses calculs étaient bons, il ne lui restait que quelques dizaines de secondes pour sortir son collègue de là, avant que la presse ne le broie complètement.

Elle resta un instant interdite face à l'imposante machine, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le mécanisme à la seule force de ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas sortir l'italien d'ici, la voiture étant déjà partiellement écrasée, rendant impossible son accès. Elle jura dans sa langue maternelle, sentant un accès de rage s'emparer d'elle, alors qu'elle se sentait complètement inutile, ne pouvant rien faire pour sauver la vie de son ami.

Elle serra les poings, ses muscles tendus comme jamais, ses yeux passant et repassant sur la mustang, alors qu'elle cherchait une solution. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit… La voix de l'italien, provenant du coffre de la voiture qui était en train de se faire écrabouiller. Une voix qui appelait à l'aide de toutes ses forces. Quelques mots, lancés par un Tony DiNozzo qui se savait proche de la pire mort qui soit : «Help ! Sortez-moi de là ! ».

Elle s'approcha de la voiture, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a un mètre d'elle. Si près et pourtant si loin… Elle hurla, pour couvrir le bruit de la tôle froissée :

-Tony !

Il y eut un silence, dans le coffre, comme si l'italien semblait surpris et soulagé d'entendre la voix de sa collègue, avant d'être aussitôt coupé par le ton alarmant de l'agent senior :

-Ziva ! Sors-moi de là !

Elle écarta les mains, son regard figé sur le coffre de la voiture. Avant de tourner son visage vers la petite cabane derrière elle, à la recherche d'un regard d'acier qui lui assurerait qu'il y avait une solution. Elle croisa ce regard, quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme se tenait au côté d'un petit bloc blanc écaillé, alors que le responsable de la zone, Georges, fouillait dans ses clés, visiblement à la recherche de quelque-chose qui pouvait ouvrir le petit bloc.

.

_Deux minutes_

Il leur fallut trente bonnes secondes pour arriver au bloc électrique, placé entre deux immenses presses non utilisées. Il fallut quinze secondes à Georges pour retrouver la clé dans son trousseau, de ses mains tremblantes. Au bout d'une attente interminable, ponctuée des grognements de l'ancien marine, l'homme trouva enfin la clé de métal qui ouvrait le bloc. Il s'accroupit, et inséra celle-ci, ouvrant le carré de plastique sur un jeu de fil et de circuits contrôlant l'électricité entière du parc.

Georges se redressa, se grattant le cuir chevelu, le regard fixé sur les fils électriques, alors que Gibbs se penchaient vers ceux-ci, détaillant en moins d'une seconde le système.

Au loin, la presse était presque arrivée au niveau du coffre de la Ford, à deux doigts d'affaisser celui-ci. L'israélienne était tournée vers lui, ses yeux injectés d'angoisse, alors qu'elle restait immobilisée, face à la machine qui pouvait tuer son ami d'une seconde à l'autre.

.

_Une minute_

Elle était là. Ziva était là.

Il tambourina du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le coffre, à l'aide de ses deux pieds joints, tout en interpellant sa collègue, avec une voix qu'il savait de plus en plus angoissée, au fur et à mesure où les secondes défilaient.

-Ziva !

-Je t'entends, Tony, on va te sortir de là !

.

_Cinquante secondes_

A l'instant où la jeune femme lui répondait, le métal au dessus de lui s'affaissait lentement, signe que la presse était arrivée au niveau du coffre. L'agent écarquilla les yeux, avant de baisser ses jambes d'un coup sec, s'aplatissant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le fond du coffre.

-Zi ! Me sortir de là AVANT que je ne sois réduit en conserve serait une bonne idée ! S'égosilla l'agent, pour couvrir le bruit du métal, ses yeux fixant le haut du coffre qui se rapprochait indéniablement de lui.

Pas de réponses. Il serra les dents, fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le coffre se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage. Ne voulant pas voir la mort approcher.

.

_Cinquante secondes_

Ce n'était pas une bombe, pourtant c'était aussi complexe. S'il ne voulait pas s'électrocuter, il avait intérêt à retirer le bon fil et à ne pas placer ses mains n'importe où.

Gibbs jeta un regard au loin, le coffre était en train d'être écrasé, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

.

_Quarante cinq secondes_

Gibbs retira vivement sa veste. Et enroula le tissu autour de sa main. Une fine protection au cas où il se prendrait un peu trop de volts dans le bout des doigts.

.

_Quarante secondes_

Ziva l'interpella, l'ancien marine ne répondit pas. Occupé à plongé la main entre les fils. Il retira celui qui lui semblait le plus juste. C'était quitte ou double. Où il se faisait électrocuter, et Tony mourrait écrasé… Ou il arrêtait la machine, et ne perdait pas ses doigts par la même occasion, en prenant un peu trop d'électricité dans la main.

.

_Quarante secondes_

Le haut du coffre était à un centimètre de son visage, cette fois c'était la fin. Il n'allait jamais connaître la retraire, il n'allait jamais avoir d'enfants, il n'allait jamais se marier, il ne regarderait jamais la fin de _Dexter_. Il allait mourir avant.

.

_Trente-neuf secondes_

Un grésillement retentit dans le bloc électrique, alors qu'une étincelle illuminait les câbles. Il retomba en arrière, la main refermé autour du câble noir, seulement protégée du bout de tissu qu'offrait sa veste. Une brûlure se fit ressentir dans sa paume et l'extrémité de ses doigts. Il grimaça légèrement, avant de se reprendre aussitôt. Peu importe qu'il ait le bout des doigts brûlés, peut importe qu'il ressente une sacré douleur dans la main. Il s'en foutait. Car au loin… La machine s'était arrêtée. Tony était sauvé.

.

_Trente-cinq secondes_

Le silence soudain qui l'entoura l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux. D'abord avec prudence, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas risquer de se faire écraser silencieusement par une machine des plus sadiques , puis en plus grand, quand il comprit qu'il n'était pas mort écrabouillé. Un léger sourire éclaira ses traits, alors qu'il comprenait.

Ils avaient réussi. Il était sauvé. Enfermé dans un coffre, un bout de métal collé à un centimètre de son nez, mais sauvé.

Un immense sourire éclaira ses traits.

Bon, il allait pouvoir le regarder, finalement, ce final de _Dexter_ !

Enfin… S'il y avait des télévisions qui diffusaient la série en prison. Car être sauvé, c'est bien. Mais ça signifiait une chose… Retrouvé par Gibbs… Fin de la cavale… Passage par la case prison.

Et flûte.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Un avis?:)<em>

_PS: Et bonne rentrée à tous les étudiants!_


	30. On parle de moi?

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de commenter... C'est donc quelqu'un qui va le faire pour moi! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!^^_

_Mais, un IMMENSE merci pour vos commentaires! J'en suis ravie!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour, ici l'agent super spécial Anthony DiNozzo...! Et ouais, héhé.<em>

_PBG m'a demandé de venir commenter ce chapitre! Elle a rajouté les mots "Pizza à volonté", "collection de DVD Magnum" et autres douceurs... Me voilà donc._

_*Grignote un bout de pizza avant de sourire aux lecteurs*  
><em>

_**Washington-Jones**: Regarder la fin de Dexter avec moi? Quand tu veux! Ramènes les pop-corns. Je m'occupe des boissons (et ne préviens pas Ziva!)._

_**LiliSurnatural**: Encore une patiente du bâtiment 3? Arg. Une chambre avec plein de photos de moi? Yeah. Je t'en dédicace une si tu veux._

_**Pokilo**: Yeah! Je ne me suis pas fais écraser *grand sourire*. Par contre, j'aime pas le TBC. Je préfère le TPSC (Tony's en Pleine Santé Club)._

_**FandeBones**: Merci d'avoir peur pour moi. C'est très sympathique. Tu veux un bout de pizza?_

_**Jaller-Skirata**: Crâne d'œuf humilié? Yeah, ça devrait être dans mes fonctions.*Immense sourire éblouissant*  
><em>

_**Maduce**: Ok pour le final de Dexter. J'appellerais Gibbs pour qu'il vienne aussi (mais prévois un semi-remorque de café, ok?)_

_**Coco**: Oh bah oui, pas la prison. Le orange ne me va pas au teint._

_**Haerys**: Elle a préféré ne pas répondre du tout, la PBG. Mais moi, je ne veux pas aller en prison! Voir explication une ligne au dessus._

_**Love FMA**: Un DiNozzo ne cauchemarde pas. Hum._

_**Lady A**: Moi aussi, je me sens plus léger. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas durer._

_**Gwenetsi**: Cette auteur n'a donc aucune pitié pour les pauvres Mustangs? Manifestons!*Pique une pancarte à PBG*  
><em>

_**Ayahne**: J'ai cru mal comprendre. Ahaha. J'ai cru lire "Fais le bien souffrir". Ahaha! Trop drôle! *S'esclaffe*. *S'arrête subitement*. C'était pas ça, hein?  
><em>

_**DrainBowx**: Je n'ai pas appelé au secours... Je...J'appelais juste... Ce bon vieux Ed! Et Ziva a compris "Help". Hum. *Raclement de gorge*_

* * *

><p><strong>"On parle de moi?"<strong>

.

Une fois la machine correctement arrêtée, il fallut moins de trente secondes à Gibbs pour rejoindre la voiture partiellement réduite en miette, où était coincé son agent senior. De son côté, l'israélienne se rendit dans la cabane en tôle, afin de trouver de quoi sortir son collègue de là. Elle y trouva un homme affalé au sol, les mains à plat, sa tête reposant contre le lino, un léger filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. La jeune femme prit le pouls de l'homme, s'assura qu'il était bien vivant, juste sonné, et composa le numéro des secours, à l'instant où Georges arrivait derrière elle.

-Mince alors ! C'est Ed ! Voilà pourquoi il ne répondait pas ! S'écria l'homme en s'agenouillant près de son ami, lui aussi à la recherche d'un pouls.

-Il est vivant.

Elle tendit son portable à l'homme, afin qu'il donne les coordonnées de l'endroit aux secours, avant d'attraper une barre de fer immense, qui traînait sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle ressortit en courant, direction la mustang, enfin…Ce qu'il en restait.

.

-Tony ! Recule !

La voix étouffé de l'agent parvint difficilement de l'autre côté du coffre à un Gibbs sur les nerfs, armé du pied de biche.

-Facile à dire, Patron. Je te signale que je suis coincé dans un coffre avant autant de possibilité de bouger qu'une momie dans un sarcophage !

L'agent toussota, signe que l'oxygène restant dans l'espace se faisait des plus rares. Un signe qui alarma d'autant plus Gibbs, alors qu'il se glissait au côté de la voiture, sa main douloureuse resserrée autour de son arme du moment.

-Et bien, tu te bouges, la Momie, je vais ouvrir le coffre ! Tonna la voix de Gibbs à un italien qui s'efforça difficilement d'obéir.

Un râlement s'échappa de sous la tôle, pendant que Gibbs glissait la barre de fer dans la mince ouverture du coffre. Il s'appuya dessus, sous les yeux de l'israélienne qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour arriver à soulever la plaque de tôle écrabouillée. La jeune femme accourut pour l'aider. A eux deux, ils arrivèrent à relever le haut du coffre.

.

L'agent senior jubila en voyant le coffre s'ouvrir enfin, laissant place à deux visages appartenant à des personnes qui lui étaient plus que chères. Gibbs et Ziva. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir, la poigne de Gibbs sur son bras le relevant rapidement, l'obligeant à sortir de la voiture en extrême vitesse. Il se retrouva debout devant la voiture, les mains libres, avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour masser ses poignets douloureux, sous le regard inquisiteur de Gibbs et de Ziva. Le tout dans un silence des plus complets. Chacun cherchant ce qu'il pouvait dire en premier, dans cette situation des plus particulières.

L'agent passa à son épaule, massant douloureusement l'endroit recousu par son collègue, toujours sous le regard des deux autres. La voix de Gibbs l'interrompit alors qu'il grimaçait sous la douleur occasionnée par sa récente blessure, ravivée à cause de son enfermement dans le coffre de l'automobile.

-Tu es blessé.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une remarque. L'italien acquiesça, avant de hausser douloureusement les épaules, s'attirant une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

-La faute à crâne d'œuf, Patron. Il ne contrôle pas ses émotions, et il vise comme un Bleu. Moi, je l'aurais eu entre les deux yeux.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu de blessure du tout si tu ne t'étais pas mis en cavale, gronda Gibbs en attrapant son agent pour tâter sa blessure, arrachant un léger froncement de sourcils à celui-ci.

L'italien sourcilla, hésita, et fini par lâcher, avec un demi-sourire :

-Tout de suite, il faut que tu ramènes les sujets compromettants sur le tapis !

Un regard de Gibbs qui indiquait ô combien son agent lui tapait sur les nerfs plus tard, l'israélienne intervint à son tour :

-Tony, comment t'es tu retrouvé dans ce coffre ?

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par les images de la soirée précédente. Il s'était fait avoir. Drogué, une nouvelle fois. Et Tim… ? Il rouvrit les yeux… Pour faire face à son supérieur, qui s'attaquait maintenant à inspecter l'état de ses paupières. Il repoussa doucement celui-ci, mais dût se laisser faire, sous le regard assassin de Gibbs. Il répondit donc, alors que Gibbs éclairait ses pupilles d'une petite lampe :

-J'ai voulu m'innocenter. Je me suis fait avoir. Où est Tim ?

La dernière question avait été posé sur le ton le plus stable possible, mais l'israélienne et l'ancien marine ne furent pas dupes…L'italien s'inquiétait.

-Il va bien, Tony. Il est avec Fornell. A ta recherche !

L'italien esquissa un nouveau sourire. Rassuré.

-Bon, vous avez quand même eu un peu de pitié…L'envoyer me chercher avec Fornell, c'est mieux que Kort…

« On parle de moi ? ».

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, pour faire face à l'homme qui s'était approché silencieusement d'eux, son arme à la main. Un homme dont les pupilles grises légèrement injectées de sang étaient fixées sur l'agent du NCIS blessé qui se tenait son épaule douloureuse d'une main. Un sourire confiant déforma les traits de Trent Kort, alors qu'il avançait vers les trois autres, dans un silence à présent des plus profonds. Il était là pour arrêter Anthony DiNozzo Jr, et cette fois-ci… Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

.

-Kort.

-DiNozzo.

Le chauve se tourna vers Gibbs et Ziva, les fusillant du regard.

-Malin de m'avoir envoyé à un endroit bidon. Heureusement que j'ai eu la conscience de vérifier l'adresse sur mon téléphone. Vous m'avez vraiment pris pour un con !

Gibbs acquiesça, l'israélienne se contenta de lui faire une légère grimace. L'agent de la CIA serra les poings, avant de se tourner vers l'italien.

-Vous m'avez bien fait courir. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'est fini. Je viens vous arrêter. Et là…Pas de sorties à la James Bond. Vous êtes bon pour la combinaison orange.

Tony toisa son ennemi de toute sa hauteur, ne sourcillant pas devant l'air assuré de l'homme. Les deux hommes s'affrontant, le menton haussé, les épaules droites, les sourcils froncés. Ils se faisaient face, occultant totalement les deux autres personnes présentes autour d'eux, occupés à se livrer à un duel de regard, à celui qui fera baisser les yeux de l'autre. Sous le regard de Tony, et toujours dans ce silence de plomb, l'agent de la CIA s'approcha plus près de l'italien, sa main resserrée au plus fort autour de son arme. Il ricana, Tony lui lança un regard méprisant. DiNozzo coupa finalement le silence d'une voix dure :

-C'est à vous que je dois ça… Indiqua l'agent en désignant du doigt son épaule blessée, tout en ne quittant toujours pas des yeux le visage de son ennemi.

-Ouais. Un bel instant de joie que de vous avoir touché, DiNozzo.

-Vous ne savez même pas viser. Et vous vous dites de la CIA …?

-Je ne _voulais_ pas vous tuer, DiNozzo, c'est différent.

-Quelle grandeur d'âme.

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne voulais pas vous tuer pour avoir la joie de vous envoyer en taule pour le restant de vos jours.

Il afficha un sourire amusé, faisant face au regard noir de l'agent senior.

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça… S'amusa Kort.

Tony s'avança d'un pas, réduisant l'espace présent entre lui et l'agent de la CIA, affrontant toujours celui-ci sans ciller, dans ce duel de regard.

-Kort ?

-Ouais.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Le poing de l'italien alla s'écraser sur le nez de l'agent de la CIA au moment où il prononçait cette dernière phrase, faisant tituber celui-ci, avant de le faire s'effondrer au sol, le nez en sang. Kort porta sa main à son nez, retenant à grande peine les nombreuses gouttes de sang qui commençaient à garnir sa chemise blanche toute neuve. Il jeta un regard noir à Tony, avant de se relever difficilement, sous le regard amusé des trois agents du NCIS.

-Au moins, maintenant, vous avez une bonne raison de m'arrêter, ironisa Tony, en voyant avec jubilation l'homme se relever difficilement.

Kort gronda, avant de sortir une paire de menottes, les braquant devant le visage de l'italien.

-Anthony DiNozzo, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour violence sur agent fédéral. Vous êtes également suspecté d'avoir assassiné mademoiselle Lehna Durkins, et serez considéré comme coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Vous avez le droit de…

-Et blablabla, se moqua Tony, en tendant ses poings, résignés, alors que l'homme lui passait les menottes autour des poignets, sous le regard noir de Ziva et Gibbs. Je connais la leçon, je la récite dix fois par jour, alors, si je pouvais être épargné du fait d'entendre votre voix nasillarde… Ca serait sympa.

Le chauve grogna, tout en faisant avancer l'agent en le poussant devant lui, vite suivi par les deux autres.

Tony leva les yeux, faisant face au ciel bleu de ce beau mois d'août. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air. Profitant pleinement de celle-ci. Car, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et si son équipe n'arrivait pas à l'innocenter… Il ne profiterait pas de ce ciel bleu avant bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Pff, cette PBG n'a donc vraiment aucune pitié?:(<em>

_Peut-être que si vous commentez, elle aura le cœur de me mettre la télé dans ma cellule?_


	31. Attendre

_Hello!_

_Me revoilà, désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été surbookée! L'agent qui m'a remplacé en intérim au prochain chapitre ne vous a pas trop dit de bétises, j'espère?_

_Je reprends la place (mais Tony risque de rester avec moi dans mes prochaines reviews héhéhé)._

_Merci à vous pour tous vos commentaires, vous m'avez comblé de bonheur avec votre suivi, merci!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Je ne suis pas méchante! J'adore Tony! Mais j'adore aussi l'embêter *gnak gnak*. Tony a dit que tu pouvais passer, mais il demande à ce que tu ramènes la saison 1 de Bones!<em>

_Ayahne: Visiblement, oui, pour le premier chapitre! Pourquoi? Bah, la réponse arrive bientôt (enfin, bientôt reste assez relatif!)._

_Coco: *Pleure*. Ne pas aimer? Roooooh_

_WJ: On ne tue pas Kort. Sinon, je perds le chauve de mon histoire. Non mais._

_Gwen: Je crois que je vais te décevoir ^^. La réplique était celle qui précédait le coup de poing._

_Maduce: Bah oui, le coup de poing, ça compense l'arrestation, non?_

_Pokilo: La reine des sadiques? Merci!_

_Haerys: Le très bientôt est toujours relatif. *Se frotte les mains avec un rire sadique*_

_MarieCéline: J'ai un réanimateur pour les lecteurs qui flanchent à cause de l'AIPM! Oh et Tony te remercie pour le petit mot, mais il te dit de penser à ce couple que tu affectionnes tant, et donc qu'il ne peut te réponse sans être menacé du trombone suprême!  
><em>

_Jaller-Skirata: Bon, pour la télé, je vais y penser. Pour Splinter-Cell, je ne connais pas ^^!_

_Marguerite: Une médaille en chocolat pour Tony, yeah!_

_DrainBows: Des gardiennes de prison charmante? Euuuuuuuuh. Je vais y réfléchir, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas possible!_

_LiliSurnatural: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé les moments Tibbsiens!^^ Oui, j'avoue, notre Tony il a assuré sur ce coup de poing!_

_Love FMA: Ils n'ont qu'un prénom!^^ Pour la prison... Tu verras! ;D_

_CptJackHarness: Voila la suite! PBG, ça veut dire PinkBlueGreen (mon pseudo). Et PinkBlueGreen, ça ne veut rien dire, je trouvais juste ça joli!_

_LilyDecosta: Mais si, j'ai tous les droits! Mouahaahaha!_

* * *

><p><strong>Attendre<strong>

.

**J-2**

Un lit dont le matelas ferait passer la planche d'un fakir pour le luxe suprême, un lavabo à l'email fissuré, un minuscule bureau en bois plus qu'usé. Allongé sur le matelas décrépi, un agent senior qui fixe le plafond de la minuscule pièce depuis trois bonnes heures, c'est-à-dire depuis son réveil. Il a ouvert les yeux à six heures du matin, et depuis, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il fixe la tâche d'humidité qui lui fait face sur le plafond terne, les mains croisées derrière la tête, seuls ses yeux clignotant par intermittence et son torse qui s'élève à chacune de ses respirations prouvant qu'il n'est pas inanimé.

Il s'est fait avoir. Etre enfermé, retourner en prison, en attente du jugement d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, c'est tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. A croire que le destin s'acharne sur lui, car c'est la deuxième fois en quatre ans qu'il est inculpé pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Il ne peut plus compter que sur les autres pour se sortir de là. Sur son équipe, sur leurs maigres preuves. Tout porte à le rendre coupable : Les traces d'ADN, la vidéo, les israéliens qui le menacent d'avoir fait affaire avec un certain Jahey Razel… Et pour le moment, rien pour l'innocenter. Il a voulu se débrouiller seul, il a failli finir en charpie dans le coffre d'une voiture. Maintenant, il ne peut plus rien faire, à part attendre et compter sur les autres.

Ca fait plus d'un jour et demi qu'il est enfermé ici, il n'a pas encore vu son équipe depuis qu'on l'a emmené à la maison d'arrêt. Il sait que Gibbs va venir, mais il ne sait pas quand. Il attend. Il est inactif. Et ça l'insupporte.

.

Sans avoir préalablement frappé, Gibbs entra dans le bureau du directeur, où se tenait assis l'informaticien, côté visiteur, mains croisées sur ses genoux, le regard perdu sur l'arrière de l'écran d'ordinateur de l'homme qui lui faisait face, évitant le regard pénétrant de celui-ci.

Tim avait passé une journée à être interrogé par les agents du FBI et de la CIA, une longue journée où il avait expliqué que oui, il avait suivi Tony de son plein gré, que non, il n'était pas coupable d'avoir apporté sa complicité à un assassin puisque Tony n'était pas un assassin, que oui, il avait pris la fuite parce que de toute façon, c'était ça ou se faire tirer dessus sans une once d'explication et d'hésitation, le démontrait le coup de feu que Kort avait tiré sur l'agent senior quelques jours auparavant…Ect…

Il avait put être finalement libéré, sous la caution du directeur du NCIS, qui avait promis aux autres agences fédérales de tenir son agent en garde, jusqu'à ce que l'innocence ou la culpabilité de l'italien soit prouvée.

Fatigué, usé, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures la nuit précédente, Tim devait maintenant s'expliquer face à Léon Vance, hésitant sur le début de l'histoire. Par quoi commencer ? Devait-il lui dire que Tony s'était caché dans sa voiture ? Qu'il avait décidé de l'aider, alors que l'italien voulait agir seul ? Par quoi commencer ? L'informaticien se mélangeait dans ses données, ajoutant au stress de devoir rendre compte au directeur du NCIS les derniers jours celui de perdre ses moyens.

Il fût ainsi reconnaissant à Gibbs quand celui-ci poussa la porte du bureau, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard, reconnaissant pour l'un, impénétrable pour le second, avant de faire face au visage de Léon Vance, qui attendait, mains croisées sur son bureau, fixant obstinément le plus jeune.

.

-Je vous écoute, agent McGee, racontez-moi tout.

-Et bien, euh…

Il fût coupé par un dossier lancé sur le bureau de l'homme, par l'ancien marine. Léon jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à celui-ci. Gibbs lui fit un petit signe du menton, pointant ainsi les quelques feuilles protégées par un mince dossier en carton rouge.

-Vous trouverez dans ce dossier le témoignage de Timothy, Directeur. Je pense qu'il a déjà assez raconté son histoire pour qu'on lui redemande une nouvelle fois, vous ne croyez pas ?

Tim jeta un regard étonné à son Patron, impressionné par le fait que l'homme prenne sa défense et se préoccupe de sa fatigue. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il en était content, car il avait un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le directeur, qui fixait Gibbs en plissant les yeux, visiblement en train de chercher ce qu'il allait répondre à celui-ci. L'homme coupa enfin le silence après s'être humecté les lèvres :

-Je pense que vous avez raison, Gibbs.

Il se tourna vers l'informaticien, qui était étonné de cette victoire facile.

-Votre arme et votre plaque, agent McGee.

Enfin, pas si facile que ça.

-Pardon ?

-Rendez-moi votre arme et votre plaque.

Il se pencha vers l'informaticien, qui, devenu muet, le fixait les yeux fixes, la bouche ouverte.

-Timothy McGee, vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions le temps de cette enquête. Vous reprendrez votre poste si l'innocence de l'agent DiNozzo est prouvée et donc que votre comportement trouve une explication justifiée. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez licencié.

Gibbs tourna un visage surpris vers Gibbs, celui-ci attendait, impassible. Visiblement, la nouvelle ne l'étonnait pas. L'informaticien retint un soupir, détacha son badge de sa ceinture, sortit son arme, plaça le tout sur le bureau du directeur, et poussa les objets vers celui-ci. L'homme les rangea dans son tiroir, avant d'échanger quelques mots avec le jeune homme, lui expliquant qu'il ne devait pas quitter l'état et se tenir à disposition pour les besoins de l'enquête, pour finir en le congédiant. Tim sortit de la pièce, suivi de Gibbs.

.

-Vous le saviez ?

La question s'échappa des lèvres de l'informaticien, à peine le bureau de Cynthia dépassé. Il attendait la réponse, le visage tourné vers l'ancien marine. Celui-ci lui indiqua de regarder devant lui, évitant ainsi au jeune homme de se prendre le coin de la porte dans le nez. Tim revint cependant aussi vite à l'attaque, suivant de près son supérieur.

-Patron ? Vous le saviez ?

Gibbs s'arrêta soudainement, obligeant l'informaticien à faire de même.

-Oui, je le savais, McGee. C'était ça ou la prison.

Tim passa une main sur ses yeux, dans un geste de lassitude qui n'échappa par à son supérieur.

-Qui vous a dit que je ne préférais pas la prison ?

Supérieur qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien allez y, McGee ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Patron. Mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de rester chez moi alors que Tony a besoin de mon aide.

-Qui vous a dit que vous deviez rester chez vous, McGee ?

-Je viens d'être congédié.

-Et … ?

Tout en parlant, Gibbs sortit de sa poche un petit badge, qu'il tendit au jeune homme avant de faire demi-tour. Il lui jeta par-dessus son épaule :

-Vous avez intérêt à me suivre, McGee, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener dans les locaux sans être accompagné.

L'informaticien lui lança un regard surpris, avant de jeter un petit regard sur son badge. Sur celui-ci, un mot, qui résumait sa situation actuelle : « Visiteur ». Il releva le visage vers Gibbs qui se lançait déjà dans les escaliers, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

-On va où, Patron ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules, toujours en descendant les escaliers.

-A votre avis, Tim?

Il marqua une pause.

-On va voir DiNozzo.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>


	32. Shalom

_Hello!_

_Un petit bonus pour le plaisir et pour vous remercier de votre suivi...! Ce qui était le début du prochain chapitre! Vous vouliez des nouvelles de notre chère israélienne... Les voici!_

_Pour Abby, il faudra patienter un peu...(Mais bientôt, promis!)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Shalom<strong>

.

Ziva claqua la portière de sa mini, avançant vers l'entrée du bâtiment à pas rapide. Septembre arrivait, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir en cette heure matinale. Elle resserra sa veste autour d'elle d'une main, tout en remettant les clés de sa voiture dans la poche avant de son sac. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, et comme les précédents jours, elle allait se lancer corps et âme dans l'enquête sur son collègue, dans le but de prouver que l'agent senior était innocent.

Elle arriva à la porte du bâtiment, et tendit son bras pour ouvrir la porte, à l'instant même où une main s'abattait sur son épaule.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour réagir. Son autre main agrippa le bras de l'inconnu qui avait eu le malheur de la surprendre, elle envoya celui-ci se propulser en avant, et assena un coup de genou dans les jambes de l'homme. Il tomba au sol, elle posa un pied sur lui, et le visa de son arme. Le regard de l'israélienne croisa deux yeux d'ébène. Il lui fit un petit sourire, elle retint un soupir agacé. Il leva ses mains vers elle, paume ouverte vers le ciel.

-Hezel.

-Shalom, Ziva.

Il essaya de se relever. Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de retirer son pied du torse de l'homme, et de ranger son arme. Il se mit debout, épousseta son pantalon, tout en jetant un léger regard à la jeune femme qui le regardait faire, sourcils froncés.

-La prochaine fois que je voudrais te dire bonjour, Ziva, je m'annoncerais.

Elle haussa les épaules, et avança vers la porte vitrée amenant au hall, jetant un bref regard à l'israélien au passage. Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, car la prochaine fois, c'est une balle dans le genou, Harper.

.

Après s'être rationnés en café, ils s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion, un café entre les mains pour lui, un verre d'eau pour elle.

Elle avait vu Timmy entrer dans les locaux, escorté d'un autre agent du NCIS. Il s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur, Gibbs n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout allait bien aller pour Tim, et que Vance serait conciliant avec lui.

Maigre espoir, elle le savait.

Elle revint à la réalité, tout en absorbant une gorgée d'eau. Les yeux d'Hezel passaient et repassaient sur elle, analysant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se pencha vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir.

-DiNozzo n'a rien à voir avec votre histoire, attaqua-t-elle, en levant un doigt vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que disent les preuves !

-Les preuves peuvent mentir, Hezel.

-Pas pour moi.

-Tu ne connais même pas Tony ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est ! Il ne peut pas être coupable !

Elle crispait son poing autour de son verre, alors que l'homme la regardait, son sourire amusé s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître mes suspects, Ziva. Tu devrais le savoir. Tu te laisses dominer par tes sentiments, ma belle !

Elle se leva d'un bond…Et lui lança aussi vite son verre d'au à la figure. Il recula, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher la jeune femme de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise, son visage rapproché du sien, seuls quelques centimètres les séparant.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais _ma belle_ !

Il sourit, malgré le regard assassin de l'israélienne.

-Tu aimais ça, avant !

-J'étais jeune et stupide, Hezel.

Il la caressa du regard, survolant le petit haut de coton gris de la jeune femme, s'attardant sur les boucles qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

-On a passé des sacrés moments toi et moi. On peut recommencer, tu sais. Je t'apprendrais vite à oublier ton cher italien qui croupira sous les verrous.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant par la même occasion la chemise de l'homme.

-Crois moi, ce n'est pas les quelques nuits que j'ai passé avec toi qui vont rester gravées dans mon cerveau. Tu n'étais qu'un amusement.

Il recula, son front se plissant sous les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle dissimula le sourire qui lui vint à la réaction de l'israélien, heureuse d'avoir de nouveau le dessus dans la conversation.

-Je te disais donc que Tony est forcément innocent, reprit la jeune femme sur un ton plus posé.

-Je te disais donc que ton collègue est coupable à mes yeux, et que je vais tout faire pour qu'il passe le restant de ses jours en prison, poursuivit l'israélien sur le même ton. J'espère pour toi que tu n'étais pas trop attachée à lui, car tu vas devoir te trouver un autre partenaire, Ziva.

Elle serra les poings, il recula dans son siège, un sourire de satisfaction au visage. Le regard de la brune se porta sur les vitres extérieures. Son regard s'arrêta sur un ancien marine qui prenait la place du conducteur dans l'une des berlines noires du NCIS, alors que son collègue informaticien prenait place côté passager. Probablement en direction de Tony.

Elle espérait vraiment que cela ne deviendrait pas une habitude de rendre visite à celui-ci en prison.

* * *

><p><em>Ce petit bonus vous a plu?<em>


	33. Derrière les barreaux

_Hello!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien!^^_

_Petite info: Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais au précédent post, il y avait deux chapitres, un sur Tony/McGee/Gibbs, et un sur Hezel et Ziva. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous conseille d'aller lire le premier chapitre sur McGee et Gibbs, car il a son importance pour comprendre quelques passages de ce chapitre!_

_Seconde chose: Je vous fais un petit point sur nos personnages, afin que vous vous y retrouviez bien:_

_**Hezel Harper** (le prénom étant Hezel) est un agent du Mossad, ex-collègue de Ziva, qui veut arrêter notre cher italien.  
><em>

_**Joah** (?) est un homme qui veut se venger de notre italien,pour le meurtre d'un certain Michael (vous avez deviné lequel, n'est-ce-pas?) et qui veut donc envoyer Tony en prison pour son crime._

_**Jahey Razel** est le présumé complice de Tony en Israël, emprisonné par Harper._

_Vous suivez? ^^ Je sais, j'ai choisis des prénoms compliqués, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime ces sonorités ^^!_ _Vous voulez des réponses? Bientôt!_ _Cette histoire approche de sa fin!_

* * *

><p><em>LiliSurnatural: Tiens, un badge visiteur! *Grand sourire*. J'arrive visiter ta chambre à Bethesda! Tu peux aller voir Tony, mais ramène lui une pizza, il a faim! Et on ne tue pas Hezel, j'en ai encore besoin dans cette histoire!<em>

_FandeBones: Tony t'attend aussi! Je ne suis pas cruelle, je suis...euh...*Raclement de gorge*. Enfin voilà, quoi. Ma petite explication t'a aidée sur Hezel?_

_WJ: * Fais un câlin à sa petite sœur et à Bébé Tony!*_

_Maduce: Je ne tue personne, moa! M'enfin...! Je blesse...J'envoie dans le coma... Je torture... Mais je ne tue pas (pour le moment). Et merci, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à démontrer le lien qui unit Tony et Ziva!_

_Coco: Les réponses arriveront, mais quand?_

_MC: Je suis désolée, pas d'harmonica! Mais... Je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça, tu verras! Pour la fic', je pense qu'elle fera autant de chapitres que DiNato!_

_CptJackHarness: Voila la suite!:) _

_Jaller-Skirata: Pas de télé...Mais...! Et Hezel est Harper, c'est juste son prénom et nom._

_Marguerite:*Tend un mouchoir à l'effigie de Tony à Marguerite*. Tu sais, parfois, je suis gentille avec mes personnages. Mais, j'avoue, j'aiiiime les embêter._

_Haerys: Le chapitre avec Tony est juste avant! Et pour répondre à ta question...*Sifflote*._

_Lilly Decosta: J'adore tes règles sur Ziva!^^_

_Gwen: Je ferais peut-etre du Tiva en bonus, comme pour DiNato ;)_

_Ayahne: Rahlala, encore des nouvelles patientes à Bethesda. Quelle couleur les murs de votre chambre?_

* * *

><p><strong>Derrière les barreaux<strong>

.

-Debout là-dedans ! C'est l'heure de la bouffe !

L'interpellation par le garde de la maison d'arrêt n'alarma pas l'italien, qui resta allongé sur sa banquette, les yeux toujours fixés sur la tache d'humidité au dessus de lui. Il ne tourna pas la tête quand l'homme lui glissa un plateau repas par un petit interstice, il ne se leva pas pour sentir le ragoût immonde que l'on voulait lui faire manger, il resta immobile, comme il l'était depuis son arrestation.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, chose exceptionnelle chez un DiNozzo, car la gourmandise est l'une des principales caractéristiques de l'agent. Son ventre grondait par intermittence, mais il n'avait aucune envie de manger, la préoccupation l'emportant sur la faim. Il savait que dans une heure, on retirerait son plateau, et on remarquerait qu'il n'y avait pas touché. Il savait qu'on allait lui en faire la remarque, le fait qu'un présumé coupable mais aussi agent du NCIS se laissant mourir de faim étant un peu préoccupant pour la maison d'arrêt.

Il savait qu'il ne répondrait pas, et qu'il ferait semblant de dormir.

Il savait…Qu'ici, il était inutile, et qu'il allait peut-être finir ses jours en prison. Mais pourquoi ça ne lui arrivait qu'a lui des choses comme ça ?

.

-Anthony DiNozzo.

Tout comme il l'avait fait pour son repas, il ne releva pas la tête quand on l'interpella. Encore quelqu'un qui voulait lui poser des questions, et il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Ses maudits agents du FBI et de la CIA pouvaient toujours courir pour qu'il leur répondent.

-Agent DiNozzo !

Le ton se fit plus pressant, il resta à fixer le plafond, immobile. Ils allaient bien lui lâcher la grappe s'il ne répondait pas, non ?

-Vous avez de la visite !

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Crâne d'œuf était sûrement venu le narguer.

-DiNozzo ! Tu bouges ton cul et tu arrêtes de faire le mort !

Cette voix… !

Il sursauta brusquement, s'asseyant sur sa couchette en moins d'une seconde, le dos raide, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Tony tourna son visage vers la grille qui lui faisait face, pour voir son supérieur accompagné du Bleu, le fixant d'un regard noir à travers les barreaux. Il tenta de faire un sourire à l'ancien sniper, sourire qui se transforma en grimace devant le visage mécontent de celui-ci.

-Hey…Salut Patron…

Il déglutit, tout en voyant Gibbs jeter un œil sur le plateau rempli posé au sol. Celui-ci lui désigna la nourriture d'un doigt, sourcils froncés.

-Tu fais la grève de la faim, DiNozzo ?

L'italien prit quelques secondes pour répondre, sa tête lui tournant légèrement suite à son jeun d'une demi-journée.

-Je ne mange jamais beaucoup quand je suis contrarié, Patron.

L'agent senior se leva enfin, quittant sa planche de fakir pour avancer vers l'entrée de la cellule, ses yeux verts passant sur l'ancien marine et l'informaticien, détaillant ceux-ci du regard. Gibbs fronça davantage les sourcils, Tony plissa le nez, sentant les reproches arriver. En lieu et place de ça, son supérieur sortit un plastique de son sac, qu'il tendit à son agent, son regard impassible fixé sur le visage de celui-ci. L'italien l'attrapa, jeta un coup d'œil dedans, remarqua en premier lieu une petite boîte en plastique transparent, et à côté de celle-ci, une boîte rectangulaire en carton noir. Il ouvrit d'abord la petite boîte transparente… Pour découvrir avec bonheur la bonne odeur d'un hamburger et de frites, le plat encore fumant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

-Patron… Tu sais comment me faire changer d'avis !

Il s'installa à son petit bureau, et grignota une frite, sentant immédiatement que, malgré sa prétendue perte d'appétit, il mourrait de faim, et que s'il n'avait rien avalé, c'était aussi à cause de la contrariété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son équipe depuis la veille. Le reste des frites fut vite englouti dans le silence le plus complet, l'italien dégustant son plat, sous le regard des deux autres. Il s'attaque ensuite à l'hamburger, et une fois fini, s'essuya les mains sur la petite serviette en papier glissée dans la boîte de plastique, son tournis vite oublié par le fait d'avoir enfin assouvi son appétit.

Il regarda ensuite dans le sachet plastique, s'attardant sur la petite boîte noire rectangulaire qui s'y trouvait.

Il attrapa la boîte, remarqua qu'elle était assez légère, et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Un cri de joie s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

-Un IPad ! Yes ! Merci !

-Il n'y a bien sûr pas internet dessus, fit remarquer McGee, mais tu as une bonne vingtaine de films, et Abby t'a mis la série entière des « Magnum ».

Un immense sourire éclaira les traits de l'agent senior.

-Faites-moi penser à construire un temple afin de vénérer Abby quand je sortirais d'ici, lança l'agent tout sourire, en posant son butin sur le petit bureau.

Il se tourna enfin vers Gibbs et McGee, qui attendaient, adossés au mur qui suivait sa cellule. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, il tapa dans ses mains, avant de frotter celle-ci, dans un geste qui démontrait son énergie retrouvée.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

.

-Abby travaille sur les objets qui ont été trouvés chez Durkins et chez toi, pour le moment, on n'y a trouvé que vos ADN.

-Excellente nouvelle, tu en as d'autres comme ça, McJoyeux ?

-Ziva essaye d'obtenir une rencontre avec ton prétendu partenaire dans cette affaire, Jahey Razel. Mais il n'est pas facile de réussir à avoir une entrevue avec quelqu'un qui est emprisonné en Israël.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel (le ciel se résumant actuellement à un plafond gris et terne).

-Super ! Gibbs, remonte-moi le moral, parce que là, McGee a juste tendance à me donner envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Si il y avait une fenêtre.

-Pour le moment, pas de trace sur qui peut être ce « Joah ».

-Tu veux la définition de « Bonne » nouvelle, Patron ?

-On va te sortir de là, Tony.

-Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais les faits actuels ont tendance à prouver le contraire !

-Ce qui compte, ce sont les actes, pas les faits, DiNozzo, répondit Gibbs en fixant son agent.

L'italien ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant de faire un maigre sourire à ses deux collègues, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur de sa cellule, tout contre la grille. Il passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, domptant les épis rebelles qui s'y faisaient voir, et poussa un long soupir, avant de poser ses bras sur ses genoux. Son regard s'arrêta sur Gibbs.

-Tu te rends compte, Patron. J'ai voulu me débrouiller tout seul, et je finis en prison. Je me suis fais avoir comme un Bleu…

Il jeta un petit regard à McGee, et pointa le jeune homme du doigt.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, le Bleu.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Ca va.

Le regard de Tony se plissa, alors qu'il se mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue, s'apprêtant à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'arrivée des deux hommes.

-Tu as eu des ennuis, McGeek ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, optant pour une réponse évasive.

-Un peu.

Tony se leva d'un bond, sautant sur ses deux pieds joints pour se rapprocher au plus de son collègue, seule la grille les séparant.

-Un peu comme quoi ?

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, DiNozzo.

-Le jour où je m'inquiéterais pour toi, McEvasif…Se moqua l'agent, tout en détaillant son collègue des pieds à la tête. Il s'arrêta sur la ceinture de l'agent, plissant les yeux devant sa découverte. Son ton alerte se fit plus brusque quand il demanda à l'informaticien, les yeux dans les yeux :

-Où est ta plaque, McGee?

Celui-ci rougit brusquement, tournant son regard vers Gibbs pour chercher un peu d'aide. Son supérieur haussa les épaules, avant de faire demi-tour. L'informaticien le suivit, évitant ainsi de donner une réponse à son collègue qui n'aurait fait qu'enfoncer celui-ci.

-On revient demain, DiNozzo, lança Gibbs par-dessus son épaule.

-Attendez ! Hey ! McGee, pourquoi n'as-tu pas ta plaque? Répéta l'agent en agrippant de toutes ses forces les barreaux de sa cellule, voyant ses deux collègues partir.

Ils ne répondirent pas, laissant l'italien les regarder partir avec une désagréable sensation d'abandon et d'impuissance.

-McGee !

L'informaticien se retourna une dernière fois devant son collègue, lui faisant un petit sourire confiant.

-Tony. J'ai juste laissé ma plaque au travail.

Il passa la porte, sous le regard de l'agent senior, qui savait très bien que son ami avait dit ceci pour son bien, pour pas qu'il ne se fasse de soucis. McGee n'avait jamais sût mentir. Jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	34. Superman

_Hello!_

_Une petite suite en ce dimanche matin ^^! Je commence à vous donner quelques éléments expliquant l'intrigue, oui oui! Et vous en aurez davantage au prochain chapitre!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Coco: Libération légale? Libération illégale? Libération? HumHum! A voir!<em>

_WJ: *Offre à bébé Tony un doudou Pizza pour qu'il arrête de pleurer* ; *Offre à WJ un doudou Tony pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer* ^^_

_Gwen: Non, il n'est toujours pas sorti de prison, non il n'a toujours pas son poignet blessé (et c'est très bien de l'avoir remarqué!), oui il peut encore se passer beaucoup de chose avant le jour J (J-2!)_

_Jaller-Skirata: Bientôt la réponse à tes questions, trèèèèèèèès bientôt! En attendant, il va falloir patienter un chouia avec Abby et Gibbs!_

_Haerys: Ton ordi est réparé, il t'affiche enfin cette suite! Elle est pas belle la vie?_

_Gwendoline: Merci très chère ^^!_

_Marguerite: D'autant plus avec la nouvelle aile qui se construit à Bethesda (voir le Bureau des pleurs de Gwenetsi pour comprendre ^^!)_

_Pokilo: Merci et j'espère que ton exam s'est bien passé!^^_

_DrainBowx: Et moi, j'adore tes reviews! (t'as vu que j'ai fais ton drabble?:D)_

_CptJackHarness: Oui, il va s'occuper ^^! La sortie de prison... Patience!_

_MC: Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, j'ai piqué le guide de Gwen sur comment désamorcer une bombe en 3 secondes! *Mouahaha*_

_Lili: Il ne faudrait pas que Kort vienne. Ni Fornell. Ni Hezel. Ni aucun autre type qui énerverait notre Tony. Hors, je ne veux pas énerver notre Tony, si? Bon, peut-être que l'un d'eux va lui rendre visite. Peut-être._

**Merci pour vos commentaires! Je vous adore!**

* * *

><p><strong>Superman<strong>

.

-Abby, annonce-moi une bonne nouvelle.

La voix de Gibbs fit se retourner la laborantine, quittant son écran d'ordinateur des yeux pour se fixer sur Gibbs qui avançait vers elle, un café dans une main, un caf-pow dans l'autre. Elle tendit la main vers ce dernier, mais l'homme lui fit un petit signe de tête négatif, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lui intimant silencieusement de d'abord lui donner des nouvelles avant d'avoir la boisson.

Elle leva ses grands yeux verts sur lui, et lui fit un immense sourire.

-Une bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui, Abby, une bonne nouvelle.

-On a retrouvé Tony !

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, plissant les yeux pour ajouter doucement :

-Et il est en prison.

Elle grimaça légèrement, balayant cette dernière remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Ca, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle ! Mais on l'a retrouvé ! Et on va le sortir de prison, tu vas voir !

-Et bien, montre-moi qu'on peut le sortir de là, Abs.

-Mais bien sûr !

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers son ordinateur, faisant voler sa jupette par la même occasion. Gibbs s'installa à côté d'elle, se penchant vers son écran, où apparut des images en 3D, représentant un bonhomme en costume de…

-Superman ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un bonhomme en superman sur ton écran, Abs ?

Elle répondit, les yeux rivés sur son écran, ses doigts s'agitant sur son clavier :

-Ce n'est pas un bonhomme, Gibbs ! C'est Tony !

Il laissa filtrer un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant les propos de la jeune femme.

-Oh. Et pourquoi Tony est en superman ?

Elle haussa les épaules devant l'évidence même.

-C'était ça où Hulk !

-D'accord…

Il ne demanda pas plus d'explications, sachant que la jeune femme pouvait lui faire une dissertation de deux heures sur le pourquoi du comment Tony DiNozzo était représenté par Superman sur son ordinateur. Abby avait sa logique, il la respectait.

-J'ai reconstitué le trajet de Tony depuis son arrivé au café après sa sortie du travail, jusqu'au son retour chez lui, en essayant de respecter les horaires et les temps de trajet.

Il se pencha davantage sur l'écran, intrigué.

-Tu as mis longtemps à créer ça, Abs ?

-Gibbs, avec les technologies que l'on a sur l'informatique, on ne met plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à créer ce genre de merveilles… !

Elle appuya sur un bouton du clavier, l'agent se mit en marche sur l'écran face à elle, se déplaçant sur un plan de Washington en 3D, habillé de son costume de Superman. Elle pointa l'écran du menton, tout en commentant les images :

-Vingt heures, Tony quitte le NCIS, il se rend dans un café pour boire un verre…Il y arrive, si l'on prend en compte la circulation à cette heure et à cette date, à vingt heures trente.

Il plissa les yeux, suivant l'image de l'italien des yeux, en train de s'assoir dans un café créé de toutes pièces par la laborantine.

-Si on compte qu'il reste dans le café vingt minutes, comme il le fait souvent, il ressort à vingt heures cinquante.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y reste souvent vingt minutes ?

-C'est une habitude qu'il a pris. Une fois par semaine, il s'autorise un verre, un cocktail ou une bière et décompresse totalement pendant vingt minutes dans un petit café de Washington. Parfois, avec l'un des membres de l'équipe, parfois tout seul !

-Oh.

-Il a une autre habitude, aussi, Gibbs…

Elle tourna un visage mi-amusé, mi-sérieux vers lui.

-C'est de passer chez toi pour boire un verre. C'est mieux que les cafés !

Il hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle lui fit un sourire, et repartit sur son ordinateur, poursuivant ses explications :

Si on prend en compte le fait qu'il a été vu devant chez Durkins à vingt-deux heures, on calcule qu'il a mis une heure dix pour aller chez cette femme. Pourquoi ? Là est la question. Y a-t-il été forcé ? Si il a été drogué comme on le pense, un homme a put mettre quelque chose dans son verre, et l'obliger à aller chez Durkins.

Elle mit pause, et se tourna vers Gibbs, qui plissait les yeux, les chiffres s'alignant dans son esprit.

-Il y a quarante minutes de route en voiture pour aller chez Durkins, annonça Gibbs en penchant légèrement la tête, fixé sur la vidéo créée par Abby.

Elle opina du chef.

-Oui ! Donc, il y a une demi-heure où Tony a fait on ne sait quoi, on ne sait où. Et moi je pencherais pour une demi-heure où il s'est fait embarqué par quelqu'un qui l'a drogué et qui lui a mis dans la tête d'aller chez Durkins.

-Ensuite ?

-Ensuite, à vingt-deux heures, il est donc chez Durkins. Si on compte qu'il y reste une demi-heure, il repart chez lui avec elle à vingt-deux heures trente. Ils arrivent chez Tony à vingt-trois heures. Font leurs affaires. Il la raccompagne chez elle. Il est minuit trente. L'heure à laquelle Ducky a calculé qu'elle avait été assassinée. Tony repart ensuite chez lui, pour se réveiller le lendemain avec un black-out complet.

-Ce n'est pas logique.

Elle approuva en tapant dans ses mains

-Non ! Pourquoi Tony aurait-il été chez elle, ensuite chez lui, ensuite chez elle, et l'y aurait assassinée ? Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il ne se serait pas autant embêté pour une femme ! On dirait que quelqu'un a voulu semer le plus de preuves possibles que Tony avait bien assassiné cette femme en distribuant son ADN et ses vêtements chez elle et chez lui, de façon à prouver qu'il était bien le méchant de l'histoire.

-Ce qu'il n'est pas.

-Bien évidement, non.

Il désigna les heures qui s'affichaient sous la vidéo, récapitulatif des données de la jeune femme.

-Et que vas-tu faire avec ces horaires ?

-Je vais essayer de les utiliser en trouvant des vidéos qui correspondent aux rues où aurait put passer Tony. Peut-être que je trouverais une image de lui avec notre mystérieux inconnu qui l'a drogué ?

Il approuva et lui tendit son caf-pow. Elle le remercia d'un grand sourire, avant d'aspirer une gorgée de sa boisson, avec un soupir de délice. Il se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant avant d'arriver à celle-ci, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme.

-Abby ?

-Oui, Gibbs ?

-Bon travail.

Elle lui fit un immense sourire, avant de retourner sur son ordinateur, dans ses recherches, son délicieux nectar à la main.

.

Installée à son bureau à côté de Timothy qui avait son badge visiteur épinglé en évidence sur la poche de sa chemise, Ziva essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa colère, en écoutant ses anciens collègues du Mossad lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas joindre Jahey Razel, celui-ci étant dans une prison haute sécurité à l'autre bout de la ville, et donc injoignable pour le moment. Face à elle, Hezel Harper, debout face à son bureau, attendait, faisant passer la pomme qu'il tenait de sa main droite à sa main gauche, dans un geste automatique, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement les paroles de la jeune femme.

Elle raccrocha finalement d'un geste brusque, après avoir fait comprendre à la personne au bout de la ligne qu'elle ne devait pas lui passer un autre service, ce que l'autre femme avait fait sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

L'israélienne se tourna ensuite vers McGee, jetant un regard noir à Harper au passage.

-Impossible de joindre Razel pour le moment.

-A croire qu'ils ne veulent pas nous aider à innocenter Tony !

La mine de Ziva révéla à McGee qu'il venait de traduire ses pensées à voix haute.

-Tu crois que ton père…Commença l'informaticien.

-Je ne pense pas. Il ne le faix pas _exprès_. Mais, disons qu'il n'a pas envie de m'aider pour autant, visiblement. Il n'a jamais aimé Tony, et donc, il n'a pas forcément envie de nous aider dans l'enquête en nous laissant parler à Razel.

-Ah, les affaires de famille ! Les coupa Hezel en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau. Toujours compliqué !

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Hezel, grogna Ziva.

-Mes affaires sont vos affaires, puisque votre agent est celui que je dois arrêter.

-Trop tard, répliqua Ziva, les yeux fixés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, Ziva ! Je peux encore beaucoup m'amuser, ici !

Elle leva soudainement son regard qui se voulait assassin vers lui, crispant son poing sur la souris de son ordinateur.

-Hezel, Tony est emprisonné, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? L'arrêter ? Maintenant, tu peux repartir !

-Et rater son jugement ? Non, non. Je vais même aller m'amuser à lui faire un petit interrogatoire. Je veux tirer au clair cette histoire de trafic.

-Ca ne servira à rien, Harper.

-Et pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et échangea un regard avec McGee, partageant un message silencieux avec lui, avant de revenir à l'israélien.

-je te l'ai déjà dis. Il est innocent.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Alors? Alors?<em>

_*Sautille façon Abby*_

_Et peut-être que si j'y arrive, et que j'ai quelques reviews (*regard suppliant*), je vous posterais une suite ce soir!  
><em>


	35. S'il vous plait

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous apporter son lot de réponse (ah, je sens le sourire arriver sur vos lèvres), mais pas seulement !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Maduce : Harper « tenace à baffer »… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cette phrase est véridique ! <em>

_Gwen : Pourquoi Hulk ? Parce que ! Parfois, il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas chez Abby ! ^^_

_Poki Zina : Merci pour ce petit com' très encourageant ! Merciii !_

_WJ : Bébé Tony, je ne peux pas te mettre dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas un UA… ! Mais j'y penserais pour un prochain drabble, oki ? WJ : Je suis heureuse si tu es heureuse !_

_Fan2Series : *Saute de joie* ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Pas de Tony non plus pour ce chapitre MAIS ton souhait de le revoir sera exaucé au prochain, don't worry ! (Et pas qu'un peu.. !)_

_Jaller-Skirata : Moi aussi j'ai une totale confiance en Abby ! *Hum*. Par contre…Hum, je me tais, je te laisse lire !_

_FandeBones : Merci ! C'est un vrai délice de faire partager cette histoire également ! Quant à la dissert'… Euh…Non ^^ !_

_Haerys : SuperPBG ! Yeah ! Mais sans la cape, j'aime pas les capes ! Le BIH ? Hum. Moui ! Ok._

_Choka : Merci, ta review est très gentille et m'a fait très plaisir ^^ ! Contente de savoir que les extraterrestres t'ont relâché !^^_

_MC : Tu veux t'inscrire au BIH aussi ? Butons cet Imbécile d'Hezel. Tarif réduit (une review au lieu de deux !^^) pour les membres du BIK !_

_Lilly Decosta: Tu me fais des règles pour Abby?^^_

* * *

><p><strong>S'il vous plait<strong>

_.  
><em>

Elle avait fait des recherches sur les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la ville, sur les caméras apparentes aux feux tricolores, même sur les caméras de distributeur de billet. Mais aucune trace de Tony. Ca piste tombait à l'eau, elle ne trouvait pas de preuve que l'agent était avec quelqu'un. Une preuve qui aurait été déterminante pour prouver l'innocence de son collègue et ami.

Abby aspira une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, histoire de reprendre des forces, avant de se relancer sur son clavier, son cerveau analysant toutes les solutions possibles à son problème.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas pensé ?

Elle fit lentement glisser sur son écran chacune des vidéos qu'elle avait étudiées, analysant celle-ci point par point.

Ici, des images de la circulation. Pas de trace de la voiture de Tony, il n'avait pas dût prendre cette route là.

Là, des images de caméras de surveillance des rues de Washington par lesquelles avaient pu passer l'italien. Toujours pas de trace de Tony. On y voyait seulement des passants, des passants et encore des passants.

Elle allait passer à une nouvelle image, quand la fin de la vidéo en cours attira son attention. On y voyait une bande de jeunes s'amuser à fêter quelque chose, probablement un anniversaire, plusieurs d'entre eux filmant la scène avec leurs téléphone portable.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur le clavier, les coins de sa bouche s'élevèrent en un immense sourire. Elle avait sous les yeux un nouvel espoir de prouver l'innocence de Tony. Elle inspira longuement, prit une gorgée de caf-pow, et se lança à toute vitesse sur son clavier, tapant aussi vite que ses mains le lui permettaient, direction ce site de vidéos où beaucoup de jeunes diffusaient les images de leurs soirées plus que fréquemment.

.

Gibbs avança dans l'open space, sa main resserré autour du gobelet de café presque vide qu'il avait bu d'un trait dans l'ascenseur, ses yeux analysant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

En l'occurrence : Ziva et McGee installés derrière le bureau de la première, concentrés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, et Hezel Harper adossé au bureau de l'italien, ses mains dans les poches, ses yeux fixés sur la jeune femme.

Gibbs se racla la gorge, les trois personnes levèrent la tête, l'israélien tressaillant légèrement sous l'effet de surprise.

-Vous êtes encore là, Harper ?

-J'allais partir.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Demanda lentement Gibbs en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Harper haussa les épaules.

-Si c'est une façon de me congédier, agent Gibbs, c'est bien trouvé, félicitation, remarqua l'homme.

-Si vous préférez, je peux aussi vous dire de dégager, Harper.

-Ça ne serait pas très poli.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais être poli.

-Soit, je m'en vais.

Il ramassa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard noir de Gibbs et des deux autres, leur jetant un sourire moqueur au passage.

-J'ai bien envie d'aller faire un petit tour à la maison d'arrêt, jeta l'agent du Mossad par-dessus son épaule, avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

.

Harper appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et se posa contre la paroi, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant un air de rock en attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent de nouveau. Ce qu'elles firent au bout de quelques minutes, mais pas sur le rez-de-chaussée. Une jeune femme avait appelé l'ascenseur avant, arrêtant celui-ci au niveau de son laboratoire. Abby entra d'un bond dans l'ascenseur, sautillant sur place, tout à sa joie, son Ipad rouge flash dans les mains.

Il fronça les sourcils, elle lui fit un petit signe de tête, cachant mal son énergie et sa joie soudaine.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'open space, il la laissa faire, silencieusement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, il laissa l'appareil monter légèrement, avant d'appuyer abruptement sur le bouton d'arrêt, faisant sursauter la jeune femme, annihilant immédiatement le grand sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

-Vous m'avez l'air de bien bonne humeur, mademoiselle Sciuto.

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué, et ne put s'empêcher de frémit devant le regard pénétrant de l'agent israélien.

-C'est interdit ?

Il avança d'un pas vers elle, réduisant l'espace entre eux deux. Elle leva la tête et tressaillit de nouveau devant la lueur de… Danger… qu'elle perçut dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Elle hésita.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

-Répondez-moi, s'il vous plait, Abby, demanda l'homme en insistant dangereusement sur le prénom de la gothique.

Elle resta muette une seconde, mais opta finalement pour la vérité, pressentant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de dire ou non la vérité et que si elle mentait, cet homme le saurait immédiatement. Elle était comme Timmy, elle ne savait pas cacher la vérité. Chacun pouvait lire sur son visage aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert.

-Oui.

-Quoi donc ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de réafficher un immense sourire.

-De quoi innocenter Tony !

La main de Hezel s'abattit aussi brutalement que possible au côté de la tête d'Abby, alors que l'homme poussait un râle de rage, faisant reculer la laborantine tout contre la paroi. Effrayée, elle chercha à appuyer sur le bouton de l'open space, mais la main de l'israélien l'arrêta, lui bloquant le bras fermement, la stoppant dans sa lancée.

-Comment ? Grogna Hezel en serrant le bras d'Abby.

Les yeux de la gothique s'agrandirent, elle baissa son visage vers son bras où était resserrée la main de Hezel, avant de revenir à son visage, ses lèvres tremblotant légèrement sous la frayeur que lui inspirait désormais l'homme.

-Vous me faites mal !

-Répondez-moi !

-Lâchez-moi !

Il resserra sa poigne sur le bras de la jeune femme, et se pencha vers elle, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Abby, la dévisageant d'une façon qui fit frémit d'horreur la jeune femme.

-Répondez-moi, répéta lentement Harper, insistant sur chaque syllabe.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Il agrippa le cou de la jeune femme de son autre main, la plaquant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, avant de lui susurrer lentement à l'oreille :

-Abby, répondez-moi où je vous jure que je vous casse le bras.

Elle déglutit, hochant lentement la tête. Il la lâcha, elle porta les mains à son cou, s'affaissant légèrement avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, son regard apeuré fixé sur l'homme.

-Alors ?

-Je…J'ai trouvé sur internet une vidéo filmée par un groupe de jeunes, avec leurs téléphones portables… On y voit en arrière plan Tony titubant et installé sur le siège passager de sa voiture, porté par un homme qui correspond à la description que DiNozzo a faite de Joah, égrena rapidement Abby d'une petite voix. Avec…Avec un plan sur les pupilles de DiNozzo, je peux prouver qu'il a été drogué. Maintenant laissez-moi sortir !

-Et puis quoi encore ?

Il lui fit un sourire menaçant, elle jeta un regard désespéré aux boutons de la machine, hors de sa portée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en s'éloignant à reculons, le plus loin possible de son nouvel ennemi.

Il reprit enfin un masque calme, affichant même un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis Hazel Harper, Abby. Et je suis là pour venger la mort de mon meilleur ami, Michael Rivkin. Et maintenant, vous allez me suivre, sans faire d'histoire si vous ne voulez pas que je vous abatte sur place. Nous allons aller déjeuner ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on passera par le garage pour sortir, ça sera moins voyant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent, il n'en tint pas compte, reprenant sa place contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de sa destination.

.

Elle s'installa sur le siège passager, il prit place au volant, jetant au passage l'Ipad de la jeune femme sur le siège arrière de la voiture et lui tendant une paire de menottes à peine la portière refermée sur lui.

-Pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais je n'ai pas très envie que vous sautiez en marche. Si vous pouviez-vous accrocher à la portière, ça serait bien aimable !

Elle le regarda effarée, surprise de ce ton affable, totalement opposé à l'homme qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes auparavant. Avant d'obéir aux ordres de celui-ci, difficilement devant le tressautement de ses mains.

-Merci.

Il enclencha une vitesse, et tendit la main vers la jeune femme, sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Votre portable.

Elle déglutit, avant de sortir l'appareil de sa veste.

-Bien aimable.

Il composa un SMS, tout en conduisant. Un « Partie déjeuner ! Oh, et je me sens nauséeuse, je vais travailler de chez moi. Bisous. », envoyé en direction du portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

-Il ne vous croira jamais, remarqua Abby en lisant le message imprimé sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

-Je sais. Il va finir par vous rechercher. Mais en attendant, j'aurais le temps de réaliser mon plan.

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit la fenêtre, et jeta le téléphone à terre, avant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur, s'éloignant du Navy Yard. Abby plissa les yeux, intrigué par les paroles prononcées par l'homme. Elle écarta sa peur pour laisser place à la curiosité :

-Quel plan ?

-Celui que je viens de concocter ! A cause de vous, on doit tout recommencer.

-On ?

-Oui, on.

Il plongea la main dans le vide-poche et en sortit un portable prépayé, sur lequel il composa rapidement un numéro, sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme. Une sonnerie résonna avant que son correspondant ne décroche. Un léger rictus s'imprima sur les traits de l'israélien.

-Joah ? C'est moi, Hezel. Changement de plan. On est découvert. A nous de faire justice. On doit tuer DiNozzo.

* * *

><p><em>*Sifflote*<em>

_Comment ? Ah oui ! Crise d'AIPM. Oui, je sais. ^^_

_Une petite review ?_


	36. En chair et en os

_Hello !_

_Encore un nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine (c'est pas Noël mais presque, cinq chapitres en une semaine!)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Maduce : Et oui, ils ont Abby, et ils veulent la peau de Tony ! Raaaah, quelle cruauté, n'est ce pas ? On se demande qu'elle auteur sadique peut écrire ça (*part se cacher très loin*)<em>

_FandeBones : Tony survivra au moins jusqu'au prologue ! Mais dans quel état… ?_

_MC : Cher Mr McGee, veuillez informer Melle MarieCéline que la chambre à Bethesda est ornée d'une porte blindée anti attaque à la hache (même si la hache est rose, oui oui !)_

_WJ : On ne tue pas Hezel, on range son arme, on fait un câlin à Bébé Tony et on arrête la crise d'AIPM, ok Mzelle ?_

_Marguerite : Et oui, je ne m'attaque pas QUE à Tony dans mes histoires !^^_

_Lilly Decosta : Et oui, Hezel jouait un double jeu !^^_

_CptJackHarness : Crise d'AIPM ? Voila la suite !_

_Pokilo : Si tu passes par le Groenland, tu peux me ramener un nouveau pingouin ?_

_Drainbowx : Imagine si Tony et Abby disparaissent, si il n'y a plus de café, et si Gibbs a des termites dans sa cave ? HEIN ?_

_Gwenetsi : *Cours après l'ambulance pour rester avec Gwenetsi*_

_Haerys : En fait, il y a un fort risque que tu ne dormes pas non plus après ce chapitre…_

_Lili :*Viens rendre visite à Lili en cellule d'isolation*. Je t'ai acheté un t-shirt Tibbs et une casquette NCIS, c'est gentil, hein ? Maintenant, tu peux arrêter de gratter le mur en criant AIPM, hein, s'il te plait ?_

_Jaller-Skirata : Et si c'était Tony qui avait une moustache ? *Se cache les yeux en imaginant la scène*_

* * *

><p><strong>En chair et en os<br>**

.

Adossé contre le mur de sa cellule, ses genoux repliés devant lui, son Ipad posé sur ceux-ci, l'agent regardait Tom Selleck alias Magnum discuter avec Jonathan Higgins, les images défilant devant ses yeux lui permettant d'oublier temporairement qu'il était enfermé dans un cellule pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Il dût cependant relever les yeux de sa série quand le gardien l'interpella. Il découvrit alors celui-ci debout devant ses barreaux, accompagné d'un homme habillé d'un costume cravate sombre, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux de la même couleur qui le fixait intensément.

L'inconnu se racla la gorge, alors que le gardien le présentait :

-Vous avez de la visite, agent DiNozzo.

Tony reposa son Ipad, après avoir pris soin d'appuyer sur le bouton pause, et se leva lentement, avançant vers cet étranger qui le fixait si intensément.

-Et qui vient me rendre visite ? Interrogea Tony ses yeux légèrement plissés plongés dans le regard de l'inconnu.

-Moi.

L'italien s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, surpris par la réponse brève de l'inconnu.

-Sans déc… ? Et c'est qui ce « Moi » ?

L'homme fit un petit sourire à l'agent avant de se tourner vers le gardien, le congédiant d'un petit geste de la main.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser, merci. Ça ira.

Le gardien tendit au grand étonnement de Tony une clé à l'inconnu avant de s'éloigner à pas lents, sans se retourner.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Insista Tony en regardant avec stupeur l'homme jouer avec la clé, la passant d'une main à l'autre avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je m'appelle Hezel Harper.

-Hezel Harper… « Le » Hezel Harper ?

-En chair et en squelette !

-On dit en chair et en « os », crétin.

Il laissa filtrer un court silence, le temps de se rapprocher des barreaux, pour analyser l'homme qui lui faisait face Hezel avait haussé le menton, redressé les épaules et toisait l'italien ostensiblement, sûr de son pouvoir, ce qui irrita un tantinet l'italien. Tony croisa les bras sur son torse, jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'israélien.

-Gibbs m'a parlé de vous il y a deux jours… C'est vous qui vouliez me jeter en prison…Énonça lentement l'agent.

-C'est bien ça.

-Vous avez raconté des conneries sur moi et un certain Jahey Razel.

Hezel hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

-Tout à fait.

Ils étaient à présent l'un face à l'autre, seuls les barreaux de la cellule les séparant. Le visage de l'agent du NCIS s'était figé en un masque de dureté, son regard dévisageant ostensiblement l'homme face à lui, alors que l'israélien affichait un sourire satisfait, ses mains plongées dans ses poches, ses yeux illuminés par une joie mal contenue.

-Que vous faites là ?

Pas de réponse de l'agent du Mossad. L'italien serra les poings sur son torse, avant de faire quelques rotations avec ses bras et sa nuque, sous le regard de l'autre homme. Il retourna ensuite son visage vers l'agent du Mossad qui le regardait faire silencieusement.

-J'ai tendance à avoir les muscles qui se crispe un peu trop quand quelque chose m'énerve. Hors, vous m'énervez de plus en plus, Harper. Je répète donc, que faites-vous là ?

L'israélien tendit la clé devant lui, faisant passer celle-ci lentement devant le visage de l'agent.

-Mais… Je viens vous sortir de prison, DiNozzo !

.

Il était quatorze-heures. Gibbs avait reçu un message d'Abby à midi, celle-ci lui annonçant qu'elle était souffrante et qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle.

Il faisait à présent les cent pas devant son bureau, une mauvaise intuition ne le quittant pas. Abby était rentrée chez elle. Oui, c'était possible, mais… Mais non, quelque chose clochait.

Il se doutait qu'elle devait se rendre malade à cause de l'enfermement de Tony et du fait de ne rien trouver pour aider celui-ci, mais avait du mal à comprendre le fait que la jeune femme soit repartie à son domicile. C'était tellement peu elle, Abby vivait si intensément pour son travail qu'il lui arrivait de venir travailler avec 40° de fièvre. Alors être rentrée chez elle alors que son collègue était à innocenter…

Non.

Ca ne collait pas.

Il jura silencieusement, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à ses deux agents. Timmy était en train de feuilleter un magazine d'informatique, en apparence. En apparence seulement, car il relisait en réalité des documents sur leur affaire cachés à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Quant à Ziva, elle était occupée à téléphoner à l'un de ses contacts israéliens pour avoir plus d'informations sur le prétendu complice de Tony.

Il mit fin à la conversation de la jeune femme qui de toute façon n'était peuplé que de « Non, je ne patienterais pas, passez moi le…Arg… » en débranchant le cordon d'alimentation du téléphone, obligeant la jeune femme à lever des yeux étonnés vers lui.

-Abby est souffrante.

Elle resta surprise un instant, alors que McGee levait subitement son visage de son « magazine », regardant avec un air perplexe son supérieur.

-Ah bon, Patron ? Elle a quoi?

-Vous croyez que je suis médecin, McGee ?

-Euh…Non…Enfin…Non, mais euh…

-Appelez chez elle, Ziva.

L'israélienne obtempéra, laissant couler les sonneries au bout de l'appareil. Elle leva son visage vers Gibbs au bout de cinq tonalités, sourcils froncés.

-Ça ne répond pas, Gibbs.

Il fronça son nez, elle composa le numéro du portable de la gothique.

-Rien non plus ici, elle est sur répondeur.

-Ce n'est pas bon…Murmura l'ancien marine en levant légèrement son visage, s'obligeant à décrisper ses épaules par la même occasion.

Il se tourna vers l'informaticien, mais celui-ci s'était déjà avancé vers son ordinateur, ses doigts tapant à une vitesse grand V sur son clavier.

-Je localise le dernier endroit où elle a allumé son portable, Patron.

-Vous êtes « Visiteur », McGee.

Les doigts de l'informaticien s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur le clavier, alors que Gibbs désignait l'ordinateur du jeune homme à Ziva d'un mouvement de tête. McGee se leva de sa chaise, dépité, laissant sa place à l'israélienne qui s'y installa après lui avoir fait un petit sourire rassurant.

-Ok, alors Ziva, tu cliques là, tu vas là... Tu…

-Je sais le faire, McGee.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle effectua la recherche en quelques secondes, sous le regard impressionné de l'informaticien.

-Tu sais… ?

-Je suis agent depuis longtemps Tim, je sais faire les basiques d'une enquête !

-Si vous avez fini de vous lancer des amabilités, vous pouvez peut-être me retrouver Abby, grogna Gibbs en se penchant légèrement vers eux.

Les deux plus jeunes s'échangèrent un léger regard gêné, avant de prendre la parole simultanément.

-Elle est…

-Son portable est…

Ils se coupèrent, s'échangeant un nouveau regard. La jeune femme tendit sa main vers McGee, lui intimant silencieusement de commencer.

-Elle a été localisée pour la dernière fois à moins d'un kilomètre du NCIS, Patron. Son portable a été éteint il y a une heure et cinquante-sept minutes.

-Peu après son message, souffla Gibbs en jetant un petit coup d'œil sur son portable où s'affichaient les quelques mots d'Abby. Mettez-moi l'endroit sur le GPS, Ziva.

Elle obtempéra rapidement, pendant qu'il attrapait sa veste et son arme, entraînant l'israélienne à faire de même à sa suite alors que l'informaticien les regardait faire avec désolation.

-On y va !

Il avança vers l'ascenseur, suivit de la jeune femme. Tim resta à les regarder partir, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, ses mains s'ouvrant et se refermant devant l'angoisse qui montait subitement en lui. Gibbs s'arrêta juste devant l'ascenseur, jetant un petit regard au jeune homme. Il leva ensuite son visage vers la rambarde, sentant un regard posé sur lui.

Léon Vance le dévisageait.

L'ancien marine fit un petit sourire amusé au directeur, avant de revenir sur son agent.

-McGee !

Le jeune homme avança d'un pas vers son supérieur, inconscient du regard que lui lança le directeur.

-Patron ?

-Vous aussi !

-Ok, Patron.

-En tant que civil, intervint Vance d'un ton sec, depuis l'étage supérieur.

La surprise fit tressaillir l'informaticien, qui obtempéra d'un hochement de tête, avant de se glisser dans l'ascenseur, à la suite de ses collègues.

.

-Me faire sortir d'ici ? Répéta Tony en lâchant les barreaux, interrogeant l'homme qui lui faisait face du regard.

-Parfaitement.

Tony passa sa main sur son menton, pensif, s'interrogeant sur la présence de cet homme et le fait qu'il tenait la clé de sa cellule entre ses mains.

-Et comment ?

-DiNozzo, tout simplement…

Hezel afficha un immense sourire satisfait avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure.

-…Comme ceci.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir cette clé ? L'interrogea DiNozzo d'un ton sec sans bouger d'un pouce alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant lui.

-On peut tout avoir en payant les gens gracieusement. C'est dingue comme les policiers peuvent être corruptibles chez vous ! Pour une somme, ils vous donnent une clé, pour le double, ils éteignent les caméras dix minutes. Hallucinant, n'est-ce-pas ! Allez, venez !

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, rétorqua l'agent froidement en levant le menton, ses yeux d'émeraude jetant des éclairs à l'israélien.

-Si, mon vieux !

-Qu'est ce qui me retient de vous coller mon poing dans la gueule pour avoir raconté des conneries sur moi, maintenant que plus rien ne nous sépare ? Menaça l'italien en faisant un pas vers l'homme.

-La même chose qui va vous obliger à me suivre en faisant absolument tout ce que je dis.

Le poing de l'agent se serra, alors qu'il plissait les yeux à l'encontre de son adversaire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La vie de votre charmante amie. Cette jolie fille avec des couettes. Ça serait si dommage si son joli regard vert ne s'ouvrait jamais plus sur le monde, vous ne trouvez pas ?

.

Le sang de l'agent se retira de son visage, alors qu'il attrapait l'israélien par le col, le collant d'un coup sec contre le mur de la cellule.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Abby ? Tonna l'agent en se retenant de justesse de ne pas étrangler l'homme sur le champ.

-Lâchez-moi, DiNozzo. Lâchez-moi où elle mourra.

L'italien hésita quelques secondes, laissant le silence couler dans l'espace terne de la cellule, seulement perturbé par les respirations rapides des deux hommes, avant de lâcher Hezel. Celui-ci réajusta rapidement son col de chemise, tout en jetant un petit regard satisfait à l'agent du NCIS.

-Bien. Maintenant, vous allez faire absolument tout ce que je dis. Prenez ça.

Il lui tendit une arme que Tony regarda avec incompréhension.

-Elle n'est pas chargée, ajouta Hezel avec un léger sourire.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse de votre jouet, vous êtes encore à l'âge de jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens ? Maugréa Tony en jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'arme qui se trouvait à présent dans sa main.

-Vous allez vous en servir !

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour vous évader !

Il tendit les bras, tourna sur lui-même, et afficha un immense et cruel sourire qui fit tressaillir l'italien.

-Je suis votre otage, DiNozzo !

.

La Mercedes s'arrêta le long du trottoir, les trois agents en sortirent. Le regard de Gibbs sonda immédiatement les lieux, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant appartenir à la gothique. Il s'arrêta sur un petit objet métallique situé au milieu de la route. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour aller chercher celui-ci, sans prendre gare à la circulation, ce qui déclencha quelques concerts de klaxons dans la rue.

Il retourna rapidement sur le trottoir, les yeux rivés sur l'appareil.

-Il est fissuré, constata-t-il.

Ziva approuva silencieusement, alors que McGee jetait un regard autour de lui, constatant qu'un véhicule passant par cette route pouvait se diriger n'importe où.

-Il a été jeté d'un véhicule, poursuivit l'agent du NCIS d'une voix sèche, ses yeux d'acier inspectant minutieusement l'appareil placé dans ses mains gantées.

Il envoya son poing voler dans le lampadaire le plus proche, sous un brusque accès de colère, avant de tonner :

-Quelqu'un a jeté le portable d'Abby après l'avoir éteint ! Quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé un message en la faisant passer pour souffrante !

Il resta quelques secondes le poing sur le lampadaire, la tête baissée, son souffle rapide indiquant à quel point la tension et la colère étaient présentes dans chaque parcelle de ses membres. Il fut cependant coupé par la sonnerie de son portable, qu'il décrocha d'un geste rapide, son visage plissé en un masque de colère.

-Quoi encore ?

Il resta un instant figé en écoutant son interlocuteur parler, avant de raccrocher abruptement. Pour se tourner vers ses agents, décomposé.

-Un problème, Patron ? Risqua McGee en voyant son supérieur pâlir légèrement.

-Oui.

Gibbs avançait vers la Mercedes, son poing resserré autour du portable d'Abby.

-Que se passe t-il ? Intervint Ziva en le suivant.

Il se tourna vers eux, écartant les bras dans un geste qui indiquait combien il était lassé de voir la situation lui échapper ainsi.

-Tony. Il s'est évadé.

* * *

><p><em>Vous voulez faire plaisir à une auteur?<em>

_Cliquez sur le bouton "Review"!^^_


	37. M&Ms

_Hello!_

_Merci pour vos messages sur cette fic'. On approche des 400 reviews, et j'ai un peu de mal à y croire! En tous cas, je suis vraiment contente de partager cette histoire avec vous!:)_

_C'est partit pour la suite!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Bon, je ne relèverais que le point positif ^^! Il reste moins de dix chapitres, mais je ne sais pas encore combien!<em>

_Maduce: Oui! Le prologue se dessine! Héhéhé! Libérer Abby? *Sifflote en tournant la tête*_

_Marguerite: Oui M'dame!_

_Pokilo: Et y'avait même pas de TBC dans ce chapitre pourtant!^^_

_WJ: Une crise d'ahipéhaime? Connais pas *air innocent*_

_Jaller-Skirata: Il y a déjà le BIH (Butons cet imbécile d'Hezel), réduction pour les membres du BIK et du TBC!_

_LiliSurnatural: *Tend un DVD du 9x01 à Lili*. Ok, on regarde ça ensemble, et on arrête de manger les murs, d'accord? D'ACCORD?_

_CptJackHarnes: Tout de suite!_

_Sirius: T'es revenue!*Danse de la joie*_

_Drainbowx:*Donne un trampoline à Drainbowx pour qu'elle ne soit plus essoufflée en sautillant partout*_

_Haerys: Moi, faire des bobos à Tony? Nooooooooooon. *Hum*_

_LillyDecosta: Non,je ne veux pas que tu meurs ^^! Voici la suite!_

_Gwenetsi: Cher Monsieur Queen, Merci d'informer votre chère patiente que j'ai voulu lui envoyer Monsieur Tony DiNozzo pour lui faire un baiser de prince charmant afin qu'elle se réveille, mais il a parlé de Tiva et de fans qui bouderaient, je lui envoie donc Ray Cruz et ses grandes n'oreilles. Elle peut toutefois éviter ceci en se réveillant. Amicalement. PBG_

* * *

><p><strong>M&amp;M's<strong>

.

Abby tournait en rond. Elle était enfermée depuis des heures dans cette petite pièce, une cave semblait-il, étant donné l'humidité qui suintait sur les murs, le manque de fenêtre ainsi que la fraîcheur ambiante. Hezel l'avait jeté dans la pièce après avoir roulé un long moment sur les routes de Washington (quarante-sept minutes et une trentaine de secondes, pour être exacte), avant de repartir presque aussitôt, la laissant seule dans le silence environnant.

Elle avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte, avait tapé dans les murs, avait cherché une solution… Mais rien n'y avait fait, elle était bel et bien coincé dans cet endroit lugubre, avec en tout et pour tout une couverture posée à même le sol en guise de lit, quelques fruits posés dans une soucoupe et quelques bouteilles d'eau alignées le long du mur : Quelques objets qu'Hezel lui avaient glissés dans la pièce avant de partir. Au moins, l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir qu'elle meurt de faim ou de soif, c'était déjà ça.

Elle s'obligea à prendre de longues inspirations pour se calmer, jetant un regard paniqué autour d'elle.

Gibbs allait la trouver. Pensées positives. Gibbs allait la trouver. Pensées positives. Gibbs allait la trouver…

Elle se répéta son mantra en boucle, tout en se laissant tomber sur la couverture, avant de déposer ses bras sur ses genoux, pour ramener son menton par-dessus.

Ne pas paniquer. Gibbs allait la trouver. Pensées positives. Gibbs allait la trouver. Pensées positives. Gibbs allait la trouver…

.

Gibbs regarda sa montre. Il était seize heures, son agent s'était envolé depuis une heure, Abby avait disparu depuis quatre heures. Un coup d'œil à droite lui apprit que Timothy McGee était en train de revenir vers lui, après avoir demandé à visionner les caméras de vidéo-surveillance de l'endroit (omettant au passage de mentionner qu'il n'était plus officiellement agent du NCIS), un bref regard sur la gauche lui indiqua que Ziva venait de terminer d'interroger les gardes qui avaient été témoins de la scène.

Tous deux se plantèrent devant lui, il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'avant en plissant les yeux, signe qu'il était à leur écoute.

-Les caméras de surveillance qui filmait la cellule de Tony ont été stoppées dix minutes, commença Ziva. Le temps de l'évasion. La serrure de la cellule n'a pas été fracturée, juste ouverte à la clé, ce qui peut laisser penser que le garde aurait donné celle-ci à Tony. Le garde était donc dans le cas.

Timmy reprit alors que l'israélienne s'arrêtait pour respirer.

-Dans le coup, Ziva.

Il ne fit pas attention au regard noir de sa collègue, poursuivant :

-Tony a profité de la venue de Hezel pour prendre celui-ci en otage, le mettant en joug durant sa sortie et s'en servant comme bouclier humain.

-Ils se sont envolés dans la voiture d'Hezel moins de trente secondes après être sortis de la cellule.

-Voiture qui a été retrouvée abandonnée sur le bord de la route, à moins d'un kilomètre, termina l'informaticien.

-Je veux voir ce garde, lança Gibbs, se préparant déjà à faire demi-tour vers l'entrée de la maison d'arrêt.

-Impossible.

Gibbs s'arrêta, avant de se retourner doucement vers la jeune femme qui l'avait coupé dans sa lancée.

-Impossible, Ziva ?

-Impossible, Gibbs. Il est mort. Abattu d'une balle en pleine tête. Avec l'arme de Harper, arme que tient Tony sur l'une des caméras de surveillance.

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux un instant, alignant chacune des informations qu'ils détenaient pour les analyser.

-Il en a été obligé, lança Gibbs d'un ton sec. McGee, je veux voir cette vidéo.

L'informaticien hocha affirmativement de la tête, indiquant à l'homme de le suivre d'un petit geste de la main. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant les écrans de vidéosurveillance, les yeux sur des images montrant Tony sortant de la prison plus que facilement, Hezel emprisonné sous la menace de son arme, un pas devant lui.

Tony leva vaguement les yeux vers la caméra avant de revenir se poser sur Hezel, Gibbs se pencha vers l'écran.

L'italien émit un geste très léger, ramenant sa main qui ne tenait pas l'arme au niveau de son cœur, avant de la tourner vers la caméra. Le tout en un mouvement très bref, geste qui aurait pu passer pour invisible, tellement il était furtif.

Mais pas pour Gibbs. Il savait que, à travers ce geste, l'agent venait de lui passer un message des plus importants. Il se retourna, abandonnant l'écran des yeux pour se diriger vers son véhicule, suivi de ses deux agents.

-Il en a été obligé, confirma Gibbs.

-Comment… ?

-Langage des signes, Ziva, jeta l'ancien marine par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de sa Mercedes pour s'installer sur le siège conducteur.

La jeune femme fit le tour du véhicule, pendant que son collègue ouvrait la portière arrière. Ils se jetèrent un petit regard surpris par-dessus le véhicule, avant de s'installer à bord de celui-ci.

-Tony parle le langage des signes ? S'étonna l'israélienne.

-Quelques mots.

-Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

La voiture démarra au quart de tour, les agents se retrouvèrent collés à leur siège sous l'effet de la vitesse subite. Gibbs braqua son volant, les yeux braqués sur l'extérieur, ne répondant pas à la question de l'israélienne. Elle pensa qu'il n'allait pas le faire, quand enfin, une longue minute après, le silence fût coupé par la voix grave de l'ancien marine :

-Deux mots. « Pas moi ».

.

Le bras posé contre la portière, le poignet droit menotté à celle-ci comme l'avait été Abby précédemment, l'italien fixait depuis de longues minutes la route devant lui, les doigts de sa main gauche battant un rythme que lui seul entendait sur sa jambe, alors que le silence était des plus religieux dans l'habitacle de la voiture, Hezel étant concentré sur sa conduite rapide et sportive, occupé qu'il était à sortir le véhicule des rues de Washington en direction de la Virginie. Il était étonné du silence de l'italien, mais savourait celui-ci, tout en réfléchissant silencieusement à la façon dont il allait poursuivre son plan de vengeance.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de l'italien, qui, après un silence des plus complets qui avait duré douze minutes et trente-cinq secondes, soupira longuement, étendant ses jambes devant lui, avant de se tourner avec une moue ennuyée vers l'israélien.

-Vous auriez au moins pût voler une voiture avec la clim', Harpi. Une Audi A4 ! Comme celle de Jason Statham dans le Transporteur ! Aaaaah, le Transporteur… Un film incroyable, si vous voulez savoir. Ça raconte l'histoire d'un…

Les poings de l'israélien se crispèrent sur le volant, alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à son prisonnier. Le silence avait été de courte durée, il aurait dût davantage le savourer.

-…Fermez là, DiNozzo, où je vous tire une balle dans la jambe.

Tony arqua les sourcils, affichant un sourire des plus énervants au conducteur.

-On n'aime pas le cinéma en Israël ?

-Fermez-là, je vous dis !

-C'est vous qui avez tenu à me faire sortir de prison, mon vieux. Il faut assumer ! Rétorqua l'italien en haussant légèrement les épaules, avant de se pencher en avant pour ouvrir la boîte à gants, sous le regard tendu de l'israélien.

-Il n'y a rien dedans, j'ai vérifié, DiNozzo, soupira l'agent du Mossad en braquant son volant sur la droite, alors que Tony sortait un paquet de mouchoir orné d'une tête de princesse de la boîte, y jetait un coup d'œil, et le jetait avec un petit haussement de sourcil à l'arrière du véhicule.

-Je sais que vous avez vérifié, Hezel. Je cherche juste…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, occupé à pousser un document sur la droite pour mieux continuer sa fouille, sous le regard intrigué de l'israélien qui passait de la route à Tony.

-…Ceci !

L'italien tendit un petit paquet de friandises devant le nez de Harper, avant de se replonger dans son fauteuil, avec un grand sourire. Il attrapa un des bonbons, le lança d'un petit geste rapide au niveau de ses lèvres et mordit dedans avec avidité.

-J'adore les M&M's. Mes bonbons préférés. Surtout les bleus. J'aime bien le bleu. Ca me rappelle de bonnes choses.

-Je déteste ces saletés de bonbons, grogna Hezel en rétrogradant, pour tourner dans un nouveau virage.

L'italien attrapa un nouveau M&M's (bleu) et le porta devant lui, l'observant avec minutie.

-Je suis sûr que Ziva la Ninja arriverait à vous trucider avec un paquet de M&M's, remarqua l'agent avant de gober la confiserie.

-C'est possible, murmura l'israélien avant de jeter un petit coup d'oeil curieux vers Tony. Vous avez couché avec elle ?

L'agent haussa les épaules et fit un petit sourire amusé, le regard fixé sur l'avant.

-C'est possible. Et vous ?

L'israélien ne répondit pas, l'agent émit un nouveau haussement d'épaule après lui avoir jeté un regard intrigué. Il se tourna finalement vers la fenêtre pour observer la route, laissant défiler les minutes.

.

Il avait suivi tout le trajet, même s'il avait fait semblant d'être occupé à fouiner dans la boîte à gants à un moment, même s'il avait fait croire qu'il s'était assoupi à un autre, et savait qu'ils étaient maintenant en Virginie, à plus de trente minutes de Washington. Ils roulaient sur une route perdue au milieu de nulle part, entourés d'immenses champs et de quelques fermettes qu'on pouvait apercevoir à l'horizon, en plissant les yeux.

La voiture bifurqua dans un sentier, cahotant les deux hommes alors qu'elle s'enfonçait entre les champs, direction une petite forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à l'orée du bois, face à une vielle demeure en brique grise à l'apparence plus que délabrée. Sur le porche, un homme les attendait, installé sur un petit banc en bois qui avait bien besoin d'être repeint, sa main gauche refermée autour d'une cigarette bien entamée, ses yeux sombres posés sur l'agent du NCIS qu'il avisait d'un regard féroce.

-Joah, murmura Tony en se posant sur l'individu.

-Et oui, Joah, confirma Hezel en mettant le frein à main. Celui qui vous tuera d'ici quelques minutes.

Tony jeta un regard perçant à Joah, remarquant que l'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il s'étonna, sans quitter du regard l'israélien qui le regardait avec tant de haine :

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tant de colère… Vous vous ennuyez tant en Israël que vous vous amusez à faire inculper des gens puis à les tuer ? Vous n'avez pas la télé ?

-Pourquoi tant de haine, DiNozzo ? Mais… Vous avez tué son frère !

L'italien tressaillit légèrement sous la surprise, avant de plisser les yeux, inspectant plus minutieusement le visage de Joah. Il remarqua la chevelure noire, les traits du menton, les yeux identiques… Et se donna envie de s'auto-slapper tellement c'était évident. Il aurait dût le voir dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de l'homme à cette soirée. Il se serait évité bien des ennuis.

Il avait devant lui Joah Rivkin, le frère de Michael Rivkin.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous vous doutiez de l'identité de Joah?<em>

_Satisfaits?Il nous reste deux questions: Que s'est -il réellement passé il y a sept jours, et que va t-il se passer ce fameux jour J... Je réponds à l'une de ces questions au prochain chapitre (presque entièrement écrit!)!^^  
><em>

_La suite, si j'ai le temps de publier demain (mais ça m'étonnerait, je dois regarder le 9x01), sinon lundi!^^_


	38. Flashback

_Hello !_

_Chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour… « Pas Moi » a officiellement atteint les 400 reviews… Et c'est grâce à vous ! Merci ! Merci de me lire, merci de me suivre, merci de me commenter !_

_Je vous adore !_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui vous apportera beaucoup de réponses ^^ ! _

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones : Merci ^^. Voici la suite ! Tu vois, je n'ai pas laissé trop d'attente !<em>

_WJ : Mais c'est toi la première qui a parlé de Rivkin (Jorg Rivkin si je me souviens bien !^^) quand j'ai donné les initiales JR !^^_

_Marguerite : Pour Tony, ce n'est qu'un début ^^ !_

_Pokilo : Oui, Tony va à l'hôpital, mais dans le prologue il est immobile ^^ ! Vous ne savez donc pas dans quel état ! J'ai vu le 9x01…C'est une merveille de chez merveille…Je…*Pleure de bonheur en y repensant*_

_Maduce : Comme tu dis, on entre dans les chapitres finaux, tout s'enchaîne !^^_

_Jaller-Skirata : Ah non, on est encore à J-2 !^^ Et non, Tony ne se blesse pas au poignet comme ça… ! Mais c'était une bonne idée )_

_MarieCéline : Tu es dingue, tu sais ? Ta review m'a fait hurler de rire, tu sais ? Tiens, de la part de Tony : *Offre un container de M&Ms à MC*_

_Lili : Je pense que, suite à ce chapitre, tu vas encore moins aimer Joah… !^^_

_Drainbowx : Effectivement, nous ne sommes pas dans un monde merveilleux… ! Nous sommes dans le monde de PBG, fait de TBC, Tibbs et autres merveilles :D_

_Haerys : Je comprends que tu hais les Rivkin. ^^ C'est normal ! C'est voulu !_

_Sirius : Il me semblait bien avoir vu un épisode avec Tony qui essaye de parler en langage des signes ^^ ! Gibbs ne peut pas tirer sur Tony ? Héhé…. Réponse bientôt !_

_Lilly Decosta : *Offre à Lilly un verre de PBG'Waiting : Calmant au soda*_

_Gwen : Flûte. Je me demande quelle solution a été utilisé pour le CIRay. Le Transporteur…L'un de mes films préférés . Le 9x01…*Pique le trampoline de Drainbowx pour sautiller de joie*. Et…FÉLICITATIONS pour la 400__e__ review !^^(Je t'adooooore !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

.

Installé sur un petit canapé de cuir noir, sous la vigilance des deux israéliens et de leurs armes, l'agent attendait, un bras sur le dossier du fauteuil, l'autre sur l'accoudoir, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Hezel déambulait dans la pièce, un verre de whisky dans une main, son arme dans l'autre, Joah était installé sur le fauteuil face à Tony, ses jambes croisées devant lui, son arme bien en évidence pointée sur la poitrine de l'agent. Rivkin s'humecta les lèvres, avant de se décider à parler, coupant le silence qui s'était installé entre les trois hommes, l'un inspectant, les deux autres réfléchissant.

-Vous voulez peut-être des réponses, agent DiNozzo.

Celui-ci s'avança sur le fauteuil, jetant un regard noir à l'israélien qui le menaçait de son arme.

-Une, surtout : Où est Abby ?

-En sécurité. J'enverrais un message à votre équipe pour indiquer où elle est quand je vous aurais tué et que nous aurons quitté l'Amérique.

-Prouvez-moi qu'elle est en vie.

-Vous allez devoir me croire sur parole.

-Etonnement, votre parole n'a aucune portée pour moi, Rivkin. Autant qu'en avait celle de votre frère.

Joah se leva d'un bond, toisant l'italien de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci leva son visage vers lui, lui grimaçant un semblant de sourire moqueur, avant de poser sa main sur l'assise du canapé, prêt à se lever à son tour. C'était sans compter la présence de Hezel à l'arrière du canapé, qui, d'un coup sec de la crosse de son arme porté sur l'épaule blessée de l'agent, le força à se rassoir avec une grimace de douleur.

-Mon frère était un homme bien, agent DiNozzo, gronda Joah en serrant son poing sur son arme.

Tony leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, indiquant à quel point il trouvait stupide les paroles de l'homme.

-Tout dépend quelle notion vous avez du mot « bien ». Si par ceci vous entendez « salopard », « menteur », « assassin » et autres qualificatifs du même genre, alors, oui, votre frère était un homme bien.

-Vous l'avez assassiné.

-Je n'ai fais que me défendre.

-Vous l'avez criblé de balles, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie.

-Je vous le répète : Je n'ai fais que me défendre.

Un mauvais rictus passa sur les lèvres de Joah, alors qu'il baissait lentement son arme vers la jambe de l'agent, au niveau de sa cuisse. Il ricana légèrement, s'attirant un coup d'œil interrogateur à l'italien.

-Et bien moi, je ne fais que le venger.

La balle partie sans que l'agent du NCIS n'ai le temps de réagir, allant se coller droit dans sa jambe. Lui arrachant un râle de douleur alors qu'il portait les mains à sa blessure, entourant celle-ci en fermant les yeux. Rivkin afficha un immense sourire devant la scène, fit un petit signe de tête à Hezel pour lui indiquer de rester derrière l'agent afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se lève pas, et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, un verre de whisky, pioché dans le bar au passage, à la main.

Tony releva la tête en inspirant bruyamment sous l'effet de la douleur, jetant un regard noir à l'homme, celui-ci tendit son verre de cristal vers l'agent en le pointant du doigt.

-La prochaine est pour le cœur. Mais avant de mourir, vous voulez peut-être des réponses, je suppose. Savoir comment nous avons monté tout ça. Je vais vous expliquer.

L'italien lui lança un regard mauvais, Joah n'en prit pas compte, se contentant de se lancer dans son récit.

.

_Flashback. Un an auparavant._

_Il vient de revenir du cimetière. Il a enterré son frère, son aîné. Celui avec qui il partageait un père, juste un père. Michael avait toujours gardé la présence de son demi-frère, de lui, Joah Rivkin, secrète, après l'avoir découverte à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Pour ne pas rendre compte du fait que son père avait trompé sa mère de nombreuses années auparavant alors qu'ils étaient mariés d'une part, pour ne pas que celui-ci soit recruté dans le Mossad comme tous les autres hommes de la famille d'autre part .Il l'avait protégé. Comme le faisait tous les grands frères du monde._

_Il a deux ans de mois que son grand frère, il lui ressemble énormément physiquement. Mais Michael est plus calme que lui. En apparence. Enfin était. Car il s'est fait assassiner, il y a quelques jours. Par un américain du nom d'Anthony DiNozzo. Michael est partit, il ne reviendra pas. Il est désespéré. Et il se jure qu'il vengera la peau de son frère très prochainement. Oh oui._

_._

_Flashback. Six mois auparavant._

_Il est dans un bar enfumé, il boit, il patiente. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a fait que ruminer son plan de vengeance, il n'a pas agit. Maintenant que Michael est mort, il est passé du mauvais côté de la loi. Il fait de la vente d'armes, du trafic, via des sociétés américaines qui ne demandent qu'a s'enrichir en jouant à l'intermédiaire entre lui et les acheteurs potentiels. Aujourd'hui, il vient de faire la connaissance de Leah Durkins via internet. Elle lui propose de transférer ses armes en Amérique par l'intermédiaire d'une société fictive. Il a accepté. Et a eu une idée. Une idée de génie, qui lui permettrait d'accomplir en même temps que son enrichissement et son plan de vengeance._

_Mais pour ça, il a besoin d'aide. Il a besoin d'une connaissance. D'un agent du Mossad. Et il sait à qui s'adresser pour ça._

_L'homme arrive, tire un tabouret à lui, et s'installe dessus, après lui avoir fait un léger signe du menton en guise de bonjour. Il a les yeux et les cheveux noirs, comme lui, il a probablement ce désir de vengeance qui est enfoui au fond de son être, comme lui. Il va l'aider à faire ressortir ce désir en lui demandant son aide. Il tend la main vers Hezel, celui qui fut le meilleur ami de son frère, ayant partagé avec lui toutes leurs années depuis leurs cinq ans. Ils échangent un sourire._

_A eux deux, ils auront la peau de l'homme qui a tué Michael. _

_._

_Flashback. Trois mois auparavant._

_Le plan est mis en place. La société fictive a été créée par Durkins. Elle l'a appelé JR2011, en référence à ses initiales (Joah Rivkins ) et à l'année prochaine, où le trafic devrait être à son apogée. Hezel s'est chargé de leur trouver un coupable idéal en la personne d'un petit nouveau hésitant du Mossad, travaillant dans le service d'import-export. Il s'appelle Jahey Razel, il a vingt-six ans, il ne sait pas se défendre, et il fera l'affaire. Joah se charge de créer des données impliquant Harper et DiNozzo, et commande ses billets d'avion pour Washington ainsi que ceux d'Hezel._

_._

_Flashback. Six jours auparavant._

_Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'il le suit, qu'il le traque. Il sait que ce soir, il ira dans ce petit café, s'y arrêtera pour siroter un verre en regardant le programme du cinéma, et ira probablement voir un film avant de retourner chez lui. Si ses calculs sont bons, il sera seul ce soir, puisqu'il a vu son amie gothique partir en direction du bowling le plus proche. Il va donc pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution._

_Comme il l'a prévu, DiNozzo prend sa voiture, et file en direction de ce petit quartier de Washington où il a ses habitudes. Il le suit, s'arrête trois places derrière lui quand il se gare, et entre à sa suite dans le café, après avoir pris soin de laisser quelques minutes filtrer. L'agent du NCIS est installé au bar et sirote un verre de bière, les yeux posés sur un magazine de cinéma. Il ne traîne pas, il va s'installer aux côtés de l'homme, s'accoude au comptoir, commande une bière, et jette un petit coup d'œil à l'italien. Celui-ci s'est plongé dans la lecture de son magazine mais reste vigilant à son verre._

_La chance qu'il attendait arrive en la personne d'une petite brune qui vient attirer l'attention de l'italien en s'installant à côté de lui, s'attirant un coup d'œil inquisiteur du brun. Ni une, ni deux, Joah en profite, il glisse une minuscule pastille de drogue dans le verre de Tony. Celui-ci échange quelques paroles avec la brune, puis retourne à son verre en constatant qu'elle est accompagnée d'un grand baraqué qui ferait de l'ombre à Vince Diesel. Il finit son verre et se lève, Joah en profite et le suit. Il sait que, à l'emplacement où ils sont garés, les caméras ne pourront pas les voir, il va donc pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution._

_L'italien sort du café, Joah remarque qu'il titube de plus en plus. Il faut moins d'une seconde après avoir passé la porte à l'agent du NCIS pour s'écrouler contre le mur, Joah le rattrape au passage, passant le bras de l'agent autour de son cou. Les yeux de Tony l'interrogent une micro-seconde avant de papillonner, le sourire de Joah s'agrandit. Il porte l'agent qui n'arrive plus à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, l'installe sur le siège passager, et prend la place du conducteur. Il démarre, et file se garer quelques rues plus loin, attendant que la drogue fasse effet._

_Ce qui ne tarde pas : Il ne faut que quelques minutes à l'italien pour sembler reprendre esprit, et relever la tête. Sembler seulement, car en réalité, il est complètement vide, et fera tout ce qu'on lui dit. Ce n'est plus qu'un corps, son esprit est déconnecté grâce à la drogue. Il peut lui demander de sauter d'un pont, Tony le fera._

_Mais il ne va pas aller jusque là. Il se contente de le conduire jusqu'à chez Durkins, et lui ouvre la porte en lui indiquant d'aller sonner chez la femme. L'italien acquiesce, obéit, se faisant filmer au passage, avant d'arriver à la porte…D'appuyer sur la sonnerie… Et de s'affaler contre la porte de tout son long, les mains en avant. La drogue ne fait plus effet. Il est à nouveau inconscient._

_Peu importe pour Joah. Après avoir pris soin de revêtir une combinaison entière digne d'un chirurgien entrant en chambre de décontamination, il entre chez Durkins par la seconde entrée, celle où il n'y a pas de caméra, et sonne à la porte à la suite de Tony, s'attirant un « Oui, j'arrive, une seconde ! ». La porte s'ouvre bientôt sur Leah Durkins, qui lui jette un regard étonné, avant de baisser les yeux sur l'italien allongé au sol, et de reculer effrayée. Joah ne lui laisse cependant pas le temps de réagir, il la menace de son arme et lui ordonne de l'aider à porter DiNozzo dans le salon._

_Il vole quelques cheveux à l'agent du NCIS, les parsèment dans la maison, sous l'œil intriguée de Durkins, pose la main de l'italien sur tous les objets, resserre ses gants de plastique blanc, et se tourne avec un sourire carnassier vers la jeune femme, après avoir attrapé un long couteau de cuisine._

_Elle essaye de s'enfuir, il est plus fort qu'elle. _

_Il pose ensuite le couteau dans la main de l'agent, serre le poing de celui-ci autour de l'arme, et dépose le tout près du corps de la victime. Il regarde sa montre, il faut que tout coïncide. Hors, il veut qu'on trouve le plus de preuves possibles du meurtre de Leah Durkins par l'agent DiNozzo. Il vole donc le soutien-gorge de la femme, attrape deux coupes qui traînent dans l'évier de celle-ci, vole de nouveaux quelques cheveux aux deux personnes, et porte l'agent DiNozzo dans la voiture._

_Son plan arrive à sa fin, un an d'attente aboutit ce soir. Joah dépose l'agent dans son lit, prend soin de mettre les draps et la pièce à mal, accroche le soutien-gorge de la femme à une lampe, laisse une bouteille d'alcool traîner à côté du lit pour expliquer le black-out qu'il aura le lendemain, dépose les deux coupes de champagne dans l'évier, et s'arrête au milieu du salon, satisfait. Il a pris bien garde à ne rien laisser paraître de sa présence ce soir, enfilant une combinaison entière qui permet de ne pas laisser une trace de sa présence et de son ADN quelque part. Il a laissé le plus de preuves traîner, il s'est bien amusé._

_Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire._

_Il sort une seringue de sa poche. Un produit que lui a transmis Hezel et appartenant au Mossad. Un sérum qui permettra de diluer toute trace de drogue du corps de l' pique celui-ci à la base de la nuque, juste en dessous des cheveux. L'agent ne se rend compte de rien, il est profondément endormi sous les effets de la drogue._

_Une fois fait, il sort de l'appartement, satisfait. On va pouvoir penser que l'italien a été chez lui avec Durkins, puis chez elle, l'y a assassiné et est repartir dormir à son appartement pour se remettre de son trop-plein d'alcool. Un plan tordu pour paraître des plus réalistes.  
><em>

_Si ses plans fonctionnent, l'agent du NCIS sera prochainement envoyé en prison et jugé pour son crime, il aura gagné deux millions à travers sa société fictive, et ainsi compilé deux savoureuses victoires : Venger son frère et gagner une énorme somme d'argent._

_Et il en est fier._

_._

-Avouez que c'était un super plan, n'est-ce-pas, se moqua Hezel en buvant une petite gorgée de whisky.

-Vous êtes complètement malades tous les deux, grogna Tony en fermant les yeux sous la douleur, ses mains resserrées autour de sa blessure.

-Non, on est juste deux personnes qui vengeons un homme qui nous tenait à cœur, DiNozzo, riposta Hezel en jouant avec son arme, faisant passer celle-ci d'une main à l'autre, positionné juste derrière l'agent.

-Un ami…Commença Joah en désignant Hezel du menton.

-…Et un frère, termina le second.

-Et maintenant, DiNozzo, il est temps de payer pour le meurtre. Vous auriez pu avoir la prison, mais votre équipe est trop forte… Vous auriez donc la dernière sentence…

Il eut un mauvais rictus, tandis qu'un léger rire s'échappait des lèvres d'Hezel.

-…La mort !

Joah jeta un regard incendiaire à Tony en avançant lentement vers lui, son bras tendu contre lui, sa main repliée sur son arme, fortement serrée sur celle-ci. Les mains de Harper s'abattirent sur les épaules de l'italien, l'empêchant de se lever et de faire un quelconque mouvement alors que Rivkin levait lentement son pistolet vers le visage de l'agent, prêt à tirer.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Satisfaits de ces explications ?<em>


	39. De Nouveau

_Hello!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait...Hum...Enfin... Bah...Vous verrez bien!_

_Et encore merci car grâce à vous, Pas Moi est ma fanfic la plus commentée et la plus lue, et je vous en remercie grandement ^^! Je ne pensais pas en la commençant qu'elle allait dépasser DiNato (en même temps, je pensais qu'elle allait faire 10-15 chapitres...!)_

* * *

><p><em>Maduce: Oui, Tony est (encore) menacé! *Rire sadique*. Je sais, c'est cruel. *Double rire sadique*<em>

_FandeBones: MOI? Tuer Tony? Mais enfin...Comment...Ah. Oui. Le prologue. C'est pas moi, c'est Gibbs!_

_Pokilo: Sadique? Merci! ^^ 9x01...!*Raaaaaaah*_

_WJ: *Donne à Bébé Tony une glace en forme de pizza*._

_Dilinzzo: Merci ^^! Grande et célèbre? Je crois que tu parles de mon clone, là ^^! Et je suis contente de t'avoir fait connaître ce site ;)_

_Coco: Pourquoi une balle dans la jambe? Bah parce que sinon c'était dans la tête. Et comme je ne veux pas que les auteurs me tuent (et je n'ai pas non plus envie de sauter d'une falaise), j'ai opté pour la jambe!_

_Marguerite: Tout de suite :)_

_CptJackHarness: Tu as mis plus de mots que Marguerite! T'as gagné!_

_Gwenetsi: Joli chanson! Et c'est vrai, il n'a toujours pas le poignet blessé...! *Se frotte les mains en ricanant*_

_Lilly Decosta: Je sens que je vais devoir acheter une usine de PBG'Waiting!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Et oui! (Je suis machiavélique mouahahaha). Le côté obscur de Tony? Ca fait un peu Dark Vador, non?^^_

_Revieweuse masquée: SuperPBG t'offres même une tonne de PBG'Waiting. ^^ (Je parierais sur Haerys, non?)_

_MC: *Plonge avec MC et Tony dans les M&Ms*. Contente que tu ai aimé mon plan parce qu'il tournait dans ma tête depuis bientôt cinq moins et qu'il était temps que je l'écrives!_

_Drainbowx: Je ne toucherais JAMAIS au visage de Tony (enfin jamais quelque chose qui fait une cicatrice). *Sifflote*. Ma promesse s'arrête là. * Vient sur le trampoline avec DrainBows et sautille avec elle, bah oui, c'est rigolo*._

_LiliSurnatural: On ne mange pas les personnages de PBG. On ne mange pas les murs. On ne fait pas de crise d'AIPM. On regarde le 9x01, on boit du soda aux calmants et on inspiiiiiiiire lentement. Ok?_

* * *

><p><strong>De nouveau<strong>

.

Il y a de nombreuses pensées qui peuvent traverser la tête d'un homme quand il est sur le point de mourir.

Il peut notamment penser à sa famille. Peut-être à son père, un homme qu'il ne voit presque plus mais qu'il garde tout de même dans son cœur, mais surtout à sa première et véritable _famille_. Celle qui représente tout pour lui, et pour laquelle il donnerait la vie. Quelques personnes autour desquelles il a tissé des liens incassables, quelque chose qui va envers et contre tout. Un accro du café presque muet, une ninja au grand cœur, un geek qui représente l'image même du petit frère à ses yeux, une laborantine déjantée qui est toute sa vie, un légiste trop bavard mais tellement formidable, un assistant légiste au grand cœur dont il aime tellement se moquer. Oui, il peut penser à cette famille.

Mais non, il ne le fera pas. Il n'en aura pas besoin.

Parce qu'il a décidé que son heure n'était pas venue, parce qu'il doit aller sauver sa laborantine, et parce qu'il n'est pas noté que deux misérables israéliens à deux sous allaient avoir sa peau.

L'agent très Spécial du NCIS Anthony DiNozzo n'eut donc qu'une pensée quand il vit l'homme qui lui faisait face tendre lentement son arme vers lui : Sauver sa peau. Et pour ceci, il n'avait qu'une solution : Se défendre.

.

A l' instant où Rivkin tendit son arme vers Tony, l'italien tendit de toutes ses forces sa jambe valide vers l'homme et propulsa son pied d'un coup sec dans son genou. Le son distinct d'os qui se brisent se fit entendre, les bras de Joah retombèrent le long de son corps, alors qu'il lâchait un cri de douleur, pour ensuite tomber au sol après avoir titubé en arrière de quelques pas. Le visage de l'israélien se crispa sous la douleur pendant qu'il entourait son genou brisé de ses deux mains, mais Tony n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter, Hezel venait de passer un bras sous sa gorge et tentait à présent de l'étouffer, en appuyant sur sa pomme d'adam de toute sa force.

L'agent sentit son oxygène le quitter lentement, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration sous la force que mettait l'israélien dans la pression exercée sur son cou. Il attrapa d'une main le bras d'Harper qui le retenait prisonnier et tenta de tirer dessus, mais ses forces étaient trop faible, il n'en résulta rien. Il sentit ses prunelles se voiler, alors qu'il lançait son autre main vers le visage de l'homme et appuyait sur son menton le plus fortement qu'il souhaitait, essayant de faire reculer son ennemi et de lui faire lâcher prise.

La poigne d'Harper se desserra lentement autour de cou de Tony alors que celui-ci crispait au maximum sa main sur la mâchoire de l'homme. L'agent en profita, il repoussa le bras d'Harper d'un geste rapide, se libérant ainsi de son emprise, et envoya son autre main voler dans le nez de son ennemi, le frappant ainsi au niveau des narines. L'israélien recula en poussant un cri de douleur, quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le dossier du canapé en passant, l'agent du NCIS profita de ce léger laps de temps pour se redresser tout en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

Un coup d'œil en face lui apprit que Rivkin avait posé un genou par terre et tenait l'autre de sa main où était placée son arme, une grimace de douleur au visage, son regard assassin tourné vers Tony. L'italien ne laissa cependant pas le temps à celui-ci de se remettre de son genou brisé et donc de riposter, il plongea sur le côté, ne tenant pas compte de la douleur que lui amena le geste au niveau de sa jambe, pour attraper un vase en cristal placé sur la table. Hezel se jeta sur lui à ce moment là.

Timing parfait.

L'italien retomba en arrière, Hezel placé au dessus de lui. Le vase de cristal éclata en mille morceau sur le crâne d'Harper, qui s'effondra à son côté dans un râle de douleur, face contre terre. L'agent senior attrapa aussitôt l'arme qui s'échappait des mains de l'israélien, et tendit celle-ci vers Joah, toujours à accroupi à cause de son genou meurtri.

Ils se tenaient à présent tous les deux en joug, l'un à demi-allongé au sol, l'autre accroupis et pouvant difficilement se relever avec son genou blessé. Tous les deux blessés à la jambe, tous les deux le souffle coupé par la douleur et la rapidité de l'action. Tous les deux prêt à tuer l'autre.

-Ca me rappelle quelque chose, grogna Tony.

L'israélien cilla, mais ne bougea pas son arme d'un millimètre. Il savait à quoi faisait allusion DiNozzo. A une scène qui s'était déroulée un an auparavant. Avec un autre Rivkin. Il avait assez étudié les rapports de la scène pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et ce soir, ils étaient dans le même cas. DiNozzo contre Rivkin. De nouveau.

.

Deux respirations au souffle court, deux hommes qui essayaient de ralentir les battements de leur cœur alors qu'ils se faisaient face. Un agent du NCIS blessé par balle à la jambe, et dont le flux sanguin s'en échappant commençait à lui donner un tournis des plus fort. Un israélien qui souhaitait venger la mort de son grand frère, dont le genou brisé lui lançait mille torture à chaque mouvement. Deux hommes. Une seule chose qui les relie : La colère.

-C'est un juste retour des choses, souffla Joah, en plissant les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme qui avait réduit sa vie familiale en lambeau un an auparavant.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai dût casser un vase en cristal pour mettre l'autre débile à terre, je trouve ça dommage.

L'italien jeta un vague coup d'œil à Hezel, allongé à plat ventre à même le sol, l'arrière du crâne ouvert là où le vase avait été le toucher, avant de revenir à Rivkin.

-Je crois qu'il est mort, d'ailleurs. Ouch, dangereux les vases de Mamie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le visage de Rivkin passa légèrement au blanc alors qu'il jetait un mince coup d'œil à son ami, mais revint rapidement à la normale quand il redressa la tête vers l'italien, essayant d'afficher un masque de sérénité des plus complets.

-Vous me devez donc un frère et un ami.

L'italien s'obligea à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel pour garder le contact avec l'israélien et ne pas lui laisser la chance de lui tirer dessus.

-Vous avez voulu me réduire en charpie il y a quelques jours et vous avez enlevé ma meilleure amie. C'est un juste retour des choses, comme vous dites !

Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes, s'affrontant du regard, leurs armes respectives tenues fermement dans la paume de leurs mains. Chacun cherchant le moment où l'autre allait frapper, chacun sachant que l'autre pouvait tirer d'un moment à l'autre. Une chance sur deux de s'en sortir, le premier qui tirera sera le premier qui gagnera.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Des secondes où chacun attendit un imperceptible mouvement de l'autre pour tuer et ne pas se faire tuer. A l'extérieur, le cri d'un corbeau passant devant les fenêtres fermées se fit entendre. Un cri de mauvais augure. Un signal.

Deux coups de feu retentirent à l'intérieur de la maison. Deux corps retombèrent lourdement en arrière.

.

Il revint à la vie difficilement, plissant les yeux sous la faible lumière présente dans la pièce. Son premier réflexe fut de tâter le sol à son côté pour attraper son arme, et resserrer son poing dessus. Son second réflexe fut d'inspecter son corps, à la recherche d'une blessure. Blessure qu'il trouva au niveau de son torse, au dessous de l'épaule. Douloureuse, lui coupant la respiration à chaque mouvement. Blessure qui ne l'avait cependant pas tué grâce à cette merveille d'invention qu'on appelait gilet pare-balle. Il avait juste été légèrement touché, la balle ayant été tiré de près et ayant légèrement traversé le gilet. Rien de bien méchant.

Il se redressa partiellement, et inspectant la pièce. Hezel était toujours immobile et de plus en plus livide. Probablement mort comme l'avait précisé DiNozzo. Et merde.

En parlant de lui… L'agent était allongé dos contre le sol, son arme gisant dans sa main, la blessure qu'il lui avait faite au niveau de l'abdomen bien présente. Il se redressa difficilement, s'aidant de ses mains pour se mettre debout, et tituba jusqu'au corps de l'agent du NCIS. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que celui-ci était toujours en vie, son torse se soulevant à chacune de ses respirations. La balle qu'il avait tirée avait juste frôlé l'homme, remarqua Joah en écartant du doigt les pans de la chemise noire de l'italien pour vérifier l'état de celui-ci. Rien de bien mortel. Juste douloureux.

Il se releva difficilement après s'être agenouillé auprès de l'agent et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en regardant nerveusement le corps de l'italien, indécis.

Il lui serait si facile de tirer une balle dans la tête de l'agent, là, maintenant.

Trop facile.

Une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit. Une idée très tordue. Mais une délicieuse idée. Un plan de vengeance digne des plus grands.

On lui avait retiré sa famille ? Il allait faire de même. Mais il allait tout de même laisser un souvenir à l'agent. Rien qu'un.

Il posa son pied sur le poignet de l'agent, se frotta les mains, et attrapa la main de Tony, auparavant placé la paume contre terre, en tirant dessus d'un coup sec, après avoir bien calé le poignet de celui-ci à l'aide de sa chaussures. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, le bruit d'os se brisant se fit entendre. Comme un rappel à ce qu'il avait enduré précédemment pour son genou. L'italien eut un soubresaut, alors que, sous ses paupières fermées, ses yeux se mouvaient rapidement, dans un geste indiquant combien la douleur l'avait touché, même pendant son inconscience.

Joah ricana tout en récupérant ses affaires pour sortir de la maison en s'aidant des meubles pour marcher. Il allait se retaper, faire quelque chose pour ses blessures. Et mettre son plan à exécution.

Il entra dans la berline qu'avait volée Hezel, claqua la portière, alluma le véhicule, démarra. Jubila car la voiture était automatique et qu'il pouvait donc la conduire avec sa blessure. Sortit son portable. Composa le 911. Indiqua l'adresse de la maison à la personne qu'il eut en ligne. Raccrocha avant qu'on lui demande plus de détails. S'esclaffa. Et accéléra, s'éloignant rapidement de l'endroit.

Son plan était en marche. Et ce n'était pas le moment que l'agent du NCIS lui claque dans les pattes. Il avait besoin qu'il reste encore en vie quelques heures.

* * *

><p><em>Héhéhé...<em>

_Un petit commentaire peut-être?_


	40. Je te retrouverais

_Hello!_

_.  
><em>

_Héhé, visiblement, le dernier chapitre vous a légèrement perturbé ^^! Oui, j'ai été méchante, mais non, je ne suis pas si cruelle. Vous le savez, non? J'espère que ce chapitre vous rassurera un peu.^^_

* * *

><p><em>Sirius: Un choix? Ca serait vraiment dur pour Gibbs. Vraiment. Très très difficile. *Sifflote*<em>

_Marguerite: Mais pourquoi? Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui te fais penser ça! *Sifflote encore plus fort*_

_FandeBones: Je ne suis pas une sadique. Je suis juste une auteur qui aime le suspense. NA!_

_Coco: Oui, j'avoue, Joah est complétement timbré. J'aime les méchants un peu dingue ^^!_

_CptJackHarness: Un massacre? Oui, mais pas sur l'auteur!_

_WJ:*Fais un gros calin à Bébé Tony*. *Offre un crayola couleur "Don't Panic" à WJ*_

_MC: Tu veux une bouée? J'en ai des avec la tête de Tony, des en forme de pingouin, des roses fluos.. Sinon, la mer est bonne? Tu es arrivée en Amérique? Tu peux me ramener des bagels?_

_Maduce: Pas 40...! Moins de 5!^^_

_LiliSurnatural: Je te dédicace ce chapitre! Tu as relevé mon défi pour la peste... Je t'inclus donc dans l'histoire ;)_

_Blie: Je sais, c'est dur l'AIPM! Mais promis, encore quelques chapitres et j'arrête de vous torturer ^^ (et bienvenue parmis les revieweurs ^^!)_

_Jaller-Skirata: Et oui, enfin ze réponse ^^! Un Hezel en moins, c'est une bonne chose, quand même!:)_

_Pokilo: J'adooooore les pingouins._

_Drainbowx: Tony? Avoir des ennuis?*Sifflote encore plus fort que fort*. Très bonne idée pour le trampoline! *Court s'acheter un trampoline rose bonbon*_

_Gwenetsi: J'espère que tu n'as pas fais une trop grosse crise, car j'ai besoin de ma reviewrice adorée (et de mon auteur chérie!)_

_Dilinzzo: Merci! Et oui...Bon, d'accord...Pauvre Tony *se fais toute petite*_

_La revieweuse masquée: Bon, je t'ai offert ton chapitre comme prévu avant jeudi, tu me rends Tony, oki? (Et peut-être même qu'il réinterviendra aux commentaires du prochain chapitre du coup!)_

_Lilly Decosta: Voila la suite M'dame! Pas trop forte la crise d'AIPM?_

* * *

><p><strong>Je te retrouverais<strong>

.

Lili Winchester avait terminé sa journée. Elle s'apprêtait à enlever sa blouse, afin de rentrer chez elle, se reposer, s'installer sur son canapé en cuir blanc presque neuf car acheté il y a un an et allumer la télévision pour se plonger dans le dernier épisode de sa série préférée : Supernatural.

C'était sans compter le petit appareil électronique accroché à la ceinture du médecin qui bippa à peine avait-elle retirée une de ses manches. Elle poussa un long soupir, et jeta un œil sur le petit message inscrit sur le boitier électronique : Urgence, salle 312.

Elle hésita. Sa journée était finie, et sa télévision l'attendait.

Oui, mais elle était devenue médecin pour sauver des vies et pas pour regarder la télévision. Sa série attendait. Elle avait une personne à soigner, voir à sauver.

.

-Etat du patient ? Interrogea-t-elle immédiatement après être rentrée en salle d'opération.

-Deux blessures par balle, répondit l'infirmière en chef en l'aidant à enfiler sa blouse bleue. Une légère au niveau de l'abdomen, la balle n'a fait que frôler l'individu et n'a rien touché de grave. Une petite intervention pour recoudre et empêcher l'inflammation suffira…

Lili hocha de la tête, invitant la jeune femme à poursuivre.

-…Une seconde blessure en haut de la jambe droite, celle-ci est plus profonde est plus marquée. Il va falloir enlever la balle qui y est restée et intervenir pour ne pas que ce monsieur reste marqué à vie. Il a aussi une troisième blessure au niveau de la main. L'os du pouce brisé, et le poignet fêlé. Une belle blessure qui lui vaudra un joli plâtre pour quelques semaines, si vous voulez mon avis !

-Et bien, il ne s'est pas raté, murmura le docteur en approchant du jeune homme allongé sur la table d'opération. Un policier ?

-Non. On l'a retrouvé comme ça dans une maison à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça sent le règlement de compte.

L'infirmière hésita, marquant une pause. Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil nerveux au docteur Winchester.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait appeler la police, Docteur ?

Lili haussa les épaules, attrapant l'un de ses outils de travail tout en avançant vers l'italien.

-Non, Rose. On n'appellera personne. Pour le moment, on soigne. On réfléchira à la suite quand notre patient sera guéri. Pas avant.

Elle se baissa vers l'italien, le jugea un instant et émit un petit sourire.

-Allez beau mec, à nous deux. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de te faire soigner par Lili Winchester !

.

**J-1**

Le laboratoire de la laborantine était des plus silencieux. Bien trop silencieux.

Sur le pas de la porte, son gobelet de café dans une main, un immense caf-pow dans l'autre, l'ancien marine jaugeait du regard la pièce vide de la présence de son excentrique propriétaire, le font plissé par une ride soucieuse.

Un agent disparu, une laborantine kidnappée. Une innocence à prouver, deux personnes à retrouver. Deux personnes qui lui étaient plus que chères à son cœur et sans qui il ne s'imaginait pas venir travailler.

Par quoi commencer ? Avec son équipe réduite de moitié, il se sentait comme handicapé d'un bras ou d'une jambe. Il n'arrivait pas à visualiser l'avenir sans eux, pas à réfléchir correctement, occupé par cette pensée assourdissante qui revenait sans cesse à lui : « Mais où sont-ils ? Comment vont-ils ? Pourquoi ne les ais-je toujours pas retrouvés ? ». Une pensée qui obnubilait ses pensées, aussi déroutante soit-elle.

Il devait essayer de l'occulter, sinon, il n'arriverait pas à travailler correctement. Et s'il ne travaillait pas correctement, il aurait plus de mal à retrouver son agent et sa laborantine. Logique des choses qui lui interdisait d'être sentimental en cette matinée.

Il fronça les sourcils, entra dans le labo, posa son café sur la petite table, passa une main sur les machines d'Abby, laissant ses doigts frôler l'écran de l'ordinateur, les touches du clavier, Bert l'hippopotame… Il s'arrêta en arrivant de l'autre côté de la pièce, ferma les yeux, et resserra sa main autour du gobelet de carton. Enfin, il inspira longuement, rouvrit ses paupières pour faire face à la lumière du jour et à la réalité, posa le gobelet de caf-pow sur le bureau de la jeune femme, et se lança à grands pas vers la sortie, vers l'ascenseur.

Un dernier coup d'œil au laboratoire vide, une dernière promesse silencieuse.

Trois mots.

« Je te retrouverais ».

Une porte qui se referme, une montée vers l'open space. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

.

Ziva soupira avant de lever les yeux vers les deux bureaux vides qui lui faisaient face. Celui de Tony, vide depuis bientôt une semaine, celui de McGee, qui n'avait été autorisé à entrer dans les locaux du NCIS ce matin, Léon Vance jugeant que sa présence n'avait rien de celle d'un « visiteur », et ne l'autorisant donc pas à rester dans les locaux.

Il était bientôt seize heures, et ils avançaient dans leurs recherches à la lenteur d'un escargot. A deux et avec le nombre de pistes à exploiter, ils en avaient pour des heures s'ils voulaient retrouver l'italien et la laborantine. Et ils le savaient… Ils n'avaient pas des heures devant eux.

-Aucune nouvelle sur la recherche concernant Abby, Gibbs, lança-t-elle à l'ancien marine tout en tournant sa chaise vers lui.

L'homme lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de retourner sur l'écran de son ordinateur, pensif.

-Et DiNozzo ?

-Rien non plus, j'ai fais passer un avis de recherches dans tout l'état, mais aucune piste.

Il fronça les sourcils, se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise, et but une gorgée de café, son regard figé sur le vide qui lui faisait face. Deux bureaux, trois personnes qui lui manquaient. Tony…McGee…Abby… Abby…

Il sursauta légèrement, tressaillaient sous l'effet d'une impulsion subite. Avant de se lever abruptement, sous le regard intrigué de l'israélienne.

-Un problème, Gibbs ?

-L'ascenseur.

Elle le fixa, interloquée, ne comprenant pas où l'homme voulait en venir. Il n'en tint pas compte, se contentant d'attraper ses affaires, avant de s'élancer vers la pièce de métal. Elle attrapa aussitôt son arme, sa veste et courut à la suite de l'homme, entrant dans la pièce à l'instant même où les portes se refermaient. Elle se tourna vers Gibbs, dans le silence oppressant qui les entourait à présent. Il avait le visage levé vers le haut, fixant les coins de la pièce en plissant les yeux. Elle fit de même, avant de jeter un regard interloqué au marine qui avait l'air de plus en plus en colère, le démontrait le pli intense dessiné au milieu de son front.

-Gibbs ?

Il crispa ses épaules, laissant ses bras tendus le long de son corps, figés dans une stature qui laissait émaner toute sa colère actuelle.

-L'ascenseur, Ziva. Elle était dans l'ascenseur !

-…Comment ?

-Il n'y a qu'ici qu'elle a pût être enlevée sans laisser de trace sur les caméras de surveillance, Ziva. Elle était ici même, à quelques pas de nous.

Il serra les poings, laissant ses jointures blanchir sous la pression qu'il s'infligeait dans ce geste. Son regard dur était toujours levé vers le haut, alors que sa mâchoire se crispait sous la montée de fureur qui s'envolait en lui.

-Elle prenait l'ascenseur.

Il baissa enfin le visage vers Ziva. Elle se retint à grand peine de lui poser une main sur l'épaule pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il ne l'aurait pas apprécié. Pas en cet instant. Il était bien trop anxieux, et surtout bien trop en colère, la seconde émotion étant plus facile à contrôler que la première.

-Si elle prenait l'ascenseur, c'est qu'elle montait nous voir, Ziva. Si elle montait nous voir…

-C'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous montrer, termina la brune en voyant où voulait en venir l'ancien marine. Vous croyez que c'est pour ça qu'elle a été enlevée ? Parce qu'elle avait quelque chose ?

Il hocha de la tête, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

-Et il faut que l'on sache ce qu'est ce quelque chose.

-Comment… ? Je n'ai pas les talents de McGee pour fouiller dans l'ordinateur d'Abby, Gibbs.

-Je sais.

-Alors… ?

Il plissa les yeux, affichant un microscopique sourire amusé à la jeune femme. La colère laissait place à l'action, au soulagement d'avoir enfin une piste.

-Alors, on va demander à McGee de nous aider, Ziva !

Elle se figea, assimilant l'information avec une pointe d'hésitation.

-Il ne peut pas venir au NCIS, Gibbs.

Le sourire de l'ancien marine se fit plus grand, alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur en direction du parking.

-Et bien, le NCIS viendra à lui, Ziva !

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?^^<em>

.


	41. McPirate

_Bonjour chers lecteurs!_

_Oui, vous l'avez deviné, nous sommes à J-1, la fin de cette fiction (et donc votre réponse) est très proche!:) Vous allez bientôt enfin avoir votre réponse ;)!_

* * *

><p><em>Marguerite: Au vu du prologue, il n'y a pas que pour Abby que tu devrais avoir peur ^^!<em>

_Jaller-Skirata: C'est beau comme plan! Trop beau! N'oublions pas mon côté cruel qui fera que ce ne sera pas si facile!_

_WJ: Si je t'offre un drabble avec Kate, tu te réveilles?_

_Pokilo: Presque...? Ne te fies pas aux apparences!^^_

_Lili: Contente que tu ai aimé la doc' ;) Hezel... Il est mort! Joah...Arg...Non, il est bel et bien vivant!_

_FandeBones: Merci! J'espère que tes problèmes de connexion vont s'arranger!_

_Dilinzzo: Comme tu dis, grossière erreur!*Gnihihihi*_

_Maduce: Allez, tu auras bientôt ta réponse, très bientôt! A savoir, dois-tu avoir peur pour Tony et Abby? HuHum!_

_Haerys: Contente que tu sois revenue, tu m'avais manquée! *Message de Tony, donnée à PBG pour revieweuse masquée: Chère RM (c'est plus court), je ne veux pas que tu pirates l'ordinateur de PBG car sinon, elle serait capable de se venger en n'écrivant plus que des death-fics sur moi jusqu'a ce qu'on lui rende son ordinateur adoré. Oh, et je suis désolée, mais si je te rajoute comme fiancée dans les histoires de PBG, l'israélienne qui occupe actuellement le bureau qui fait face au mien serait capable d'utiliser son agrapheuse pour m'assassiner. J'espère que tu comprends! Mais on peut aller partager une pizza si tu veux! Bien amicalement. Ton dévoué Anthony DiNozzo._

_Lilly Decosta: Merci ^^! J'espère que ta crise d'AIPM a été surmontable?_

_CptJackJarness: Oui, t'as vu? Suis gentille, non?_

_Kimbera: Merci pour cette première review! Tu as bien résumé cette fic' en quelques mots ;). Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais je crois bien que tu fais partie du TBC! Un petit badge de membre?_

_Gwenetsi: Le défi avec Lili était un défi lancé dans les reviews de sa fic: Elle parlait de la peste, je l'incluais dans mon chapitre ^^!Pour tes question, je réponds à quelques unes d'entre elle dans ce chapitre!Si si! Et non, je n'atteindrais pas les 500, il ne reste pas assez de chapitres!^^_

_MarieCéline: Merci très chère :). Tu sais que je t'adore?_

* * *

><p><strong>McPirate<strong>

.

Timothy McGee tournait en rond dans son appartement.

Vance lui avait laissé un message à six heures trente du matin pour lui indiquer qu'il n'était pas la peine qu'il se présente dans les locaux du NCIS ce matin, car son badge visiteur n'était plus d'actualité. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de mettre un pied dans le navy yard tant que _l'affaire DiNozzo_ ne serait pas réglée.

Il avait donc tenté de trouver une occupation en se mettant d'abord devant son ordinateur pour une partie de jeu de rôle, mais il avait vite arrêté en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu quatre parties sur cinq, fait des plus inhabituelles pour lui, le Roi des Elfes, premier de son nom. Il avait ensuite tenté de s'installer devant sa machine à écrire, mais après vingt-sept minutes passées à fixer une page blanche, il s'en était rendu compte, l'inspiration n'était pas là.

Il avait donc allumé la télévision et depuis, il zappait, jetant toutes les trois secondes un petit coup d'œil sur son portable afin de vérifier s'il y avait un message de Ziva lui indiquant qu'elle avait des nouveautés sur leur affaire. Mais pour le moment, il devait s'y résoudre, son portable était des plus silencieux.

Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton permettant de changer de chaîne, l'image d'une fausse starlette pataugeant dans la boue d'une île déserte s'afficha sur l'écran. L'informaticien poussa un soupir résigné, éteignit la télévision, et s'allongea de tout son long sur son canapé, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers son équipe.

Il aurait tant aimé les aider. Il se sentait tellement inutile ici. Abby et Tony avait besoin de son aide, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Absolument rien à part attendre, zapper pour regarder des programmes ridicules sur des chaînes ridicules, dans l'espoir d'un coup de fil qui changerait le cours de sa journée. Maudit Vance, maudit…

La sonnerie de la porte le tira de ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement et sauta sur ses deux pieds joints pour aller ouvrir, l'esprit tourné vers deux personnes qui lui étaient chères et qui avaient disparu, et un plan qui se formait dans son esprit pour participer à leurs recherches malgré son interdiction de travailler.

.

-Bonjour, McGee !

-Ziva ? Gibbs ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il contemplait, ahuri, les deux personnes debout sur le pas de sa porte. L'ancien marine ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de faire un pas dans son appartement tout en y jetant un petit coup d'œil. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir la multitude de câbles informatiques et l'immense paquet de cookies posé sur la table de salon, ni les pantoufles Snoopy que portait le jeune homme. L'informaticien fit semblant de trouver normal la présence de ses deux collègues dans son appartement à dix-sept heures alors qu'il était censé être en arrêt de travail forcé et ne devait pas avoir de contacts avec son équipe, dixit le directeur Vance, et se contenta donc de fermer la porte derrière eux, pour se tourner vers les deux personnes avec un léger sourire, vhautement intrigué.

-Je propose que je vous offre du café ?

Gibbs hocha la tête en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, l'israélienne lui fit un léger sourire.

-Un souci au NCIS ?

-Tu n'es pas là, McGee, répondit avec douceur Ziva en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, tout en appuyant sur le bouton de la cafetière, pendant que Gibbs attrapait un des livres de McGee dans l'immense bibliothèque qui tenait place dans le salon, y jetait un petit coup d'œil, sourcillait légèrement, et levait un visage intrigué vers McGee.

-Littérature romantique, McGee ?

Le teint du jeune homme vira brusquement au rouge vif, faisant concurrence au plateau de tomates posé sur la table.

-Ce…C'est…C'est un chef d'œuvre de 1860, Patron. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les romans à l'eau de rose de nos jours et…

Gibbs posa le livre, s'avança vers l'informaticien, attrapa une immense tasse sur l'égouttoir et la déposa devant Timothy, lui intimant silencieusement de lui verser les trois quarts de la cafetière une fois le café passé.

-Ca va, McGee, plus tard le cours de littérature. On a besoin de vos talents.

Tim fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout en se penchant en avant, à l'écoute.

-Mes talents ?

-Oui, vos talents. Vous devez vous rendre sur l'ordinateur d'Abby.

Le jeune homme se gratta le front, regardant avec incompréhension son supérieur.

-Mais…Patron… Je ne peux pas entrer au NCIS.

-Je sais.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, le visage de l'informaticien passa du rouge au blanc. Très blanc.

-Patron, vous ne voulez quand même pas que je…Enfin…C'est le NCIS, Patron !

-Vous voulez retrouver Abby, oui ou non ?

-Oui, mais je…Patron !

Le regard de Gibbs se plissa légèrement, l'informaticien déglutit en reculant d'un pas, avant de tourner le dos à son supérieur pour se diriger vers son ordinateur.

-Ok, je vais le faire, Patron. Mais vous savez que si nous nous faisons prendre, nous risquons notre place, voir même la prison, voir…

-Je sais, McGee.

-De même, Tim, confirma Ziva depuis le canapé.

Timothy laissa ses mains dérivant sur le clavier, tapant déjà à la vitesse du son sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il se tourna vers les deux personnes qui étaient installées dans son petit appartement, l'un buvant à petite gorgées son café brûlant, la seconde le regardant avec beaucoup d'espoir. L'espoir de retrouver vivants deux personnes de sa famille. Il soupira.

-Ok, je vais le faire. Je vais pirater le NCIS.

.

Ils étaient tous les trois penchés sur l'ordinateur. Il avait fallu trois minutes à l'informaticien pour entrer dans le serveur du NCIS, une minute pour arriver sur l'ordinateur d'Abby, treize secondes pour retrouver son historique. Quatre minutes pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur alors qu'il se savait en train de pirater les serveurs de son propre travail, ce qui lui vaudrait de graves ennuis s'il se faisait prendre. Quatre minutes qui lui donnèrent une seule et unique pensée finale : Il était plus qu'heureux d'enfin pouvoir agir et aider Abby et Tony, même si c'était au détriment de son emploi.

Ils regardaient maintenant une vidéo de mauvaise qualité où l'on voyait une bande de jeunes faire la fête. Un qui dansait au milieu de la rue, deux qui buvaient à même le goulot une canette de bière, une qui mimait une célèbre star du RnB… Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'ils voient où la vidéo allait les amener, avant qu'un cri de surprise ne s'échappe des lèvres de l'israélienne. Elle pointa l'écran du doigt, désignant deux hommes en arrière plan, presque entièrement masqués par les adolescents fêtards.

L'un d'eux était leur ami. Titubant, arrivant à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre, soutenu par le second. Second qui était un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, de la même corpulence que Tony, un peu plus grand, au visage beaucoup moins sympathique.

-C'est DiNozzo…Murmura Gibbs en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir son agent.

Ziva se pencha en avant, détaillant l'homme qui était avec son collègue.

-J'ai l'impression de le connaître, souffla-t-elle. McGee, tu peux zoomer sur son visage ?

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Aussitôt dit…

Il cadra le visage de l'homme après avoir fait pause, laissant l'image s'agrandir. L'israélienne recula légèrement en voyant les traits de l'homme plus affinés, en reconnaissant ce regard, ce nez, cet air… Elle crispa sa main sur le bord du bureau, tout en mordillant sa lèvre, incapable de détacher son regard de l'image.

-Il lui ressemble tellement…

Gibbs hocha lentement la tête, lui aussi ayant remarqué cette nette ressemblance.

-Oui, il lui ressemble.

McGee les regarda avec incompréhension.

-A qui ?

Ziva lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de revenir à l'image.

-A Rivkin, McGee. Cet homme ressemble à Michael Rivkin.

Ils laissèrent passer un blanc, avant de revenir à l'image initiale. Tim cadra le visage de Tony, s'arrêtant sur la posture et le regard de celui-ci.

-En tout cas, on a un visage potentiel de la personne qui en veut à Tony, et on a quelque chose de très très intéressant ici.

Il pointa le regard de Tony à l'aide de sa souris d'ordinateur.

-Vous voyez ces pupilles ? Elle nous prouve une chose : Tony a été drogué. Et s'il a été drogué, c'est qu'il était innocent. Avec les pupilles de DiNozzo et le visage de l'homme, on peut trouver qui est l'ennemi de Tony et prouver son innocence.

Il se tourna avec un immense sourire vers Gibbs.

-On a la preuve, Patron. On a la preuve que Tony est innocent. Et on a un visage pour celui qui a voulu faire croire le contraire.

.

Il était vingt-trois heures, il était de retour chez lui après une soirée passée au téléphone et dans les différents locaux des agences fédérales, pour prouver que son agent était innocent. Il avait contacté Fornell et Kort. Le premier avait paru soulagé, le second avait plus grogné que parlé. Lui avait à peine laissé passer son contentement d'innocenter son agent, tout à son angoisse de n'avoir pas encore pût retrouver celui-ci et Abby. Timothy avait récupéré ses insignes, il avait récupéré par la même occasion son honneur et avait eu des excuses du directeur Vance. Un très beau moment… Mais toujours gâché par le fait qu'il manquait encore deux personnes dans leur équipe.

Ses agents étaient retournés chez eux pour un sommeil bien mérité, il était reparti à son domicile, pour une nuit qu'il savait d'avance sans sommeil.

Il entra dans la maison, jeta ses clefs sur la commode, et referma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de faire un pas en avant…Et de s'arrêter aussi net. Quelque chose l'avait arrêté. Son instinct lui criait de se mettre en position de défense, mettant tous ses sens en alerte. Sa main se crispa autour de son arme placée dans sa poche, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il ne se retourna pas, il n'alluma pas la lumière. Il se contenta de jeter par-dessus son épaule, du ton le plus froid possible :

-Vous avez dix secondes pour justifier votre présence avant que je ne vous descende.

Il avait bien deviné… Son fidèle instinct ne le trompait jamais.

-Agent Gibbs, susurra dans son dos une voix teintée d'un accent exotique, vous êtes toujours aussi sec avec vos invités ?

La main de Gibbs se posa sur le battant de la porte alors que l'autre se resserrait davantage autour de son arme, ses épaules se crispèrent. Il devina immédiatement qui était cet homme, il devina pourquoi venait cet homme. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon invité, vous êtes un intrus. Que faites-vous là ?

-Je viens vous poser une question, répondit du ton le plus naturel l'inconnu.

L'ancien marine se retourna enfin. Face à lui, installé confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et sirotant un verre de bière, se trouvait l'homme aperçu auparavant sur la vidéo trouvée par Abby. Il le regardait avec un regard profondément dingue, trop joyeux, trop amusé, visiblement peu impressionnée par l'arme que tendait Gibbs dans sa direction.

-Quelle question ? Grogna Gibbs en avançant légèrement vers Joah.

-Lequel préférez-vous, agent Gibbs ?

Tous les muscles de l'agent se tendirent, il releva le menton, redressa les épaules, bomba le torse, toisant d'un air méprisant l'israélien, alors que celui-ci le regardait à présent avec un sourire satisfait.

-Qui de votre mademoiselle Sciuto ou de votre agent préférez-vous ? Insista Rivkin en intensifiant son regard sur l'agent.

Il laissa passer un léger moment, seulement interrompu par les souffles des deux hommes. Le brun leva sa main où se tenait la bière, pointant Gibbs de doigt.

-Vous allez devoir choisir. Car demain, l'un d'eux devra mourir. A cause de vous.

Il se leva et avança d'un pas vers la sortie, boitillant légèrement. La poigne de Gibbs l'arrêta avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus. L'agent du NCIS l'envoya voler au sol d'un coup de poing savamment envoyé en pleine face, l'israélien s'étala par terre. Il porta une main sur son nez où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang, tout en jetant un regard noir à Gibbs. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas pour autant intimider, s'accroupissant à côté de son nouvel ennemi pour lui jeter un regard noir et détachant et articulant bien sur chaque mot prononcé :

-Où sont-ils ? Où ?

L'israélien passa une main sous son nez en reniflant dédaigneusement, avant de reculer légèrement et d'attraper la table basse pour tenter de se relever. Le pied de Gibbs posé sur son torse l'arrêta dans son geste, alors que le pistolet de l'ancien marine se retrouvait pointé sur le front de l'homme.

-Je ne vous dirais rien, agent Gibbs. Et rien ne sert de me menacer de torture ou autre chose, je suis entrainé à résister à ça. Je me tairais jusqu'à la mort.

Joah haussa les épaules.

-Oh, et si vous me tuez, il est évident que les deux mourront aussitôt. Vous ne voulez pas ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Il serait cruel de n'en laisser vivre aucun alors que vous pouvez encore sauver l'un d'eux.

Rivkin plissa les yeux, lança un sourire insolent à l'agent. S'appuya de nouveau sur la table, cette fois-ci non arrêté par l'homme qui lui faisait face. Gibbs avait compris. C'était lui ou eux. S'il le tuait, il y avait une très forte chance qu'il ne revoit jamais son agent et sa laborantine.

Joah s'avança lentement, toujours boitant, vers la sortie sous le regard assassin de Gibbs. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, se retourna, accrocha un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et pointa Gibbs du menton.

-Je vous laisse une nuit, agent Gibbs. Demain, à sept heures précises, je reviendrais. Et vous allez devoir choisir. Qui allez-vous tuer ? Elle ou lui ?

Il ricana, avant de sortir dans la nuit, sous le regard noir de l'agent du NCIS. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, après avoir avancé de quelques pas dans l'allée du jardin.

-Qui, agent Gibbs ? Réfléchissez-y ! Vous avez une nuit ! Faites de beaux rêves !

Il fit un petit signe de la main à l'agent, signe des plus irritants pour celui-ci alors qu'il regardait avec toute la haine possible son ennemi s'en aller tranquillement. Joah entra dans sa voiture, claqua la porte et démarra.

L'ancien marine envoya son poing voler dans le miroir de l'entrée, le souffle coupé sous la fureur montant en lui. Il contempla sans les voir les morceaux de verre brisés jonchant à présent le sol, avant de baisser doucement son regard vers son poing où étaient fichés quelques éclats de verre. Il baissa son poing, leva son visage vers le ciel et lâcha un juron, avant de d'ouvrir la porte de sa cave à la volée.

Il n'était pas dit qu'un misérable israélien allait le faire chanter. Il ne choisirait pas. Jamais. Abby et Tony étaient toute sa vie. Et sa vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécue sans avoir l'un où l'autre à ses côtés. Point final.

* * *

><p><em>Héhéhé :)<em>

_Il reste deux chapitres à cette fiction ^^!_

_Je détaillerais peut-être l'entrevue Gibbs/Kort dans un bonus si ça vous intéresse!_


	42. DéjàVu

_Hello!_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!:)_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Non non, deux ^^! Tu vas comprendre pourquoi!<em>

_Kimbera: Une astuce à la Fast and Furious? Raaah, ce que j'aime ce film!^^. Je l'ai regardé trois fois déjà depuis sa sortie!:) Alors, Gibbs est-il aussi malin que DomToretto?_

_WJ: Voila la suite, tu peux te réveiller!^^_

_Gwen: Ton hypothèse est intéressante...Mais...Tu sais, je suis sadique. Mais... Tu sais, j'adore Tony. Mais, je suis sadique. Mais, j'adore Tony. Mais, je suis sadique. Mais...*Hum*_

_Marguerite: Yes!_

_Maduce: Je suis désolée de devoir te causer une crise d'AIPM! ^^ Oui, oui, c'en était une!_

_Jaller-Skirata: La suite est là...Le happy-end...*Sifflote*. Tu le sauras au prochain et dernier chapitre (ou pas!)._

_Pokilo: Mais quand même, pour cette fic', je ne vous fais jamais attendre très longtemps!^^_

_Lili: Et tu sais quoi? Tu reviens! ^^. Des nouvelles de Tony? Oui M'dame! Gibbs faire du mal à Tony? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? Ah? Le prologue?*Hum*_

_Dilinzzo: Du Tony dans ce chapitre! ^^_

_Haerys: *Message de Tony*: Je préfère les pizzas au peperroni! Avec un oeuf dessus! Et Magnum...? Mais tu veux faire mon plus grand bonheur?_

_Diab': Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Contente de te revoir ;). Et pourquoi Gibbs serait drogué?^^  
><em>

_CptJackHarness: Et oui, Gibbs veut sauver les deux, mais va-t-il pouvoir?^^_

_MarieCéline: Tu vas avoir des nouvelles de l'un d'eux! Par contre, il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre! Je veux bien un pingouin, j'adoooore les pingouins!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Déjà-vu<strong>

**J**

Il était six heures cinquante neuf.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Deux noms étaient sans cesse revenus hanter ses pensées. Tony. Abby. Tony. Abby… Ne lui laissant aucun répit, l'obligeant à garder les yeux ouverts sur le plafond de sa chambre pendant les quatre heures où il avait tenté de trouver un semblant de sommeil, martelant ses tempes et vrillant son esprit à chacune de ses respirations.

Il avait réfléchi, tourné la question dans tous les sens. Il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution. Peut-être pas la meilleure, mais c'était _la_ solution. La seule qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Ne restait plus qu'a la mettre en place.

Sept heures sonnèrent. Il déposa son café sur le bord de la table, attrapa son arme, sa veste et sortit sur le pas de sa porte. Un véhicule noir l'attendait devant chez lui. Au volant, l'homme qui était devenu son nouvel ennemi numéro un, son regard d'ébène tourné vers lui, un sourire plus que satisfait au visage.

.

Ziva braqua son volant sur la droite, lançant son véhicule dans la rue de son supérieur. Elle avait très mal dormi cette nuit, rêvant de Tony et d'Abby, plutôt cauchemardant, même, étant donné les images sanglantes qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de dormir à quatre heures du matin après s'être réveillé en sursaut, son corps trempé de sueur, et avait donc tourné en rond jusqu'à six heures trente, heures à laquelle elle avait décidé qu'il était l'heure d'agir.

Elle devait retrouver Tony et Abby. L'une avait été enlevée, l'autre avait disparue mystérieusement lors d'une fausse prise d'otage en prison. Et elle voulait, elle devait savoir où ils se trouvaient.

La jeune femme avait donc pris sa voiture, fait un arrêt éclair par la maison de Timothy pour aller le chercher, Timmy qui, au visu de ses cernes, avait eu la même nuit qu'elle, et se rendaient maintenant chez Gibbs, pour une nouvelle journée de recherche.

Aussi, en entrant dans la rue, elle fût étonnée de découvrir l'ancien marine sortir de chez lui pour entrer dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Gibbs avait les traits tirés et cet air sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon. L'estomac de la jeune femme se retourna, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à Timmy qui lui aussi avait remarqué l'air noir de son Patron.

-Il va où, à ton avis ? Demanda-t-elle en ne quittant pas deux yeux l'ancien sniper à l'autre bout de la rue, alors qui entrait dans la voiture.

Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour mieux voir Gibbs.

-Je ne sais pas, Zi, mais je trouve qu'il a une attitude étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si. On dirait qu'il est plus que tendu.

Ils laissèrent passer un blanc. Quelques mètres devant eux, l'Audi démarrait.

-On le suit ? Risqua Tim.

Elle passa la première vitesse en guise de réponse, redémarrant l'auto pour se faufiler à la suite de Gibbs.

-On le suit.

-Il va le savoir.

-Il le sait déjà, Tim. On parle de Gibbs, là.

Il lança un petit sourire à l'israélienne. Elle avait raison. Gibbs avait déjà se rendre compte de leur présence à peine avaient-ils franchis le début de la rue.

.

Il avait remarqué la mini rouge de Ziva à l'entrée de sa rue. Deux personnes à l'intérieur, Tim et la jeune femme. Tant mieux. La présence de ses deux agents seraient un plus.

Même s'ils risquaient de ne pas trop apprécier son plan.

La voiture démarra dans un silence des plus absolus. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son ennemi, occupé à garder son esprit alerte pour ne pas s'obliger à assassiner l'homme tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas. D'abord Abby et Tony. Après le tuer.

L'israélien le coupa dans son silence, après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Vous savez que nous sommes suivis ?

-Je sais.

-Votre tâche reste la même, avec ou sans vos agents derrière vous.

-Fermez là.

-Vous êtes grognon, vous avez mal dormi, agent Gibbs ?

-Ne faites pas trop votre malin, vous pourriez le regretter.

L'israélien agita ses doigts sur le volant en ouvrant de grands yeux, moqueur.

-Ouuuh, j'ai peur !

Gibbs tourna la tête vers le carreau, s'obligeant encore une fois à ne pas mettre fin aux jours de l'homme dans la seconde. Une vraie torture. Mais il devait rester calme, encore un peu. Il le devait.

.

Un clignement d'œil. Juste un clignement. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour retenter l'expérience et rouvrir les yeux. Sans les refermer de suite.

Il constata de suite qu'il était à l'hôpital. Chambre aux murs gris, plafond blanc, lumière tamisée par des stores semi-ouverts, silence seulement interrompu par le petit bip que faisait l'électrocardiographe à chacun des battements de son cœur.

Un coup d'œil sur lui. Poignet entouré d'un léger plâtre, jambe bandée et agrémentée d'une attelle qui l'empêchait de plier le genou et bandage autour de l'abdomen. Sans oublier son épaule qui avait été de nouveau pansée et visiblement soignée. Il était encore bien arrangé…

Il soupira, s'amenant une quinte de toux par la même occasion, ce qui l'obligea à se pencher en avant pour chercher un peu de souffle. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis et une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse de docteur entra dans la pièce, se précipitant vers lui en voyant son état. Elle lui tendit un masque à oxygène, il le plaça sur sa bouche avec sa main valide, ce qui calma les palpitations de son cœur, et lui insuffla un bouffée d'oxygène bienvenue.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir retirer son masque et lever son regard pour dévisager la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle le regardait en souriant légèrement, il lui fit un petit signe de tête reconnaissant en désignant le masque qui se tenait à présent dans sa main.

-Merci.

-Je n'ai fais que mon travail. Vous avez soif ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête, elle attrapa un gobelet, y versa un peu d'eau, plaça une paille dans le verre et tendit le tout à l'italien. Il but quelques gorgées qui lui firent le plus grand bien avant de se replonger dans les coussins placés derrière lui, fatigué, mais toujours son visage tourné vers elle.

-Vous savez que vous êtes passé très près de la mort ? Lui demanda la jeune femme d'un ton naturel en jetant un coup d'œil sur le cardiogramme.

Il leva un sourcil et fit une petite moue amusée.

-Si vous saviez… Je passe tous les jours à côté de la mort !

-Vous êtes cascadeur ?

-Presque.

-Policier ?

-Vous êtes très forte ! Mais non.

-Quoi alors ?

-Agent fédéral.

-FBI ?

-Non. NCIS.

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse en jetant un regard intrigué au jeune homme.

-NCIS ? Connais pas.

-Vous m'avez soigné pour mieux m'achever ensuite, c'est ça ? Vous venez de me briser le cœur, là !

Elle leva ses deux mains en l'air dans un signe d'excuse.

-Pardon ! Alors, c'est quoi le NCIS ?

-Le service d'enquête criminel de la Navy.

Il tendit sa main vers elle.

-Je suis l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, j'ai manqué me faire assassiner par quelqu'un qui a enlevé ma meilleure amie parce que j'ai tué son grand frère lors d'une enquête, homme qui a voulu me mettre le meurtre d'une de ses victimes sur le dos. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite… Il faut absolument que j'appelle mon Patron.

Il fit mine de se lever, elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Hors de question. Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ? Vous ne tiendrez pas debout plus de deux minutes ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous lever !

Il grimaça, et lui jeta un regard qui se voulut charmeur.

-Ecoutez, Mademoiselle…

-Lili.

-Ecoutez, Lili…

-Ne tentez pas le numéro du charmeur qui a ce qu'il veut avec un doux regard. Ca marche peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi. Vous ne bougerez pas !

Il pinça les lèvres devant le regard autoritaire de la jeune femme.

-Je peux avoir un téléphone portable au moins ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille tout en souriant de nouveau à l'italien.

-Désolée, les portables sont interdits dans cette aile de l'hôpital.

Il afficha une mine boudeuse.

-Il faut vraiment que je joigne mon supérieur.

-Ca attendra encore un peu ! Et puis, si vous voulez vraiment passer un message, vous pourrez le demander au jeune homme qui est passé vous voir hier soir, il a dit qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui !

Il se redressa subitement, plissant les yeux à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

-Quel jeune homme ? Demanda t-il d'un ton tendu.

-Et bien… Celui qui vous a veillé hier soir. Un jeune homme charmant. Avec un petit accent exotique. Cheveux et yeux noirs, allure charmante, avec une béquille, le pauvre !

L'italien retira d'un coup l'aiguille plantée dans son bras sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme, retira les sondes placées sur son cœur, attrapa le bord du lit de sa main libre, et envoya ses jambes sur le côté, dans la tentative de se lever. Elle se plaça devant lui pour l'arrêter, affolée devant la soudaine tension qui émanait de l'homme et son énervement inattendu.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?

-Je dois sortir d'ici.

-Mais…Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas bouger ! Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans cette phrase ? Pas… Bouger !Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ! S'énerva le docteur en lui tapotant le front, alors qu'il levait un regard tendu vers elle.

Sa main crispée sur le bord du lit, les épaules crispées sous la montée de tension qui émanait de lui, il leva son visage vers elle, elle tressaillit sous le regard devenu subitement noir et sérieux de son patient.

-Cet homme, commença t-il d'un ton sec, c'est celui qui m'a…

Il marqua une pause, prenant une légère inspiration.

-…Qui m'a envoyé ici. C'est celui qui m'a flanqué deux balles dans le corps et à cause de qui j'ai le poignet plâtré. Et il veut visiblement finir le travail. Alors, je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus ici, il faut que je sorte au plus vite ! Et vous aussi ! Si il revient, vous êtes en danger.

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur son chevet. Il était sept heures trente. Et désigna la porte du doigt.

-Aidez-moi à sortir ! On doit quitter cette chambre. Tout de suite !

.

Lili l'avait finalement aidé. Elle lui avait prêté une veste coton noire pour enfiler au dessus du pyjama réglementaire de l'hôpital, lui avait tendue son bras et l'avait aidé à quitter la chambre, consciente du danger qui pesait au dessus de leur tête. Si cet homme arrivait maintenant, il pouvait les tuer dans la seconde. Elle devait aider son patient à s'enfuir en contactant cet homme, ce Gibbs. Mais avant, elle devait l'aider à quitter l'hôpital au plus vite pour aller dans un endroit plus sécurisé. L'agent lui avait parlé d'un endroit nommé Bethesda, un hôpital militaire sécurisé. Elle allait l'emmener là-bas.

Ils descendirent les étages, lui soutenu par elle, son attelle et ses blessures ne l'aidant pas beaucoup dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall quand il le vit. Gibbs. Debout, à quelques pas devant la porte. Il tient dans ses mains une arme. Il le regarde avec un air à la fois désespéré et désolé. Mais aussi un air où il peut lire une promesse. A quelques pas derrière Gibbs, Joah, adossé contre les vitres de l'hôpital, son regard passant de lui à Gibbs. Il semble plus qu'heureux de la situation.

Il n'a pas besoin de mot pour comprendre la situation. Il sait ce que va faire Gibbs, il l'a immédiatement senti.

Il va mourir, là, dans ce hall d'hôpital, des mains de son mentor.

Il regarde autour de lui. L'endroit est vaste. Lumineux. Un immense hall d'hôpital où sont rassemblées des dizaines de patients, vaquant ici et là au milieu de la foule ambiante. L'espace est empli de monde, bruyant. Beaucoup marchent, à la rencontre de leurs amis, familles, conjoints. Certains rient, d'autres pleurent. Un espace où se croisent des dizaines de personnes, qui ne font pas attention à ceux qui les entourent, occupées à s'occuper de ce qui les préoccupent, elles.

Eux sont là, debout, au milieu de cet endroit. Ils sont immobiles. Ils se font face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils sont muets. Ils se fixent. En silence. Ils s'observent, se détaillent. Chacun cherche à définir les pensées de l'autre.

L'un tient son poignet blessé dans sa main gauche. Il fait signe au docteur à ses côtés de s'écarter d'un petit mouvement de tête. L'autre l'observe, de son regard d'acier. Ses traits sont indéfinissables, alors que le plus jeune semble bouleversé. Le plus vieux serre son arme dans sa main droite, son bras tendu contre son flanc. Ses jointures ont blanchies autour de l'objet, tant il resserre son étreinte autour de celui-ci.

Gibbs ne s'attendait pas à ça. Jamais il n'avait pensé vivre cette scène. Et pourtant… Il est ici. Là, dans cet hôpital, à devoir faire quelque chose qui le repousse au plus haut point.

L'homme aux cheveux gris fait un pas en avant. Le second reste immobile, à le fixer.

L'ancien sniper hésite. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Pas quoi dire. Il se contente de l'observer. Lui, son agent. Il jette un petit coup d'œil sur la gauche, observe ceux qui l'entourent, sent le regard perçant de l'israélien dans son dos. Il doit le faire. Il lui en voudra. Mais il doit le faire.

Il lève son arme. Visant celui qui, il y a encore quelques jours, buvait une bière avec lui en discutant devant un vieux film en noir et blanc.

Un seul murmure s'échappe des lèvres de l'italien.

-Patron…

Son supérieur, face à lui reste silencieux. L'italien hésite. Sa main tremble, alors qu'il lâche son poignet blessé, pour lever son bras vers son mentor.

-Patron, tu ne peux pas faire ça…

Gibbs l'observe à nouveau en silence. Il hésite. Se décide. L'italien face à lui le contemple en silence, ses traits crispés détaillant chaque partie du visage de l'ancien. Tous les reproches possibles se lisent sur son visage

-Tony...

Son doigt est crispé sur la détente. L'italien ferme les yeux, alors que la détonation résonne dans l'espace, couvrant le bruit ambiant.

.

Il voit l'italien hoqueter sous la surprise, puis écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il porte une main sur son cœur, là où la balle l'a touché. Une tache rouge s'est formée sur sa blouse d'hôpital. Il lui jette un regard chargé d'incompréhension, avant de tomber à genou, sa main valide posée sur sa blessure. Il s'étale finalement de tout son long sur le sol, tandis que des dizaines de cris résonnent autour d'eux.

Gibbs se tourne vers l'israélien, lâche son arme. Elle tombe sur le sol, il tend sa main vers Joah. Jette un regard noir à son ennemi. Et l'interroge du ton le plus noir possible :

-Je l'ai tué. Maintenant, à vous. Vous allez me le dire. Où. Est. Abby ?

* * *

><p><em>Message du porte-parole de PBG: Vous êtes priés de ne pas tuer l'auteur (qui s'est exilée en Alaska).<em> _Elle vous demande de lire le prochain chapitre (l'épilogue) avant de lui hurler dessus!^^_

_Après, peut-être que vous aurez le droit._

_Peut-être._

_...Et si vous voulez vraiment me combler de bonheur, je veux bien une review sur ce chapitre et le précédent et le prochain parce que ce sont les trois plus longs et les trois plus importants de l'histoire, mais aussi les trois derniers...Et mes trois derniers écrits en longue fic ^^!*Petite tête suppliante*  
><em>


	43. Epilogue

_Chers lecteurs,_

_Je suis revenue d'Alaska! Il faisait un peu froid, mais j'ai revu mes pingouins, j'ai acheté des glaçons NCIS, j'ai bu un verre avec le père Noël...C'était cool..._

_Bref, j'ai regardé mes emails. Lu les 384 menaces de mort, 457 lettres de lecteurs en crise d'AIPM, j'ai reçu le mini-Tony de WJ (il adore le bib' de pizza, sisi je te promets)._

_J'ai légèrement l'impression que vous êtes en crise d'AIPM, non?_

_Bon, c'est vrai, je suis cruelle, cette fin était cruelle..._

_*Rire dément*_

_Mais c'était ma dernière fic'. J'avais le droit!_

_Bref, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour l'épilogue! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Tu es obligationné de sortir du coma pour lire cette fic'. Oh et Bébé Tony me demande un DVD... La saison 1 de JAG, tu crois qu'il aimera?<em>

_FandeBones: Je suis l'auteur, j'ai tous les droits *mouahahaha*. Mais vais-je le faire?^^_

_Maduce: Même réponse que pour FandeBones ^^! _

_Marguerite: Mais si, mais si! J'étais bien cachée ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: Ton instinct est-il équivalent à celui de Gibbs?^^_

_MarieCéline: Cher Timothy McGee, merci de m'avoir envoyé ce petit email de la part de MC. Pouvez-vous lui indiquer que l'épilogue est disponible et que j'attends son avis sur celui-ci avec impatience? Et faites mon bonjour à la team! Amicalement, PBG_

_Jaller-Skirata: Pourquoi? Mon porte-parole n'a rien fait ^^!_

_Gwen: Happy-end? Pour info, la blessure est au niveau du coeur!^^ Hors, le coeur, c'est mortel! :D *Sourire innocent*_

_Ayahne: C'était chouette cette petite soirée dans mon igloo!^^ La prochaine fois, on regarde la saison 7, ok?_

_Pokilo: Ziva est mon amie, même pas peur. Enfin, tant qu'elle est à 1000 km de moi, même pas peur._

_Kimbera: Ta dernière phrase m'a fait hurler de rire :D! Alors, notre mascotte, toujours en vie? Bonne question!_

_Coco: Hum, j'aime tes solutions ^^! Mais... N'oublie pas, la tache rouge sur son pyjama d'hôpital!_

_Haerys: Pas de défibrilateur magique cette fois-ci. ^^_

_CptJackHarness: Je ne suis plus en Alaska!(Faisait trop froid...!) :D_

_Lili: Je ne veux pas que tu pleures! Et je ne veux pas que tu haïsses Gibbs. Donc je poste la suite. (Vas-tu me haïr à la fin de cette fic'?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

.

L'Audi où se tenaient Gibbs et l'inconnu s'arrêta sur une place non autorisée, devant l'hôpital. Gibbs en descendit, le conducteur aussi.

Au volant de sa mini, quelques mètres plus loin, Ziva sursauta. Tim lui, écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient reconnus l'homme qui accompagnait Gibbs. C'était le même homme qui était présent sur la vidéo innocentant Tony. Cet inconnu qui ressemblait tellement à Michael Rivkin. Leur nouvel ennemi, celui qui avait probablement monté toute l'histoire pour envoyer Tony en prison.

Elle braqua vivement le volant, garant sa voiture sur le trottoir, avant de sortir aussi vite et de claquer brusquement sa porte, son regard rivé sur son supérieur qui avait franchi les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital, suivi de « yeux-noirs ».

Que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi aller dans cet hôpital avec leur ennemi ?

Elle fit un signe de la tête à Tim, lui indiquant de la suivre, sortit son arme, et se dirigea lentement vers les portes vitrées, sur le qui-vive.

Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du hall lui apprit que Gibbs était debout un peu après la porte. Que leur inconnu était adossé aux fenêtres sur sa gauche. Et que Tony se trouvait face à Gibbs, un peu plus loin dans le hall, son poignet dans le plâtre, une attelle à la jambe.

Elle perçu instantanément la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Elle vit avec horreur Gibbs lever son arme. Elle se figea. Horrifiée. Glacée d'effroi. Gibbs ne pouvait pas faire ça. Gibbs ne pouvait pas tuer Tony. Gibbs ne p…

Un coup de feu la tira de sa léthargie. Gibbs lâcha son arme tandis que l'italien tombait au sol. Il se tourna lentement vers l'homme aux cheveux noir. Elle braqua son regard vide sur Tony, pendant que McGee hoquetait derrière elle.

Elle fit un pas vers l'avant, les portes du hall s'ouvrirent.

Gibbs tourna son visage vers elle, elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Il ne la regarda pas plus d'une seconde. Mais cette seule seconde suffit à lui redonner un semblant d'énergie. Car elle avait lu dans le regard de Leroy Jethro Gibbs une promesse. Quelques mots insufflés par la force d'un regard. _« Fais moi confiance »._

.

Gibbs avait croisé le regard de Ziva, un regard où il avait vu comme elle était perdue et celui de Tim, un pas derrière elle, immobile, horrifié, blanc comme un linge. Il avait essayé de leur insuffler quelques mots à travers un simple regard. Un mot : _Confiance_ à travers un plissement de paupière, un regard un peu trop perçant. Puis, il était retourné vers Joah, qui le regardait toujours avec fierté, mais n'avait pas répondu à sa question posée une dizaine de secondes avant.

-Alors ? Répéta Gibbs en faisant un pas vers Rivkin. Où est-elle ?

Joah ricana et pointa sa main en arrière par-dessus son épaule, désignant l'extérieur.

-Pas loin. Dans le coffre de la voiture.

Gibbs braqua son regard vers ses deux agents et leur indiqua d'un geste du menton l'Audi. Ils s'y lancèrent, malgré leur à-priori, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vu, malgré leur détresse. Car ils avaient _confiance_.

.

Tim avança d'un pas. Sa tête lui tourna, il eut une soudaine montée nauséeuse, mais il s'obligea à rester alerte. Il était sûr qu'il avait rêvé, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Gibbs, tirer sur Tony ? Impossible. Il n'avait pas pût faire ça. Non. Pas Tony. Pas Gibbs.

Il s'arrêta, se pencha en avant, plaça ses deux mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, sous le flot de l'émotion subite qui monta en lui à la seule pensée de ce qu'il venait de voir. L'israélienne le dépassa, posa doucement sa main sur son épaule par la même occasion, et avança jusqu'au coffre de l'Audi, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture de celui-ci.

Fermé, bien entendu. Elle se pencha vers l'habitacle, essayant d'occulter ce qu'elle venait de voir quelques secondes auparavant pour se concentrer sur la laborantine.

-Abby ? Abby, tu m'entends ?

Un son étouffé lui parvint en guise de réponse, suivi de coup donné contre la paroi du coffre. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune femme pour sortir son couteau et le glisser dans la serrure. Le coffre ne lui résista pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes, laissant apparaître une jeune gothique pieds et poings liés, ses yeux grand ouverts figés sur l'israélienne.

Ziva la hissa hors du coffre, retira le chatterton qui lui couvrait la bouche et trancha les liens qui retenaient Abby à l'aide de la petite lame de son couteau. La gothique écarta aussitôt les bras pour enlacer son amie en poussant un cri partagé entre la joie de la retrouver et le désespoir.

-Ziva !

Ziva ferma les yeux, toute à son étreinte avec son ami, essayant malgré elle de retenir le trop plein d'émotions qui la submergeaient.

-Abby.

Elle lâcha doucement Ziva, jeta un regard à McGee et se précipita à son tour dans ses bras.

-Timmy !

Il laissa la jeune femme le prendre dans ses bras, partagé entre l'émotion de la savoir vivante et la peur qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait vu Gibbs tirer sur Tony. Abby leur jeta un regard à tour de rôle, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses mains tremblantes alors qu'elle sentait le désespoir des deux agents.

-Je savais que vous viendriez ! Je le savais ! Mais… Pourquoi vous êtes si blancs ? Où est Gibbs ? Où est Tony ? Où…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du hall, s'arrêtant ainsi dans son flot de parole. Et se figea en croisant d'abord le regard de son grand manitou, un regard où elle pût y lire combien il était rassuré de la voir vivante, puis le corps d'un homme allongé quelques mètres plus loin. Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps alors que McGee la serrait plus fort dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tony ».

.

Il regarda ses agents partir vers l'Audi. Timmy semblait marcher sans voir où il aller, Ziva était tellement pâle qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. L'israélienne sortit son couteau, et quelques secondes plus tard, le hayon du coffre s'ouvrit.

Son soulagement fut intense quand il vit la laborantine sortir de la voiture, visiblement en bonne santé. Elle serra Ziva et McGee à les étouffer. Puis se tourna vers lui.

En une seconde, le regard de la jeune femme changea. D'abord quand elle le vit. Puis quand elle regarda derrière lui.

Il avait envie de lui crier que tout allait aller, mais il devait d'abord faire quelque chose.

En une fraction de seconde, il plongea sa main dans sa poche arrière, en sortit un deuxième revolver, visa l'homme qui jubilait face à lui. Et tira. Une fois. Un peu en dessous de l'épaule. Joah poussa un cri de rage et de douleur en reculant, tituba contre la vitre de l'hôpital et retomba à genou au sol, tout à sa douleur. Les gardes de l'hôpital ne tardèrent pas à entourer l'israélien, lui interdisant un quelconque mouvement, quand Gibbs leur montra son badge d'agent fédéral. Il se tourna ensuite vers son agent, toujours immobile et allongé au sol, et avança à pas rapides vers lui. Il s'arrêta juste devant le corps inerte de l'italien. Et s'accroupit à côté de celui-ci. Sa main tapota la joue de son agent.

-DiNozzo ? Tony ? Tu m'entends ? Ca va aller ?

L'agent poussa un grognement… Roula sur le côté, laissant apparaître son visage grimaçant à son supérieur, alors qu'il portait une main à son visage pour retirer un brin de poussière collé sur son menton.

Regard azur contre regard d'émeraude. Un regard bien éveillé. Bien vivant. Le sourcil du plus jeune se leva, un soulagement intense envahit l'ancien sniper de voir que tout allait bien.

-Tu vas devoir payer le pressing au docteur Winchester pour sa veste en laine, Patron, s'amusa l'italien en jetant un petit coup d'œil au docteur qui les regardait avec une pointe d'affolement avant de revenir à Gibbs.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Tony.

Il tendit une main à son agent, celui-ci l'attrapa, se hissant difficilement pour se remettre en position debout. Derrière eux leur parvint des cris d'exclamation. De la foule de gens qui les regardaient. Et de trois personnes regroupées contre la porte du bâtiment.

-Abby ? S'inquiéta Tony aussitôt en position verticale.

-Regarde par toi-même.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil derrière Gibbs, lança un sourire à ses trois amis qui le regardaient avec incompréhension et refit face à Gibbs. Abby allait bien, il avait mal partout mais était vivant, tout allait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers Gibbs qui le soutenait par les épaules à cause de sa jambe blessée.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tirer dessus.

Il reçu un slap à l'arrière de son crâne en guise de réponse alors que son supérieur plissait son regard en un masque qui indiquait combien cette pensée était ridicule, et afficha un grand sourire. Derrière eux, l'israélien les contemplaient, son souffle de plus en plus court, ivre de douleur, interdit, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation brutal. Gibbs lui désigna l'arme qui était toujours à terre avec un léger sourire.

-De la peinture…

-…Arme utilisée pour les entraînements militaires dans la marine, poursuivit Tony en haussant le menton, jetant un regard dédaigneux à Joah. Elle a tout d'une vraie, mais ce sont des balles de peinture. Rien de douloureux, sauf pour votre portefeuille quand vous recevez la note de pressing.

Il tituba légèrement, la poigne de Gibbs s'arrêta sur son bras, l'aidant à rester debout. La voix de Rivkin trembla alors qu'il passait de l'un à l'autre. Il s'arrêta sur Gibbs.

-Vous…J'avais mis votre portable sur écoute…Comment l'avez-vous…Averti… ?

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne l'avais pas fais. Tony a compris…

-…Une fois qu'il m'a tiré dessus, l'interrompit de nouveau l'agent senior. Pas de douleur, mais une belle tâche rouge au niveau de mon cœur. Je savais qu'Abby avait été enlevé, j'ai compris les intentions de Gibbs. Révélation, réaction.

Il lança un regard amusé à Gibbs.

-J'ai donc joué au mort, afin que vous puissiez avouer à Gibbs où était Abby. J'avoue que ton plan était ingénieux, Patron !

Gibbs haussa les épaules, laissant apparaître un très léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. C'est cet instant que choisi la jeune gothique pour se précipiter vers eux, vite suivie des deux autres agents.

-Tony !

Elle l'enlaça, il grimaça.

-Abby… Abby !J'ai mal !

Il désigna ses diverses blessures, elle recula légèrement. Mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Tony !

McGee lui tapota l'épaule, Ziva échangea avec lui un regard des plus intenses. Il leur lança un grand sourire, avant qu'une pensée subite ne traverse son esprit.

-Et, au fait, je suis innocent !

-On sait, DiNozzo, répondit aussitôt son supérieur.

Il guida le jeune homme jusqu'à la chaise en plastique la plus proche et l'installa dessus. Un peu plus loin, une infirmière tentait d'amorcer l'hémorragie qu'avait causée la blessure faite par Gibbs à Rivkin. Difficilement.

-Il va survivre ? S'enquit l'italien en jetant un regard noir à son ennemi.

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Au loin, l'infirmière hurlait quelques mots comme « état cardiaque faible », « on va le perdre »… Un échange de regard plus tard avec son patron, Tony avait sa réponse.

-Ok, tu es un sniper, tu as bien tiré, il ne va pas survivre, se répondit Tony en haussant les épaules. Et je suis sauvé. Oh et au fait, Ziva, ne me parles plus jamais d'israélien. Quelqu'un aurait une pizza ? J'ai faim…

Il poursuivit son bavardage incessant tandis que son esprit se tournait vers une réalité : L'aventure était terminée, il était innocenté et son ennemi allait probablement mourir dans quelques minutes. Il était sauvé. Grace à sa famille.

Il cessa abruptement de parler. Les trois agents et la laborantine se regroupèrent autour de lui, il leur lança à chacun un regard chargé d'un message particulier. Confiance, amitié, sentiments et liens familiaux. Tout ce qui résumait leur situation. Eux. Le NCIS.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu?<em>

_C'était ma dernière fic, je suis super émue de la finir. Cinq moins d'écriture s'achèvent aujourd'hui. Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, merci pour tous vos commentaires, merci pour votre suivi!_

_Je vous adore. Et je vous retrouve sur les fictions courtes et les communes! A bientôt!_


	44. Bonus Tibbs

_Bonjour ;)_

_MERCI! Oui, merci pour tous vos adorables messages sur cet épilogue! Ils m'ont vraiment beaucoup touché, vous avez été très gentil et je vous remercie infiniment pour vos petits mots sur cette histoire et votre fidèle suivi! Merci!_

_Et MERCI car grâce à vous, cette fic' a dépassé les 500 reviews! J'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais c'est un fait, et je vous en remercie encore, encore et encore! Et félicitation à Gwen qui a posté la 400e et la 500e !^^_

_Oui, MERCI à FandeBones, Pokilo, WJ, CptJackHarness, Marguerite, Maduce, Dilinzzo, Lilly Decosta, LiliSurnatural, MarieCéline, Jaller-Skirata, Drainbowx, Coco, Kimbera, Gwen, Haerys et Diab' pour leurs commentaires sur cet épilogue!_

* * *

><p><em>Je vous offre un petit bonus, écrit pour le plaisir car n'apporte rien à l'histoire... Si vous aimez les Tibbs comme je les aime, cet instant est fait pour vous ;)! Bonne lecture...<em>

_Oh et merci à Diab', j'ai utilisé ton info sur Christopher Nolan ^^!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : TonyGibbs**

.

Une boîte en carton rectangulaire dans une main, un plateau contenant deux immenses gobelets de café noir et soda dans l'autre, il poussa la porte de la chambre du bout de son pied, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Les draps étaient encore défaits, les volets entrouverts, la télévision était allumée sur une vielle série diffusée en boucle tous les samedis et un immense bouquet de roses noires traînait bien en évidence sur la petite table qui faisait face au lit. Mais aucune trace de celui à qui il était venu rendre visite. Il retira son pied de la porte, soupira et fit rapidement demi-tour, son précieux chargement dans les mains, directions les escaliers.

.

-Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Le ciel d'un bleu limpide rendait grâce à ce mois de septembre, agrémenté d'une douce température qui se voulait estivale. Vêtu du pantalon de pyjama réglementaire et d'un large tee-shirt noir accompagné d'une veste de la même couleur, l'agent était confortablement installé sur le rebord du toit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, ses mains posées de chaque côté de lui, son visage tourné vers les rayons du soleil qui venaient à lui, ses yeux fermés et cachés par de petites lunettes fumées. Il tourna légèrement le visage en entendant son chef arriver derrière lui, laissa un petit sourire émerger sur ses lèvres et se repositionna face à la douce chaleur du soleil.

-Agréable pour un mois de septembre, non ? Aussi agréable qu'un bon épisode de Magnum, si tu veux savoir, commenta l'italien par-dessus son épaule, direction l'ancien marine qui avançait vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter ta chambre, DiNozzo.

-Et depuis quand j'écoute les médecins, Patron ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'oblige à rentrer ?

L'italien plissa les lèvres, laissant apparaître une petite moue ennuyée sur son visage alors qu'il regardait son chef s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Encore dix minutes, Patron !

-Cinq.

-Sept.

-Quatre.

-Ok, va pour cinq.

Il eut un haussement d'épaule, Gibbs laissa flotter un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres tout en attrapant son gobelet de café avant de tendre le second à son agent.

-Coca ?

-Huhum.

Il jeta un œil sur la boîte posée à côté de Gibbs, la pointant de sa main valide. Son visage refléta toute sa joie enfantine à la découverte du bien que lui avait ramené Gibbs.

-Yes ! Pizza !

-Double peperroni avec un œuf.

-Tu me connais vraiment trop bien, Patron !

Nouveau sourire amusé. Léger silence pendant que les deux hommes sirotaient leurs boissons respectives tout en grignotant quelques morceaux de la délicieuse nourriture italienne.

-Oh fait, Patron, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais… Merci.

Gibbs regarda son agent, intrigué. Mais celui-ci avait tourné son visage vers l'avant, évitant avec une évidence qui sautait aux yeux le regard de son supérieur. Gibbs haussa un sourire, intrigué.

-Pour… ? T'avoir tiré dessus ?

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'italien.

-Quel souvenir ! Ca aurait fait une excellente scène de démarrage dans les films de Christopher Nolan, tu sais, où on voit la fin avant le reste et où… Je sens qu'il faut que j'arrête là mes références cinématographiques avant de finir avec une commotion cérébrale. Donc je te disais merci, mais non, pas pour ça. Plutôt pour tout le reste.

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

-C'est plutôt McGee que tu devrais remercier.

Tony acquiesça.

-J'enverrais une petite carte à McMerci bientôt. Avec la promesse de ne pas lui coller les doigts sur son clavier pendant au moins un mois. Mais ne change pas le sujet, Patron. C'est toi que je voulais remercier, là, maintenant.

-Bah voilà, tu l'as fais.

-Pour m'avoir fait confiance, poursuivit l'italien sans prendre en compte l'interruption de Gibbs, pour m'avoir suivi aveuglement et pour ne pas m'avoir arrêté pendant ma cavale.

-En parlant de cavale, si tu recommences, DiNozzo, crois-moi, je m'occuperais moi-même de ton cas, et je te promets que ce ne sera pas des balles à blanc.

-Yep, Boss !

Gibbs regarda sa montra, pointant la porte qui amenait aux étages inférieurs du menton et lança un regard autoritaire à son agent.

-Les cinq minutes sont passées.

Le visage de l'italien se fit suppliant.

-Encore un peu ?

Gibbs tendit les béquilles auparavant posées derrière lui à l'agent, sans prendre en compte sa demande, alors que l'italien avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et levé son visage vers le soleil, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche pour s'imbiber une dernière fois de la douce chaleur .

-Dépêches-toi.

-Mais…Patron ! Ils me font manger des trucs immondes ! Et il n'y a même pas le câble ! Tu imagines, Patron ? Hier, j'ai dut regarder Arabesque, Jessica Fletcher, arg ! C'était terrible ! Patron !

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'assomme avec une de tes béquilles ?

Tony poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant d'attraper les cannes que lui tendait Gibbs et de se lever avec l'aide de l'ancien marine, direction la sortie.

-Quand je ressortirais d'ici plus pâle qu'un mort et que l'on te demandera si tu enfermes tes agents dans des endroits clos et sans fenêtres pendant des mois pour qu'ils aient le teint aussi blanc que moi, tu diras quoi, hein ? On pourra m'appeler Casper et je…Aïe !

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé? :)<em>

_Fan de Tiva, je ne vous oublie pas! Le bonus est en préparation !_


	45. Bonus Tiva

_Hello!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires sur le bonus Tibbs! Je suis RA-VIE qu'il vous ai plu!  
><em>

_Vous l'attendiez, le voila... Un petit instant entre Tony et Ziva!_

_Vous le savez peut-être, je gère beaucoup mieux le Tibbs que le Tiva. Je ne suis donc pas très convaincue par ce bonus, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même un peu ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: TonyZiva**

.

Les couloirs blancs étaient d'un calme olympien en ce samedi soir. Elle avançait lentement, son volumineux paquet cadeau dans les mains –La collection complète des DVD de la série Lost-, direction la chambre d'un certain italien. Les visites étaient normalement terminées, mais l'équipe entière avait la patte blanche pour passer depuis qu'un certain marine avait terrifié les infirmières qui avaient tenté de les empêcher d'entrer à l'aide d'un regard glacial et de quelques mots lâchés d'un ton froid. La méthode Gibbs.

Elle était arrivée devant la porte de la petite chambre, entrouverte. La jeune femme poussa délicatement celle-ci et embrassa la pièce du regard. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, seule la petite lumière que diffusait la télévision éclairant l'espace. Un film de Quentin Tarantino était visible sur l'écran et face à lui, allongé sur le lit qui pour l'occasion était en position semi-incliné, un italien fasciné qui ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'écran.

Elle se racla légèrement la gorge, il tourna son regard vers elle. Et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Ziva !

-Salut Tony.

-Salut. Tu es ma deuxième visite aujourd'hui ! Toi aussi tu m'apportes de la pizza ?

-Non… !

Elle souleva son sac contenant la série à hauteur de visage.

-Mais j'ai avec moi Jack, Kate et Sawyer ! Ils pourront te tenir compagnie quand tu ne seras plus occupé à baver devant Uma Thurman.

-Je ne bave pas devant Uma Thurman. Je regarde un très bon film. Franchement, qui n'aime pas Kill Bill ?

Elle hésita, son regard passant du film en pleine scène d'action à l'italien qui avait quitté l'écran des yeux pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux !

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-Reste.

Pour appuyer sa demande, il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande, réduisant au noir complet l'écran de télévision.

-De toute façon, à quoi ça sert de regarder une ninja à la télévision quand on en a une en face de soit ?

-Je n'ai pas la combinaison jaune…

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé cette couleur.

Elle eut un sourire amusé, il tenta de rester sérieux, bien qu'un léger pli au creux de ses yeux démontre son amusement. Elle contourna le lit pour s'installer près de la fenêtre, sur le petit fauteuil de nylon gris et bleu réservé aux visiteurs. Et se pencha en avant pour mieux pouvoir discuter avec son ami.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va. Je récupère petit à petit. Je devrais pouvoir sortir dans deux semaines.

-Tant mieux.

Elle marqua une longue pause, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le tout sous le regard fixe de l'agent. Il plissa les yeux et avança sa main valide vers elle, passant celle-ci devant le regard devenu lointain de la jeune femme.

-Hého SuperZiva, tu es toujours avec moi ?

L'israélienne cligna des yeux, semblant sortir de sa torpeur à l'aide de ce simple geste. Elle tourna légèrement son menton vers l'italien.

-Oui, oui. Je pensais juste à tout ça…

-On en a déjà parlé, Zi…

-Je sais. Mais quand je pense que tout était de la faute du frère de Michael, toute cette histoire… Je…J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu quand Gibbs t'a tiré dessus.

Il la regarda étonné de la soudaine fragilité qui transparaissait sous les paroles de la jeune femme. Et sur cette dernière phrase plus murmurée qu'autre chose. Il tenta de se relever pour avancer légèrement vers elle, s'aidant de ses coudes. Mais capitula rapidement quand son souffle se fit un peu trop rapide. Elle avança vers lui pour l'aider, réduisant l'espace entre eux par la même occasion. Il tenta un petit rire qui sonna plus comme une toux qu'autre chose, alors qu'il cherchait une remarque anodine à lancer.

-Tu n'es pas encore débarrassée de moi, Zivounette. T'en fais pas.

Elle reprit sans prendre en compte la remarque de l'agent :

-Tu te rappelles, Tony, cette remarque quand tu es venu me chercher en Somalie ?

Il recula légèrement, perturbé par le fait que la jeune femme d'habitude si secrète ne lui rappelle cet instant dont ils évitaient à tout prix de parler. Et afficha un sourire chargé d'ironie et voué à dissimuler ses véritables pensées sur son visage.

-Quand je t'ai parlé de cette superbe partie de Bowling que tu as manqué avec Abby ?

-Tony…Souffla-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux, effaçant en un clin d'œil l'ironie pour laisser place au sérieux, devant le visage grave de la jeune femme.

-Oui, je me souviens.

Comme si c'était hier. Un « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi » qui restait gravé dans chaque parcelle de sa mémoire.

-Et bien, moi non plus, Tony.

Elle avança la main vers lui, attrapant les doigts brûlants de l'italien.

-Moi non plus, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai cru te voir mort. Je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter. Je ne peux pas.

Elle s'arrêta, il la fixa longuement, incapable de prononcer un mot. Laissant un silence des plus pesants s'installer alors que chacun essayait de trouver une parole qui ferait suite à ça. Elle reprit la première, après une longue minute où leurs mains s'étaient agrippées l'une à l'autre, où leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés :

-J'ai besoin de toi, Tony. Alors, ne me refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Ne me fais plus jamais croire à la vie sans toi.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Promis, Ziva.

Leurs mains se serrèrent, leurs souffles se firent plus courts.

-Promis, répéta l'agent d'une voix rauque.

Il tendit la main vers elle, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de la joue de la jeune femme, partageant avec elle un regard des plus intenses. Chargé de promesses. La promesse de ne jamais la laisser seule. Car aucun des deux ne pouvait envisager cette possibilité.

Un sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle attrapa la télécommande alors que l'italien laissait retomber sa main, coupant court au sentimentalisme qui s'était instauré dans la pièce. Elle appuya sur le bouton mettant en route la télévision, Uma Thurman et son sabre apparurent sur l'écran. Ziva se leva, tapota le lit à côté de l'italien. Il se décala légèrement, elle s'installa à côté de lui, son regard fixé sur la télévision, alors qu'il était tourné vers son profil, un léger sourire au visage. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant davantage contre son corps. Deux amis très proches qui regardaient un film, en apparence. Car leurs dernières paroles prouvaient tout le contraire, et ils le savaient.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de Bill ? C'est qui d'ailleurs Bill ? Et pourquoi elle veut le tuer ?

Il soupira profondément, mimant le désespoir.

-Ziva, je vais décidément devoir te refaire ta culture cinématographique. Alors, elle, c'est Beatrix Kiddo, une mariée qui est…

Il continua à papoter, elle attrapa un des desserts sur le chevet de l'italien pour le grignoter tout en écoutant son collègue d'une oreille et la télévision de l'autre. Elle était avec lui, elle était bien, et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Vous voulez un autre bonus? Le dialogue entre Kort et Gibbs après l'innocence de Tony vous intéresse? Si vous souhaitez que je développe un autre instant dans Pas Moi, dites-le, j'essayerais ^^!_


	46. Bonus GibbsKort

_Bonjour!_

_Voici l'affrontement entre notre Gibbs adoré et le chauve le plus célèbre de NCIS: Trent Kort._

_Bonne lecture et merci mille fois pour vos commentaires, tous aussi gentils les uns que les autres!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: GibbsKort**

.

Trent Kort était installé à son bureau, ses mains resserrées autour d'un dossier qu'il relisait pour la troisième fois, ses pieds relevés sur un petit tabouret. Il était de très mauvaise humeur, l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo s'étant de nouveau enfui de prison la veille, en prenant en otage un agent du Mossad, Hezel Harper. Il relisait depuis ses notes, dans l'espoir fou de trouver quelque chose qui lui permettrait enfin de mettre la main sur ce sale gamin et de pouvoir jubiler suite à son arrestation définitive.

En vain.

Il attrapa son plat à emporter – nouilles chinoises- et goba une bouchée tout en relisant une fois encore la même ligne, inlassablement. Son téléphone profita de cet instant pour sonner, il reposa la boîte de pas sur son bureau en grognant et décrocha.

-Kort.

-Agent Kort, vous avez des visiteurs, j'ai voulu les arrêter mais ils n'en ont fait qu'a leurs têtes, ils…

La voix de la secrétaire affolée fut coupée par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. En sortirent trois agents du NCIS qui avancèrent droit vers lui. Kort resserra sa main autour du combiné tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça va, Vicky, je les connais.

Il raccrocha, reposa son dossier et leva son regard vers celui qui s'était positionné juste en face de lui, faisant ainsi face à deux prunelles d'acier qui contenaient mal leur antipathie alors qu'elles le contraient.

-Agent Gibbs ! Toujours les mêmes façons d'entrer chez les autres à ce que je vois ! On entre, on s'impose et on essuie les dégâts après.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, toisant son adversaire dédaigneusement.

-DiNozzo est innocent, lâcha t-il en haussant légèrement le menton.

Le chauve s'esclaffa légèrement, contenant mal son accès d'hilarité quant à cette nouvelle qui était des plus absurdes pour lui. Il se leva, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur de l'ancien marine, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Innocent ? Pourquoi ? Parce que vous en avez décidé ?

Gibbs fronça son nez et se tourna légèrement vers McGee, debout et légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus à celui-ci pour sortir une tablette tactile de son sac et, au bout de trois secondes d'utilisation, de tendre l'écran vers l'agent de la CIA. Trent s'abaissa pour mieux voir, observant avec incrédulité l'agent DiNozzo marcher vers une voiture en étant soutenu par un homme inconnu de lui. Il remarqua aussitôt le regard vague de l'italien, bien perceptible malgré la qualité plutôt moyenne de la vidéo. Et haussa un sourcil devant les images observées. Il releva le visage pour faire face au chef d'équipe qui attendait sa réaction.

-Ça ne prouve rien.

-Seulement si vous êtes idiot, Kort.

-Il a trop bu, il est allé tuer Durkins, que voulez-vous rajouter d'autre ?

-L'image a été étudié au NCIS, les pupilles de DiNozzo sont dilatées par la drogue et est emmené dans une voiture qui ne lui appartient pas. Signe qu'il en a été contre sa volonté. Il est innocent, Kort, et c'est prouvé.

Le poing de Trent se serra, il leva les yeux au plafond, essayant tant bien que mal de réfréner la vague de colère qui montait en lui. L'agent était innocent, c'était toute son enquête qui tombait à l'eau. Il avait jubilé, il faut bien le dire, à l'idée d'arrêter l'agent du NCIS depuis que celui-ci lui avait flanqué son poing dans le nez, quelques années auparavant et une nouvelle fois récemment. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Il n'aurait pas le plaisir d'arrêter l'italien et de lui faire payer son ironie.

-Et son évasion ? Tenta Kort en serrant les poings.

-Une mise en scène. Harper est dans le coup. C'est lui qui a obligé Tony à faire ça.

-Vous croyez vraiment que le monde entier en veut à votre agent, Gibbs ?

-Vous l'étiez, vous, Kort, contra Gibbs en s'avançant d'un pas, menaçant.

-Je ne faisais que mon travail, agent Gibbs, souffla d'un ton faussement doucereux Kort en risquant un demi-sourire ironique.

Gibbs se rapprocha encore alors qu'il articulait de façon basse pour que seul l'agent de la CIA ne l'entende :

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de lever une arme sur mon agent, Trent. Où vous ne pourriez plus jamais en utiliser.

Trent recula légèrement, avec une petite moue ennuyée.

-C'est une menace, Gibbs ?

-Un avertissement.

-Vous savez où vous pouvez le mettre votre avertissement ?

-Je n'aurais aucun mal à contrer la loi pour mes agents, ne me tentez pas à le prouver.

Ils se contrèrent du regard quelques secondes, chacun essayant de faire baisser les yeux à l'autre. Ce fût l'agent de la CIA qui quitta la partie en premier, tournant légèrement son visage pour faire face à la pendule.

-Je dois y aller. Le directeur m'attend. Vous allez devoir partir, agent Gibbs.

Gibbs le toisa encore quelques secondes en silence, le plus jeune ne sachant que faire pour quitter ce regard d'acier qui le réduisait à l'état d'un gamin effrayé. L'ancien marine stoppa finalement cet affront silencieux pour faire demi-tour, rapidement suivi par ses deux agents. Kort le regarda faire nerveusement, ramenant devant lui ses mains devenues moites au cours de cet affront des plus silencieux mais oppressant.

Il était une chose qu'il avait apprise aujourd'hui : Leroy Jethro Gibbs était un adversaire des plus coriaces et des plus intimidants. D'autant plus quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de l'un des siens.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé?<em>

_Suivra donc le 4eme et dernier bonus. Je vais essayer d'y inclure du Tony/McGee, du Tony/Abby et un peu de Tiva, comme vous l'avez demandé ^^!_

_A bientôt!_


	47. Bonus Team

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voici les derniers bonus de Pas Moi, comme demandé, trois petits instants Tony avec McGee, Abby et Ziva!_

_Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie sur cette fiction, merci beaucoup! Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin! Un milliard de merci pour votre fidélité, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et la partager avec vous, MERCI!_

_Et un immense merci à Firesey qui est revenue (Youhou!) et qui s'est lancée dans la folle épopée de reviewer chaque chapitre de Pas Moi d'une façon très drôle! Si vous voulez rire, je vous conseille ses reviews qui sont une vue alternative de chaque chapitre, c'est très amusant^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus TonyMcGee**

.

-Je ne grimperais pas là-dessus !

L'italien croisa les bras sur son torse et afficha une mine boudeuse, son regard pointé vers l'objet du délit. Derrière, un informaticien qui ne savait que faire pour faire entendre raison à son collègue. Tim leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de faire de nouveau face à l'agent senior.

-Tony, c'est pour ton bien ! Tu ne peux pas faire plus de dix mètres avec une seule béquille, je te rappelle que tu as ta main plâtrée ! Et là, nous avons l'hôpital à traverser.

-Plutôt sautiller sur une seule jambe que m'assoir sur ce truc.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, Tony ! Jusqu'à ma voiture !

-Non, McInsistant, je ne grimperais pas dans ton fauteuil roulant !

-Tony, allez !

L'agent haussa le menton, hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

-N'insistes pas, le Bleu. C'est non. Passe-moi les béquilles.

-Impossible.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que si Gibbs voit que tu traverses l'hôpital en béquille et non en fauteuil, il va être furieux, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit furieux, Tony. Assis-toi sur ce machin et arrêtes de faire des histoires !

-Gibbs ne verra rien, McTrouillard.

L'informaticien ne répondit pas, son regard fixé sur un point au dessus de Tony. Celui-ci grimaça, comprenant immédiatement le pourquoi du comment son collègue paraissait si géné en cet instant. Il humecta ses lèvres, inclinant légèrement son visage vers l'arrière :

-Patron…Euh…Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu me prends pour un aveugle, DiNozzo.

Un sourire apparut sur les traits de l'agent senior.

-Tout le monde sait que tu as une vue bien meilleure que celle de Clark Kent lui-même, Patron !

Pas de réponse. Regard noir en prime.

-Patron, tu sais que marcher avec des béquilles, c'est bon pour la circulation sanguine ?

Froncement de sourcil de la part de l'ancien marine. Grimace de l'agent senior. Il soupira et leva les mains en reddition, avant de pointer l'objet de torture du doigt.

-Ok. Je m'assois. Après tout, c'est cool, les fauteuils roulants. C'est classe. Le professeur Xavier, il est bien en fauteuil roulant et il est top comme personnage. Oh, ou le héros de Avatar. Il est en fauteuil roulant aussi. Sauf quand il est bleu. Ca doit être terrible d'être bleu et en fauteuil roulant. Vous imaginez… Tu imagines le Bleu ? Et rajoutez à ça le fait d'être un geek accro au nutterbutter, c'est la déprime assurée ! Ne ta casse jamais une jambe, le Bleu !

Timothy leva les yeux au ciel, Gibbs soupira. Tony DiNozzo quittait l'hôpital, plus en forme que jamais, malgré le fait qu'il ai actuellement un relatif point commun avec les personnages de X-Men et de Avatar.

.

**Bonus Tony/Abby**

**.**

Il n'avait plus son plâtre. Il avait quitté l'hôpital depuis trois semaines. Seul un petit boitillement indiquait qu'il avait été touché par balle et subsistait encore de ses blessures. Une affaire de quelques semaines, lui avaient dit les médecins.

Il s'ennuyait chez lui, il avait donc décidé de faire un petit passage par la case NCIS. Dire bonjour, les voir, eux. Echanger quelques mots, embêter le Bleu, reprendre Ziva et essayer de faire parler Gibbs sur plus de dix mots étaient ses missions du jour. Mais d'abord, il allait passer par la case mini-gothique. Direction le laboratoire pour voir son amie de toujours : Abby Sciuto.

Il passa les portes de l'ascenseur, une musique assourdissante le rendit presque sourd. L'agent résista à l'envie de poser ses paumes sur ses oreilles, se contentant de se glisser rapidement vers le petit poste de radio pour faire diminuer le volume ambiant à un niveau plus raisonnable. Abby se retourna vers lui au moment où ses oreilles revenaient à la vie, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur lui. Il grimaça sous l'emprise de la jeune fille, cherchant un moyen de poursuivre le câlin Abbyesque tout en continuant de respirer.

-Tu m'as manqué, Tony !

Elle le resserra davantage, il grimaça légèrement, mais serra à son tour la jeune femme contre lui.

-Toi aussi Mini-gothique !

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, chacun retrouvant avec bonheur la présence d'un ami, sans mot pour les couper, sans paroles pour venir brusquer ce moment de complicité. Il la lâcha enfin, plongeant dans les grands yeux verts de la jeune femme.

-Tu sais, je crois que j'aurais compris Gibbs s'il l'avait vraiment fais.

Elle tressaillit, mais il poursuivit sans sembler le remarquer :

-J'aurais volontiers donné ma vie pour la tienne, Abs.

Abby le serra de nouveau contre elle, émue, tandis que son ami lui faisait un sourire des plus malicieux. Il l'écarta au bout de quelques secondes, son regard rivé vers les portes d'ascenseur.

-Maintenant, direction le bureau du haut ! J'ai de la glue à poser sur un certain clavier !

-Tu avais dis que tu le laisserais tranquille un mois, Tony, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Ca fait deux mois que je ne suis pas venue travailler ! Il a assez eu de tranquillité comme ça.

Il se frotta les mains.

-Il est temps que ça change.

.

**Bonus Tony/Ziva **

**.**

Il était chez lui. Installé sur son canapé, la télécommande dans la main, une boîte de pizza à moitié entamée sur la table du salon. Demain, il reprendrait le travail. En attendant, il profitait d'une soirée en solo, après avoir passé la journée au bowling avec son équipe, journée organisée par Abby pour fêter son retour.

Il zappa sur une nouvelle chaîne, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit au même instant. Il regarda l'heure, interloqué, constatant qu'il était vingt-deux heures, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le petit combiné.

-Oui ?

-Tony ? C'est Ziva.

Il hésita, surpris.

-Tu viens pour contester ta défaite au bowling ? Demanda l'agent d'un ton amusé.

Il l'entendit soupirer, il l'imagina lever les yeux au ciel.

-Non, tu as juste oublié ton portefeuille dans ma voiture, Tony ! Je peux monter ?

-Je t'ouvre.

La sonnerie retentit, quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme apparaissait dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Elle lui tendit son bien avec un léger sourire. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

-Merci.

Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches, observant l'intérieur de l'appartement depuis le pas de la porte, laissant passer quelques secondes silencieuses durant lesquelles l'agent l'observa, intrigué par son comportement. Elle semblait hésiter, chercher une chose à dire, sans arriver à le prononcer.

-Un problème, Zi ?

L'israélienne leva son visage vers lui, et secoua légèrement la tête.

-Non.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle hésita, mordillant ses lèvres tout en regardant à droite et à gauche. Elle revint enfin se fixer sur l'agent, sous le regard insistant de celui-ci.

-Je suis heureuse que tu reviennes travailler.

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'italien alors que la jeune femme faisait déjà demi-tour. Il la rattrapa par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de revenir travailler, Zi.

Il l'obligea à lui faire face, la tournant délicatement face à lui. Elle leva un visage agacé vers lui… Avant de totalement changer de visage devant le regard de braise de l'agent. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, elle les plongea dans les poches de son manteau pour le cacher à l'italien.

-Je n'attendais que ça de pouvoir être de nouveau avec vous, murmura Tony en ne lâchant pas la jeune femme, laissant sa paume enserrer délicatement le bras de celle-ci.

Il marqua une pause, elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui. Il passa une main sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux.

-Avec toi.

La lumière du couloir s'éteignit, ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer, perdu dans leur échange. Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, il passa sa main sous son menton pour l'attirer à lui, avant de laisser leurs lèvres se toucher pour un délicat baiser. De douces retrouvailles. Le plaisir d'être de nouveau ensemble, enfin.

* * *

><p><em>Une dernière review?<em>

_Cette fois, je peux le dire..._

**F.I.N**


End file.
